A New Beginning
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Zoe learns the truth about Harley and sets off to Bluebell to learn about her father. Wade is ready to change his life after the last year and a half he's been through. Can things change enough for both of them to get their new beginning? AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my newest story. I hope you all like this one and I promise next chapter there will be more Wade and the town.**

**Disclaimer: I own Braxton, Ariel and Justin. Everything else belongs to it's respected party. I mean no disrespect whatsoever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe sat at the Rammer Jammer, looking around at the unique people that filled the place. Upon learning the truth, she wanted a real chance to get to know her father. It hadn't been ideal to drop what little she had going on in New York, but every hospital wanted her to have more practice and more bedside manners. Working at a practice in such a small town would give her just that.

"Hi," a little brown-haired boy smiled, gaining Zoe's attention.

"Hi," Zoe smiled, looking at the boy in front of her. He had a little dimple on his right cheek, he had cool green eyes with specks of blue mixed in. Zoe noted that the little boy could use a hair cut.

"I'm Braxton," the boy told her, his smile never leaving.

"Nice to meet you, Braxton. I'm Zoe." The little boy nodded stealing one of her fries. They both jumped hearing the male voice boom over them.

"Braxton Royce Kinsella!" The boy gave Zoe a smile and shot out the door. "I'm sorry about him. He can be a handful at times." Zoe looked at the stranger that was standing before her. His son was the spitting image of his father.

"It's okay really. I love kids, he was polite before he took a fry. I really don't mind," Zoe assured him with a smile. She didn't want the boy she had just meet in trouble over a little fry.

"Alright, I'm Wade," he sighed, looking out the window seeing his son harassing Lemon and George.

"I'm Zoe. I think you best go get him," Zoe smiled, looking to see the horror looks on two people he was bugging. Wade nodded rushing out yelling for his son. Zoe had looked at Wade's fingers seeing that he was taken, permanently with a gold band around his finger. She kept telling herself she wasn't here for a wild romance. She was here to spend time with her father and gain the experience she needed.

"Lunch must've been good," Harley joked. Zoe smiled at the older man, sitting across from him.

"Interesting to say the least," she responded, thinking about the brief encounter with Braxton and his father. Harley looked at her trying to figure out where the goofy smile on his daughter's face had suddenly came from. Zoe thought about asking her father about the Kinsella's but thought better about that. She didn't want to start gossip over nothing and she didn't want to be accused being the other woman. No, it was best not to ask about those Kinsella boys.

"Mom, this place is great," Ariel gushed, running up to her mom a lollipop in hand. "Rose knows like everyone." Zoe listened intently on her daughter's outings her first day in Bluebell. Zoe was happy that her daughter was enjoying herself so freely. Something she hadn't seen before.

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself," Zoe told her with a hug.

The last few years were hard on her. She had been to a party the summer before her senior year in high school. Like most teens, she had to prove that she didn't care and she had joined in with the underage drinking and that had led to hooking up with the star quarter back in his truck. Little did either one of them know that night would bring Ariel into their lives. Except Zoe was the one that had to change her life. Justin went around without a care in the world. He had been there when Ariel was born. Stop in and spend time with her when he had the time. He sent her money and gifts. Made promises he never kept. Ariel now being 7 tried to act like it didn't bother her, but Zoe knew it did. This next year wasn't just for Zoe, but for Ariel as well.

Ariel looked more like her father with black hair and hazel eyes. As Ariel got older the less Zoe saw herself in her daughter. The attitude was there. But it was mainly her father. Zoe felt bad that she had been stuck with such a crappy father. Zoe blamed herself for that. But never enough to regret that night, because it gave her the best gift of all time. Her daughter.

That night Zoe was getting ready for a dinner with Lavon. They were suppose to have dinner with Harley and his wife Norma but things came up for Norma with her own kids. So Lavon had insisted they come over to the main house.

When Zoe learned that Lavon Hayes was the Mayor, that thrilled her and Ariel, both girls were huge fans of the man and that added more to Lavon's ever growing ego. Zoe was pleased that they would be staying in the carriage house and not with her father. She wouldn't have minded for a few days, but this was better for them.

Ariel was giddy that Lavon had an alligator for a pet. It was something that was strange to her but she loved that. Even at her age she loved things that were different. Being normal was bland. She loved bright colors and stuff kids her age would never wear. Vintage was her style.

"Hey big Z, hey munchkin," Lavon greeted.

"Hey Lavon," Zoe greeted back. Ariel waved. "Oh hi Braxton." She wasn't expecting to see him. In good old kid fashion, Ariel and Braxton hit it off. Braxton had smiled at Zoe going back to the pile of cars in front of him.

"You know Braxton?" Lavon asked.

"I briefly met him when he swiped a fry from my plate this afternoon." Lavon laughed, knowing that his godson would do just that. "What's he doing here?" Zoe asked, still visibly confused.

"His father lives in the gate house, or well they do," Lavon told her, tripping over his words, not knowing what Wade wanted her to know. "He's the guy you share..." Zoe stopped listening to what she was being told. If he lived in the gate house, what about his wife? Were they getting a divorce? Taking a break? Or was it something else entirely? "Big Z, you still with us?" Lavon asked, snapping his fingers.

"Uh yeah," Zoe replied, looking around seeing that Wade had now joined them. Glancing down she noticed his ring, it wasn't just a mistake earlier in the day. Her neighbor was a complete mystery to her and she would figure it out, especially since their kids were hitting it off.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not mad I stole that fry from that lady, are you?" Braxton asked, sitting down by his father. Wade chuckled softly, reaching over to ruffle his brown mop of hair.

"No I'm not mad about that, Brax." He was just feeling down about things. It had only been a year and a half since that night. The night that changed everything. "Why don't you head on over to Uncle Lavon's." Braxton nodded, walking to the door.

"I know I'm only 8, but Dad are you okay?" Wade looked over at his son.

"I'm okay, nothing for you to worry about, okay?" He asked his son. Braxton nodded and run out the door, leaving the screen door to slam shut.

_"Thanks, Wade. But you didn't have to do that. I don't want you in trouble over me," a 13-year-old August told him, looking at the green grass._

_"Aggie, you're my best friend. Just because they think August is a weird name, doesn't mean it is. I think it's a pretty name for a beautiful woman," Wade said, caressing her rapidly growing pink cheeks. The force of gravity or some string pulled them closer. A bright light sparked the second their lips touched, sending a current rushing through their veins, ending at their rapidly beating hearts._

Wade smiled remembering the first kiss he shared with the girl that grew to slowly steal his heart piece by piece. Getting up he shoved the door open jumping sightly when it slammed shut behind him. For a split second he was happy to look back on past memories but then that awful night would creep up on him and he felt worse than anything. He couldn't wallow around in self pity with a son to look after. _'This isn't your fault, Wade. It's meant to be. We can't fight fate. I love you and don't change a thing about you Wade Kinsella. Take care of Braxton and be happy, because you deserve that and more.'_ Pushing the last words she had ever spoken to him out of mind he entered the main house, hearing Lavon go on about him sharing the generator. He grabbed a beer and headed to check on his, he looked confused for a moment seeing the little girl playing with Brax. A smile crossed his lips seeing the new doctor in the little girl. A small flicker of something Wade wanted to disappear ignited within him and he suddenly felt sick with guilt that he could so easily like another woman that wasn't his Aggie. Without saying a word he stepped outside.

"I don't know where her father is or if he'll ever grow up to realize that he's missing out on everything. I feel so guilty that I let that guy be her father," Zoe sighed, sitting next to him on the porch. Wade looked over at her.

"It's not like you knew he wouldn't step up and be the father that she deserves to have."

"I should have. You have a cute little boy," Zoe commented, looking down.

"Not really my doing on that one. The attitude that's all me," he smirked, remembering his own childhood.

"Being a single parent isn't easy but she's my life, ya know?" Zoe asked with a bright smile. Wade found himself being pulled into this magic spell, his lips curving into a smile.

"It's hard but rewarding," Wade replied, spinning the gold band on his finger. "She was my best friend. I couldn't love her any more than I did. Braxton was just an accident, but the best accident around." Zoe placed her hand on his arm. She could sense the nerves that were laying on the surface for him.

"Wade, you don't have to explain things. Only share what you're comfortable with. I don't need your life story. We're barely friends. So far I'm just the new doctor in town, who happens to be your new neighbor. Who your son stole a fry from," Zoe told him with a smile, causing Wade to smile.

"That can't be easy on you. Being new to town. The whole town of Bluebell talking about you being Harley Wilkes illegitimate daughter."

"No," Zoe sighed. "But if I would have known, I would've been here sooner. I just learned the truth and my life seemed like it would be better spent here learning who my father is and giving Ariel the chance to know who her grandpa is. A chance to start over, ya know?" Zoe asked. Wade nodded taking a drink from his beer.

"We should probably get back in there before Braxton convinces Ariel to uh help tie Lavon up and get into the candy before dinner." Zoe laughed, getting up. That would be something Ariel would do without any convincing.

Dinner had went without any problems. Wade was shocked that he his son had built such a strong bond with Ariel. He was always getting into trouble because he didn't like the other kids. So for him to make a friend it was a relief for him. Watching his son and Zoe laughing and goofing off gave him butterflies, but the guilt was there eating away at him. Ariel was such a cute little girl, but she wasn't afraid of getting dirty with them. He had this sudden urge to keep her safe. That alone scared him.

"But dad," Braxton whined, his eyes closed, as Wade pulled the covers over him.

"But nothing," Wade whispered, kissing his sons head, before retreating to his own bed. Today had been different but in a good way. He smiled thinking about his new neighbors, only his guilt settled back in. Who was he kidding? He lost his love and he needed to focus on Braxton. Nothing could ever come before his son. Though what would it hurt to be friends with his new good-looking neighbor?

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness with this chapter. I know I said the town would be in this chapter but as you see it didn't work out that way. I hope you all are happy that Vivian isn't the mother nor Wade's wife. There is still more to come with August and with Justin in future chapters.**

**Thank you for all the awesome and kind reviews on the first chapter. I hope you liked this chapter just as much. See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys your continued support on this story means a lot to me. Thank you. I'm having fun with this story. I did bring in a few towns people and I left it off this way for a reason, as you'll see with the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Zoe was feeling more anxious than Ariel was today. Zoe had double checked everything, it was Ariel that pulled Zoe from the front door, starting the trek to the elementary school. They had been in the previous day and filled everything out. Ariel even had the chance to meet her teacher while the rest of the class was at lunch. She had been given the only desk left in the classroom which happened to be next to the troublemaker Kinsella's. Mrs. Burundi promised that they would move her elsewhere if need be.

"Mom, chill would ya?" Ariel asked on the front steps of the school. "It's not my first year at school."

"No, but it's your first day at a new school," Zoe retorted, fussing over her daughters hair that had to be left down today. Ariel rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Ariel sighed.

"Besides she'll be with me all day," Braxton said, flinging his arm over Ariel's shoulder.

"I'll see you after school, buddy. Doc, let me get you some coffee." Zoe nodded, turning to walk off.

"Mom," Ariel called, running back to Zoe. "Is it cool if I go to the Rammer Jammer after school with Brax?"

"Of course, sweetie. Have a good day at school." Ariel grinned running back to Braxton.

"You ain't this nervous every day she has school are you?" Wade asked, pulling the door to the Butter Stick open, letting Zoe enter first.

"No, just the first day. And the fact she's new in town," Zoe replied.

"I'll keep Ariel at the Rammer Jammer until you come to get her. Or I'll personally bring her to the practice, if things change I'll make sure you know."

"Thanks, Wade," Zoe smiled. She sat at a table waiting for Wade to order the coffee. She had noticed how easy on the eyes he was, but something within her went off saying he was off limits, it wasn't that he still wore his ring. It had to do with her. Despite how things turned out with Justin, she had loved him enough at one point in her life. But then again she wasn't sure if she truly loved Justin or the fact that when he wanted to be a father he was an excellent father. Watching Wade with Braxton and even Ariel stirred her stomach in tiny knots. She hadn't came here for love, but she was open to the idea of finding love where you least expect to. But with all honesty it was best to build their friendship from there, though she was okay enough to let nature take its course.

Sure he had moments with Lemon and Annabeth. They'd make him laugh and let him forget the pain he was in. The small moments he shared with Zoe were close to magical and while he laughed along with her, life seemed to slow down, but the second he was away, his own guilt was there. It didn't matter how many times he told himself it wasn't his fault for the death of his wife, though he still felt like it was, because he had played a huge roll in it.

"Oh, Aggie," Wade sighed, sitting on the cool grass in the cemetery, looking at the rose colored stone. _August Kinsella, beloved daughter, sister, wife and mother. _"I don't want to feel like this anymore. I love you and that won't change. But I hate feeling guilty that I'm moving on with life, after you said it was okay. There isn't another you." But Zoe, he sighed to himself. He couldn't deny the feelings he felt for her. But it wasn't right for Aggie, or maybe he thought it wasn't right for him. "I'm stuck," he muttered, walking off.

"What's going on with you and Harley Wilkes' daughter?" Lemon asked, taking a seat at the bar. The rest of the patrons perking up to hear this conversation.

"Friends. Brax is friends with Ariel, shocking I know but I'm happy he can make friends. He likes Zoe. It's almost like..." He couldn't finish that sentence because Braxton had a mother and it wasn't right for him to assume something like that. He didn't know if his son really saw Zoe in that roll.

"Like a mother figure," Lemon stated, quietly, only everyone heard her.

"Yeah," Wade sighed, walking away.

He tried his hardest to avoid talking to anyone. He'd take their orders and serve them their drinks, but he wasn't going to engage in any banter about the new doctor in town and what his feelings are toward said doctor.

"Wade, a word, please?" Dash asked, approaching him outside.

"What is it Dash?" Wade asked, placing his rag down.

"You've gotten to know Zoe Hart better than the rest of us, and well I wanted to write a blog on her and Ariel and give the town folk a better understanding of the New York doctor and her little girl. I would just like to ask a few questions about her." Sighing, Wade rubbed his face.

"I think it would be best to approach Zoe on that Dash. She's a good mother, but that's the most I can give you. Ask her, she's a nice person. She isn't one of those snobby New Yorkers we've heard about from George," Wade replied, walking back inside, smiling seeing his father at the bar. "What can I do ya for, pops?" Wade asked, going to his post behind the counter.

"Just waiting for my fishing buddy, it is Wednesday," Earl remarked. Wade cussed under his breath, forgetting about the weekly fishing trips in the middle of the week. It was only for a few hours after school.

"He's actually made a friend and I don't know if she or her Mom would be okay with her going fishing," Wade responded.

"I see and does this little girl happen to be the pretty lady doctor's?" Earl smirked, seeing his son fighting within himself. "Ya know, it's okay, Wade." He looked at his father, not wanting to deal with this conversation at work. "Why don't I go introduce myself to the new doctor and see if it's okay with her." Earl was gone, never giving Wade the chance to respond.

Zoe was given a desk and her own little office upstairs. But she found herself using Harley's office more than her own. It was just easier to be closer to where the action was and to get to know the man who is her father. She sat behind Harley's desk going over her own files. Harley and Brick both had headed out making house calls. Things with both Harley and Brick were going good for her. Brick had his reservations about her, but he had kept his mouth shut. She was good with the patients, especially the kids. Brick was impressed with her work.

"Dr. Hart?" Zoe looked up to see the older man in the door way. If you looked close enough, you could see a hint of not only Wade but Braxton as well.

"Come in," she told him, motioning for him to sit. "What can I do you for?"

"You see, I take my grandson fishing every Wednesday after school for a couple of hours. And my son told me that Brax has made a friend in your little girl and I just wanted to know if it was okay she came with us, that is if she wanted to." Zoe chewed her lip. "Oh, I'm Earl," he rambled out at the end.

"I guess if she wants to, I see nothing wrong with it, but please don't let my baby get hurt," Zoe pleaded. She could trust the man, he was Braxton's grandfather after all.

"I won't let her get hurt. You are more than welcomed to stay for dinner tonight when you pick your little girl up. You can come with Wade," Earl smirked, backing out of the room. It wasn't going to hurt to push his son to be happy.

Braxton and Ariel sat waiting eating sundaes when Earl returned. Ariel was more than excited to go fishing. Wade chuckled watching the three of them leave. He had expected his father to be up to something but he really didn't mind giving Zoe a ride, especially since they were going to the same place. His only surprise was the letter that got sent home with Braxton. He was use to getting letters about his son misbehaving but this letter was saying that Braxton was extra good and had even participated in class. He was nothing but an excellent student. Wade was impressed but he knew that it was Ariel's influence on him. Nonetheless he was proud of his son.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the short delay with this chapter, I just needed to figure something out and it had been going both ways in my head and I just didn't know what way to go with it, but I have that all figured out now. I promise that within the next few chapters you will all see what really happened with August. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last three. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey Doc, give me a minute and I'll be ready to go," Wade told her, grabbing a few glasses and filling them up.

"Don't rush on my account. I'm early anyway," Zoe told him. Harley had let her go early saying that the last few hours could be handled without her and if anything came up and they needed her he had promised that he would give her a call.

"In that case," Wade smirked, getting her a glass of wine. "Enjoy this while I go finish up," he told her, walking off.

Zoe smiled, sipping on her wine. It wasn't a question of if she liked Wade, she liked him. He had been nothing but nice to her since she showed up in town. She felt like they had this connection. She could easily fall for him. She was able to see him with Braxton and he was nothing short of an amazing father. She watched him around town with everyone and he was there to help out whenever he could. He had a huge heart and Zoe liked that about him. Jumping into any relationship was never ideal, not when you had a child to worry about. Ariel was already attached to both Braxton and Wade, Zoe didn't want to be the reason to break it on her.

"What is this thing with you and Wade?" Zoe looked over giving George a smile. He had stopped in earlier in the day with a nasty cut on his arm.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Zoe told him, taking another drink of her wine, looking down.

"You can't act all innocent with me. Braxton adores you, Ariel adores Wade and I see the way you and Wade look at each other. Deny it all you want," George smirked, walking off. Zoe rolled her eyes finishing off her wine. She was getting to know Wade, there was nothing wrong with that. She could be friends with him. After all their kids were friends and they were neighbors, seemed like the best option was if they were friends and not hating on each other.

"What did golden boy Tucker want?" Wade asked, walking up to her ready to go.

"Nothing," Zoe replied, getting up. "Ready?" She asked him.

"Yep," he responded. He wasn't going to push Zoe on the topic. Not until he knew her better.

The ride was filled with laughter as they shared stories from their own childhood as long as stories about their kids. They had found that it was easy to get along with one another. Zoe smiled watching Ariel, Braxton, Earl and another guy she had never met or seen around town running around the yard.

"That's my brother Jesse. I didn't know he was going to be in town this week," Wade told her. Zoe gave him a smile and stepped out of the car, walking to where the group of them where at with Wade by her side.

"Mommy!" Ariel squealed running and hugging her mom. "That's Uncle Jesse, he told me it was okay that I call him Uncle. Is that okay with you?" Ariel asked, looking up at her mom with big eyes.

"I guess since it's okay with Jesse, I see no problem with it," Zoe assured her daughter. Ariel smiled, hugging her mom once more before running off to play. Zoe looked up to see Wade motioning for her to follow him. Zoe smiled at Braxton, messing his hair up as she followed Wade inside the house. "It smell's lovely in here," Zoe said, breathing in the sweet and salty aroma that was wafting through from the kitchen.

"You won't have any home cooked meal else where that's as good as this," Wade smirked. Zoe rose an eyebrow questioning him. "My mom's the best cook around these parts."

"Is that so?" She asked, walking with Wade through the living room and dinning room to the kitchen that was as lovely as the rest of the house. Wade in return just looked at her with a smirk firmly in place.

"Wade," Jackie stated, hugging her son. "And this must be Zoe. Braxton won't stop talking about you," Jackie smiled, hugging Zoe, who returned the hug.

"He is quite the little boy, who I happen to adore," Zoe replied, using George's terms from her exchange with him, but she really did adore Braxton. He was a little boy that a lot of people didn't understand.

"That little girl of yours is just adorable," Jackie gushed. "I always wanted a little girl, it didn't happen for me. And once I found out my little boy," Jackie said, squeezing Wade's cheek, "was going to be a father, I was hoping that he was going to have a little girl. But I wouldn't trade my little Brax for nothing," she stated, pointing at them with the wooden spoon she was using to mix the sauce for dinner.

"Play your cards right and maybe Zoe will let you watch Ariel on school breaks and over summer vacation when you have Brax," Wade smirked, kissing his mom's cheek before going outside to play with the kids.

"I wouldn't want to put you out," Zoe quickly told her.

"Non sense, you wouldn't be putting me out. I would love to watch her when I have Braxton. She has been nothing but helpful. They had to carry her kicking and screaming out of the kitchen," Jackie said with a laugh. Zoe smiled.

"She loves to help out as much as she can."

"You've raised her right, don't change," Jackie told her with a smile. "You don't have to stay in here, dear, go on and play with the kids. All of them are kids to me, they sure do act like it," Jackie laughed.

"That's probably for the best. I'm not the best cook in the world and I wouldn't want to ruin what you have made smell so delicious," Zoe told her, heading back the way she came.

The more time she spent with Wade's family the more she felt like she was apart of the family. They were nothing but nice. They all joked around and had a good time. Something she wasn't use to unless it was just her and Ariel. Everything had to be so serious with her own mom. Ethan wasn't around even before the divorce.

Zoe sat on the couch watching as Wade, Ariel and Braxton played chutes and ladders on the floor. Earl and Jackie were busy washing the dishes in the kitchen. Zoe smiled at Jesse who happened to sit by her on the couch.

"I haven't seen my brother like this in a long time," he commented softly.

"Like what?" Zoe asked, looking back the three on the floor playing the board game.

"Happy," Jesse commented. "We all tried to cheer him up, Braxton as well. It was easy with Braxton, but it was hard to get Wade to do much of anything. But now I can see that he is starting to become himself again and that's because of you and Ariel. You've brought this light back into his life."

"I didn't do anything. I just let a boy steal a fry from my plate," Zoe replied with a grin. "With the things your brother went through, it's hard to be happy, he has to do that at his own pace. It has nothing to do with me," she replied, casting a glance at Wade. He only a needed a friend that wasn't going to make him think or dwell on the events of the past. But someone to help him with his future.

"I think it does," Jesse smirked.

"You really think you know your brother that well?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were the best of friends growing up. I was there after...everything," Jesse sighed. "I know how to read my brother," Jesse commented, getting up and walking off. Zoe sighed looking back to Wade, moving her gaze over to Braxton and her daughter.

"Mom, come play Sorry with us," Ariel said, looking up at her mom.

"Actually, we need to be going," Wade said. "But as long as it's okay with your Mom, you can come back anytime that Braxton does," Wade told her.

"As long as it's okay with the Kinsella's," Zoe replied, getting up.

"Call us Earl and Jackie," Earl told her with a chuckle. "We'd love to have her over more. She's quite the lovely little girl." Ariel smiled hugging Earl, Jackie and Jesse.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Zoe told them.

"Like wise. And don't be a stranger. You are free to come around whenever you want to," Jackie offered her. Zoe smiled and headed outside with Ariel. After Wade and Braxton said their goodbyes, they headed off. Within a mile of leaving both kids were zonked out cold in the backseat, leaving the car ride home to be a quiet one.

"I can carry her in the house for you," Wade offered.

"Thanks but I got it," Zoe replied, carefully getting her daughter out of the backseat. "Thanks for tonight. You're family is pretty awesome," Zoe told him, using her foot to shut the car door.

"They really are and you're welcome," Wade replied, giving her a warm smile, shutting the car door, getting Braxton out.

"And Wade you were right about your Mom's cooking. Best I've ever had," Zoe told him, walking off. Wade smiled walking to his own house.

Something about tonight felt amazing. Maybe just maybe they could do it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the last few weeks Zoe and Ariel had found themselves over at the Kinsella's house most nights. She loved being there. It felt like home. Ariel had even taken to Earl and Jackie as grandparents. Zoe was worried at first but after thinking about it for a few hours, she had realized that whatever happened between her and Wade, Jackie and Earl would still be a constant in her daughter's life.

Zoe did feel bad about one thing. They had moved down here to give both herself and Ariel a chance at knowing who Harley was, but they have spent very little time with the man and his wife.

"I really wanted to be with Brax tonight," Ariel whined. Zoe had momentarily felt bad about breaking the little Saturday night ritual they had fallen into with Wade and Brax. But Wade needed to cancel and pick up the shift at the Rammer Jammer since more than one employee suddenly fell ill. They had promised to make it up Sunday afternoon after Braxton came home from church with his grandparents.

"I know sweetie, tomorrow you will be with Brax for most the day. But in the mean time you need to get to know your grandpa," Zoe told her daughter, knocking on the door. Zoe had spent hours with Harley during the day. Ariel barely spent 5 minutes with him, and that wasn't right.

"I know Mom, but Brax is my only friend around here and it bites I can't play with him. But I know connecting with my family is important, especially after Dad," the girl sighed.

"I know and baby you can't spend all your time with Brax, I'm happy you two are friends," Zoe replied, bending down to look at her daughter, "But family is important, Ariel."

"I know, Mom," Ariel said, kissing Zoe's cheek.

"Zoe, Ariel, welcome," Harley greeted, after letting the girls have a moment to themselves. Zoe stood up, hugging the man who was her father. She had felt a bond with the man the second she laid eyes on the him.

Ariel smiled, giving the older man a hug. "Hi," she whispered, holding onto him a little tighter than normal. She had met him a few times over the last month and a half, she just had yet to spend a real amount of time with the man. Letting Harley go, Ariel skipped off to the living room to play.

Becoming bored with the toys, Ariel found a book to read and curled up next to her grandpa on the couch and softy read the book to him. Zoe smiled watching her daughter. In that moment she realized that this was the right choice. Ariel needed this, but so did she. Her dream to work in the best hospital in New York was slowly slipping away because this is where she belonged. Bluebell was her home. Her dream needed to change for her daughter and it had, greatly over the years. But this, this was right.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Harley asked, looking at his daughter. Zoe nodded, excusing herself. She ended up in the kitchen offering Norma help with dinner.

"You can pretend that this is your home. But don't expect me to believe that you'll stay here after you get what you want and you high tail your skinny butt back to the big apple. We both know you have no reason to stay here. You are after all the spawn of your mother," Norma sneered, turning her back on Zoe.

"That's not the case," Zoe whimpered, taken back at the tone Norma spoke to her in. She was nothing like her mother. She tried her hardest to be the best mother to Ariel because Ariel deserved that and more. Norma scoffed at Zoe. "Judge all you want, but you are wrong. I have no intentions of leaving Bluebell. This is my home now, Ariel's home and I won't take her from her family and friends," Zoe replied harshly. "Have you met the kettle?" Zoe snapped, walking back to living room, a smile replacing her anger watching Ariel and Harley in the middle of a pillow fight with the small pillows that were placed on the couch.

That wasn't the way she wanted to start a relationship off with her fathers wife, but she couldn't change Norma's opinions about her, just prove her wrong.

Zoe had thought dinner would be awkward but Norma acted like the words that were traded between herself and Zoe never happened and while Ariel was present, Zoe was thankful for that. Ariel talked nonstop about school and that Braxton was her best friend and only friend, but she was okay with that because she only needed one best friend and no one was better than Braxton.

It was Zoe that had to carry a half asleep Ariel from the house, with promises that they'd be back within the week. Zoe could finalize plans during the week with Harley.

After leaving the Rammer Jammer Wade had called and checked on Braxton. Hearing that his son was busy pulling pranks on Jesse, Wade hung up his phone with a chuckle, catching up to Zoe who now had a sleeping Ariel in her hands. Wade took a moment to admire the woman before him. She really was something else. Without offering, Wade simply took Ariel off of Zoe, carrying the sleeping girl the rest of the way.

"Thank you," Zoe whispered, after Wade had gotten Ariel into bed, he had tucked her in, placing a small kiss to her head, whispering goodnight and sweet dreams to her.

"It's nothing really," Wade shrugged, sitting down by Zoe on her bed. He kicked his shoes off, stretching his legs out in front of him. "How was dinner with the Wilkes?"

"It was good," Zoe replied, leaving out the part about the confrontation she had with Norma.

"But," Wade stated, knowing there was more. He gently laced his fingers with hers, ignoring the burning sensation that flamed through his core.

"Words with Norma were traded," Zoe told him softly, letting the current race through her body from the hand holding. She replayed the words that had shaken her up.

"Norma is very protective of her family, once she sees that you're not here to hurt the people she considers as family, she'll love you. It's hard for her to trust outsiders and at the moment that is how she sees you. It's nothing personal."

"I guess I get it," Zoe replied, after a few moments, letting Wade's words settle in.

Neither one said a word, Zoe had ended up laying her head on Wade's shoulder, wondering what she would do without Wade.

Waking up in the morning they both felt happy to be in the others arms. Zoe smiled feeling Wade's lips press a soft kiss against her temple slipping from her bed, heading to his own place.

After a few minutes, Zoe went to check on Ariel. After they were both up and awake, they headed into the butter stick to get breakfast. Once they finished eating, they headed to the park. A few hours later Braxton joined Ariel by the swings and their laughter could be heard loud and clear.

"Hey," Wade said, joining Zoe on the bench. "About this morning," he started to say, only for Zoe to cut him off.

"It was nice, Wade. It's not like anything happened between us, we just slept. You don't have to feel bad about that, guilty even. You did nothing wrong," Zoe told him softly, taking his hand in both of hers.

"I know I don't, I just can't help but feel like that, Aggie was everything to me," he sighed, eyes traveling to his hand that was encased between both of Zoe's.

"You can talk about her to me you know," Zoe told him, in a soft and caring way.

"Maybe later," Wade whispered. It couldn't hurt and maybe talking about it could help him in more than one way. He wanted to be happy, he wanted the memories he shared with Aggie to bring a smile to his face, he no longer wanted to cry for her. It was truly time to move on from her. Maybe he could achieve that with the help of his friends and Zoe.


	6. Chapter 6

_**KSD17: Actually I had no intentions of having Norma Aggie's mom, but it has given me an idea and you will see that played out in the next few chapters. Thank you. I really want them to have a few small moments and let things play out before they realize what they're really feeling for each other.**_

_**daisesndaffidols: I kept overlooking Harley and I wasn't sure how I wanted to bring him and Norma into the story, but I will have more of him in future chapters. And whether he finds out about Norma's behavior has yet to be seen. But rest assured good things are coming for them all. I really want the little moments to mean something and I didn't want to over look them with this story because they are a crucial part for both Wade and Zoe.**_

* * *

Zoe didn't push Wade to talk to her about August. She knew very well that it wouldn't work in her favor. If anything it would only push him away from her and she didn't want that to happen. So she did the only thing that she could do, wait. She let it go and waited by for him to come to her ready to open up about it.

"Doc," Wade said, in a soft tone that had the brunette worried with in seconds. She had never seen him look like such a shell of himself. But here he was looking pale and something was serious off with him. At that moment Zoe was happy that she was upstairs in her office, way from the rest of the practice.

"Wade," Zoe softly told him, refraining from gasping at the sight in front of her. She quickly had him sitting down, shutting the office door. "Are you okay? Of course you're not, look at you!" She exclaimed walking back to her chair at her desk. "I mean," Zoe sighed, at the words that had slipped from her mouth. "What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes roaming over him. He looked like he had been through hell and back again.

"Aggie," he choked back a sob, keeping his focus on the name plate that was in front of him. Zoe said nothing knowing this was the moment that he was going to pour his heart out to her, at least he was going to try. Zoe moved her chair around to the other side so she could be right next to him. "She was everything to me," he sighed, a ghost of a smile covering his lips at the moments they had shared. "I wasn't suppose to love her. She was my best friends sister. Kids can be mean and she was in tears and Meatball didn't even care, but I hated seeing her like that, ya know?" He asked, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out. "After that, she easily became my best friend. Meatball hated me for it but he got over it. And it had became the three of us. Until I screwed everything up. If it wasn't for me she'd still be here." He wanted to punch something, hit something even but he refrained from doing that, clenching his fists in his lap.

"It's not your fault, Wade," Zoe told him softly, trying to piece the events together in her head, not that it was working because she was missing a huge piece of that puzzle.

"IT IS!" Wade yelled, getting to his feet to pace around the small office, hands going straight to his hair.

"No, it's really not," Zoe soothed, getting up to place a hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing around the room.

"You," Wade hissed, glaring at her. Zoe gulped trying not to let the next words out of his mouth get to her. "Don't know shit about my life, Zoe Hart. I killed my wife," Wade's voice had gone to barely above a whisper falling to the floor, tears streaming down his face. Zoe dropped to the floor, pulling him to a hug, holding onto him. He needed to let it out and Zoe was okay with holding him and giving him the comfort that he needed.

"_Aggie?" Wade called out, hearing dead silence in his home. Making his way from the front he noticed that there was no toys scattered all over the place. No little laughs filling the house. There wasn't even an intoxicating smell coming from the kitchen. Wade felt his heart squeeze at the very thought that something could be wrong. He raced up the stairs, stopping at his son's room. Worry filled his body seeing that Brax's room was still messy from this morning and his little car bed was still messed up from sleeping. Aggie and Brax always made his bed together in the morning. _

_Wade took the few steps to the room he shared with Aggie. Standing in front of the door he could hear soft sobs from the other side. He quickly shoved the door open, making Aggie jump. "Wade?" She asked, quickly wiping the tears away._

"_What's going on?" Wade asked, stalking closer to the bed. Aggie shook her head. Wade sat down, pulling his wife into his embrace. "Aggie talk to me," Wade pleaded. He hated seeing his wife like this. He wanted to help her out, with whatever was going on with her._

"_I'm so sorry, Wade. I didn't mean to do it," she sobbed the tears coming out faster now. Wade tensed. _

"_What happened, August?" Wade asked with a gulp, dread filling his insides._

"_I'm sorry," Aggie sob again, moving away from him. "You're going to hate me." Wade shook his head, taking her hands in his._

"_I could never hate you. Tell me what's going on so we can fix this thing, okay?" Wade asked her softly. Aggie nodded taking a deep breath._

"_I...I," she sighed, moving away from her husband off the bed. "I love you Wade and that won't ever change, I promise you that."_

"_You didn't cheat on me did you?" Wade asked. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. He knew the woman standing in front of him for most of his life and he knew without a doubt that she would never do such a thing. At this rate he just didn't know what else could be going on._

"_No, never!" She scolded him. She a had a feeling it was coming, so she let the comment go. But confessing what she had done was bad. "Things have been rocky with us as of late. We never see each other and we live in the same house. You work every chance you have and when you are home you're spending your time with Braxton and I love that you are, but I felt like you don't love me any more. All we do is fight," she sighed, letting her anger slowly vanish for the moment. "I can't take it any longer, Wade."_

"_DON'T!" Wade warned. "Do not tell me that you went to see Tucker about a divorce," he stated, all emotion in his body, slipping away. Aggie burst into more tears. Wade pulled her close. "I love you more than anything, baby. I was working all the time so we could go on a vacation over the summer."_

"_I'm horrible," Aggie mumbled against Wade's chest. Wade pressed his lips to her temple._

"_No, you're not, sweetie," he cooed in her ear._

"_I still think that we need time apart. At least I do," she whispered, moving away from him. "I just need a few days." Wade stood frozen watching his wife walk to the door of their bedroom. "Braxton is at your parents house for the night." And with that she was gone. _

_When Wade was able to control his actions he ran through the house right out the door just in time to watch her drive away._

_For the following week, Wade did everything he could to put on this act that everything was fine and that Aggie was off visiting friends from college and that she'd be home in a few days. And when those days were up he told people that things came up and she wasn't ready to leave her friends yet and that she wanted to spend more time with them. Wade knew they didn't believe his story, saw the pity in their eyes, but he stuck to his story. It was only after Braxton was out cold at night that Wade would hug his wife's pillow and cry until he fell into a restless night sleep._

_Two weeks after Aggie walked out of his life, Wade had tracked her down and he was going after. Because he had enough. The 2 hour drive Wade kept figuring out what he was going to tell her. He had it all worked out, until he saw her. He felt sick to his stomach. He was suppose to be the one protecting her. And now she looked like shit and that was putting it nicely. She was nothing but skin and bones. The radiant that was her was gone and she was nothing like the girl he saved from bullies. She wasn't the woman he fell in love with. But he was determined to bring her back to that. He got out of his car, licking his lips, walking across the street._

"_Aggie," he called. She looked at him, tears clouding her once bright eyes. She blinked the tears away and ran away from him. She didn't want him to see her like this. Wade chased after her, but it was too late because she hadn't seen the car the was speeding down the street and the guy never saw her coming and Wade was left watching in horror as she was threw into the air, landing with a loud smack on the black pavement, with blood pooling around her. "Oh Aggie," Wade cried, sweeping her up into his arms, kneeling by her, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I love you, baby," he sobbed, kissing her head._

_"_This isn't your fault, Wade. It's meant to be. We can't fight fate. I love you and don't change a thing about you Wade Kinsella. Take care of Braxton and be happy, because you deserve that and more," ____she told Wade with one final breath. Wade broke down watching as his wife was ripped from his hands.__

* * *

_**I really felt this was the best place to end this chapter. You will get Zoe's reaction in the next chapter. I didn't want to over do it. And I wasn't planning on writing this chapter until further into the story, but it just came out when I started to write.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm truly sorry for the delay with this chapter. Personal issues suck. I'm sorry that this chapter is short, I had a problem trying to piece things together. I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. **

* * *

"Wade it wasn't your fault," Zoe told him after getting her thoughts together. It was a horrible thing to go through, but she couldn't find that Wade was the one to blame in any of it.

"How can you say that?" Wade asked on the edge of anger. He chased after her, forced her to run across the road right into the car. He was the guilty one in this. He had killed his wife.

"Because you were doing everything right, Wade. You were working to provide a happy home for your wife and son. You were giving them the security that they needed. Giving your son the future he deserves to have. You can't help that she was feeling like you weren't giving her enough when you were, Wade. You couldn't quit your job to stay home with her. You can't help that she was feeling so unsure of things, when you were there giving her the love and safety she wanted. She just couldn't see it, Wade." Zoe felt bad that Wade let himself feel like that for so long. It wasn't right.

"Looking at it like that makes sense," Wade sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I loved her and I was doing everything that I needed to do to make sure we had a home, that Brax had everything he could ever want. I didn't want my son to go without. The world is going to be his, that's what I want for him."

"You were doing the best you could do, Wade. You couldn't stop the way she felt. She loved you and Braxton, but sometimes that isn't enough and you couldn't give her whatever she thought was missing. You couldn't have saved her, Wade. You're not guilty and you're not the one to blame here."

"She not the one to blame either, Zoe!" Wade yelled, getting to his feet quickly. Zoe nodded, standing up as well.

"I didn't say you should blame her. I'm saying that you should let it go. The guilt you have, let it go because it isn't going to help you or Braxton." Wade shook his head and stormed out of the practice, needing time to himself. To come to terms with the things that Zoe had told him. The idea of thinking that he shouldn't be blaming himself and saying it out loud were two very different things.

Zoe sighed collecting her things. Out of all the nights to be stuck alone it was after hearing what has been tearing Wade apart from the inside out. She was happy that Ariel was spending the time with her grandpa it was something that Ariel needed in her life. She hated that Ethan had never been there for her the way a real grandparent should be. Candice had been there and Zoe was thankful for that. But she really wanted to snuggle under the blankets with her little girl and watch a princess movie.

"How dare you!" Zoe looked up, startled to see the angry man before her.

"Can I help you?" Zoe asked, frowning at the man.

"You can't just come to town and lead my best friend on. He's been through a lot and he doesn't need you putting him through more shit."

"Honestly Meatball, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not leading anyone on. We're friends and if that happens to transpire into anything more than it happens and I won't stop it because you think it's the best for your friend to live in the past. She's gone and Wade has every right to move on with his life. He couldn't have stopped things for happening back then and he shouldn't keep punishing himself for wanting a better life for his family," Zoe told him, excusing herself walking out.

She so badly wanted to put everything that happened in the last hour behind her. But seeing the figure that was sitting on her front steps proved that she wasn't going to be able to do just that.

"Would you mind keeping your friends from bashing me for being your friend?" Zoe asked softly, sitting down next to him. "I don't really like having them come into my place of work and tell me that I should I leave you alone and that I shouldn't be leading you on. I'm only trying to be your friend here Wade."

"I know that, Zoe. I'll talk to him tomorrow." It was easy to know just who Zoe was talking about. Tucker wouldn't go all crazy over Zoe. He felt bad for Meatball but he couldn't go around blaming Zoe for helping him see past this black hole that swallowed him up. "Where's Ariel?" He asked, needing the topic to be changed. He needed to focus on other things and think less about Aggie and the life he once had lived.

"With Harley. She had decided that she wanted to spend the night with him. What about Braxton?" Zoe asked, tilting her head to get a better look at him.

"Camping with Jesse," Wade replied, moving to get up. "Want to go and get a bite to eat or something?" He asked, standing in front of Zoe.

"I'd like that," Zoe smiled, going to get up. Her smile growing, when Wade held his hand out to help her up. Their fingers laced together as they walked across the yard to where Wade's car was parked at.

It would take time but slowly things would be better than okay between the two of them. He needed someone as strong as Zoe in his life. He was willing to put in all the work he needed to, to make sure that Zoe would be there for him. He felt like she was sent to Bluebell just for him, a last little gift from his Aggie. She would always know what it was he needed. The time between losing his wife and Zoe arriving in his life was all the time he needed to grieve for his loss. He did have a son to take care of, he couldn't be the best father around if he was stuck in the past, blaming himself for something he didn't do. For the first time he felt free of the demons that plagued him. He wasn't at fault, he wasn't the one to blame. No one really was and he was okay with that fact now. It no longer haunted him.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe woke up to the sun on her face. With a soft groan she rolled over, making contact with a warm body. Zoe froze, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping that she was only dreaming. She tried to recall the events of last night. But after the forth bar in Fairhope and countless glasses of wine and a shot of vodka things got fuzzy. She couldn't remember leaving the bar. Or even making it home. Who the hell did she bring home with her? Cracking an eye open she let a breath of air out seeing that Wade was laying next to her. What had she done? With a load groan she sat up, only to fall back on the bed when her head started to pound.

The noise and movement woke Wade up. One night stands wasn't who he was. Not when he had Braxton to worry about. And even if he did hook up with some random chick he wouldn't still be there or vice versa. What the hell happened last night? Having fun with Zoe at dinner invaded his thoughts. The idea of heading to a bar to get a drink was there, because he wasn't ready for the night to end. He enjoyed spending time with Zoe and there was still plenty of night left. Bar hoping happened. Beer and shots were drank. Laughs were shared. Lingering touches were shared. They had flirted the night way. Soft lips on his flashed through his mind. "Shit," he muttered, gaining the attention of Zoe.

"What?" Zoe asked softly, not wanting her head to hurt any worse than it already was. Wade took a quick look under the blanket seeing that he was in boxers. Zoe noticed the movement and she had done the same thing to see that she was wearing his shirt and her own panties. "Did we have sex?" Zoe asked, biting her lip. She felt stupid asking the question, embarrassed even.

"I don't know," Wade sighed, running a hand over his face. Zoe nodded, swinging her feet over the edge of his bed. Wade panicked slightly watching Zoe get out of his bed. He wanted to talk to her about this. It wasn't like they could ignore whatever happened last night. They're kids were friends not to mention they were neighbors. They had to figure this shit out. He sat up, watching Zoe walk to where he had a coffee maker. He sighed softly.

"What are we going to do?" Zoe asked, sitting next to Wade on the bed, her fingers curled around the hot cup of coffee. She softly blew on the black liquid, causing Wade to groan to himself.

"What can we really do?" He asked. "We can't even remember if we had sex last night. For all we know we just stumbled in here shitfaced and you stole my shirt. A bunch of things could have taken place, doesn't mean we had sex, Zo," Wade replied.

"I know. And as much as I want to remember last night, maybe it's for the best we don't know what happened," she told him, seeing the pained look that flashed across his face. Zoe winced seeing the anger that settled on his face. "That way we won't feel awkward around each other. Because I'm not ready for a relationship let alone a sexual one at that. And I know you're not ready for that and we have Ariel and Braxton to worry about here. We know it happened and we leave it at that. I just don't want this to ruin the friendship we already have," Zoe quickly told him.

"Okay, it happened, but we don't have to talk about it. Unless we both remember anything that did happen last night, deal?" Wade asked.

"Deal," she replied with an easy smile, turning to look at him. "I do remember that we made out quite a few times. And that was nice and all."

"But for now it was just two drunk friends having a really awesome night," Wade smirked. Zoe laughed agreeing with him about that. But she loved the way his lips fought against hers, the way his tongue danced with her own. The shiver that coursed through over her skin, the current that seeped to her bones with each and every kiss they had shared.

Wade felt the same way. His kisses with Aggie were nothing like the kisses he had shared with Zoe last night. But he could have been mistaken about the fire that started at his bones working there way to the surface, it could have been from the amount of alcohol that he had consumed.

Could they go on being friends not knowing what really happened last night?

Wade had to shake the thoughts from his mind as he had to go pick up his son from his parents place. Even if he did want to pursue more with Zoe he didn't know how to go about that without hurting Brax or Ariel if things didn't work out. It would be hard enough to stay friends with Zoe if they did date and break up. He didn't think he could put his son through that. He also wasn't sure he was ready to put his heart out there like that again.

Zoe had to make her way to her own home to shower and change. She tossed Wade's shirt on her bed, telling herself that she would return it later in the day or the next time she saw Wade was around. She had to ignore the tug on her heart at the thought of losing his shirt. Because even it was only his shirt it made her feel safe, like Wade was right there. The faint smell of mild soap and wood filled her senses, the sent of Wade and it calmed her nerves. So maybe the shirt wouldn't find it's way home for a while, but she thought that was okay though.

Wade had stayed at his parents house until after lunch. His Ma going on about how she would love for Zoe and Ariel to come over on Sunday for a small BBQ. Wade had promised he would tell Zoe. He had a feeling his Ma was up to something he just couldn't put his thumb on what that was. Once leaving his his childhood home Wade had to go back home and get his wallet. He had planned on spending the day at the arcade with Braxton. He just wasn't expecting car trouble to add two extra people to his day out with his son. But he wasn't going to complain.

Zoe arrived at Harley's right after they had finished lunch. Zoe had been relieved to see that it was just Harley and Ariel. They were eating their sandwiches on the front porch. Ariel smiled flinging herself at her mom. That's when Zoe decided to spend the day with her daughter doing whatever it was she wanted to do. But the small hitch was she couldn't get her car to start. That's how they ended up with Wade and Braxton at the arcade.

"My Mom insists that you come over Sunday after church for a small BBQ. So mostly the whole town of Bluebell will be there," Wade dropped over dinner at this little vintage cafe.

"We'll be there," Zoe told him dead serious.

"Afraid, my Ma will show up and drag you by the ear if you don't show up?" Wade asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yes, because we both know she will do just that," Zoe remarked, thinking about the stories that she had been told.

"It could be worse," Wade chuckled, turning to help Braxton with the ketchup for his burger. Zoe shook her head, grabbing a napkin to wipe the food from Ariel's cheek. Something about this moment felt right.

The waitress had gushed over how cute the small family was. She claimed that she could see both Wade and Zoe in both kids. Zoe blushed, not sure what to really say about that. Wade smiled, feeling proud about the small comment and thanked her. In a their own little world they were their own little family.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Wade," Zoe giggled, slipping her arm around his waist, stepping out into the cool night air._

"_Zoe," Wade mocked with a smirk, pulling her closer to him. "Where too?" He asked, looking between his house and Zoe's. Zoe stopped to look around. She turned into Wade, looking up into his eyes. He looked down catching her eyes with his. He moved his gaze down to move to her lips, where the tip of her tongue poked out wetting her pink plump lips. He cupped her face, his thumb's caressing her cheeks._

_Zoe moved her gaze to his lips that had parted. Standing on her toes, she let him pull her flush against his body, feeling the warmth seep into her chilly body. Their lips crushing together, neither one knowing who had made the move first. Pulling away, lips had only followed, wanting the kiss to go deeper._

"_We should call it a night," Zoe commented with a giggle, untangling herself from Wade, missing the closeness of his body on hers. Wade nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets._

"_I'll see you in the morning, then?" He asked, feeling cold and alone without Zoe pressed against his side where she had fit so perfectly. Zoe nodded slowly, turning on her heel, stumbling back, she braced herself for the impact she was sure she was going to have with the ground, but Wade was their catching her. "I think you need to come in for some coffee," he suggested, helping her into his place. Zoe didn't protest, instead she found one of his shirts, sniffing it to make sure it was clean. With her back to Wade, she slipped her shirt off and put Wade's on. She shimmed her skirt off, leaving it on the floor. She crawled into Wade's bed, making herself comfortable._

_Wade turned around, shaking his head, seeing that Zoe was nearly out. Leaving the coffee on the counter, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, there was no way he was going to sleep on the couch, when he had a smoking hot woman in his bed. Zoe had moved to snuggle against him. Wade's grip tightened around her, burying her further into his hold._

"You okay?" Annabeth asked, looking over at Zoe who was staring into her cup of tea. The events from _that_ night with Wade, replaying in her head. She wanted so much more from him that night. She was happy that nothing more happened between them making things awkward between them. As it was she was staying clear of Wade until she could wrap her mind around things. But it wouldn't have been so bad if they would've had sex. Only staying away from him could only last so long as she was needed at his parents house tonight. She couldn't not go, she was invited and not going would be disrespectful. She would suck it up.

"I don't know," Zoe whispered, sipping her tea. "What do you do when you realize that you like someone but can't do anything about it?" She asked, getting up to leave AB sitting alone at the ButterStick, not waiting to hear her friends reply.

She was falling for Wade, and they were only friends. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't work out. Their was Braxton and Ariel to worry about. She couldn't just jump into something with Wade. She was certain he didn't feel the same way about her. It was best if she just pushed her thoughts and feelings for Wade to the back of her mind and never go there again. She could be his friend but nothing more.

"Grandpa says I can stay again tonight and he'll take me to school, can I, please?" Ariel asked, skipping up to Zoe, an ice cream cone in one hand.

"Not tonight sweetie," Zoe told her, watching the smile fall from her daughter's face. "We have plans at the Kinsella's tonight. You can stay with Grandpa later in the week, okay?" She asked, watching the smile grow even bigger on her child's face.

"Okay," she agreed, ready to go have fun with Braxton and the rest of them.

Wade collapsed on the couch at his parents house, his hands going straight to his hair. The events with Zoe coming to his mind vividly, once more. He was disappointed that things hadn't gone further with Zoe. He was positive that he along with Zoe wouldn't have regretted it if they had sex, he was relieved that they didn't have drunken sex, but he couldn't deny that he wanted more with Zoe. He hated not knowing where Zoe stood on all of this. If the kisses were any indication she wanted more. But she had been avoiding him the best she could over the last few days.

"Ask her out, boy," Jackie chuckled, walking past him to the kitchen.

"It's complicated, Ma," Wade sighed, following behind his mom.

"Why?" She asked, turning to look at him. "Because of the kids? Or because of August?"

"All of it," he sighed. "And it's not like she's jumping at the bit to be with me," he countered.

"Because _you _have made it clear that _you're _not ready," she stated, going back to the food that was on the stove. "Just ask her, Wade," she told him with a look of finality. Sighing Wade stalked out of the kitchen. Could he put everything on the line and ask Zoe out? He couldn't ignore his feelings for her any longer. He was starting to think that was never a good choice to begin with.

"Wade!" Ariel squealed, jumping into his arms. Wade smiled, tickling her. He had the sudden thoughts that he wanted to be this little girls father. "Wade, stop!" she giggled, squirming in his arms.

"What's the magic words?" He asked, laughter in his voice.

"I don't know," Ariel giggled. "Mommy, save me," she yelled, spotting her mom. Laughing Zoe took her daughter from Wade and placed her on the floor. Ariel stuck her tongue out and quickly ran outside to find Braxton.

"Can I ask you something Zoe?" Wade asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Zoe nodded, curious to know what he was about to ask her that made him this nervous.

"I've thought about this a lot since that night," Wade started out, looking for the right words to use.

"Daddy?" They heard Ariel yell. Zoe and Wade both looked up, hurrying outside to see what was going on.

"Who is that?" Wade asked, seeing the strange man, swinging Ariel around. It wasn't that he needed to ask, he could clearly see that it was Ariel's father. He just couldn't say anything else.

"Justin?" Zoe asked shocked, walking up to the man she had once loved long ago. "What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging him lightly.

"I wanted to see my daughter and I want to talk to you about a few things. Is now okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Zoe told him, walking back inside the house to where Wade had vanished to. He didn't need to see Zoe fall all over the man that had left her and Ariel one too many times. "Wade, what did you want to ask?" Zoe asked, walking up to him.

"It's nothing, Zoe. I'll explain things to my Ma. I don't want to be the one to ruin whatever he wants," Wade sneered out. Zoe shot him a look but mumbled a thanks and left. She was confused on why Wade was acting so weird, almost like he was jealous of Justin. She didn't want anything with Justin, that ship had sailed years ago. But she couldn't be rude to Justin because he had been the one to show up to see Ariel.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm happy to see that you guys are still into this story. Thank you! This chapter happened to write its self. Not what I actually wanted to happen, but I do like some of the events in this chapter. All I can say is please stick with me. I have more time to work on this story, as it's the only story that's my own I have to write. I do have other HoD stories in mind and I'm going to try to get another one up within the next couple of weeks. I'm sad that HoD is cancelled but that won't stop me from writing for them. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Ariel giggled, being carried in her dad's arms. Zoe walked awkwardly next to them. No one saying anything. Zoe had her arms wrapped around her. As much as she enjoyed the little time Justin spent with Ariel when he made the effort to be around, she couldn't help but wonder what Wade was about ready to ask her. She was cursing Justin out for his timing in her head but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear whatever Wade was about ready to tell her. Would she agree to go out with him if he asked? Would she be heartbroken if he was to tell her that he only wanted to be friends because he didn't seeing them working out? Ariel was her concern and in a sense she had to think about Braxton as well because they would be the two that got hurt the worse.

Returning home, Ariel ran to her room to give her parents a chance to talk. Without saying a word Zoe sat on the steps, making no move for him to join her. Justin stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "How'd you find me?" Zoe asked, ready to get this over with. She no longer loved this man. He wasn't what she wanted. His eyes not the right shade, his hair way to dark for her liking. He was way too tall, he just wasn't Wade. That thought should scare her, it just didn't.

"You're Mom told me where to find you. You had also sent a new address for Ariel." Zoe nodded, letting a deep sigh out. "I want to talk about Ariel."

"I figured as much, Justin." She hadn't meant to snap at him, but she couldn't help it. She hated that he always had to come in and ruin moments for her. She could go a year without seeing him, but the second something huge is going to happen in her life he shows. She's had enough of his BS over the last 7 years. She wasn't going to take it anymore. She let him come and go because of Ariel. But even Zoe realized she deserved a better father than the one standing in front of her. Zoe knew how it felt to be rejected by a father.

"I want to be a part of her life. I've missed the first 7 years of her life," he started to say.

"Who's fault is that?" Zoe yelled, quick to get to her feet. "You wanted nothing to do with her! I should have put a stop to it back then, but I didn't, but now?" Zoe asked, running a hand through her hair. "I'm stopping this. Who's the chick this time Justin?"

"What?" He asked taken back by not only her outburst but by her accusation.

"You only ever want to be around Ariel and act like the perfect father to her when you have a new chick in your life that adores kids. So what's the real reason you want her?" Zoe asked with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest. "Why don't you just go have a kid with her and you play house with that kid."

"It's nothing like that, Zo. I swear it. I'm single. I've just been thinking. I let the best things in my life go, because I wasn't ready to be a father or a boyfriend. And I want to make up for that, I do," he sighed, sitting down.

"I don't want to be your girl, Justin. That ship has sailed years ago. But before I even consider sharing weekends, holidays, birthdays and summer vacations with you, I need you to prove that you're in this for the long haul. You can't just pick the days you want to be a father, Justin. It doesn't work like that and the second I think you're starting to do that, I'll stop this and you will no longer have a daughter. I will make sure you have no rights to her, whatsoever. Am I clear?" Zoe asked. Thinking about it, she didn't want to be the reason her daughter didn't have her father in her life. And if he truly wanted to be apart of her life like he is saying, she has to give him one more chance to prove himself. "This is your last chance, Justin and I mean it."

"I know and I won't screw this up. We can even get papers drew up, if that makes you feel better. I should have grew the hell up a long time ago." Zoe snorted at that confession. "It's time I do right by her." Zoe nodded.

She hoped she was doing the right thing here. This whole being a single parent stuff wasn't easy and it only got harder whenever Justin walked into the picture. Having an owner manual on this would have been nice. She loved Ariel with every fiber in her being, as for Justin she was certain that he loved Ariel she just wasn't sure how much. Ariel on the other hand thought the world of her father, all she wanted was for him to be in her life. If she had the chance to do just that, she was going to do it. But she meant that if he messed up this time around, he wasn't going to be allowed back in her life.

She smiled watching Justin and Ariel goofing off in the yard as the night started to settle in over them. Seeing her daughter so happy was worth the headaches, worth the early gray's she was going to discover, the worry wrinkles that were going to find a home on her face. Because they were for her daughter.

"Sweetie, time for your bath and bed," Zoe said, getting up and dusting the seat of her pants off.

"Can Daddy do it Mommy? Please?" Ariel pouted, hanging onto Justin.

"If Daddy wants to do it," Zoe replied, looking from her daughter to Justin.

"Daddy wants to," Justin smiled, walking inside.

Zoe stayed outside, a smile on her face hearing the giggles coming from inside. Her nervous calming down on her doing the right thing. She watched as Wade came home, heading straight into his house. She frowned wondering where Braxton was, but quickly realized that he might have fallen asleep at his grandparents place and Wade left him there for the night. Licking her lips, Zoe quickly made her way to the front door.

"I'll be right back. You do have her, right?" Zoe asked. Justin looked up from where he was sitting.

"I've got her, Zo. I was thinking maybe I could get her from school tomorrow and spend time with her while you're at work. If you don't mind?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sounds fine. I can meet you guys at the Rammer Jammer when I'm done. So about 6," Zoe told him. Justin nodded, going back to what he was doing. Zoe walked out the door, heading to Wade's place. She could see the light was on.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the screen door, seeing him appear within a few seconds. "Zoe," Wade said, pushing the door open, stepping outside to lean against the railing of his porch. "Where's Justin?" He sneered.

"Getting Ariel ready for bed. He wants to be apart of Ariel's life," she stated, moving to stand next to him. "And I don't know how I feel about that."

"Yeah well now you can go play house," he snapped, keeping his attention on the pond that the moon highlighted.

"What's your deal, Wade? I didn't ask for him to show up. I didn't ask for any of this," she shot at him, turning to look at him.

"He's here, whether you wanted him to be or not. Shouldn't you get back to your little happy family?" He asked venomously.

"I came over here to see what it was you wanted to ask me earlier, but you know what?" She asked, taking a few steps backwards. "Forget it, Wade Kinsella. You're being a jackass for no apparent reason," she stated, storming off.

"Shit!" Wade cursed under his breath watching her storm off. He was certain that he saw a hint of tears ready to fall from her chocolate eyes. He felt like a huge ass. He had to fix this between them, he just wasn't sure how he was going to do that. Not when Justin was hanging around. And yeah sure he could admit that he was jealous as hell. All he wanted to do was chase after and kiss her under the moon and stars. With a smirk he quickly caught up to her half way between their places, pulling her against him, he let his lips crash against hers.

Zoe was shocked for a few seconds before melting into the kiss. Wade was the one to pull away. Seeing the slight hint of smirk on the corner of his lips, Zoe brought her hand up and slapped him. Hard.

"What the hell?" Wade muttered under his breath holding his cheek. Zoe huffed, turning on her heel quickly making her way home, without a second glance at a hurt and pissed off Wade.


	11. Chapter 11

"So after these next two weeks, I'll be back once a month to see her and every couple of weeks during the summer?" Justin questioned, stepping out of George's office. Zoe nodded confirming the plans on the visitation for Justin. "I just don't see why she can't come to me during the summer," he sighed, voicing his problem once more.

"Because not only is this easier for Ariel but this is what's for the best. You want to be apart of her life you are going to come down here and spend time with her. I need to trust you and after this last day, I still don't believe you. My faith in you has been broken and you are at fault for that. I can't let her go with you without me being close by. Either you deal with this or you walk out of her life for the rest of her life." She wasn't leaving any room for questions, walking off getting back to work.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? This still about Justin?" Harley asked, stopping his work, when Zoe sat down in front of him.

"Am I doing the right thing here?" She asked with a sigh. Having a parent's point of view on this whole thing could only help her out. "I want Ariel to have her father in her life. She deserves that much. But how much crap can I let her go through with him? What if he hurts her again and he doesn't stick to the deal we came up with in George's office?" Voicing her concerns was helping her feel better, but she still wasn't completely on board with this whole thing. But it was for Ariel and she would do anything for her little girl.

"Zoe, I can't tell you if this is the right thing or not. Only time will tell. He's the one missing out if he walks away now. Ariel will bounce back from it if that does happen because she has a lot of people around her that love her. But we can't worry about the what if's in life." She could see where her father was coming from, but it was still hard to watch someone that was suppose to love Ariel hurt her repeatedly. It wasn't fair or right to Ariel.

"At this point, all I can do is wait and see," Zoe sighed, standing up. "Thanks," she told him. She still didn't feel right in calling him dad. She was certain that maybe one day it would feel right, but not today.

"I'm just helping out my daughter. Nothing to thank me for. That's what I'm here for. I missed out on your whole life. I'm just happy that I get the chance to know you now." Zoe gave him a warm smile. Maybe this was the chance that Justin needed as well.

"I'm happy that I have you in not only my life but Ariel's life as well. Makes me wish it would have happened sooner."

"Me too, sweetie, me too," Harley told her. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off. Things are slow around here." Zoe nodded walking to the door. She went to speak but Harley beat her to it. "I'll call you if you're needed." Zoe lightly laughed and walked out. Looking around she sighed. She could go to the Rammer Jammer and talk to Wade about last night. Explain why she slapped him after he suddenly kissed her. But she didn't want to get into that argument and be the hot topic in Dash's blog. Instead she opted out to hit up the ButterStick.

"How's things with the ex?" AB asked, joining Zoe. It no longer surprised Zoe how fast news traveled in Bluebell.

"Actually he's not really my main concern. I know things are over with him. I just want him to be around for Ariel. I don't even consider Justin a friend. I'm actually concerned about Wade and what things mean between us," Zoe sighed. She needed to talk about things with Wade to friends. She would talk to Lavon about them, but he was a guy, so how much could he really offer her on things? No, she needed to talk to her girls and Annabeth was the closest girl friend she had in Bluebell.

"What happened with Wade?" Lemon asked, taking a seat between the two of them. Lemon joining her was surprising to say the least. She had very few conversations with Lemon. She thought that Lemon hated her. She pushed those thoughts away, taking a sip of her tea.

"Last night he was in the middle of asking me something and before he could ask, Justin showed up ruining the moment. I left with Justin and Ariel, because of Ariel," Zoe sighed, stopping to take a drink of her tea to think of how she was going to phrase the next part. "Anyway I talked things out with Justin and he knows that I only want him to be a father to Ariel and nothing more and maybe years from now we can be friends. But Wade was like pissed at me for Justin showing up. It's not like I knew he was going to come. I got into a fight with Wade about Justin and I'm storming away from him and he runs up and kisses me," stopping to take a deep breath, closing her eyes she continues on, "and I slapped him and left him standing there like a wounded puppy."

"You slapped him?" AB asked, slowly nodding her head, taking in everything that Zoe had told her.

"Really hard," Zoe responded, chewing her lip. "I feel bad about it, but you can't just assume that I'm going to get back with Justin and then kiss me!"

"Wade's had a hard time and for the first time since Aggie's death he's letting himself feel real emotions when it's not his family. He's all sorts of messed up. He likes you Zoe and Justin coming back into not only Ariel's life but yours as well, he doesn't know how to handle that," Lemon explained.

"How do you know?" Zoe asked, looking at the blonde curiously. If that was the case then it would be easy to fix whatever was between them. She didn't want Justin and as much as tried to ignore her feelings, she wanted Wade. Waking up in his arms was heaven. Whether it was true or not she was going to fix things with Wade. Having him mad at her wasn't sitting to well with her.

"I've known him his whole life, Zoe. It's easy to see that he likes you. He's just had a hard time after Aggie. He didn't want to love again. He told himself and everyone else around him that he was okay. That Brax was his only concern and that he had his chance at love and even though his love had a crash ending he had gotten Brax out of it and he wouldn't change that. Just talk to him," Lemon sighed, getting up. "Please," Lemon begged, walking out the door.

"Lemon doesn't beg. You might want to listen to her about this. She's right when it comes to Wade. He was just letting his heart open up to love again and got crushed instantly," AB told her, getting up as well. "The longer you avoid him and this problem, the worse it's going to get and the harder it's going to be for him to open up to you again."

"I get that I do. But he can't love me," Zoe replied, adamant that Wade couldn't love her, there was no way that he could love her. She wasn't sure of her own feelings for Wade, but she wasn't at the part where she loved him. That was just crazy. They barely knew each other.

"Maybe not yet, but he was going to let you in." AB walked out, not giving Zoe the chance to reply to her comment. Could Wade possibly love her? Could she love Wade one day?

She didn't know. The one thing she did know is that she was going to have a talk with Wade tonight. Things were going to get fixed and she was going to find out what Wade was going to ask her in the middle of his parents living room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the shorter chapter today, but there will be another chapter up tomorrow. Enjoy! Thank you all for the love you're giving this story.**

* * *

"I don't understand why you won't just talk to her and explain that you're sorry for what you did," George commented, sipping his beer.

"It's not that easy, not when Justin is back firmly placing his life back into Zoe's life. I can't compete with the father of her daughter," Wade sighed, gently rubbing his cheek, where's Zoe's small hand had kissed him at. "If her slapping me meant anything, I'm going to keep my space from her."

"You sure you ain't looking at this differently?" Lavon asked, eating a fry.

"I was an ass to her, but that doesn't mean she had the right to slap me. I was trying to fix things!" Wade exclaimed, under his breath, not wanting the rest of the bar to know his business.

"You need to try harder," Lavon stated. "Kissing her like that isn't going to fix anything. She had every right to slap you."

"You sound like my Mother," Wade joked, resting against the bar.

"And what did your Ma say about this?" George asked with a laugh.

"You nuts?" Wade asked, his eyes growing the size of saucers. "Do you really think that I'm going to tell my Mother that I was being a jackass to Zoe because of Justin?"

"Dude, you're jealous. The sooner you tell yourself that the sooner you can fix things with Zoe."

"Lavon, I ain't jealous!" Wade protested, sipping his beer.

"Then why are you here instead of at home, working things out with Zoe?" George questioned.

"You act I live with Zoe," Wade scoffed.

"Neighbors, close enough," Lavon shrugged. "You can't love the Rammer Jammer that much that you want to spend your night off here," he commented, looking around.

"I know how I feel and," Wade sighed, running a hand over his face. "Fine!" He exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm jealous," he hissed under his breath, walking out.

He was human, he had every right to be jealous. He was letting himself feel something for Zoe. Letting himself move on from everything that happened with Aggie. He had healed from that heartbreak and the second he was ready to open his heart up once more, something had to ruin that. He had to ruin it for himself. He was stupid! Because Zoe had told him before that Justin meant nothing to her. She had made that clear from the start. And here he was throwing that right into her face.

Seeing the note on his door, brought a smile to his face. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he headed over to Zoe's place, kicking a few rocks on the way. "Hey," he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He fell asleep on the couch," Zoe told him, looking up from her place on the steps. Wade nodded sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry I was an ass to you about Justin showing up. And I had no right to kiss you like that either and for that I'm sorry. But there was just something about him showing up that pissed me off."

"It's like you thought you lost me, even though you didn't have me?" Zoe questioned, tilting her head to the side to look at him.

"Kinda. I know I didn't have you, not yet anyway," he sighed. "I didn't even get the chance to ask you out."

"You saying that you were jealous?" Zoe asked with a hint of a smile.

"Do I really have to say it?" Wade groaned, casting a glance at smirking Zoe. "Yeah, okay I was jealous."

"That's cute and all but you have no reason to be jealous of Justin. He is only half the man you are. You're more of a father to Ariel than he will ever be." Hearing those words made a grin come to his lips. He tried his best to be a good father to Braxton but hearing how good of a father he had been to Ariel was something else. "You're amazing with Braxton, Wade." He shot Zoe a look, freaked out that she was able to read his mind. "What?" She asked with a few giggles before turning serious.

"Nothing," Wade commented, reaching out for her hand. Zoe laced her fingers through his.

"Wade, I'm sorry for slapping you," she told him softly, rubbing his cheek.

"I get it now. I was out of place for doing that. I can't be an ass to you and kiss you and expect everything to be good between us. I deserved more than just a slap to the face." Without warning Zoe pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I get it, I think. I don't think I would be all cheery if the roles were reversed. But Wade you need to understand that Justin is apart of my life because he's Ariel's father and he wants to be apart of her life. I didn't ask him to come and throw my life off balance."

"I do understand that and that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Good," Zoe remarked, moving closer to him. "So that question you were going to ask me," Zoe smiled, batting her eyelashes at him. Wade chuckled, moving to press his lips against hers. Zoe smiled into the kiss, her free hand, running through this hair.

"Mommy." It was Ariel's little voice that broke the two kiss. Zoe quickly jumped to her feet seeing how pale her daughter was looking. "My tummy hurts," Ariel whined on the edge of tears. Zoe sighed feeling how warm she was, picking her up.

"I'll get Brax and get out of your hair," Wade said, slipping inside to pick up his sleeping son. "Oh and Zo after Ariel gets better I'm taking you out on a date," he smirked. "Feel better honey," Wade whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"That sounds like you're demanding a date," Zoe stated, looking at him pointedly.

"That's because every time I try to ask, something happens and I don't want to take my chances again. So I'm telling you that I'm taking you out on a date," he replied, walking home with a smile on his face. It was a start.


	13. Chapter 13

**I really did plan on having the date in this chapter, but things changed as you'll see. Hopefully the next chapter will be the date, I make no promises on that. Have a good rest of your Friday and hopefully you all have an amazing weekend, whatever you end up doing and hopefully I'll see you all Monday with a new chapter. Also I'm in the works on a new HoD story called Forbidden, I'm gonna try and have that up asap for all of you. But anyway I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

By morning Ariel still wasn't feeling any better so Zoe took the day off from work and curled up with Ariel in bed and started watching Frozen when there was a knock on the door. Moving out of Ariel's grip with a whine and a pout from said child, Zoe made her way to the door. Zoe sighed, glancing back at her daughter who's eyes were trained on the movie. When Ariel got sick she got clingy, needing to be right on top of Zoe. Ariel had been that way ever since she was a baby.

"I'm sorry, Doc. But he isn't feeling good and I tried to take the day off but I can't because of an emergency." Zoe pulled the little boy into her arms. Braxton rested his head against Zoe's shoulder.

"Tummy hurts," Braxton whined, finding comfort in Zoe.

"It's fine, Wade. It won't be any trouble. Both kids are sick, how much trouble can they be?" Zoe asked, needing Wade to see that she had this and that it wasn't any trouble at all.

"If you're sure. I wouldn't ask you, but my parents are out of town and I didn't know who else to ask and I hate being away from him when he's sick," Wade sighed, reaching out to rub his son's back.

"I'm sure, Wade. Is there anything I need to know?" She asked, looking at the sick boy in her arms.

"Nope," Wade told her shaking his head. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Zoe nodded, shutting the door giving Wade the hint to get to work.

"Yuck!" Brax stuck his tongue out seeing the girly movie playing. "I want Ninja Turtles," he whined, while Zoe got them all settled into bed.

"We'll watch Ninja Turtles next, okay buddy?" Zoe asked softly. Brax nodded his head.

On her right she had Ariel curled up against her side and on her left Braxton was snuggled into her side as deep as he could be. Despite the kids being sick Zoe had a smile on her face, thinking and feeling that this was how it should be. Both kids curled up to her, needing her when they were sick.

The few hours that Wade was at work his mind was on how Zoe was handling two sick kids. He was happy that Zoe had taken Brax this morning. He hated to go to her knowing that Ariel was sick and he didn't want to put more pressure on Zoe since Braxton wasn't hers but he didn't have anyone else to look after him. Lemon or George couldn't afford to get sick right now, Lavon had a busy day ahead of him and AB was busy. Normally his mom would take Brax but she was on the road with his dad heading to the gulf for a mini four day vacation. Jesse was out of town for the next few weeks. Zoe really had been his last resort. He really didn't know what he would do without her.

Wade sighed, getting back to work after trying to get a hold of Zoe to see how Brax and Ariel were doing but for what felt like the millionth time he didn't get an answer. He didn't know how Ariel was while she was sick, but Braxton could be a handful needing to be on top of whoever was there to watch him. He could be more of a handful while he was sick than any other day.

"It's going to take longer than I planned." That voice had Wade's full attention. He felt bad that he was listening in to what the guy was saying, but it was his business after all. Zoe was his friend who he wanted more with and she was going to be a part of his life because of Ariel and Braxton's friendship and the connection Braxton had with Zoe. So whatever Justin was talking about with the mystery person on the other end of the line was Wade's business to know. "Dude, it's not that easy," Justin sighed. Wade made himself busy never straying too far from hearing distance of Justin. "I just have to woo her all over again and she'll be putty in my hands." Hearing that made Wade pissed off. He didn't want to hear anymore. That's why he was thankful that his day at work was over with and he could go be with his son.

Getting to Zoe's he wasn't sure if he should tell her what he heard Justin saying on the phone at the Rammer Jammer or not. He didn't want to upset her and there was a good chance that she wouldn't believe him anyway and then she'd be mad at him for getting in the middle and spreading lies that were really the truth. He hadn't been in such a hard place since his days in High School.

Knocking on the door, Wade started to get worried when Zoe didn't come to the door. He could hear the TV. Trying the door he found that it was unlocked, he carefully slipped inside, coming to find that both the kids were curled up to Zoe under the blankets passed out there head's resting on her chest and Zoe was asleep as well, her arms tightly holding onto the kids. The scene in front of him brought a smile to his lips. Seeing the scene before him, tugged on his heart strings just a little. He didn't want to disturb his son or Zoe for that matter. He sat down on the small couch. He pulled his phone out but quickly placed it back in his pocket. Grabbing a piece of a paper and an orange color crayon, he started to jot down ideas for the date he planned on taking Zoe on.

"Hey." It was Zoe's soft voice that startled him. He smiled looking up at her.

"Hey," he replied, folding the piece of paper, slipping it into his pocket as he got up.

"Why didn't you wake me? How long have you been here?" She asked, noting that movie was now over with.

"Not long." He couldn't remember how long he had actually been sitting there coming up with ideas for his date with Zoe. Being lost in thought does make you lose track of time. "I didn't have it in me. The three of you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to ruin that." He refrained from mentioning how much they looked like a family. He didn't want to scare Zoe and he wasn't sure what that feeling was that swirled around in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh," Zoe said, gently maneuvering her way from her spot on the bed. They watched with smiles on their faces as the two kids moved closer together.

"Should I be worried about that?" Wade asked, amusement in his voice. Zoe softly laughed shaking her head.

"Nothing to be worried about. Not yet anyway," she commented, stretching out. Wade's eyes trained in on the strip of tan skin that became visible when she stretched her arms above her head, causing her shirt to ride up.

"Was he any trouble?" Wade asked, clearing his throat, moving his gaze to his son.

"No. We had a disagreement about what movie to watch, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Lavon had even brought over some Scooby soup for them complete with gold fish crackers and some Gatorade when he had a few minutes to spare," Zoe informed him. Wade nodded, scooping his son up.

"Zoe," Wade said, walking to the door, Zoe following behind to show him out. "I can't thank you enough for what you did today."

"No need to thank me Wade. I was happy to help out. You would have done the same for me," she told him, brushing the gratitude off.

"But still thank you and Zoe," he sighed deeply. He wasn't going to say that he was eavesdropping on Justin. That wouldn't do him any good. No giving her warning was the safest route to go. "I know things between you and Justin are rocky and you want nothing to do with him other than him being around for Ariel. But promise me that you'll be careful around him."

"Um okay, why?" Zoe asked, feeling confused all of a sudden. She knew how Justin worked and his charm wouldn't work on her like it had years ago. She was over that and onto better things in her life. She simply didn't have time for Justin and his petty little games.

"Just a gut feeling," he responded, slipping from the house. Zoe held the door open watching him vanish through the woods. She stayed in the door her eyes trained on Wade's front door, watching him with a smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

"They're going to be just fine," Wade said causing Zoe to look over at him.

"I know, but my baby just got over being sick. It could come back and I won't be there when she needs me," Zoe explained in a panic. Wade was finding it hard to keep a straight face. He was worried about Brax being 100 percent better as well. But he knew that his mom would be able to handle a sick Brax if the illness did happen to make a comeback. Just like he was positive that if Ariel got sick all over again that Harley would be just fine.

"Harley is a doctor, has been for a while," Wade pointed out, clearly amused.

"Gee really?" Zoe mocked. "There's nothing like a mother's love when you're sick, Wade. Or a father's love," Zoe added as an after thought, remembering Wade's situation rather quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was insult him before the date even started.

"I get that, but you need to let it go and relax, Zo. Tonight is about us. Ariel and Brax are going to be fine."

"Just as long as you don't convince me not to talk about my baby girl."

"Good one, Doc," Wade laughed, shooting her a small smile. "I'm not taking the kids of the table as a topic. We can gush about them all we want. But it would be nice to talk about other things as well, don't you think?"

"Of course," Zoe replied with a smile. "Wade?" Zoe questioned, gently biting down on her lip. Wade cocked an eyebrow at her while parking the car. "What was the whole thing about Justin? I'm curious just because he hasn't tried anything. He won't talk to me unless it's about Ariel. Did you hear something or what?" Zoe asked, turning to look at him, but quickly turned to look out the window, not wanting to see whatever look he was giving her.

"The last thing I want to talk about is your ex on our date, Zo." She went to say something but he cut her off. "But I'll say this once. It's more than a feeling that he's up to something. I heard him on the phone while I was at work. He's up to something but I don't know what," Wade sighed. Talking about her ex was a buzz kill and their date had yet to start.

"Thank you," Zoe softly told him. She wasn't going to bring anymore bad karma to what she hoped was going to be a good night. "So what's the plan?" Zoe asked, looking at the white building they were parked in front of.

"Bowling and pizza to start the night off," Wade smirked, seeing the smile come to Zoe's face. Even in the dim light from the street lamps, he could see how Zoe's face lit up.

"I haven't been bowling since before Ariel was born," Zoe gushed, getting out of the car. Wade laughed, meeting Zoe in front of the car, slipping his hand in hers. Zoe smiled, squeezing his hand softly.

"Don't laugh," Zoe pouted, after getting another gutter ball. Wade pulled Zoe in for a hug place a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"We can get the bumpers for ya," Wade chuckled, earning a smack to his gut.

"Just go!" Zoe huffed, sitting down and folding her arms over chest.

Laughing Wade grabbed his ball and sent it flying down the lane hitting a strike. "Baby that's how it's done," he smirked. Zoe sent him a glare.

As the night wore on, Wade took it easy on Zoe and helped her to actually win a game, giving her tips. It was the perfect chance to have her in his embrace, showing her just how to throw the bowling ball down the lane.

With a perfect smirk on her face Zoe bowled the last game with a close perfect score. She had even left him with his mouth hanging open when she picked up a 7/10 split. Zoe laughed at his face. "Guess I had the perfect teacher," she purred into his ear, sitting down next to him.

"You're evil," he smirked, placing a kiss to her cheek, getting his ball for his last turn.

After the unexpected twist in the game and after they finished off the pizza and their drinks they headed out. Wade snaked his arm around Zoe's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting her arm wrap around him, resting on his hip. Neither one said a word letting the busy night life fill the silence for them. Zoe smiled when Wade steered her in the direction of a concert in the park. Wade pulled Zoe around to face him, his hands resting on her hips. Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced in a small circle as the music filled the night air.

After a few songs with her head against his shoulder and out of no where it started to pour. Zoe squealed as they hurried across town to where Wade's car was parked at. He dug in the back seat and found a sweater for Zoe to wear. She happily took the article of clothing, pulling it over her head.

Zoe sat in the car laughing as Wade turned the heat on full blast. Looking over at Zoe, Wade started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Wade asked, coming off his laughing high.

"Tonight was perfect. The rain made it fun," Zoe told him.

"It was," Wade agreed, maneuvering them back onto the road out back in the direction of Bluebell. "Where you playing the whole time at the bowling alley?" He asked, looking for traffic, so he could turn.

"No," Zoe told him. "It really had been a while. I use to play all the time. It was like the normal hang out with my group of friends. It just took me a while to pick everything up. And about half way through I didn't want to change the fact that you had your arms around me to help me," she explained with a deep red blush on her cheeks. A cheesy grin on Wade's face.

"You could've asked and I would've been more than happy to have my arms around you babe," Wade replied with a cocky hint to his voice. Zoe giggled, reaching her hand out to lace her fingers with his hand that was laying on the arm rest between them.

Small talk flowed between them and soon enough Wade was walking Zoe to her front door. They shared a small good night kiss. It was soft and sweet. "Night Wade," Zoe whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

"Night Zoe," Wade responded with a smile on his face.

"Oh and Wade, I'm expecting a second date," Zoe called after him.

"I wouldn't dream of breaking that expectation," he replied with a huge smile.

Tonight really had been perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**It was brought to my attention that I have been forgetting about Norma and her issue's with Zoe. It totally slipt my mind and it was something that should have happened chapter's ago, but it's here now. So thank you _KSD17_** **for bringing that to my attention. Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Zoe smiled she didn't have the heart to wipe the smile from her face, not that she wanted too. She had so much fun last night with Wade, it felt like a dream, if it wasn't for the fact she was wearing his sweater. She was really looking forward to the second date. After a quick shower she was out the door. She was headed over to Harley's for breakfast before taking Ariel to school.

"Mommy!" Ariel giggled, jumping into Zoe's arms. Laughing Zoe kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Did you have fun?" Zoe asked, carrying through to the kitchen, sitting her back into her chair so she could finish her breakfast.

"Uh-huh," Ariel nodded, taking a bite of the cereal.

"Was she any trouble?" Zoe asked, giving Harley a smile as he placed a bowl of fruit in front of her.

"She was a perfect little angel," Harley smiled, sending a wink Ariel's way. Zoe looked between both of them. They were keeping something from her, but she was okay with that. It wasn't anything too huge otherwise she would have been told. "I've got an early start today so I've gotta head out. I'll see you at the practice, Zoe. I'll see you later, bunny," Harley smiled, kissing Ariel's head. "Oh Norma should be down shortly," he told Zoe, heading out.

Zoe had just finished pouring herself a cup of coffee, when Norma walked in. "Good morning, Norma," Zoe greeted with a smile, sitting down by Ariel to finish the fruit. Norma huffed getting herself a cup of coffee. Zoe frowned looking at her father's wife. She couldn't figure out what she had ever done to make her dislike her so much. "Sweetie why don't you go wash up," Zoe suggested, seeing that her daughter was finished eating.

"Okay, Mommy," Ariel smiled, skipping off to the bathroom. Zoe waited a few seconds before turning to look at Norma placing the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Zoe asked, leaning against the counter finishing the coffee she had poured a few minutes ago.

"You came waltzing into town and expect everyone to fawn over you and that little girl of yours. I love Ariel dearly, it's you I don't like."

"I'm happy to hear that you love my daughter. But I don't expect anything from anyone. All I want to know is what I did to you so I can fix it," Zoe told her bluntly.

"Leave Wade alone," Norma replied, going to walk off.

"Why? Why does it matter to you?" Zoe asked, making Norma stop.

"Because my Niece was in love with Wade and he hurt her," Norma replied with a hint of sadness and hatred in her voice for Wade.

"He loved her, I know that much and I also know that he never meant to hurt August. She took the chance she wanted to leave. She could have stayed and worked things out with him. Wade has been killing himself with guilt for that night. He doesn't deserve that. He's my friend with this huge chance to be so much more and I'm going to take it, Norma. There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind on that."

"Suit yourself dear. I'm trying to help you. I don't want to see Ariel go through what Braxton had to go through. I love that boy. But with him being family it's hard to look at him without being reminded of my Niece. The Niece I lost far too soon," Norma sighed, "but where is that going to leave the four of you when you walk away in a year? That was the plan right? Stay for a year?" She asked, walking from the kitchen. Zoe rolled her eyes, that had been the plan before hand. But now, now she wasn't sure what was going to happen when the year came to an end. Sitting her now empty cup in the sink, walking to the living room to get Ariel's backpack. She smiled, slipping the bag onto her daughter's shoulders and heading out.

The walk to the school was filled with Ariel's small voice going on about the things that she had done the night before and how happy she was to be getting back to school. Zoe was half paying attention to what was being said. It was enough that she could still reply. But Zoe's mind was focusing on the conversation she just had with Norma. She knew that she would have to talk to Wade about it all, but she was dreading having that conversation with him. She would really like to know why he hadn't told her about it all. She didn't think for a second that Norma was trying to keep her safe. How can she be when she hates her with so much passion? That just screams messed up.

With Ariel in school and time to waste before she needed to be at work, Zoe silently walked around the town, smiling and saying a friendly hello to everyone she passed. She smiled to herself seeing Lavon sitting in the center of town square.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in years," Zoe stated, sitting next to him.

"Could be longer, big Z," Lavon chuckled, giving her a side hug. "What brings you by?" He questioned seeing the inner-turmoil going through his friends head.

"I'm just confused, but nothing you need to worry about. Just deals with Wade and Norma," Zoe sighed softly, brushing it off.

"How'd the date go last night?" Lavon asked, letting the rest of it drop away. Zoe shot him a look.

"Does everyone in town know about that?" She asked, looking around. Lavon laughed, shaking his head.

"Wade was having a freak out moment a few hours before hand. Found him in my living room pacing like an idiot. He explained things to me. He wanted everything to be perfect."

"Well whatever advice you gave him, it worked. It was perfect," Zoe gushed with a slight blush.

"I only told him to be himself," Lavon shrugged. "I've got a meeting, you going to be okay?" Lavon asked. Zoe nodded, letting him go. She too got up and started to make her way to the practice. Maybe she should talk to Harley about Norma. But the last thing she wanted to do was cause problems in her father's marriage. She didn't want to bring him any more trouble by being his daughter.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Harley asked, seeing the glum look on Zoe's face.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, but why does Norma hate me so much? She told me today it was because she didn't want Wade to hurt me the way he had hurt August. But there's more to it isn't there?" Zoe asked, sitting down in front of Harley's desk.

"I'm afraid so. I've tried to talk to her. I want her to like you. It hurts that she won't give you that chance. I'm sorry, Zoe," Harley told her with sincerity.

"I don't blame you. You can't help the way your wife feels about me," Zoe told hm with a weak smile. "Does she think that I'm just going to pick up once the year is up and never look back? Because that's something that's not going to happen," Zoe quickly told him. That reasoning made sense to her after thinking about it for a few minutes. "And I'm not even sure what's going to happen once the year is up. Before coming here I told myself that I wasn't going to get attached to anyone, but now," Zoe sighed.

"But what?" Wade asked, stepping into the room. It wasn't like he was trying to listen into what Zoe was saying. It happened when he walked by the door. He heard the pain in her voice and he stopped to see if he could hear what was wrong. He wasn't expecting to hear that bomb being dropped. He thought she moved here permanently. If he would have known about her only staying for a year, he wouldn't have went and fell for the New York Doctor. It made feel sick that she was going to leave him in less than year to go back to New York, back to Justin!

"Wade," Zoe said shocked, getting to her feet. He wasn't suppose to hear that. And now she really needed him to hear her out. But he wasn't giving her that chance. He turned on his heel and stalked off, the door to the practice slamming behind him.

"He needs time," Harley spoke, from behind her. Zoe nodded and walked out of the office and upstairs to where her office was at. She wanted to be as far away from everyone as possible right now. They had just fixed things after Justin's sudden appearance and now they were on the outs again. And the thing was that she knew that Wade had every right to be pissed off with her. She was going to wait and give him time and fix things with him. She hated how wonderful things were last night only for them to take a turn for the worse hours later. How she wanted to go back to the night before.


	16. Chapter 16

Hours later found Zoe standing outside Wade's house. She had made sure that Lavon had both Ariel and Braxton while she talked to Wade about what he had heard earlier in the day. It was after all the night they would eat with Lavon. They tried to find one night out of the week to spend at Lavon's talking about the last week, Zoe and Ariel had been invited to take part of the ritual that Wade and Lavon had started years ago. There was no way that Zoe was going to be able to spend hours with a pissed off and an annoyed Wade. She needed to fix things before they got worse for both of them. The thing was she understood why Wade was mad at her for. She should have told him a while ago about the year thing. But she couldn't find a way to bring it up and sometimes to slipped her mind that she planned on being in town for only a year.

"Oh looky here. What else are you going to keep from me?" Wade snapped, stepping outside crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against his house. Zoe moved to lean against the railing giving them plenty of space between them.

"I should have told you, I'm sorry that it came out like that. When I first came down here, my plan was to stay for the year and leave again. I need the experience that I can gain here to get my dream job in New York. I came down here for work and to give Ariel a break from the big city. It was going to be a good thing to have Ariel here and away from the dangers of New York. I didn't want her to grow up the way I had. And being here gives me just a little more time to be with her," Zoe explained, only stopping to make sure Wade was just paying attention to what she was saying. "I didn't expect to make such wonderful friends or find someone I could easily fall in love with. I don't know what this year has in store for me or for us, but I do know that I want to find out. And I now know that once this year is up..."

"What you're just going to take off and leave the rest of us behind?" Wade asked, growing more pissed by the second. He was actually starting to believe that she would change her mind about staying. The way she was talking, made it seem like she wanted what Bluebell had to offer her.

"That's not it at all, Wade." That had caught him off guard, but he wasn't going to let her know that. "I was going to say before you rudely interrupt me, that I'm going to sit down and figure out what the best thing is not only for me but for Ariel as well. I want to see what we have, Wade. Can't we just take this day by day and leave everything else for a later date. We can figure everything out when we gets here. There is no guarantee that I'm going to leave Bluebell. And if that is the case, I'll still be back. I have family here and I'm not going to cut anyone out of my life. Please trust me, Wade," Zoe begged after explaining it all for him.

"I want to believe you Zoe, I do, but," Wade sighed heavily, running a hand over his head and down his face.

"Justin?" Zoe questioned. "You think me leaving here is going to have me running back into Justin's arms in New York?" She didn't need to ask it as a question as she could see the concern regarding Justin on his face.

"Yeah. I know you've told me over and over again that you don't want him. But you have this connection with him, Zo. And I can't see past that, not when he's trying to get you back. I heard that with my own ears. He may not trying anything now but he will."

"I know," Zoe sighed, softly. "But can we forget about Justin for a minute here? This is about us, Wade. I want to be with you and I hope after everything you want to be with me as well."

Wade took a step closer to Zoe, placing his hands on her arms. "I do want to be with you. I want to see where this goes and I'm going to show you that you can live in Bluebell and have all your dreams come true. I'm not going to stop trying. I have my own issues to get over, and I hope you can forgive me for how those things effect me. I don't mean for them too, but after everything I've been through, I can't help that they're right there. I want to think that I'm enough for you, but within a second I start to over think it and realize you could do better and that maybe Justin is what's best for you. I don't want to feel that way," Wade told her, laying it all out there for Zoe. He had thought he was enough for Aggie at one point and she left him. He knew that Zoe was nothing like Aggie, they were the complete opposite, but that feeling of not being enough filled his head more than once.

"Bring it, Mr. Kinsella," Zoe winked, stepping closer to him. "I've already told you that you are the better man Wade. And maybe I could do better, but you're what's best for me," Zoe told him, watching the smirk appear on his face. "I do forgive you for thinking that and I'll be the one to squash the thoughts. But the thing is Wade, we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow let alone in one year from now. Everything can change and I'll tell you right now that I'll welcome whatever change that wants to come. Are we clear?" She asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yes," He growled, his eyes locked on her mouth. "We'll figure it out with time," he whispered, slamming his mouth against hers. Zoe moaned into the kiss, his tongue dueling with her own.

"We...uh..." Zoe giggled, catching her breath her forehead resting against his.

"Yeah," Wade responded with a chuckle, locking his fingers with hers and pulling her off to the Mayor's place.


	17. Chapter 17

"Zoe, can I have a word?" Justin asked, letting Ariel run outside ahead of him. With a soft sigh, Zoe nodded letting him say what he was going to. She had a feeling of what was going to be said next and she was trying to find a way to tell him the same thing once again. How many times can you turn someone down? "I have to head back a few days earlier so I was wondering if I could keep Ariel for a night." Zoe was momentarily stunned with the suggestion. That wasn't what she had thought was going to come out of his mouth. At this point she was certain that he was going to ask her out or even ward her away from Wade. The town talks and gossip spreads like wildfire so there was no way Justin hadn't heard about the date she had shared with Wade. But he acted like he didn't care. Maybe just maybe he didn't really care.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad. She does enjoy being with you and you have yet to do anything to hurt her. It's like you've grown up a lot in the last week. Pick her up today after school and I'll get her tomorrow night," Zoe told him freeing up her Friday night.

"Thanks Zoe," Justin smiled. "You don't know how much this mean to me." Zoe nodded, walking back into the house, to get a bag together for Justin. She couldn't help but think she was going crazy. Never in a million years would she had ever thought that she would be letting Ariel spend the night with Justin. "Is it even safe for her to playing with an alligator?" Justin asked in a panic, afraid to get any closer than he already was, not wanting to be the gators breakfast.

"That's just Burt Reynolds. I wasn't very fond of the thing at first, but you warm up to the guy. Ariel loves Burt," Zoe smiled, watching Ariel playing with the gator, giggles ringing out for them to hear.

"Who even keeps a gator as a pet?" Justin asked.

With a sweet smile, Zoe told him, "why the Mayor of Bluebell, of course." He gave her a scared look, calling Ariel over. Zoe swept Ariel into a huge hug, giving her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow night, okay? Have fun with Daddy and behave," Zoe warned. Ariel nodded, kissing her mom's cheek.

"I will," Ariel promised.

With a sigh Zoe watched them leave. The only thing that she could think of was that she was crazy for agreeing to this thing with Justin. But the one thing she had on her side for this was that he was staying in Bluebell and the whole town was keeping an eye on him when he had Ariel. So if something happened she'd know within seconds. Shaking the thoughts from her head Zoe went in to finish getting ready for work.

With missing Wade that morning she went to the Rammer Jammer for breakfast. "What are you doing here?" Wade asked, leaning on the counter in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"It sure wasn't for the lumberjack bartender," she smirked.

"In that case, I'm going elsewhere, to where they appreciate my looks," he smirked, standing up.

"Could you bring breakfast first?" Zoe asked, containing her laughter at the look Wade was giving her.

"Only if you go out with me tonight," he replied. "No worries, we won't even leave Bluebell." With overhearing about Ariel staying with Justin tonight, he knew that Zoe wouldn't want to leave town and he was okay with that. He knew what it was like to have a child and he was going to do whatever it took to ease Zoe's mind.

"Okay," Zoe smiled. Wade grinned, walking off to put in a surprise order for Zoe. He already had the perfect date planned for them tonight.

With plans locked in for that night the day had dragged by. Wade had dealt with the townspeople arguing more than normal and Zoe had seen her fair share of illness and learned that a person could get a small paper cut in so many ways and that one little paper cut made grown men cry like little babies.

But at last it was time for the date and Zoe stood looking at few different options for clothing and she only had a few minutes before Wade was going to be over to pick her up. Finally she settled on a red skirt and a light pink top.

She had just buttoned the last button on her shirt when there was a knock on the door. Fixing her hair as she walked to the door, she took one last look in the mirror, pulling the door open. She examed Wade. He was wearing black slacks with a black button up shirt. "You clean up nice," Zoe joked, grabbing her purse.

"I try," Wade shrugged, holding his arm for Zoe. She slipped her arm through his. "You look beautiful, like you always do," Wade commented making her blush.

"What's the plan for the night?" Zoe asked, as they walked.

"Drinks at the Rammer Jammer, dinner at Fancies and a stroll around town with ice cream cones."

"That sounds better than bowling," Zoe replied. She was impressed that he had put so much thought into the second date with so little time. She could already tell that it was going to be amazing night.

They made small talk at the Rammer Jammer sharing laughs. They held hands walking to Fancies. Their smiles never leaving their faces. They were seated right away. Silence lingered at the table as they looked over the menus.

"What's the one thing you miss the most about New York?" Wade asked, after the waiter had left. Zoe looked at him, deep in thought.

"Black and white cookies. I could live off of those," Zoe replied. Wade nodded a smile on his face. He was sure within any second now his cheeks were going to start hurting. He couldn't remember the last time in the last few years that he had smiled as much as he had been tonight. But it was worth it.

"What don't you miss?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine. He would rather of had a beer, but this was fancies and they gave him wine and it would be a shame if it went to waste.

"The dirty air, I think," Zoe replied. "Have you ever been outside of Bluebell longer than a day or two?" Zoe asked, sipping her own wine.

"I spent two years at Georgia State for Football. Got injured my Sophomore year, lost my football scholarship but I was able to get enough small scholarships and grants to finish my last two years for business management. I was good too, but I didn't want to risk it. I could still play if I wanted to, but I really don't want to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life if something would have went wrong. I gracefully backed out and I don't regret that either."

"That's understandable Wade. I adore you for that. You did the right thing for you and it worked out in your favor. Nothing wrong with that," Zoe told him. To her what he did was a brave thing to do. He gave up his dreams and made himself set up a new one. It was the admiral thing to do.

"Did you always want to be a doctor?" Wade asked, changing the topic. He was use to people praising him when it came to being a father, but not on the choices he had to make while in college and that was something new to him so he was ready to push the butterflies aside and move the topic elsewhere.

"Since I was Ariel's age. I wanted to be like my Father. And after he had left, I was more determined to be the best Doctor around. I wanted him to be proud of me. But after I learned that Ethan wasn't my Father and Harley was, it changed things but not enough to keep me from being a Doctor. It's in my blood after all." Wade nodded, wetting his lips. "It got harder to achieve my dream after Ariel was born, but I didn't let that stop me. I knew I had to do whatever it took for her. She needed one parent to look up to." She was going to chose her next few words very carefully because she didn't want to set him off. "But with a child you know how much harder college was than it should have been. I just didn't have anyone else there to help me out. My Mom had her own life and couldn't help, but Ariel was my child making her my responsibility, I couldn't just pawn her off on family. So things were tough, but I manged and look where I am," she finished with a smile.

"Yeah on a hot date with a sexy bartender," Wade winked. He liked seeing the blood rush to Zoe's cheeks and hearing the soft giggles that escaped her soft pink lips. "Being a single parent through college couldn't have been easy. I had my family and Aggie's family willing to help out. Is it weird? Finding out that your Dad wasn't your Dad?" He wouldn't even know how he would deal with something like that. The question had slipped out. Aggie was still a sore topic to discuss and this was about them and not about his ex. This was the second date and much like the first date he didn't want to be talking about either one of their ex's.

"I was in denial at first. It couldn't be real. But after I got my head around it, I was quick in realizing that I couldn't do anything but slowly accept that Harley was my Father. I hope one day I'm comfortable enough around him that I can call him my Dad."

Talk had been very limited after their food had arrived. They had slipped in a few stories of Braxton and Ariel. Wade paid for the meal and they headed out into the warm night air. Wade had got them the promised ice cream cones and they walked around glued to each others sides as they enjoyed the frozen treat.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Wade," Zoe smiled, stopping in front of her house. "I'd invite you in but this is only the second date," she teased, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Maybe the third date," Wade winked, pulling her close.

"Maybe," Zoe replied, pressing her lips against his. Wade took his chance to deepen the kiss, electing a soft moan from the woman in his arms that had tightened around his frame.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mommy," Ariel yelled, running through the house. Zoe peeked around the bathroom door. "Can I go outside and play with Brax?" Zoe smiled at the big pleading eyes Ariel was using. The same eyes Zoe used as a child to get her way.

"Is Wade out there?" Zoe asked, walking out of the bathroom. Ariel shrugged, giving Zoe puppy eyes.

"Ariel, come on!" Braxton yelled, pulling the door open. "You're missing all the fun." Ariel turned to run, glancing at her mom, pleading with her eyes.

"Go," Zoe laughed. Ariel squealed running to the door. Zoe smiled hearing the laughter travel in through the open windows. She finished getting ready and walked outside. "Hey," Zoe greeted, sitting next to Wade on the steps.

"Hey," Wade smirked, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, lightly kissing her temple.

"So uh Justin decided to leave for good," Zoe told him softly. She wasn't sure how she felt when Justin had told her that he wasn't going to come back and that he just didn't have it in him to be a father. She was pissed for trusting him and giving him the chance to prove himself. She was more mad at herself than him. She was worried on how Ariel was going to take it, but she was trying to avoid that conversation until she was older. The way she saw it, she had time before she would question it. Justin had done the hard part telling her that he was leaving and he wouldn't see her for a while.

"What?" Wade asked looking at Zoe. That didn't make sense. He shouldn't be able to pick when he wants to be a father and then up and decide that he doesn't want to be one. That's not right to not only Ariel and Zoe but to Justin as well. Wade didn't like the guy but he did a total dick move. Wade couldn't even imagine missing out on Braxton's life. He couldn't fathom walking away from something so amazing like a child.

Zoe sighed, looking over at Ariel and Braxton. "I couldn't do it," she told him, shaking her head. "Not that I wanted him, I just wanted him to reconsider what he was doing."

"_Can we talk?" Justin asked, showing up with Ariel an hour before Zoe was to go get Ariel from Justin._

"_Where's Ariel?" Zoe asked in a panic looking for her daughter._

"_She's playing with Braxton," Justin responded, nodding towards the door. Zoe took a quick glance outside to see that Lavon was watching the two of them. "I really did have the hopes of trying to win you back with being the perfect father. I love Ariel I do, but I'm not ready for all of this."_

"_You should have thought about that before we had sex. Sex that led to Ariel!" Zoe screeched. "You're unbelievable Justin. I told you that I didn't feel like that for you any longer. My romantic feelings for you have been long gone. You took them when you walked away while your daughter was still in the womb. You think by walking back into our lives and claiming you want to be a better father that I'm going to fall under that stupid charm you think you still have?" Zoe asked with a snort. "Walk away now and I'm not going to let you back into her life."_

"_I know and I'm okay with that. I'm not the father she needs."_

"_You're making a mistake, Justin. She's always going to need you," Zoe replied her voice softening as her anger slowly disappeared._

"_No she's going to need the man," he sighed, casting a glance over at Wade's. "that's willing to be her father when I haven't been. I've thought about this, Zoe. It's for the best. I can't compete with Wade."_

"_You're stupid if you think that you're in a competition with Wade," Zoe replied with an eye roll._

"_He's everything I'm not," Justin retorted._

"_You have that right, Justin. If we're done here, you can go now. The papers to sign away your rights will be in the mail," Zoe huffed, walking to the door._

"_Does it have to be this way? Do you have to hate me?" Justin asked, walking to the door with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets._

"_Yes," Zoe snarled, glaring at him. Justin nodded and walked out the door. He went to say something but thought better of it. "Does Ariel know?" Zoe asked, her voice softening for the heartache that Ariel was going to be dealt with._

"_I explained that I won't be around for a while. When she gets older you can explain things to her."_

"_Unbelievable," Zoe sighed, swinging the door shut._

"Wait! The dude thought he was competing against me on the father front for Ariel?" Wade asked amused. "That's messed up," he chuckled.

"You are a pretty amazing father Wade. He had every right to be intimidated by you," Zoe replied with a soft smile, ignoring the smirk that he proudly wore.

He let the comment go. Thanks to Zoe and Ariel he was starting to see how great of a father he really was. "I was thinking this third date of ours could include the kids. I hate pawning them off when we can easily include them," he told her, easily changing the topic. They both had a child and there wasn't much sense in finding someone to watch 'em every time they went on a date. They could have a fun date with the kids. They could pretend to be a family. He really enjoyed spending time as a family with Zoe and Ariel.

"I'd love that. I don't want her to think that I'm ignoring her for you. I've never done this before," Zoe told him a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Before Wade came into her life, she didn't have any reason to find a boyfriend, that is if Wade was even her boyfriend. But otherwise there just wasn't a need for it, she didn't have the time and Ariel was everything she needed. She hadn't felt like she was missing out on anything.

"Done what? Date?" Wade asked, seriously. Zoe nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed about her lack of a love life these past 9 years.

"Not since before Ariel was born," Zoe whispered. "I didn't have the need to date."

"I understand," Wade told her. "I was thinking we let them pick what they want to do."

"Sure," Zoe smiled. "Are we going to tell them what's going on between us?" Zoe asked, casting a glance over at Wade. "What's going on between us?" Zoe asked, biting her lip.

"We're dating, but I don't want to rush into anything, because we do have the kids to think about. And they come first here." Zoe softly kissed his cheek.

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way, Wade. I'm happy with what we have going on. Rushing into things would only ruin that."

Wade brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. "Let's go see what the kids want to do. Maybe after we figure things out we can tell them exactly what's going on between us."

"I'd like that," Zoe said, getting to her feet. "Let's go see what they want to do."

That's how they ended up spending their day at the Zoo, walking around with their arms tangled around each other as the kids walked in front of them talking about the animals that they were happy to see and what animal they wanted to see next.

That's also how Wade found himself inside Zoe's place with Zoe curled up next to him, her head resting against his chest and the kids spread out on the floor as the movie played before them.

Both Zoe and Wade felt content and happy to be right where they were. They didn't need a label to know how they felt about each other.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mommy! Mommy it hurts!" Ariel cried, running up to Zoe who had ran outside at her daughter's screams, seeing Ariel holding her right arm.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, looking over her daughter's arm to see the two small marks from a snake.

"We were playing catch and the ball went into the woods. A Copperhead bit her," Braxton explained in a rush. Wade had been called into work leaving Braxton in Zoe's care for an hour. Zoe was the one that insisted that Braxton would be okay, because the kids were going to be playing outside. She never thought anything about a snake biting her baby or Braxton for that matter. "It'll be fine, I got bit last year," Brax told them with a shrug of his shoulders trying to diffuse the situation.

At the sign of a snake bite Zoe started to panic. She had never dealt with a snake bite before. She didn't know what to do. Clearing her head, she rushed Ariel to the practice. She wasn't going to be caught up on the fact that she was a doctor. New York and Alabama were two different states.

"Dr. Hart, what can I do for you?" Brick Breeland asked, stepping out of his office.

"Is Harley in?" Zoe asked. She got along with Brick to an extant. But they weren't close to being friends. She had very little to do with Brick other than working with him.

"He's out for the day. Said that if I need anything to give you call," Brick told her, motioning to the exam room.

"I'm out of my element here, Ariel got bit by a Copperhead," Zoe told him, walking to the exam room, to place Ariel on the exam bed. Braxton took a seat in the waiting room.

Brick made no comment about Zoe not knowing what she was doing. He understood being out of one's element and he was more than happy to get the snake bite taken care of. He had told Zoe to pay attention and showed her what to do the next time around. It was Alabama and snake bites did happen and it would be a good thing if Zoe knew what to do.

Zoe was thankful that Brick wasn't letting his ego get the best of him and was teaching her what to do next time. She was positive it would happen again. She wasn't going to make Ariel stay inside just because of a bite. She wasn't that overprotective when it came to her daughter. Knowing how to handle a snake bite was going to be handy for being a doctor in Alabama.

"What happened?" Wade asked, as the three of them walked into the Rammer Jammer a while later.

"Copperhead," Ariel beamed, holding her hand up. Wade smirked, shaking his head, remembering how proud Braxton was when he had got bitten last year.

"Freaked me out," Zoe sighed, clutching her chest.

"I've got the perfect thing," he winked, walking off. Zoe smiled and ushered the kids off to a table. Ariel and Braxton sat next to each other as they talked about their experience's with different snakes. "Here ya go," Wade stated, placing root beer floats on the table for them. Zoe gave him an amused smile when he sat down with his own float. "What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Zoe asked, smiling into her float, poking the ice cream with her spoon.

"It's called a break sweetheart," he smirked, earning an eye roll from Zoe.

They missed the look the kids had gave each other. "Are you going to be my new Mommy?" Braxton asked, curiousness filling his eyes.

"Buddy," Wade sighed. He knew telling Braxton about him and Zoe would be hard but he didn't think it would be quite this hard. He didn't want him to replace Aggie. He wanted his son to have as many memories about his mother as he could. That she loved him.

Zoe sighed to herself not sure how she was suppose to handle that question. He needed a mother figure in his life, but she wasn't going to be taking over as a parent to him either. Things like that were just complicated because they hadn't even talked about that aspect of their relationship with the kids.

"Do you want my Mommy to be your Mommy?" Ariel asked, breaking the adults from their thoughts.

"It'd be cool," Braxton shrugged. "You'd love having my Dad as your Dad!" He exclaimed, going on to rant about the nights Wade would let Braxton stay up and watch movies hours after his bedtime, just not on school nights. Or how they would wake up in the middle of the night and go for a walk just so Braxton could see the different animals that were out at night.

That's when the conversation about Zoe being Braxton's mom had ended. Wade and Zoe shared a look knowing they would have to talk about the seriousness of their relationship and they couldn't put it off any longer. It was going to change their relationship greatly. It was finally time that they actually label what they were doing besides dating. And for them that was a scarey thing to do.

The kids had filled the table with chatter as Wade and Zoe sat thinking things over. Wade dropped a quick kiss to the top of Zoe's head before taking the empty mugs and getting back to work. Zoe tried to pay but Wade refused the money telling them it was on the house.

Zoe stopped at the park to let the kids play on the swings and slides for a while before going back home. She was still frightened that another snake bite was going to happen. Even if it was unlikely. She just wasn't ready to face that possibility.

"What exactly are your plans with my Son and Grandson?" Zoe jumped slightly at the voice that came from beside her. She looked to her right to see Jackie sitting there a serious expression on her face.

"I don't...what?" Zoe asked shocked. Jackie had been so nice to her all the times that she had been at the Kinsella house. With Jackie being this blunt to her, took her by surprise.

"Your intentions with my Son. What are they?" Jackie asked, losing a slight edge to her voice.

"It's something I think about often," Zoe replied, looking down. "But I think this is something I should be talking to Wade about and not his Mother. I know you only want what's best for Wade and for Braxton. But I don't want to be the one to break his heart or hurt Braxton in any way. I love Braxton, and Wade, he's another story entirely." She didn't feel comfortable talking about her personal life with the mother of the guy she was dating.

"I'm just concerned is all," Jackie replied. "A Mother hates to see their kids in pain. I've witnessed it before and now that Wade's back to himself, I'd hate to see him go back into hiding. That did no one any good."

"I know," Zoe stated, placing her hand on the older woman's arms. "I'm not setting out to hurt him. I do like him and I do want to be with him. You have nothing to worry about, I promise," Zoe told her softly. Jackie smiled, patting Zoe's hand.

"Why don't I take the kids for the night so you and my boy can get things figured out. They need to be sorted out. It's not just the two of you in this relationship, dear." Zoe nodded, knowing how true that was. But what she didn't know was how Jackie knew that they now had to define their relationship. But as a mother herself she wasn't going to question it.

With a pat on the knee Jackie was up and gathering the two kids up, holding their hands as they walked off. Zoe sighed, sitting back chewing her lip. "Was that my Mother?" Wade asked, sitting next to Zoe his arm resting on the bench behind Zoe.

"Yep, she wants us to figure us out," Zoe replied, leaning into him. Wade's arm moved from the back of the bench to Zoe's shoulders.

"Be my girlfriend," Wade whispered in her ear. Zoe smiled, moving to kiss him. "The rest, we'll handle as it comes. But it's time we label what this is," he stated, cupping her face. "We need something solid, so we can have the possibility of more in the future." Zoe smiled, nuzzling her face into his left hand.

"I love how that sounds," she said, pulling his head down to hers, "boyfriend," she whispered, planting her lips firmly against his.


	20. Chapter 20

**To the guest reviewer who asked about Wade's wedding ring. Thank you for bringing that to my attention, it had slipped my mind but your question will be answered with this chapter. I honestly couldn't remember if I had done anything with it or not, so this chapter brings it to light for all of you. From the bottom of my heart thank you for the love and feedback on this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Wade smiled looking over at his night stand to the small box that housed his wedding ring. At one time that was the one thing that was keeping him sane. Keeping him from moving on with his life and he may have wanted that at one point in his life so he could focus on Braxton through the hard time of losing his mother. The ring had also felt like his own person hell. He didn't realize what he was missing out on until Zoe walked into his life. He wasn't going to dwell on if it was meant to be that way or not. His ring had kept him from rushing into things he wasn't ready for, but now that he was ready to fully move on with his life, he was more than happy to put the ring away and be able to focus on the here and now with his son, with Zoe and with Ariel.

Taking the ring from his finger had felt strange and freeing. It was like he finally give Zoe everything he had to offer, that was why he felt it was right to put the ring away before his first date with Zoe. It had stung when she hadn't noticed but in a sense he was happy because that meant it didn't matter to Zoe if he wore it or not because she had to have known that he was moving on with her. So for her to not say anything about it felt nice and like there was no rush to anything.

It did still feel weird to look at his left hand and see a small strip white flesh from where the ring had rested for years while the rest of his hand was a tan color. That weird feeling would slowly slink away when he thought about Zoe. He had done the right thing with making himself available in every single way to her.

"Help me!" Zoe anxiously sighed, falling into a stool at the bar. Wade sent her a funny look, getting her a cup of water.

"Drink," Wade insisted, pushing the cup to her lips. With a heavy sigh and a huge eye roll Zoe did as told. "Now what can I help you with, baby?" He asked sending a wink Zoe's way. That had earned him a giggle and a glare. He wasn't sure how she made that look so sexy but he found that he was rather turned on by it.

"My Mother is flying in for a visit," Zoe responded, slamming the glass on the bar. Wade winced, moving the cup from her.

"How is that a bad thing?" He asked, moving around the bar, to pull her tight against him. He could see that she needed some comfort. She had said very little things about her mom. Ariel said a few things in passing about her grandmother but never enough that he knew anything about her. The most he did know was that her name was Candice.

"She never wanted me to move here with Ariel," Zoe whispered, closing her eyes, letting the steady beat of Wade's heart relax her.

"Oh," was all that Wade could say. Hearing that he didn't want Candice to show up and convince Zoe to move back to New York. He had thought that they had built a strong enough connection that she wouldn't up and leave. He had faith that she wouldn't do that. But he knew what a mother's guilt could do to you.

"You need to know, Wade, that she can try all she wants to convince me to go back New York, but that's not where my heart is at this moment in time. I want to be right here in this little town. She can use any trick she wants but as a Mother myself, I need to focus on what's best for Ariel and being here, that's best for Ariel and I do admit that I'm not ready to give you up. I'd miss Braxton quite a bit as well. So you see she can use her voodoo powers for evil all she wants, but I'm not going anywhere. Bluebell is my home, okay?" Zoe asked, to look in his eyes seeing that worry and concern that he had running through him settle into an emotion that she wasn't ready to think about it.

"I see it now, Zoe," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers. "You saying that you'd miss Brax more than me?" He asked raising an eyebrow, amusement swirling around his words. Zoe smirked, pecking a quick kiss to Wade's cheek.

"What can I say?" Zoe questioned, moving from his embrace. "That boy of yours stole my heart when he stole my fry," she smirked, turning on her heel and walking to the door. She shot him a wink over her shoulder before walking out into the bright rays of the sun.

Wade chuckled and got back to work. He could see himself falling for the Brunette New York Doctor and he was ready for that challenge.

"I wouldn't be getting your hopes up when it comes to that heathen!" Norma hissed, breaking Wade from his thoughts.

"What's it matter to you, Norma?" Wade asked, getting an ice tea for her. "You've spent so much time hating her that you don't know her," Wade protested.

"I do know that she'll leave you like her Mother had left Harley," she rebutted.

"Than you wouldn't have him as your husband," Wade pointed out with an amused smirk on his face. "Zoe ain't like that." He could only hope that those words didn't come back to haunt him later on in life.

"You sure about that, Wade?" She asked sipping at her tea. "You were sure about my sweet Aggie and you ruined her, what's not to say that you don't do the same for Zoe?"

"Norma!" Earl yelled, his anger quickly taking over. "I will not tolerate you talking to my boy like that. You have no idea what you are talking about." For a second Norma seemed to be feeling bad about what she said. She turned to look at the Kinsella men.

"You'll see. You all will see that I was right once again," Norma said, getting up from her spot and walking out of the Rammer Jammer.

"Wade," Earl said turning to his youngest.

"I know, Pops. She was talking out of her ass. Her words have no effect on me." Only if he that was the truth. He had plenty of insecurities when it came to the relationship he had with Aggie. He didn't want to make the same mistakes with Zoe. Maybe the old bat was right.

Meatball took that moment to walk up to his best friend, his once brother-in-law. "I wasn't the biggest fan of Zoe Hart and you getting together. But my ol' crazy Aunt doesn't know what she's talking about. I haven't seen you this happy since..." he trailed off to think of a time, but he had come up with nothing. "Wade, I have never seen you this happy. Don't let what the nut says ruin what you have with Zoe," Meatball finished. He walked off without giving Wade a chance to responded. His friend was right, he knew that much but he couldn't stop the words from digging into his mind and staying there.


	21. Chapter 21

Zoe started to feel nauseous waiting for her mom's plane to land. She was dreading this whole visit. The faster it could get over with, the better it was going to be for everyone involved. Well maybe not for Ariel. Zoe sighed looking down at her daughter. Ariel was bouncing on her toes waiting for her grandma. Zoe hadn't really thought about how much Ariel was missing her grandma, not when she's been having so much fun with her new family in Bluebell. Zoe couldn't even recall Ariel asking a single question about Candice or if she could call her. Sure they talked a few times over the phone and that was more than enough for Zoe but the relationship that Candice had with Ariel was totally different than the one she had with her mother. The last thing she wanted to do was take a relationship away from her daughter like that. She promised herself that after this visit she was going to make sure Ariel kept that special bond with her grandma.

Zoe was dreading the next few days. She didn't want her mom telling her that she was far bigger than Bluebell. That New York had a lot more to offer her. She had heard it before. That was all she heard the second Candice had found out that Zoe was packing up and moving to Bluebell.

Zoe was happy in Bluebell; she had thought she was happy in New York. But that wasn't true. She didn't know what real happiness was until she found herself in Bluebell. She wasn't sure that she ever wanted to go back to New York. Even if moving to Bluebell was a mistake it was her mistake to make and so far there was no mistake in moving from the city. This was the right thing for her and if she thought about it long enough, she knew when her year was up on what it was she was going to be doing. It really wasn't that hard of a choice to make. Things change and Zoe knows that. Nothing is set in stone and just like she had talked to Ariel about the move to Bluebell she would talk to Ariel and see what it was she wanted to do. This wasn't just about her and her needs in life; this was about Ariel as well.

"Grandma!" Ariel squealed. Zoe looked up, placing a smile on her face. Despite the terror that cursed through her veins about the lecture she was sure she would endure and the million different comments about how awful Bluebell is, Zoe had missed her mom, in a small happy kind of way.

"Pumpkin," Candice smiled, picking Ariel up. Ariel swung her little arms around her grandmother's neck, giving her a tight hug.

Ariel had talked Candice's ears off from the moment she was reunited with her grandma until they had got to Bluebell. For that Zoe was thankful, less time for her to be told that she is wasting away here. With as many times as Wade and Braxton came up in all of the stories that Ariel was telling Zoe knew she was going to have to explain about Wade and herself and she wasn't really looking forward to that. She was happy to be with Wade but her mother had a way to ruin special things in her life.

"Shouldn't you be with your mom?" Wade asked slightly confused, placing drinks on the table for Zoe and Ariel.

"She's checking in and I can't stand the looks she keeps sending my way," Zoe retorted, shaking her head. Wade tossed his dirty towel down and pulled a chair around the table to sit down next to his girlfriend.

"Mommy, can I go play with Uncle Lavon and Braxton, please?" Ariel asked, pointing out the window.

"Sure sweetie, but be good for Lavon," Zoe warned. Ariel rolled her eyes and ran out the door, jumping on Lavon's back, making him fall to the ground. Zoe went to get up but saw that Lavon was laughing and had started to tickle the little girl that had attacked him.

"What looks?" Wade asked, gaining Zoe's attention.

"The judgmental looks, the you're too good for a small town life and my favorite look," Zoe told him with a bitter undertone to her voice. "The you're too good for some hick look. Oh! Did I mention the what the hell are you doing with your life look?" Zoe asked, banging her head on the table.

"Uh no," Wade told her. He was trying to get his thoughts in order. She had told him that she wasn't going to leave that she wasn't going to listen to what her mother told her, but he couldn't be sure of that. People change their minds all the time and with enough pressure you'd do anything to make your parents happy. It didn't feel right to voice his concerns while she was freaking out, he didn't want her to rethink what they had while she had enough problems going on.

"Wade?" Zoe questioned quietly, slipping her hand to rest on his knee. He turned to look at her. "You do know that I don't care what she says, I'm not leaving here, right?" She asked. With his lack of an answer and the far a way look on his face, she had a feeling that he was thinking about something and she didn't want him to think that he was going to lose her because her mother wasn't happy with her choice. This was Zoe's choice and she was doing the one thing that was making her happy, why would she give that up for?

"Sometimes it's hard to think that you'd pick me over everything that New York can offer you," he sighed, running his hands down his face. Zoe quickly shook her head.

"New York can't give me many things, Wade. It can't give me a family, it can't give me a safe sense of security, it can't give me happiness and it definitely can't give me you or love," Zoe told him softly, moving to hold his hand. "She can say what she wants, but what I want is right here. I'd be stupid if I walked away from all of this," Zoe assured him.

He had a lot of things he could say to that. A lot of things that he had wanted to say. But the thing that he let slip from his mouth had nothing to do with him knowing that Zoe was staying here for him. Hearing that thought made his heart flutter and his palms grow sweaty. He wasn't sure he was ready for love, but then again when it came to Zoe he was open to a lot of ideas. He was open to anything coming his way. So why did he just ask Zoe, "then why didn't you ever notice that I took my wedding ring off, for you on our first date?" Seeing the hurt look cross Zoe's face, told him that he had messed up with that one question but he already knew that.

"Wade," She gasped out.

"I've got to get back to work," he told her, walking off pissed at himself for the words he couldn't keep in.

Zoe sighed, ready to go after him. She had noticed. It was the first things she had noticed, she didn't want to act all crazy and make it into this huge deal. Sure it was a huge deal but she didn't want to focus on that the whole night because the point of that night wasn't for them to talk about his ring but spend the night getting to know each other better. She had plans of talking to him and how much it had meant to her, but things just kept coming up and she couldn't find the right time to tell him how much she had appreciated him for doing that for them.

"Zoe, there you are," Candice said, walking up to her daughter. "It's rude to just leave your Mother stranded," she scolded.

"Mom, this town isn't very big. I told you that I would be at the Rammer Jammer, plus I told you how to get here," Zoe sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Ariel?" Candice asked in a slight panic looking around the place. "You can't just let her run around!"

"She's playing with Lavon and Braxton," Zoe replied, rubbing her temples feeling the headache coming on. At Candice's appalled look Zoe explained further, "Lavon is the Mayor of Bluebell and one of my closest friends here. Ariel is just fine."

"Don't matter, you can't trust people," Candice huffed.

"I can trust everyone here. That's the thing about Bluebell, Mom," Zoe replied, ready to walk away from her mom and deal with this later in the day when they were set to have dinner in Mobile to talk.

"Doc, am I still taking Ariel to the creek to camp tonight?" Wade asked, void of emotion.

"Yes, if you still want to take her with you," Zoe replied, pleading him with her eyes. She wanted to talk to him, to sort things out. It seemed all they ever did was fight and make up. Couldn't things just stay good between them longer than a week?

"Okay. Oh and Zo, we'll talk after I bring her home. Promise," Wade told her, glancing at Candice. Zoe nodded, feeling relief rush through her. Zoe bites the inside of her mouth, watching Wade stuff his hands in his pockets and walk out the door.

"What's going on there? You're letting Ariel spend time in the woods? With that man of all people?" Candice shrieked. Zoe got up, motioning for her mother to follow her. She really didn't want to read about herself once again in Dash's blog come morning.

"First off, Ariel loves to camp and fish. She loves the simple life that Bluebell has to offer her. I have never seen her this happy in her life. That man?" Zoe questioned, licking her lips stopping in the middle of the street to look at her mom. "He happens to my boyfriend and Ariel looks up to him like the father figure he is to her," Zoe snapped, turning and walking from the street. Candice hot on her heels.

"What about Justin? Huh?" Candice hissed.

"He signed his rights away. What's so great about Justin? He doesn't want to be tied down to a kid and I'm not going to force him either," Zoe seethed, trying to control her temper.

"That's because he's made for New York just like you are. I don't want to see you waste away down here. This Wade guy isn't good enough for you. He can't give Ariel what she needs." Zoe spun around, this was the final straw. She didn't care if her mom ran her down for her choice in being here, but when you bring in Justin, who wants nothing to do with her or Ariel and then go on spewing junk about Wade when you don't even know him, that is total bull and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"He can keep New York because I don't want the city. I want this small town and everything that it has to offer me. Wade is perfect for Ariel. He makes her feel loved and special something Justin failed to do time and time again. If you want Justin so much you can have him!" Zoe yelled, tossing her arms in the air and stalking off.

She was happy to see that her mom hadn't tried to follow her. She needed space from her mother before she said something she would regret later on. She needed to clear her head and deal with things later tonight in a reasonable way. If that could even be possible.


	22. Chapter 22

"Just because I didn't say anything about you taking the ring off didn't mean I didn't notice it, Wade," Zoe started to say, sitting next to him on his porch under the night sky. "I did and I was giddy that you would do that for me, for us. I was comfortable with you wearing it, because I didn't want you to rush into anything that you're not ready for." Wade went to say something, but Zoe placed a finger over his mouth. "I didn't want to ruin our night by bringing up old memories, you were the one that said that we weren't going to talk about ex's anymore than we already had. And the days following, I just couldn't find the right time, or the right words to say that I noticed, I didn't mean for it to upset you so much, but I did notice Wade. I notice everything you do for me," Zoe finished, removing her finger from his lips.

"That makes sense," Wade mussed.

"I didn't want to say the wrong thing and have you mad at me for being insensitive to your feelings," Zoe sighed, taking his hand in hers, brushing her fingertips over his knuckles.

"You did that while we walked around town, didn't you?" Wade asked, moving to lock his eyes on the fingers that were trailing over his skin. "Your fingers had stilled on my ring less finger, before you gently squeezed my hand. I'm such an idiot," he muttered. "You noticed and showed me in your own way and I didn't notice the little signs you were giving me."

"You're not an idiot, Wade," Zoe told him with a smile. "We had so much going on that night in just us that it didn't register with you and that's okay, I just wish you would have said something about it to me before you let it get the best of you. We need to find a way to communicate better."

"Then we need to figure out what's going to happen in one year time, Zoe. I can't put myself out there for you to run back to New York, taking pieces of me with you. That's not fair to me or you, not to mention the kids." He liked Zoe, he could see himself really falling in love with her, but he wouldn't put himself out there only to have her stomp on his heart when he let himself surrender to her completely.

"Then you should know that there isn't an expiration date on when I leave," Zoe told him softly, angling her body to face him, the light from the moon casting shadows on his face. Wade furrowed his brow looking at her. "A year isn't long enough for me. I might need forever," Zoe whispered, biting down on her bottom lip.

"What?" He was happy to hear that, but he still wanted to know what had changed her mind in such a huge way.

"At dinner tonight with my Mom, she helped put things in perspective for me."

"How so?" Wade asked, more than curious to know how that could happen when the woman wanted Zoe to pack her things up and go home to the city with Ariel in tow.

_"Why don't you stop fooling yourself and come home? The city is where your heart is, Zoe. There is no point in pretending about that anymore," Candice told her daughter over their drinks before their food would be brought out to them._

_"Why don't you stop kidding yourself, Mom. For the first time in my life I'm happy and that has to do with Bluebell and the people I can call my friends. I love the small town feeling, everyone knowing you. New York is great for the whole privacy thing, but it's nice to know that you have people there that want to help you. That you don't have to say anything, for them to be there for you."_

_"This isn't about Bluebell. This has to do with that bartender. He is below you Zoe. You can do so much better," Candice scolded Zoe._

_"If anything I'm below him, Mom. He's a great person, an amazing father and he doesn't have time to be selfish. And all my life I've been selfish. And the fact that I'm letting things continue with him when I don't know what it is that's going to happen in a year is wrong on so many levels. I can't do that to him." She didn't want to put him through anymore pain than he's been through the last few years. No, she couldn't be that person anymore. It was time to think about others._

_"Good, it's about time you come to your senses and come home where you and Ariel belong." Zoe frowned seeing the smug smirk on her mom's face._

_"Ariel belongs here. What kind of parent am I if I take her away from everything she has to gain here? Bluebell is perfect for her and for me. When I first came here, I couldn't imagine making it a full year, but the town and the people have grown on me and the fact that Ariel has a constant smile on her face, tells me that staying here is the right thing to do. When next year comes around and the following years, I'm going to be here. New York was my home, but now it's just going to be a place I visit. I'm not leaving."_

_"Your crazy if you think that things with Wade are going to work out," Candice told her, the disappoint cursing through her words._

_"I'm not really worried about how long things with Wade are going to last, I'm just going to take it day by day and just go with the flow of things. I don't need to plan my life out anymore. I've got what I want," Zoe said, shocking herself the most. But it was true. There was Ariel and she loved her daughter more than life. She had friends; she had a job, one that she had always wanted. She had a family, and she had Wade. What more did she need? She found all of that in a small town, something she struggled to find in the city._

_"You're making a mistake!" Candice huffed, tossing her napkin on the table._

_"I don't see it that way," Zoe replied with a smile._

With a huge grin on his face, Wade pulled Zoe onto his lap, his lips quick in finding hers as he poured every ounce of love and affection he felt for the woman on his lap. He received the same feelings from Zoe. Life was pretty good at that moment.


	23. Chapter 23

The last thing Wade wanted to do was wake Zoe up in the middle of the night. But considering his options Zoe was his best choice at this moment. Brick and Harley were both in town and Zoe was right there. Part of him wanted to be sorry for waking her up so late but the other part of him saw how beautiful she looked in shorts and a tee with her hair in a messy bun, sleep clearly still consuming her, that he couldn't be sorry for waking her up.

"Wade?" Zoe asked groggily, seeing her boyfriend on her porch. "Is everything okay?" She asked, fully waking up seeing the worry on her boyfriend's face.

"Braxton's ear hurts," he told her. "He keeps holding it and whines." It was never fun to watch your kid be in pain and you can't do anything to help them out. It sucked royally.

"Did you give him anything?" Zoe asked, walking back inside to find her shoes.

"Uh no, I was out of his ibuprofen," Wade called, walking inside the house with Braxton. Zoe disappeared in the bathroom to get him a chewable ibuprofen.

"Bubby can you chew this and drink the water for me?" Zoe asked Braxton with a smile. The boy in question nodded his head and did as asked. "Stay with Ariel and I'll take Braxton with me to the Practice and see if it's just an ear infection or if it could be something else," Zoe stated. Wade nodded, giving Braxton a hug. With him in pain he really didn't think that Braxton was going to act out.

With them gone, Wade made himself comfortable on the couch. He had been so worried about his son that he soon found himself exhausted and his eyelids slowly closing on their own accord. He was wakened with a startle hearing yells of 'no' and sobs coming from Ariel's bed. Wade was across the room in a heartbeat, gently waking Ariel up telling it was okay. Ariel's eyes popped open with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Wade," she sobbed, flinging her little arms around him. Wade hugged her, gently rubbing circles on her back. "It was so horrible," she whispered, burying her head into the crock of his neck.

"It's okay, sweetie, I promise," Wade soothed. Ariel nodded against him.

"Can you please lay with me?" She asked, not moving from his embrace where she felt safe.

Slipping his shoes off, he moved so he was lying in her little bed. He held Ariel tight against his chest. He was going to stay awake until Ariel fell asleep than move back to the couch. He was having a hard time trying to fight off the sleep that wanted to settle over him.

Zoe had Braxton sit on the exam bed and checked him over coming up with the conclusion she had made at home that Braxton was suffering from an ear infection. Everything she needed was right there at her finger tips. She had him tip his head to the side so she could put ear drops in his ear. When it came time to give him his medicine she wasn't sure how well he was going to take it. Each kid is different. Ariel enjoys taking her medicine as other kids simply refused to take it and had to be forced to take it.

"Okay Braxton I need you to be a big boy and take your medicine for me okay?" Zoe asked, filling the syringe with the right dose of the white liquid. Braxton nodded and held is hand out to take it by himself.

"Can I have some water, please?" Braxton asked. Zoe got him a cup of water and held it while he squeezed the medicine into his mouth. He was quick to grab the water from Zoe. "That was nasty," he complained, sticking his tongue out and wrinkling his nose. Zoe smiled at the face he had made finding it cute.

"Don't you like bananas?" Zoe asked, washing the syringe off.

"I love bananas," he exclaimed. Zoe gave him a smile and held her hand out for him to take. With the medicine in hand they headed home.

"Is your ear feeling better?" Zoe asked on the way home.

"A little," Braxton replied with a yawn.

Zoe carried a sleeping Braxton into her house. She smiled seeing her daughter and boyfriend curled up in the little pink bed. Zoe placed Braxton on her bed to wake Wade up. He was still half asleep when he slipped from Ariel's bed, stumbling to the couch. Zoe laughed softly and pulled Braxton's socks and shoes off along with his little sweater and laid him in Ariel's bed with her daughter. Getting them covered up she found a blanket for Wade and tossed one over him. Toeing her own shoes off, Zoe curled up in her own bed and drifted off to sleep.

Wade woke up in the early hours of the morning moving from the couch to Zoe's bed, pulling her sleeping form flush against him, before dozing off to sleep once more.

Zoe woke up in the morning a smile on her face as she came to realize that she was firmly in Wade's arms. Waking up next to Wade was something she could find herself doing with ease every day. It didn't scare her or make her decide to end things with Wade. Being next to Wade brought out a new feeling of being home. She liked feeling like that with Wade. She turned over in his hold on her. Running a finger down his jaw line, she moved to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Mmm a guy could get use to waking up like this," he whispered against her lips, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Zoe giggled into the kiss, running a hand through his hair. "How'd I end up in your bed?" He questioned, resting his forehead against his girlfriends.

"I have no idea, you must have moved in the night. I woke you enough to get you from Ariel's bed to the couch. What happened there?" Zoe asked, glancing across the room to where the two kids were still out cold.

"Nightmare, wanted me to sleep with her. It wasn't like I could refuse. I love that little girl like she's my own. I hated seeing her in such a panic last night," he sighed, slipping a hand under the shirt Zoe was wearing to feel the bare flesh on her back.

"It's alright, Wade. I trust you and I know how you feel about her, it shows," Zoe assured him, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Come on let's get up before they start to ask questions we can't answer yet," Zoe told him, moving out of his grasp and from the bed walking into the bathroom.

"How was Braxton feeling last night?" Wade asked, sitting up in bed, glancing at his son who looked so at peace.

"A little better," Zoe called, starting the water for a shower. "He doesn't really like the taste of his medicine, which is in the little fridge. He'll need it once he wakes up along with drops in his ear," Zoe informed him. Wade let a chuckle out knowing how well his son really liked medicine. He took it but he wasn't a fan of the stuff. If he was in the right mood he would outright refuse to take his medicine. Wade always felt like bad parent when he had to force or trick Braxton into taking it.

Zoe walked out of the bathroom to see that Ariel was sitting next Wade on the bed and Braxton was still asleep on Ariel's bed. Zoe smiled at the scene in front of her, it was something she was comfortable with seeing. Zoe sat on the bed, pulling Ariel in for a hug as they fell back against the pillows, Ariel laughing.

Wade smiled at the scene in front of him. It was something he enjoyed seeing. He wouldn't mind if this was his morning every day. Except for the part where he has to leave. "We'll be back over after Brax wakes up and we can go out and get breakfast and you two can decide what you want to do the rest of the day," Wade replied. He grimaced when the two in question shared a knowing smile with each other. "We're not spending the day shopping either," he told them.

"How about the amusement park, if Braxton's ear isn't bothering him too much," Zoe suggested. "Or we could hit up one of the many petting zoos or catch a movie. But I think we should leave it up to Braxton, since we don't how well he is feeling with ear and all," Zoe further explained.

"Now that I can do," Wade smirked. He softly shared a kiss with Zoe turning and giving Ariel a kiss on the top of her head out of reflex. He tensed up worried that he had done something wrong. Hearing the soft giggles and the small kiss pressed against his cheek made him smile. "We'll be back ladies," Wade announced, picking his sleeping son up and headed for home. New feelings toward Ariel and Zoe swirling around in him, feelings that he enjoyed having for the New York beauties, that were his girlfriend and the other one was like a daughter to him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Does this count as a date?" Wade questioned his hands in his pockets as he followed behind the small group in front of him, Zoe at his side.

"No," Zoe replied amused shaking her head as they stopped at an exhibit to learn. Wade shot her a look, his famous smirk making its way out. "Wade this is our children's class trip, today is about them not us. You didn't plan this outing, it's through the school," she told him with a bright a smile, her eyes darting to see the happy smile on her daughter's face. "And because our kids were the two to throw a fit about not being in the same group, which is the only reason we're even spending this time together. It's hardly a date," she informed him.

"It can be," he winked, removing his hand from his pocket to twine his fingers with hers. "If you let it be," he whispered in her ear. Zoe smiled, shaking her head. "I can convince Terri-Anne for this to be a date." He smiled, feeling his girlfriend tense beside him.

Zoe looked over to see the woman in question, staring openly at them, well more like at Wade. She had no doubt that the leggy blonde had a slight, ok who was she trying to kid? Her crush was a huge one and boarding on the line of psychotic. There was no way she was going to let Wade walk into the trap waiting to happen, but she always knew that he wouldn't just walk away from her. Even he knew that Terri-Anne wasn't all there since her husband Jim had left with a barely legal Florida bimdo named Kerri that came bouncing into town for a weekend get-a-way. That had left Terri-Anne on the edge of crazy and no going back with their daughter Annie. "Okay, let's see you try," Zoe told him, removing her hand from his grasp. She wasn't about to let him know that she knew him rather well. Zoe walked ahead of Wade, moving with the rest of the group.

Wade stood in his spot, his mouth slightly hanging open. "Dad that ain't a good picture," Braxton told him dead serious running past him and Zoe. Wade chuckled lightly at his son's words and the words that had flown out of Zoe's mouth when the little boy ran past her.

"Braxton Kinsella, we walk not run," Zoe lightly scolded the little boy. He slowed down to walk, shooting Zoe a small smile with an even bigger eye roll before finding his place next to Ariel, who happened to hear what her mom had told him. Ariel rolled her eyes at Braxton and gave him a long winded lecture about what could happen if he ran inside.

With a sigh Braxton turned to look at his best friend. "I get it, Ariel, okay? But shouldn't we be like paying attention?" He asked, earning a huff and a serious look on the girl's face before she turned back to the person who was talking about some exhibit on some caveman or something. It wasn't like she was really paying attention; the trip so far was boring to her. She was having more fun messing around with Braxton when no one was looking.

Wade came to a stop behind Zoe, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I like the little bit of crazy you bring into my life, Doc," he husked into her ear. Zoe bit her lip, leaning back into his embrace.

"Well I don't think I like the crazy you bring into my life, Mr. Kinsella," she told him starting out to be serious but broke into soft giggles, feeling his nose rub against her neck.

"I expected unwanted behavior from the kids, especially yours Mr. Kinsella, but you two," Mrs. Burundi hissed after keeping them back from the rest of the their group. "This is like the 20th warning I've given the two of you, the next one, I will kick you guys out," she threatened walking off to check on one of the other groups from her class. Wade and Zoe held it in until the old bat of a teacher was out of sight and they broke into a fit of laughter.

"That's a first for me," Zoe commented after getting herself in control. "I have yet to be kicked out of any of my child's field trips," she said an amusement lacing her words.

"Just you wait, the day is only half over," Wade smirked, moving to wrap an arm around her waist and walk in the direction their group had went. "There's still plenty of time and plenty of places for us to sneak off to for some grown up time," he winked, catching the pink blush the spread across Zoe's face and down her neck going under the blouse she was wearing. He found that he quite liked that look on his girlfriend.

"I find that I'm rather amused to see the places you think are suitable for that in this place," Zoe replied with a smile, slipping her arm around him. "Especially since Jesse already agreed to take the kids for the night when they insisted they take them out to the river to try their hand at night fishing. I believe they had even convinced Betty-Lou to go with them," she told him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Wait! What?" Wade asked, getting the double meaning of Zoe's words rather fast, he just didn't want to jump to conclusions on what his girlfriend really meant by them. Jesse taking Braxton, now that was news to him. Not that he had ever known in advance when his brother or his parents wanted to spend time with Braxton. It was just something they would come around and ask him and he would agree to it. But for his girlfriend to agree to something like that without his knowledge, it should have pissed him off, but it did the opposite to him, because he trusted Zoe to make calls like that, just like he was starting to feel confident to make the same calls when it came to Ariel and Zoe couldn't be reached.

"It's obvious that your brother has some kind of feelings for the red-head, and Betty feels something strongly for your brother, you got to be dense not to see that. Even the kids picked up on it, babe." That wasn't what he was talking about, but now that he thought about it, it made sense; his brother and his long time best friend were dancing around something that could be great. "I didn't think you would mind that I told Braxton that it would be okay," Zoe told him, stopping to turn him to face her, her free hand resting against his neck. "If you have a problem with that, then I have a few ways to smooth that over," she told him seductively with a small wink, turning to walk off.

"No you don't," he smirked, pulling her back to him. Zoe lost her balance at the sudden pull on her hand making her fall right into Wade's embrace. "I ain't mad about that. I'm looking forward to see what you had planned on doing if I was mad," he husked in her ear, pulling her even closer by her hips, electing a soft moan from his girlfriend.

"We'll see about that," she whispered, licking her lips, catching his ear lobe with the tip of her tongue, electing a groan from her boyfriend.

"That's it!" Mrs. Burundi shouted under her breath loud enough to pull the couple apart. "I want both of you out," she told them strictly, pointing to the exit. "I'll let your children know," she scoffed walking away.

"That's a first," Zoe laughed, overcoming her embaressment rather quick, feeling Wade's hand on her waist, his thumb making lazy circles against her bare skin from where her shirt had rode up exposing her flesh.

"There'll be many more to come," Wade told her with a shrug. "It was bound to happen. Did you not see us?" He too was shocked that they had been kicked out so easily, but he couldn't argue with why it was the right thing to do. They'd have to go talk to the school and Mrs. Burundi Monday after school and promise that it won't happen again. Ever.

Zoe gently hit his chest walking to his car. "Of course I was there, but we're gonna have damage control to do. I bet we're going to be the topic of Dash's blog when this incident makes it way back to Bluebell," Zoe told him with a gentle shake of her head. Wade shrugged not really caring about what was going to be said about him in Dash's blog. "Not that I care, but I can't believe we couldn't have acted better considering where we were and why we were there," Zoe told him with a soft sigh.

"We'll go in on Monday, Zoe. It wasn't that bad, I promise," Wade assured her, reaching his car. Zoe nodded at him over the top of his car before climbing in.

"It was fun," Zoe told him with a soft smile gracing her even softer lips. Wade agreed, moving his hand from the wheel and placing it on her thigh, where her hand covered his.

Getting back into town they still had a few hours to waste before they would have a quick dinner with their kids before Jesse was going to take them away. So Wade insisted for Zoe to show him what it was she really had in mind to smooth things over with him.

That's how they found themselves in his bed, under the covers, their clothes tossed to the side in different directions as they explored each other and what made them cave for more.


	25. Chapter 25

"You did what?" Lavon asked with a chuckle, shaking his head. "I've never heard of one chaperone getting kicked off a trip let alone two." Wade had explained what happened as chaperones to Lavon and Annabeth over dinner after Jesse left with the kids. Zoe had spoken up adding her own comments along the way. By the end her cheeks were red as tomatoes. She needed to keep the facts straight and not let Wade exaggerate.

"That ol' bat never liked me," Wade mussed. "So it isn't surprising. It's not like we were ripping clothes off of each other. Since when is sharing a few kisses with your extremely hot girl a crime?" Wade asked shooting Zoe a wink. He can kiss his girl and keep an eye the kids, it's not like any of it was rocket science.

"Since we were there for the kids," Zoe retorted, the blood finally leaving her cheeks. Even she thought it was a bit extreme for them to be kicked out. They were doing their job, kisses are innocent. They weren't animals ready to rip their clothes off or anything.

"Oh no, you don't get to act like you did nothing wrong here, Zoe," Annabeth stated. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Have you seen Wade?" Zoe asked, licking her lips looking at her boyfriend, seeing the hunger in his eyes. "I have this control problem when he's around." Her eyes never left his.

"Is that so?" He questioned, his brow rising, his lips curving into a smirk as she nodded. "I've never had a grip on my self control, its worse when I have my girl within my reach. Gotta show those fuckers she's mine," he growled out. Zoe bit her lip. Know that she's been with him in every way possible; she couldn't get enough of him.

"You two make me sick," AB commented with a smile on her face, watching the two of them eyeing each other up ready to pounce on their prey. She couldn't remember a time Wade was this happy. He had been happy with Aggie but not this happy.

"Lavon finds this to be rather cute." That earned a small giggle from AB but the couple had retreated into their own world. "Clearly we're no longer needed here," Lavon stated helping AB from her spot and leaving the love birds alone.

Wade frowned watching Zoe suddenly dig through her purse. Lavon's words finally getting to him. There were plenty of words to describe him and Zoe, but cute wasn't one of them. They were hot and sexy but certainly not cute. His attention snapped to the table where Zoe was pushing a white envelope his way. He arched an eyebrow, his hand setting on top of hers. His thumb softly gliding across the back of her hand. "What is this?" He questioned, letting his gaze find hers.

"It's not my thing, I don't think it'll ever be my thing but you've done so much that isn't your thing for me. I thought it was time to repay you," Zoe told him, only for him to cut her off.

"Baby you repaid me earlier," he winked causing her to roll her brown orbs at him. "Seriously Zo. You didn't have to do this. I do those things because I love seeing you happy. I never expect anything in return." It was true. Seeing her smile, her brown eyes lit up was all it took for him to be happy.

"I know." Now it was Zoe's turn to cut him off. "But that would make me a shitty girlfriend. I want to see you happy and we can't always do what I like. I'm okay with that because this is about both of us, not just one. I want to do this, I may complain about it, but that's me. I don't want to be else where Wade. Just look and if you decide not to go then so be it. You can even take the guys and I won't care. Okay?" She questioned, removing her hand from his.

"Okay," he smiled, taking the envelope. Slowly he pulled it open seeing four tickets. "Monster trucks?" He asked a full blown out grin on his face. He's been wanting to go, meant to get tickets to take Brax, but he never had for one reason or another. "You're the best!" He exclaimed, pulling her to rest in his lap, his forehead against hers. "You mean that you'll go with if I want you too?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yes," she whispered back, taking his bottom lip between her lips.

Yeah he had a pretty amazing girlfriend. She wanted him to be happy; it wasn't something he was use to. He was use to the pity people gave him. Even with Aggie she wouldn't agree to go to something she didn't like for him. But there was a lot of difference between Zoe and Aggie. He wasn't going to compare them that was no good for any of them. He didn't believe in soul mates. He believed that you loved someone for a certain part of your time. You could love more than one person, took him years to realize that, it wasn't until Zoe walked into his life that he saw that. Aggie was his love, but that love wasn't nearly like the love he was feeling for Zoe. This love was a feeling he never felt before, it scared him but at the same time thrilled him to the core.

"You're pretty unbelievable, you know that?" He asked, letting his head fall to her shoulder, his lips placing soft kiss across her neck.

"It's easy when I have such an incredible boyfriend," she responded, moving her head to the side, giving him the access he needed.

She had thought that having things be this easy in any relationship would scare her. But it didn't scare her; it made her want more with him. Fighting and arguments were going to happen and she was fine with that, their relationship needed those bumps along the way to make them stronger. She was ready to work for everything when it came to her relationship with Wade but she didn't have to do that and it was nice. She thought she had loved Justin but the feelings that surfaced in her now for Wade showed her that she was wrong in thinking that she had loved Justin at one point. If there had to be one thing that scared her it was how fast she was falling for Wade and how strong her feelings for the bartender were. But she wasn't about to stop herself from falling completely head over heels for the man. The idea thrilled her. She really didn't want to be anywhere else than in his arms, loving him. The whole world fell away when they were together and she was okay with that.


	26. Chapter 26

Zoe cringed watching the trucks run over cars making them nothing more than a pile of metal. She had been in awe when the trucks that huge were flying through the air. It wasn't her thing but seeing the nothing but pure enjoyment not only on the faces of Ariel and Brax, but Wade as well brought smile to her face. Wade was being like a little kid and she had to admit to herself that it was nice to see Wade like this. It wasn't very often that he would let go of everything going on around him and just have fun. Sure they've had fun before but it was nothing that could compare to this.

"You okay?" Wade asked, his voice loud enough to carry over the roar of the engines, leaning across the two seats that Ariel and Braxton were sitting in to be closer to Zoe. She gave him a soft smile.

"More than okay," Zoe responded truthfully, as intermission started.

"Can we ride on the truck?" Ariel asked, looking up at her mom. "Please?" She begged.

"Yeah, can we?" Braxton asked, turning to look at his dad.

"I don't know," Wade sighed, looking from the kids to his girlfriend a pleading look on his face. He wanted to ride on it as well, he wasn't about to agree to something if Zoe didn't want to do it. He knew that he could take the two kids by himself but he didn't want to leave Zoe alone while he did so. Today was supposed to be about them. That's why he had Zoe go with him and the kids.

"I don't see why we can't," Zoe responded, getting three giant smiles in return. She wasn't going to be the one to ruin the fun. Zoe held her hand out for Ariel. She smiled when she felt Wade slip his hand into hers and lace their fingers together as they walked across the arena to where the rides were going on at. Zoe had to admit to herself that it was a lot more fun than it had looked from the stands.

She was finding that it was easy to enjoy some of the things that Wade liked to do. She was actually disappointed when the show was over with and they were headed off to get something to eat. Next time around she wouldn't be so hesitant to do something that Wade liked to do. Other than sports games, fishing and hunting she wasn't really sure what he liked. She had overheard him and Braxton talking about the Monster Trucks on accident. She was a fan of Football so that wouldn't be so bad. She would try fishing but she wasn't going to cross the line on hunting. She would even be okay with camping for maybe one night. Anything she could do to keep that smile on his face, she would do.

"What?" Wade asked as they sat down to eat Chinese. Something Zoe had insisted they have. She wasn't a huge fan of Chinese, but she's been craving it for a while now.

"Nothing," Zoe told him with a smile. Wade cocked an eyebrow not believing her.

"Nope, it's something Zo. I know you well enough by this point. What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" He asked, reaching across the table to take her hand in his.

Zoe chewed on her lip, locking eyes with him. This wasn't the ideal place to tell him what she wanted to say. She had imagined saying it over a candle lit dinner or something just as romantic as that. But in the end it didn't matter what they were doing, as long as she was able to tell him how she really felt about him and he returned the sentiment. She would be devastated if he didn't feel the same way about her. But thinking back on all the things that they've done over the past few months there was no way he didn't have some sort of feelings for her. "I can't read your mind, Zo. Are you going to tell me what's got you all quiet on us?" She nodded her head, taking a deep breath.

"I care about Braxton, I love him. I can't imagine my life without the little troublemaker being apart of my life in some shape or form," Zoe started to tell him, glancing at Braxton who was using the chopsticks to make Ariel laugh as they both decided to be walruses. "It suddenly hit me that I don't like you," she told him, watching his face fall. He went to move his hand away from hers but she held on tight. "I'm not done, Wade," she told him, needing him to let her finish what she was saying.

"I don't need you to finish what you're going to say. You already ripped my heart out. I love you Zoe and I love Ariel like she's my own and you're sitting here like its okay for you rip my heart out and squeeze it in the palm of your hand like it's a toy you can mess with," he hissed under his breath.

"You love me?" Zoe asked, ignoring everything else.

"Yes," he sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "But you obviously don't feel the same about me. What were you going to do? Huh? Butter me up with Monster Trucks and than break my heart?" He asked with a bitter tone.

"Not even close. Like I was saying, I don't like you…"

"We went over this already, Zoe," he hissed.

"I love you!" She exclaimed, getting the attention from the few people that were in the restaurant. Wade's face fell ignoring the stares that they were getting. "Yeah I don't just like you because I'm in love with you. Have been for a while now, I appreciate that you see Ariel as your own, showed me that I could trust you. And everything you've done for me since I've appeared in your life made me slowly fall for you."

"I'm sorry," he responded, leaning across the table to pull Zoe into a kiss. "I couldn't help but jump to that conclusion," he whispered against her lips.

"It's okay. My fault," she told him sheepishly. "I should have phrased it differently." She was guilty for making him jump in the wrong direction.

It was two weeks after they had confessed their love for each other and they couldn't get enough of each other and telling the other one just how much they loved them. Braxton and Ariel couldn't be happier for their parents. What little kid didn't want to have a sibling to play with? This only meant that they spent even more time together outside of school.

"Must she keep staring at us?" Wade whispered, pulling Zoe closer into his side. "Repeat performance would cost her, only the first one was free," he joked, earning a light smack to his gut from the woman in his arms.

"She did warn us to be on your best behavior tonight. Like we're going to do anything to ruin this play," Zoe told him, letting her head fall to his shoulder. "Ariel and Brax are excited about performing tonight. It's not like I'm planning on ruining their school play. So don't think of it, Mister," Zoe warned him with a smile on her face as the lights dimmed.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, Brax was nervous he was going to forget the few lines he has," Wade whispered, dropping a kiss to the crown of Zoe's head. He wasn't going to ruin anything for the kids. He wanted to watch and enjoy the play and be the supportive father he is. He could control his urges when it came to Zoe.

The play went off without a hitch. Braxton didn't forget his lines or mess up the few times he was on stage as the cowardly lion. Ariel looked the part of Dorothy, never missing a beat. As far as Wade and Zoe were concerned they were the whole play. Wade gave Ariel a dozen roses and tossed Braxton a candy bar who in return shrugged his shoulders and happily munched away on the chocolate goodness. He would much rather have the candy over the flowers. Ariel dug her nose into the red roses smelling the pretty fragrant they gave off.

They walked out of the school as the adorable family they were. Hushed murmurs on when Wade would get the courage to ask Zoe to marry him. A few people still had their doubts that Wade would ever get married again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Seems you guys wanted to see one of the kids call one of them mom or dad. I hope you guys like what I did with that with a small twist. Enjoy.**

* * *

They had their own little schedule, during the week. Friday night Brax usually goes to stay with his grandparents but this weekend Wade had other plans for his son, considering that Zoe had to change things around on them because plans change when you have kids and he wasn't upset about that. He'd just have to figure something else out for them to do together. It really wasn't a big deal. Ariel was suppose to spend the night with Harley and Norma but Norma had insisted on them going away for the weekend leaving Zoe to change her plans with Wade for the night. Wade didn't really care he loved spending time together as a family. That's how they ended up in Fairhope at a small little carnival.

"I want the purple unicorn," Ariel smiled, pointing at the stuffed animal hanging behind one of the games.

"Unicorns are stupid," Braxton mumbled, shaking his little head. "The monkey is way better," he stated.

"I want the unicorn! Daddy can you win me the unicorn?" Ariel pouted looking at a very shocked Wade. The idea of Ariel call him dad had crossed his mind. He couldn't help but smile at the name coming from the little girl that he thought of his own.

"That's my Dad, not yours," Braxton yelled, shoving Ariel to the ground, running off. Zoe was right there to pull her daughter into her arms, as little sobs could be heard.

"Shh baby," Zoe cooed in her ear, running a hand over her brown hair, gently rocking her back and forth. "It's okay," Zoe whispered in her ear. The idea of having Ariel call Wade dad had crossed her mind more than once. She thought it would be sweet. They already spent time together like a real family. She imagined that Braxton would see her as his mother and one day she would like for him to call her mom. The idea of the kids being okay with that never crossed her mind. It was something that she was going to have to talk about with Wade later in the night when the kids were in bed sleeping.

"Braxton Royce Kinsella!" Wade yelled, staying right behind Braxton as he ran off to the beach that had been deserted for some time now. Braxton fell down in the sand, burying his head into his hands. "Mind telling me what that was all about back there?" Wade asked, sitting next to his son in the sand.

"You're my Dad, not hers," he stated, looking away fromI where Wade was sitting. "She had no right to call you Daddy."

"Buddy," Wade sighed, running his hands down his face. "In many ways I'm like a father to her just like Zoe is a Mother to you."

"I know that, Dad," Braxton sighed, rolling his little eyes. "I don't want her to take you away from me. I was yours first," he huffed, ready to get up and run again. Wade was quick to reach up and put his arms around his son, keeping him in place next to him. That's when things starting to click in his head.

"She isn't going to replace you. I'm not going to love her more than I love you, Brax. No one can ever take your place in my heart. But there is room for Ariel as well."

"Is there?" Braxton asked, looking up at him with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?" Wade asked, pulling him closer.

"You've been so busy with Zoe, not that I really mind, but we haven't had one of our days without Zoe or Ariel with us or both of them. I enjoy being with them, I do, but I miss my Dad," Braxton told him with a sad sigh. "Feels like I'm loosing you."

"I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean for you to feel like that." He really didn't. Braxton had seemed so happy with everything they've been doing lately that he didn't think anything of it. Now he knew just how wrong it was of him. He'd fix this. "How about this weekend we go up to the cabin, just us two?" Wade asked. Braxton smiled.

"Okay," Braxton replied.

"Now let's get back to the girls, you have an apology to make. Just because you were upset that she called me Daddy doesn't mean that you go around shoving your best friend."

"I know it was wrong and I won't do it again," Braxton sighed, getting to his feet. Wade following suit.

Zoe sat with Ariel, softly rubbing her daughter's back to get her to calm down. "I didn't mean to upset Braxton," Ariel sighed, burying her head into Zoe's shoulder.

"I know you didn't, sweetie. You have to think how it would feel if he called me Mommy, it would be hard for you to understand." She wasn't really sure how she could describe what Braxton was going through when she wasn't really sure.

"I wouldn't care about that, Mom. You have enough love for everyone; you've told me that before. Everyone needs a Mommy even Braxton," Ariel responded. Zoe smiled, softly kissing her daughter's head.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Braxton asked sheepishly coming to a stop in front of Zoe and Ariel. "I'm sorry if I did," he quickly told her seeing the tear streaks on her cheeks.

"It's okay," Ariel replied. "Can I still get the unicorn?" She asked, pushing the rest of it away.

"Sure thing," Wade responded, heading off to play the game to get both the unicorn and the monkey.

With the stuffed animals in hand and the problem from Ariel calling him daddy put to rest for the time being they had enjoyed the rest of their night. It wasn't until they had gotten back to the plantation that it was bought up again. Zoe had gotten Ariel into bed, the girl hugging the purple unicorn to her chest.

Wade left the windows to the car down while Braxton slept in the backseat. Wade moved to the porch, waiting for Zoe to step out of the house.

"Things okay with Braxton?" Zoe asked, moving to sit on the steps.

"He's worried that I won't love him if Ariel calls me Dad. How do you feel about that? I know she has Justin, but with everything that's happened, how do you really feel about that? Or even about Braxton calling you Mom?" Wade asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Justin wasn't a father; he never earned the right to be called a Father or a Dad. I'm okay with her calling you Dad. If you're okay with that. Braxton can call me Mom if he feels comfortable with it. I'm okay with that. I know I won't replace his Mom and that's not what I want. I want him to be able to look up to me as a Mother figure in his life. How does that make you feel?" Zoe asked, laying it all out there, her hand absentmindedly going to her stomach.

"I know you're not trying to replace Aggie. But honestly as much as I love you, I don't know if I'm ready to hear Braxton call anyone Mom. It's just going to take me time to get my head around it. It's something that I haven't thought about until recently."

"It hurts that you haven't thought about that, I guess I can understand. I think we need to take this weekend to really think things over, before any of us get into this relationship further only for things to end badly between us and ruining the friendship the kids had made. It's for the best," Zoe told him, getting up and walking to the door. "We need this, Wade," she sighed, locking the door behind her.

Numbly Wade made his way back to his car and drove the short distance to his place, getting Braxton into bed. He knew this was what they needed to do. They needed this break, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less.


	28. Chapter 28

"Why me?" Lavon muttered, sitting back in the plastic chair that was placed in the waiting room, sipping on his hot coffee. "Annabeth or even Lemon could've been a better choice for this," Lavon stated, turning his head to look at the small brunette that was nearly in tears. Zoe quickly shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

"I couldn't bring them into this drama. You're my best friend Lavon. I need you," she pleaded with him.

"I thought that was Wade," Lavon stated with a smile, failing at his attempt of a joke wanting to see a smile on his friends face. He sighed when Zoe tensed up beside him. "If you love him so much than why did you push him away?" Lavon asked. He had been kept out of the loop on what was going on with the people that lived on his plantation. He watched for the last week and half as Zoe would come around when Wade had already left. Wade would come over after he made sure Zoe wasn't around. Lavon thought it was strange when he couldn't hear Ariel and Brax's laugh ringing out through the woods. It only got weirder when he noticed that Ariel and Braxton barely looked at each other.

"I can't be second best to him. I thought he was moving past Aggie. I thought things were good between us, but he's such a hypocrite and I don't think I can be with someone like that," Zoe told him softly.

"Mind helping Lavon sort through this confusion, big Z?" He asked, thinking about Zoe's words. Wade was over Aggie, he'd seen it first hand, how things were different between Wade and Zoe. There was no doubt in Lavon Hayes' mind that his friend was over his dead wife.

"Ariel called Wade Daddy on accident. Braxton got upset, yelled and pushed Ariel to the ground. The look on Wade's face showed that he liked being called Daddy by Ariel. Honestly it freaked me out a little. We're not even married and Ariel feels that comfortable to call Wade Daddy. I haven't even had the chance to really gage Wade's action or how he would feel if that ever happened," Zoe told him, licking her lips. "When I did get the chance to ask him about that, he was more than okay with Ariel calling him Dad, but he was having trouble with the idea of Braxton calling me Mom because of Aggie," Zoe sighed, "and that hurt. I can't be with him, if he's not fully over his dead wife."

"Zoe Hart?" Zoe stood up as her name was being called.

"How can I be okay with that?" She asked, following behind the nurse.

Lavon slumped back against the chair, his head hitting the wall behind him. The last place he wanted to be was stuck in the middle of his friends little love quarrel. He was planning on having a really long talk with Wade when they got back to Bluebell. Now he could understand why Zoe wanted to go to the hospital in Mobile for this. He loved Bluebell but the townsfolk could be rather nosey at times.

The longer he had to stay in the waiting room the more pissed off at Wade he got. Wade couldn't get over himself to see what was right in front of his face. He wouldn't stand back and watch his friend throw something this amazing down the hole. Not only did Wade have to focus on fixing this mess with Zoe but there was a good chance that there was a baby growing inside her stomach. It was his duty as best friend to both Zoe and Wade to help them sort this out.

"Hey," Zoe told him softly, gaining his attention. Lavon nodded, putting his arm around the small woman and guided her out of the hospital. He was finding it hard to ask if she was or wasn't. Maybe it wasn't any of his business to know either way. "We can go straight to Bluebell," Zoe told him, climbing into the car. He wanted to take that as a sign that she wasn't pregnant, but he realized rather fast that she could get whatever it was she needed at the practice. Her being quiet was what was starting to freak him out.

"You need to talk to Wade. Tell him your fears. Let him know about this little trip to the hospital," Lavon told her, breaking the silence that fell over them.

"I want to tell him, I do, but it's not that easy Lavon. I have a daughter that I need to worry about. She's still hurt that her best friend could be so mean to her. How am I supposed to fix that?" Zoe asked him sadly.

"By showing her that the best way to fix things is for her to talk to the one person that has hurt us. She knows that something is off with you and Wade and she's letting that affect her relationship with Braxton. If she can see you talking to Wade to fix this whole mess, she will come around to the idea of talking to Braxton." Zoe shrugged at his words. "Worth a shot, isn't it?" He asked, parking the car.

"For my baby girl, always," Zoe replied, getting out. "Please Lavon; don't say a word about this. Why I was with you or what I said in Mobile. I really don't need my personal business floating around town or in a blog online for the world to stumble across."

"Lavon's lips are sealed. Lavon heard nothing," he winked, walking off. With a heavy sigh Zoe walked the path to the carriage house. She was happy that Harley had decided to spend the day with Ariel. She still had a few hours before Harley would be bringing her home. That gave her the time to think about her next move on what she was going to do with this whole Wade situation for the past week and a half.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" Zoe asked, seeing Jesse sitting on her front steps.

"I thought I had seen my little brother at his worst, but I was wrong. He won't even talk to anyone other than Braxton. When he lost Aggie he still talked to us. I know my brother can be an ass at times, but if you love him and my nephew as much as you claim to love them, you'll talk to him and sort this shit out," Jesse told her with a tone that was filled with love and concern.

"I love them both, I do, but I can't be second best, Jesse. He's okay with Ariel calling him Daddy, but he's not okay with Braxton calling me Mommy? That's messed up and I can't be with him if he thinks that is okay. I'm fine if Braxton never feels comfortable with calling me anything other than Zoe, I'm not his Mother and I never will be. But I love your brother, it wasn't that hard to picture myself with him for the rest of my life, but he screwed that up. I can't fix this. If he can get past his dead wife, he knows where to find me. Why should I go to him, when he can come to me?" Zoe asked, pulling the screen door open.

"Because my brother is stupid. He'd rather let you go. He wants you to be happy and if that means he needs to live a life that's nothing but miserable so you can be happy with someone else, he'll do it. I'm not saying you have to run back to his arms this minute, I'm saying that you need to let him in just enough so he can fix this thing," he said, walking off leaving Zoe there more confused than she was before.

Wade walked out of Lavon's house; the mayor just giving him pointed looks. Wade couldn't make sense of them. He had asked what was wrong. Lavon would only shake his head and go back to what he was reading over. Wade had enough of those mind games and left. He frowned seeing Jesse walking his way.

"Why aren't you with Braxton? Where is my son?" Wade asked, coming to a stop in front of his older brother.

"Relax, little dude is fine. Ma swiped him. She couldn't stand his hair being so long." Wade nodded. He was planning on taking Brax in for a hair cut in a few days. It was Braxton that didn't want to get his hair cut, wanted it to grow a little more. "I just left Zoe. Why can't you just man up and tell her you fucked up? She's right you know?" Wade glanced at the Carriage house and back at his brother.

"What?" He asked, not having a clue to what Zoe could be right about.

"She's second best. It's always going to be Aggie and she is finally realizing that. No one wants to be second, Wade. She doesn't throw Justin in your face." Wade had to laugh at that.

"Good one, bro," Wade replied catching his breath. "Zoe was never a family with Justin. The dude came and went as he pleased. Aggie was my wife, the mother to my son. She can't be replaced," Wade hissed.

"Is that what you're doing with Zoe?" Jesse asked, getting a murderous look from Wade. "Are you using Zoe to replace Aggie?"

"NO!" Wade yelled giving his brother a shove. "I love Zoe, she's not some replacement," he sighed, falling to the ground.

"Then what, Wade? You can't throw Aggie into the mix every time you get scared or freaked out. That isn't right to Zoe or to you," Jesse told him.

"Just the idea of Zoe being Braxton's Mom, it's like the final piece of Aggie is going to be gone. I don't want Brax to forget about his Mom. I loved Aggie I did, but the love I have for Zoe is nothing like the love I had once for Aggie."

"Just because Braxton calls Zoe Mom doesn't mean that Aggie is going to be gone from his memories, Wade. Aggie will always be Braxton's Mom, nothing can change that, but it's okay for him to feel comfortable enough with Zoe for her to be his Mom as well. Think about it, Wade," Jesse told him, turning to walk off. "Just don't take too long. There's something going on with Zoe that has nothing to do with this little drama about Mom's and Dad's." Wade frowned hearing that. He pushed himself up from the ground. Nothing really stuck out in his mind. He looked back at Lavon's place, glancing to see Zoe was standing on her porch, her hands splayed on her stomach. Wade drifted off to Zoe's. There could be a chance that she was pregnant. He wasn't sure how he would handle that on top of everything else. But they could figure it out, couldn't they?

"Are you?" He asked barely above a whisper. Zoe had a hard time hearing him. She shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

"I thought I was," she told him softly. "Went in to find out, but I'm not. You have no worries there," Zoe bit at him. She was actually feeling sad about not having a baby inside of her. When the thought first entered her mind she was a mess there was no way they could raise a baby with everything going on around them. They were dating; they hadn't even talked about moving in together or about their future, if they could even last in the long run of things. But the more she thought about it, the more the idea of having a baby excited her.

"You're such a bitch." The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. The look of hurt on her face told him what he already knew. He fucked up. Again.

"Takes one to know one, right?" She retorted. "We can't all be precious like that dead wife of yours," she spit slamming the door behind her. Throwing Aggie into this even more was wrong to do, but she couldn't help it. She wanted him to hurt like he had hurt her.

She fell to the floor, the tears streaming out of her brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around her legs and let the tears pour out.

Wade kicked a rock and stalked home. Slamming doors as he went inside, he pulled his fridge open and pulled out a bottle of beer. He chugged the bitter alcohol down, throwing the bottle across the room, shattering on impact. "Fuck!" He cursed falling to the floor. He wasn't going to cry about this. He wiped the stray tear from his eye with the back of his hand.


	29. Chapter 29

**I wasn't going to update this story until Monday, but you all have been so lovely with your reviews and this was done sooner than I had thought it would be. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have the rest of the story. Thank you for all the love. :)**

* * *

Wade sat by the pond. The words he muttered to Zoe stayed fresh in his mind since he spoke them the night before. He called his mom and wanted to see if it was okay that Braxton stay there for the night. He didn't want it to seem like he was ditching his son, he just needed a few days to sort things out. He knew it would be better for Braxton to be around his grandparents than it was for him to be home where all Wade did was mope around. He didn't know how he was going to fix things with Zoe. He was going to fix what he had messed up; there was no doubt about that. He was the prick for always bringing Aggie into everything he did with Zoe. It wasn't right or fair of him to do such a thing. He had screwed up royally.

"Wade?" Ariel asked softly, her foot digging into the loose sand. Wade looked up at her to see that she was looking down at her foot.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" He asked, motioning for Ariel to sit down. He looked through the trees wondering if Zoe knew her daughter was over here talking to him. He didn't want Zoe to mad at him for talking to Ariel.

"Mom doesn't know I'm here. I'm supposed to be at Lavon's. There was an emergency at the practice and Brick was in Daphne and Harley was busy with other patients so Mom had to go in. I snuck out on Lavon. He was on the phone," she explained. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"You can always talk to me Ariel," Wade told her, his voice remaining soft. He had missed the little girl like crazy. It was like she was his daughter and she had been taken from him.

"I'm sorry that I caused this whole mess. I didn't mean to. It just slipped out," she told him sheepishly, sitting next to him, tossing a rock into the water. "I miss my Dad and you're always there and a better Dad than my real Dad and it felt like it was the okay thing to do. It really did just slip out before I could stop it. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I was going to talk to you and Mom about it, but I never got the chance to do that. I'm sorry," she told him.

"Ariel," Wade sighed, slipping an arm around her, pulling the small child closer to his side. "This isn't your fault. This thing between your Mom and me, that's on us, mostly me. But not you, never on you, sweetie, I promise. I let things get to far. Please don't for a second longer blame yourself for this. Okay?" Wade asked her.

"Are you sure about that?" Ariel asked a faint smile wanting to come out.

"Very sure about that," Wade responded.

"How's Braxton?" Ariel asked, chewing on her little lip, her eyes getting misty. She missed her friend. She hated fighting with anyone but it was worse when it was her best friend. This was the longest they have gone without speaking to each other. She was finding it hard on what she was supposed to say to him to make things better between them.

"He misses you; he's just too stubborn to talk to you. He's very sorry for what he had done," Wade told her.

"I know he is, but he needs to tell me that. It just isn't the same if someone else tells me. How am I supposed to know if he really is or not if he doesn't tell me?" Ariel asked, moving to get up. "Mom's sad to. Misses you, I hate hearing her cry herself to sleep at night after she thinks I'm already sleeping. Please talk to her Wade," Ariel pleaded with him. He nodded, reaching up to wipe away the tears that were freely running down her cheeks.

"I'm working on it, sweetie," he promised the small girl. She gave him a weak smile and went on her way back to the main house. Wade sighed, pushing himself up from the ground. If he was going to fix things he needed to figure it out like yesterday.

Zoe rushed into the practice. She frowned seeing the place was empty. She walked to Harley's office. "I thought you said I was needed for an emergency?" She asked, standing in the doorway. Harley nodded giving her a sad smile.

"I don't want to interrupt or tell you how to go about fixing things with Wade. At this age in your life, it's up to you on how you fix things. And from what I hear, he needs to be the one groveling at your feet. But there is a little boy in your office upstairs wanting to talk to you. I wasn't sure if I told you that on the phone if you'd come or not."

"Thank you," Zoe told him, turning and walking up the stairs. She really hoped that Braxton was okay. She didn't want to start panicking over him being hurt before she knew what was going on with the little boy that she would love to call her own. She missed the little boy and his father. She hated how her last fight with Wade ended the night before. She wanted to take her words back; she wanted to forget that any of it happened. She wanted to be in his arms where she felt safe, where their problems would just vanish and they could move on from this. "What's going on, Braxton?" Zoe asked, softly shutting her office door. She walked around the desk, giving the little boy a smile.

"Fry?" He asked, pushing the basket of fries closer to her. Zoe smiled, and took a fry. "Do you hate me?" He asked softly. Zoe had to clear her throat after choking on the bite of fry she had just taken.

"I don't hate you, Braxton. I can't ever hate you. I love you. Where's this coming from?" Zoe asked, leaning forward in her chair. Braxton shrugged, stuffing a fry into his mouth. Zoe watching him, waiting for him to speak up first.

"It's just that you're not around anymore and Dad's well he's not himself anymore," the boy sighed. "I feel like it's my fault that everything got so messed up. I didn't mean to shove Ariel or even yell at her. I don't hurt girls." Zoe laid a hand on top of his.

"You were upset, it's understandable. It was hard for you to understand why Ariel was suddenly calling your Dad, Dad. It has nothing to do with you or him replacing you. It's just how Ariel views your Dad, like he's hers too. Doesn't mean that he doesn't love you any less. You're his whole world Braxton and nothing can change that."

"I don't want to lose him, not like I lost my Mom," Braxton sobbed. Zoe quickly moved around her desk; bringing the small boy into her arms to comfort him.

"Not possible, Braxton. You didn't lose your Mom. She's apart of you, she'll always be right here," Zoe told him, pointing to his heart. "She's watching over you and I know she's proud of the person you're growing up to be. No one can replace your Mom. Okay?" Zoe asked running hand through his hair.

"I guess," he replied, clinging tighter to Zoe. "For the record, I wasn't mad at Ariel for calling my Dad her Dad too. I'd love to have Ariel as a sister. I just thought I was loosing him," he sighed, drying his cheeks with his shirt. "You wouldn't be so bad to have as a Mom, but I can't call you Mom, Zoe. Not yet, but can you do me a favor?" He asked, looking up at Zoe with a sheepish look on his face.

"What is that?" Zoe asked.

"Fix my Dad. I hate seeing him broken. And you're the only that can fix him," Braxton told her removing himself for her embrace. "Did I hurt your feelings about not being able to call you Mom?" The little boy asked, getting to his feet.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, because I understand where you're coming from. It's something you're not ready for and if you're never ready for that, I won't be sad or hurt by that, okay?" She asked him, using her thumb to wipe away the stray tears on his cheeks. He nodded in response.

"Just fix my Dad," Braxton told her, disappearing out the door. Zoe sighed getting up. Grabbing the fries that Braxton left behind, Zoe started on her journey home.

She had promised herself that she wasn't going to be the one going to Wade to fix this thing. But did it matter who went to whom? She hated to see the kids at such odds. In order to fix them, she had to make the first move if Wade hadn't by the end of the night.

"Hi," Zoe said, sitting next to the figure that was on her steps, shocked to see the person. "Fry?" She asked, holding the tray of fries out.


	30. Chapter 30

Wade slowly took a fry, twirling it in his fingers, his gaze on the spinning fry. Zoe didn't say another word, there was a reason that Wade was sitting on her steps and she was going to sit right there until he either talked or got up and left. She wasn't sure which one he was going to do at this point. He could go either way. She did know that if he was going to get up and leave her sitting there alone that she was going to say something to him. She had figured out a whole speech that she was going to use on him, but as she sat there and saw the haunted look that possessed him, every last word she had vanished. It was the sigh the escaped Wade's mouth that had gotten Zoe's attention. She watched as he bit into the now cold fry, but they were better cold than warm.

"There's a shit load of things I can do to fix this between us, but I don't have a clue on how to do any of those things. I'm sorry for what I did, for how I acted. I'm not replacing Aggie with you, I'm not. You both are different and that's what I like about you, you're nothing like her, and I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." Zoe slowly nodded listening to Wade babble on. "It's just that I got freaked out when I realized just how comfortable the kids are around us. We haven't even talked about the future," Wade sighed once more. "It's something that I think about, us and the kids," a smile crossed his face, which in return had Zoe smiling.

"I didn't know you thought about that," Zoe whispered, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Of course," he replied, popping the last of the fry into his mouth. He took the tray of fries from Zoe and placed them on the porch behind them. Turning back to Zoe he took both her hands into his. "I think about it a lot, more now than before. I see it all, Zo." She gave him a smile, licking her lips. "Hearing you say that you weren't pregnant, relief flooded through me. But one day, it'd be nice to have a baby with you," he told her honestly. He had been thinking about babies since Zoe dropped that bomb on him. They're nowhere near ready for a baby; everything was such a mess as it was. Adding a poor innocent baby into the mix, it would have been a disaster waiting to happen. One day if things worked out between them, then they could at least entertain the idea of having a baby. A baby that was half him and half Zoe, that thought alone brought a grin to his face. "But first I'm going to work on myself with this whole Aggie mess. I thought I moved on from it, I wanted to move on from her so I could be with you. I tried, but in order for us to be together fully I need to be completely over her. I can't have her in my head at random times. One day I would love for Braxton to consider you his Mom and for me to be okay with that."

"I get that this is hard on you, Wade. I never lost my husband or Justin, so I don't how this whole thing works for you and I'm sorry that I had used Aggie against you," she told him. He was quick to shake his head.

"It's okay, Zo. I had already brought her into this mess," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, retaking Zoe's hand in his. Zoe nodded and continued on with what she was going to say.

"The fact that you want to take time out and make sure that you get over everything with Aggie is a welcomed idea. But I fear that it's going to take you years too long to really be over her and ready to be with me full time. I love you enough to let you go and do what it is you need to do, but I love you enough that I want to be selfish and keep you right here in my arms," she explained. "But I do know that we can't rush back into anything, we can't just pick up from where we were at. That's not how this is going to work out."

"I love you enough to know that it won't take me years to get through this thing with Aggie. It's just something that I need to do and baby I'm not going anywhere, I promise, you're still going to see me around; we're just gonna keep things platonic between us, rushing back into our relationship would be stupid, it'd hurt us more than help us. But the second that I've made enough ground on being better, it's you I'm running to. Always," he reassured her.

"What is it you're going to be doing to get past this?" She asked. "You're not going go off on a hunting and fishing trip for a few months are you?" She asked. "Because that's just stupid and won't help you out any," she huffed. Wade chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, even I know that won't work." He tried it before, when Aggie had first died. He took Braxton with him and they went completely off the grid for all 3 months of summer vacation. It failed to work, but it had brought him and his son closer together, so in that aspect that had worked. "I'm going to see a therapist in Mobile three days a week, the other two days are for Braxton, because I don't want him to be dealing with this for the rest of his life either." Zoe smiled, removing her hands from his, wrapping him up in a tight hug. She took a moment to relish the feeling of home that flooded through her the second she was in his arms. She missed that feeling and she wasn't sure when she would get to sit around on a lazy day and be held by Wade again.

"This is a really huge step on fixing a lot of things Wade, but it doesn't make them right," Zoe told him sadly, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm an ass, Zo. I have a lot of graveling to do. And I'm going to do that, because I messed up and it's on me to fix things. I just need you to keep an open mind about all of this, because it's not going to be easy on me, okay?" He asked, suddenly not feeling very sure of himself. His hands started to play with her hair.

"Of course, Wade," she replied, rubbing his back. She wanted to believe that things were going to be okay between them, but the next few months were going to be long ones and there was going to be a lot of downs where Wade was concerned. If they could make it past this whole ordeal than things between them were going to be okay.


	31. Chapter 31

The longer Zoe had to think about Wade's words, the harder she took it. It gave her the time she needed to think her next move out. She needed to put space between herself and Wade, if only for a few days. In order for Wade to move past things it was going to be best to give them all space. Wade needed to focus on him and Zoe needed the time to be okay with who she was as a person before she landed in Wade's lap.

"But I don't wanna go. Bluebell is home now," Ariel sighed, tossing clothes into her pick suitcase. Zoe sighed; taking out the article her daughter tossed into the suitcase and folded it neatly placing it with the rest of her garments.

"It's just for the weekend, Ariel. We can play tourists for the weekend," Zoe assured her.

"Why can't we go to Disney World, Universal studios or even SeaWorld?" Ariel asked, jumping onto her bed. "Why New York? We lived there before Mom, nothing has changed. Let's do something fun," she tried.

"I know you want to go to those places, sweetie and I promise we will, but this time we need to go to New York," Zoe sighed, shutting her daughter's suitcase. She hated to disappoint her daughter but this was for the best. She needed to be in a city that she felt familiar with. She needed more distance than Florida would provide for her. She needed a safe and healthy distance from the state of Alabama.

Ariel rolled her eyes. With a small huff she pushed herself from her bed and headed outside to see that Lavon was waiting for them. He watched with sad eyes as the little girl went off to find Burt. "She hates me," Zoe sighed, seeing Lavon enter.

"Nah, she doesn't understand why you're leaving or why she has to go with you, if you're only going to be back in a day or two," Lavon assured her.

"She thinks we won't be back," Zoe told him, pulling her suitcase shut. "Honestly, I don't know if we will be or not," Zoe filled him in, taking her suitcase out to the car.

"I think you're making a huge mistake, Zoe. Going away for the weekend is okay, but thinking about never coming back because of this thing with Wade, it's not right. Running from your problems does nothing for anyone involved," Lavon stated in a whisper not wanting the little girl to hear him. Zoe looked back to see him coming out of the carriage house with Ariel's suitcase.

"It's not running if you know things aren't ever going to work out in your favor. I'm saving myself and Ariel from heartbreak and a lot of it," Zoe said waving Ariel over, climbing into the car. Ariel was right there climbing into the car a frown on her face. She still had to fix things with Braxton and now it looked like it wasn't going to happen.

"You don't know that Zoe. This is a lot for him to take. He needs to sort things out in his head and he'll be right there for you. I can see it, you need to believe me," Lavon begged.

"Who says I don't believe that, Lavon?" She asked, turning to look at him. "Like I said, I need a weekend away. I need to sort things out myself. Wade's not the only that's stuck in his head. It was easy to pretend with him. To pretend that we were a really family, but that's not the case and I need to step back for a moment and reevaluate things in my life. I moved to Bluebell to get to know my Father and I'm finding that hard with his wife, hating me the second I step off the plane. I let myself fall for Wade when I shouldn't have done that. Not that I regret it, it's just not right," Zoe rambled on in explaining things for Lavon to understand where she was coming from. "The best male role model I had in my life was Ethan and he left when I was 9, he abandoned me and I didn't know why until the truth about Harley came out. I didn't want the same thing to happen to Ariel," she sighed.

"So you were using Wade as a father-figure for Ariel?" Lavon questioned, glancing at her at a red light. He didn't even think that Zoe would do something like that, but with people you just never know.

"No," she sighed with disgust at that opinion of her on her tongue. She wouldn't use Wade or anyone for that matter, it was just nice with the way he saw Ariel. "That was never the case. It was nice to see that Wade could think of Ariel as his own, when he didn't have to do that," she told him, running a hand through her hair. "Instead of taking the time we needed we rushed into things. If I could change anything but the last few months it would be how we went from dating to being like this small mix of a family."

"In a sense that's understandable. You have to involve your kids," Lavon stated, pulling into the airport parking lot. "But you're not going to be able fix things with Wade in New York. Make sure you're doing the right thing before you board the plane. I don't want to see you ruining things more by making the wrong choice in the matter. I get that you need a few days to sort through everything going on, but that's something you can do here in town," Lavon told her. "Think long and hard about this Zoe." She nodded, slowly getting out of the car. Was she doing the right thing by leaving?

Wade had just left work when Braxton came running up to him. Wade looked at his terrified son, wondering what had gotten into him. "What's going on?" Wade asked, crunching down to be eye level with his frantic son.

"YOU!" Braxton yelled. "They left and it's your fault!" Braxton shouted his little hands balled into fits, anger filling his eyes.

"I don't understand," he sighed, rubbing his face. "Who left?" He asked, ignoring the fact that his son was clearly mad at him.

"Zoe and Ariel. I was gonna talk to Ariel and Harley told me they left for New York, not sure when she'll be back," he huffed. Wade cursed under his breath. He got to his feet and looked around. He had to do something and fast. He couldn't let Zoe walk out of his life forever. He messed up, but he didn't think that she would go as far as leaving Bluebell altogether. Not after she told him that she had no plans of leaving her home. But that was before he had ripped her heart out of her chest. Grabbing his son's hand he rushed to where his car was parked. He raced to his parent's house and quickly filled them in on his plan.

"Go get her," Jackie told him.

"Don't be stupid about it either," Earl told him, slapping his back causing Wade to wince. Braxton gave him a glare.

"Be good buddy," Wade told his son, running from the house.

On his way to the airport he broke every law possible, he just didn't care he was on a mission. Upon reaching the airport he was only 20 minutes too late for the last flight that was leaving for New York for the day. With a heavy sigh he sat in the hard plastic chair, his head falling to his hands.


	32. Chapter 32

With a heavy sigh Wade fell onto Lavon's couch. He stayed at the airport for a couple of hours hoping they would be there. Once he realized they had really left, he stayed in hopes they would return. He didn't know what he was going to say to Zoe if they would have been there or even came back. He just knew that they couldn't leave because of him. Lavon raised an eyebrow looking at the broken man before him curiousness wrote on his face. Wade went to speak a few different times but nothing came out. Lavon placed the papers he was reading down on the coffee table.

"Something you need, Wade?" Lavon asked with amusement in his voice. He had a gut feeling that whatever he was going through was about Zoe.

"They left," he said, failing to look up at his friend. "I couldn't stop them," he sighed.

"Do you think it would have been a good idea for you to stop her from leaving? You wanted space but yet you chase after her. What kind of message does that send?" Lavon asked. He didn't like to stand back and watch two of his friends be in a place like this. He wanted to fix their problems for them, but he knew that he couldn't do that.

"Just because we need space doesn't mean that she needs to leave Bluebell. This town is big enough for the both of us," he replied. "I wanted her to know that she doesn't need to leave because of me," he explained further getting up. "I still care for her," were his final words as he walked out of the house.

He frowned seeing the lights in the Carriage house were on. He was going to ignore it, but what kind of neighbor would he be if someone in Bluebell was getting robbed? But who in Bluebell would suddenly decide to be a criminal? He took a step closer to the carriage house when a laughing Ariel ran onto the porch, Zoe right behind her. Wade smiled, slipping through the woods back to his place without being seen. It was after all what was best for everyone involved. He nodded his head at his brother, walking into his house dropping down on the couch.

"I see she didn't leave. What did you say to her to make her want to take off and then stay?" Jesse asked taking a drink from the beer he had took from his brother's fridge.

"I didn't say anything to make her stay that was on her. But I'm giving her the space I told her we need. I need to figure out all this shit with Aggie. It's something I should have done before now. But I never thought that I would be ready to date again, not until Zoe just showed up in my life. I can't fully love Zoe until I'm over this mess with Aggie." Jesse shot him a look. Talk spread quickly around Bluebell. "I love Zoe, I do. More than I loved Aggie. I never felt like I was at home with Aggie, not the way I do with Zoe. But Aggie is right there in my head, playing those stupid mind games she always did when she was alive," he sighed, rubbing his temples. It was no secret that Aggie had loved to pull the strings around in Wade's head, making him pick her over everyone else.

"You seemed to be doing just fine with Zoe," Jesse stated. "Why let Aggie get to you now?" He asked.

"I don't know," Wade sighed, getting up to get a beer. It was the first time he had actually looked around since coming home. "Brax staying with Mom and Dad?" He questioned, sitting in his spot.

"Yeah, the little dude is really pissed at you," Jesse laughed.

"Happy you find that amusing," Wade mumbled under his breath. He never liked when Braxton was mad at him. He always caved and did something crazy to get his son back in his good gracious.

"Look Wade, this whole thing can't be easy on you. Not after you didn't believe in love after you lost Aggie. We're not expecting you to fall in love and get married and have more kids; we just want you to be happy. If that happiness leads you to Zoe, we support you, if that happiness leads you in a different direction, we have your back. But you need to make the right choices for you and no one else. Even Zoe will understand that." Wade nodded at his brothers words. He had already planned on doing things for himself. He doubted the love he had for Zoe was going to vanish, he really hoped it didn't. There was something about Zoe that drew him in and that's where he wanted to be, until thoughts about Aggie started to cloud his mind.

Zoe kissed Ariel's head, pulling the blanket up over her sleeping daughter. Leaving the door open Zoe sat on the front steps, her gaze slowly going to Wade's house. As much as she wanted to run away from her problems with Wade that wouldn't have solved anything for her. She needed to stay in Bluebell and face things head on. That was the only way things would be fixed between them. She was getting herself ready in whatever way it was going to go. Either way it wasn't going to be easy, it was a long road ahead of them.

"What can I do for you Norma?" Zoe asked, seeing the older woman her father was married to slowly walking up to her. With a soft sigh Norma sat on the steps in front of Zoe.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, Zoe. It was unfair to you," she told her. "It was out line. I just didn't want to see you get hurt like this. I wanted to put as much distance between you and Wade as I could."

"But why?" Zoe asked with a frown, her eyes going back to Wade's place.

"Aggie is a tough subject around here for everyone. He has yet move past her, no matter how many times he tells himself that he has. He can't move on until he can do that, there's no hope for anyone else in life like that. You guys were only fooling each other. I don't doubt the love you guys share, I saw it first hand and the love was real on both sides, but Aggie was good at messing with his head," Norma clarified. "She was my goddaughter and I was very close with her. It's nothing against her. She just wasn't the best person to be around. I didn't want you to suffer with the mess she created."

"In a way I can see why you were doing it. How so?" Zoe asked, glancing down at her step mom.

"That's not my place to tell you. When Wade's ready to relay his life with Aggie to you, he will. I should be going before that Father of yours gets worried."

"Thank you, Norma," Zoe told her with a soft smile. "I appreciate you coming out here to clear things up between us. But for the record, I'm not going anywhere. I have people here that will make sure I'm doing the right thing."

"Zoe dear, they just tell you what you already know. You staying here instead of getting on that plane was all you not anyone else. You're welcome," Norma told her walking off. With one final look towards Wade's, Zoe headed inside. She would be fine. It was time to focus on Ariel and her growing relationship with Harley. That was the reason for the move; it was time to get back to that.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the short chapter. I felt it was time to take a break from Wade and Zoe and focus on the kids. Been meaning to do this chapter for a while now, it just never felt right until now. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**To the guest reviewer thank you for pointing out my little slip up last chapter, I'm still not certain what I was thinking when I did that one. Kinda hard for Zoe to have a mother-in-law at this point in the story. Also I really hope to clear up your confusion with Norma in future chapters.**

* * *

Ariel was sitting outside the practice waiting for her mom to finish up with Mrs. Jefferson and then they were headed to Fairhope to spend the afternoon together. She had just finished drawing a hopscotch board on the sidewalk in chalk when Billy walked up to her standing in her way. She scowled at the boy. Ever since her first day at school the boy didn't like her because she was friends with Braxton. He just left her alone when she was with Braxton. "What Billy?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, not pleased that he was standing in her way.

"Where's your little buddy?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Around," Ariel quipped back with an eye roll. "Now leave me alone," she protested when the boy started to pull her hair. She tired to shove him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Why would I do such a thing?" He laughed, tugging on her hair harder, causing Ariel a bit of pain, not that she let him know that. "You're such a freak just like Braxton," he sneered, sending the little girl to the ground. "Losers that are made for each other," he added with an evil laugh.

Ariel sat on the ground, tears spilling over her eyes. She was never bullied in New York. She didn't have time to react when a blur flashed in front of her knocking her tormenter over. "BRAXTON!" Ariel yelled, trying to get him off of the other boy. With him not listening to her, she ran inside to get her mom, pulling her outside in a panic. She didn't want her friend to get hurt.

Zoe was able to pull the kids apart. Billy took off the second he could. Zoe turned to look at Ariel and Braxton. "Mind telling me what that was about?" She asked, pulling Brax inside the practice to clean up his cuts and get him some ice for his black eye. Ariel shot Braxton a look when her mom had her back turned to them.

"It was nothing really," Ariel replied easily. Zoe shot her daughter a look not believing her for a second.

"It was something. Boys don't start to fight over nothing," Zoe stated.

"It had to do with me," Braxton spoke up, taking the ice pack. "The dude's stupid," he shrugged like that summed it all up. He was more concerned with Ariel. He was on his way to talk to Ariel and be friends with her again when he saw Billy shove Ariel to the ground, that wasn't cool and he had to pay for hurting his friend.

With a heavy sigh, Zoe let them go, knowing that she wasn't going to get any answers out of either one of them. She reminded them to stay out of trouble. She could see that Braxton was antsy to talk to Ariel so she was going to find a few things to keep her busy allowing the kids plenty of time to sort through things.

They sat on the bench outside to the practice. "You okay?" Braxton asked, looking down at his bruised knuckles from hitting the pavement.

Ariel nodded her head. "Yeah, you okay?" She asked softly.

"I've been better," he sighed, finally looking at her. "I'm sorry for pushing you, it really wasn't about you, but my own insecurities when it came to my Dad," he replied quickly looking away. "I didn't mean to shove you to the ground or even hurt your feelings, I wasn't really thinking just acted on impulse."

"I forgive you, Braxton. I just miss hanging out with you. You're the only friend I really got around here. I didn't mean it, honestly. I'm stupid," Ariel said into her hands. Braxton quickly looked at his best friend, placing a hand on her back.

"You're not stupid. You're the smartest person I know," he comforted her.

"But I ruined things between us and between our parents. That was stupid of me," she replied, blinking tears back.

"Hey now we all do stupid things. I'm sure there's something we can do to bring them back together," Braxton told her, thinking things over in his head. "It's not like our parents can say no to us," he smirked. Ariel gave him a curious look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"We just have to come up with the perfect plan to get them back together again, there's so much we can do," he replied jumping up. "Come on, we gotta figure out our plan," he said, grabbing her hand in his.

"I've got to ask my Mom, we had plans for the day," Ariel told him. He nodded, waiting outside as Ariel ran inside the practice in search of her mom. Zoe looked up from the file she was reading over. "Is it okay if we cancel today? I really want to spend time with Braxton. Can I? Please?" Ariel begged, giving her mom her best puppy eyes.

"I don't know, sweetie," Zoe sighed, getting her things together.

"It's not like we can get into trouble. You can take us home and you can watch us while we're outside. It's perfect, please? I've missed him and now things are good between us again." It was hard to resist her daughter and Zoe found herself giving in.

"As long as it's okay with Wade or whoever is watching him." Ariel squealed hugging her mom. Zoe watched with amusement as her daughter ran from her office.

Earl was more than okay to let Braxton go home with Zoe. Braxton had filled him on what he was going to do. Earl shook his head, he wasn't sure it was a good idea but what harm could two little kids do? He did want a front row seat to this little plan of theirs.

The kids walked in front of her. She was trying to hear what they were saying but they were whispering in a hush tones that she couldn't hear what was being said. The second they made it to the plantation they took off for the tree house that Wade had made for Braxton a few summers ago.

"Do you really think that it's going to work?" Ariel asked, looking over the first step of their little plan, wrote in green and blue color crayon.

"Maybe not at first," he shrugged, "but that's okay, because by the end, it will work," he smirked. Ariel nodded, looking over each step of their plan. She really hoped this worked out because she felt guilty for ruining her mom's happiness.


	34. Chapter 34

Zoe sat outside on the porch keeping an eye on the tree house that was half way between her place and Wade's. Every so often she could see one of them peek their heads out. She gave up trying to figure out what it was they were up to, nearly an hour go. She tensed up seeing a nervous looking Wade walking up to her. She gave him a small smile, her nerves sky rocketing. He stood on the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey," he greeted, giving Zoe half a smile. "I was told I could find my son here," he stated on the harsh side. Internally he cringed. That's not what he wanted to say or how he wanted to come off. He let a breath out, kicking at the ground. Zoe watched him with amusement. It was easy to see that he was on edge just like she was.

"He came to her defense today, they're in the tree house, up to something," Zoe told him. He nodded looking behind him. "How was your appointment then?" She asked. They had agreed to be friends and she was trying here. She bit back her frown of him not saying anything about her almost impromptu trip back to New York. Everyone in town knew so she knew it got back to Wade and maybe even Braxton. She was kind of relieved that he wasn't saying anything if he knew about it. She wasn't sure what he would even have to say about that.

"It was alright," he shrugged. "Weird, but that was to be expected," he shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

All Zoe could do was nod, she didn't know what to expect with that whole thing. It wasn't like she went to therapy for a dead spouse. She had spent time in therapy, have you met her mom? How else was she supposed to stay sane? She had daddy issues, but child wouldn't when he took off and never came around again? "Good," Zoe replied standing up. "I've actually have to get Ariel and go over to Harley's." Wade nodded his head and walked next to Zoe in silence. "Ariel, we need to go," Zoe yelled up to her daughter.

Ariel hugged Braxton and hurried down the tree remembering her part of the plan. She smiled at Wade and walked off with her mom. She waited until they were far enough away to start talking. "I'm sorry," Ariel said. Zoe frowned looking at her daughter. She stopped crunching down to be level with Ariel.

"Sorry for what?" Zoe asked with a frown. Ariel hadn't done anything wrong, not that Zoe knew of, so for Ariel to be sorry for something just didn't seem right to her.

"Ya know, hurting you and Wade," she said on the verge of tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie," Zoe told her softly. "Don't think for a second that you did, okay?"

Ariel nodded her head, chewing on her lip. "So you can be happy with Wade, again?" She asked, in a rush to get the words out. Zoe frowned at her.

"It's not the simple, sweetie," Zoe sighed. Ariel looked at her with a small frown, her bottom lip trembling. Zoe closed her eyes. "It's complicated, Ariel. There's so much you don't understand going on," she sighed, not sure how to talk to her daughter about the issues that were going on between her and Wade.

"I don't get it," Ariel stated confused. "If you love him and he loves you then why can't you two be together?" Ariel asked with big puppy eyes.

"Because love isn't enough at times," Zoe replied, standing back up. "Now come on, before we're late," Zoe said, starting the walk once more. She didn't want to have this talk with her daughter. It was hard enough to talk about this with anyone else, Wade included.

"I can still be friends with Braxton, right?" Ariel asked suddenly worried about the boy that had saved her more than once.

"Of course you can, Ariel. I can't stop you from being friends with Braxton. I know what he means to you," Zoe replied. She wasn't going to make her daughter stop seeing her best friend because things were on the outs with Wade. Ariel nodded and skipped on her way to her grandpa's place. That hadn't went the way she wanted it to go, she'd have to try harder later on and she wasn't going to fail Braxton.

Harley was sitting on the porch waiting for them. Ariel ran ahead and jumped on her grandpa. With the promise of cookies Ariel headed inside the house. Zoe sat down by Harley. "What's wrong, dear?" He asked.

"This whole thing with Wade," she sighed, smoothing out her skirt. "I kept pushing the fear that anything bad would happen between us out of my mind, I didn't want to believe that it could happen, because of the kids and because I love him. He quickly became apart of my life. Not just my life but Ariel's as well. I don't know how to fix that. I shouldn't have let that happen in the first place."

"You can't blame yourself for this Zoe. You need to let Wade work on him and then you two can work on you guys as a couple. The rest will fall into place as you go. Over time you and Wade can become friends again without it being awkward. Worrying about it now won't do you any good," Harley told her. "Just because you guys broke up doesn't mean that he's going to cast Ariel out of his life, she's going to be very much apart of his life as Braxton will be apart of yours," he confirmed for her.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," she replied, getting to her feet.

"No, it doesn't," he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Ariel ran out of the house, climbing onto her grandpa's lap, handing him a cookie. He smiled and they started to talk about how school was going for her. He listened intently to the story that his granddaughter was telling him with a smile on his face.

Zoe smiled at them before heading into the house to see if Norma needed help with anything. Walking into the kitchen Zoe could feel the tension that had came out of left field. Zoe cleared her throat, asking, "need help with anything?"

"I've got it covered," Norma replied without looking at her. Zoe nodded, frowning as she sat down.

"You do know that I'm not leaving, right?" Zoe asked. Sure they had come to some kind of understanding the other day on her porch, an understanding that they needed to come to. They could tolerate each other, but there was still more laying under everything else. "As much as you want to think that I'm like my Mother, I'm not her. I don't want to be her. Sure I thought leaving was the best thing to do for a few days, but it didn't solve anything, that's why I stayed. It scares me not to know what's going to happen with Wade," she said, picking at her nails. "But walking away showed me just how much I was like my mother and I can't be her. She had did what she thought was right." She didn't have the best relationship with her mom but she would defend the choice her mom made. Ethan had been a sure choice and Harley was just a man she had fallen for on a cruise, it was hard to say if they would have even worked out in the end.

"It's normal to be like ones Mother, doesn't have to be a bad thing. Running is what she knew best after all. Such a shame that's the trait you picked up. What are you running from in New York, Zoe?" Norma asked in an over the sweet voice.

"I'm not running from anything in New York, I came hear to build a relationship with my Father," Zoe quipped back.

"No, that was only part of it, wasn't it?" Norma asked turning to look at her. "You didn't get the job you wanted and instead of sticking around to find a better job there, you used your Father as an excuse to run away from the city and your Mother."

"You don't know me, so stop acting like you do. I didn't run because I didn't get a specific job in New York, I came because my Father, the one I had grew up with turned out not to be my Father, and I wanted to know the man that is my Father," she retorted getting up. "What is it you have against me? I never did anything to you."

"Not you per say," Norma replied, turning around to face Zoe. "Your Mother tore Harley up when she left, I just don't want to see him go through the same pain when you decide that this town, these people are not your cup of tea. I won't stand by and let you ruin _my husband_ because you can't handle being in a small town," she confirmed.

"He's one of the last people that I want to hurt. I'd never just cut him out of my life. I know how that feels. I'll prove to you that I'm not going anywhere," Zoe told her determinedly.

"I hope you do prove me wrong, Zoe. I like you, I do, but I have to look out for that man," Norma told her honestly.

"I know you do," Zoe replied walking from the kitchen only to stop. "I'd do the same thing if I was in your position," she spoke softly rejoining her family on the porch.


	35. Chapter 35

"Do you know why you're here, Braxton?" He looked at the older lady bored; he didn't want to be here, nothing was wrong with him. He was a normally kid, he had fun, it's what he was supposed to be doing. He was told that he would need to see someone to talk about his mom, but he didn't have anything he wanted to talk about when it came to her, it hurt too much to even voice he missed her. He found it hard to visit her at the cemetery.

"Yeah," he answered, slowly nodding his head. The silence went on, she made no move to ask more question and he didn't move to say anymore about the subject. "It's about my Mom," he said caving in first. "Dad said she's with the angels now," he finished, going back to staring at the wall next to him.

"What do you feel about that?" He shrugged at that question.

"I miss her, but I have my Dad. It's not like I'm alone, I have family. Sure I'd like having my Mom around, but it's not like I need her," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

"When is it you miss her?"

"Bed time or like in the morning when she'd make smiley faced pancakes," he replied, moving his gaze to his lap. "When I'm sick or really any time of the day."

"Does your Dad do that for you?" He shrugged. His dad tired and he couldn't fault him there. He loved his dad and he was doing everything in his power for him.

"He tries. It's just not the same, ya know?" He asked, closing his eyes. Sometimes he just needed his mom. "He doesn't even know the lullaby that she would sing or how to make the perfect smiley face outta chocolate chips without making the chocolate melt. He doesn't cuddle the way she did when I was sick." The way Zoe held him was more like the way his mom did, like she was protecting him, made him feel safe. He felt safe in his dad's embrace but it just wasn't the same. "I don't have anyone to make things for when the rest of the class makes things for Mother's day," he replied softly holding back the tears that wanted to spill out. "Makes me want to hate her for leaving me," he growled out, storming out of the office. He threw himself into the chair between his dad and his uncle. "I hate this," he said under his breath.

"I know, bud, but it's something we need to do," Wade told him, getting up for his own appointment. After the normal greeting Wade sat in the chair, lacing his fingers together, placing his hands in lap. "I've thought about it," he said starting things off.

"What's that?" The middle aged man asked, his glasses sitting at the tip of his nose; pen in hand ready to jot things down.

"The reason why I was with Aggie, even when it wasn't perfect with us," he replied, looking down. "You don't leave someone when things start to get hard on you," he added on. "I did love her. She was my best friend since we were kids. I could tell her things I couldn't tell anyone else. She was afraid," Wade said, looking down.

"What was she afraid of?"

"That'd I leave her, so she'd do what she could to make sure I would stay. All the signs were there, but I never noticed because I wasn't looking. She was my wife and I didn't want anyone else. Things would have worked themselves out." He had to believe that, even if he knew it wasn't true.

"Do you think that you would still be with her if she was still alive?" That was the one question that kept going through his head.

"I don't think so," he replied softly. Admitting that was harder than he had expected. He had made it seem like he had the perfect marriage, but it was far from perfect. They had their problems, but he knew that every couple had problems.

"What makes you say that?"

"We were drifting apart. I was sick of these little minds games she was playing to make me do what she wanted. And she was tired of being afraid that I'd leave her. She never really let me in, the way I had let her in. After the miscarriage a year before she died, she pushed me away. I was trying to save a marriage that had already ended; I don't regret that, I don't. But it's messed with head a lot," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"That's were Zoe comes in, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Do you love her?"

"Zoe?" He was asking himself more than he was asking anyone else. He loved Zoe; there was no doubt in his mind. He just didn't know if apart of that love was because Zoe could give him things that Aggie couldn't give him, things she didn't want to give him. But in more than one way he loved Zoe because of who she was as a person.

"I do love her," he replied, a smile coming to the surface. "I just push her away," he added on, his smiling slipping from his lips. It was easier to push her away and keep her at arms length than let her come in any more than she already had to see how truly damaged he was.

"Why?" He scoffed at the question knowing it was coming.

"I ain't any good for her or for Ariel," he replied. "I messed up; she deserves a guy that isn't going to have a dead wife hanging over his head."

"Don't you think that's her choice to make?"

"I know it is, and these last few months with her next to me, it was amazing and I felt whole. But then Aggie was in my head and pushed Zoe away. I don't want things like that to happen between us."

"Wade it won't happen if you can find a way to finally put Aggie to rest." He held up a hand seeing that he was ready to interrupt him. "In your mind and in your heart you haven't let her go. Until then you can't move on with Zoe."

"How do I move past her? I've tired and nothing seems to work," he sighed.

"I can't tell you what is going to work for you Wade. Everyone has different ways with healing. You've already started the first step in moving past this. You have to do what feels right for you and not let that voice in your head get the best of you. If being with Zoe is what you truly want then you be with Zoe, if taking a vacation with your son helps, then do it. Do the things in your life that make you happy, Wade, not anyone else or what you think would have made Aggie happy. She doesn't get a say in anything you do. You did nothing to make her feel like she needed out. That running was the only choice. You did what you had to do for your son, you loved Aggie. You are not betraying her or her memory by falling in love with Zoe. Okay?"

"Yeah, I get it. She closed herself off to me and pushed me away when she needed me the most, kinda like I'm doing with Zoe right now," Wade sighed, come to the conclusion that in order to let Zoe in, he needed to sit down and talk to her. To be honest with her. "I'll work on finding the things in life that make me happy," he replied, getting up seeing that his time was up.


	36. Chapter 36

It had been two weeks since Wade had started to attend therapy, two weeks that he's been trying to avoid Zoe. Two weeks of hell because he thought he was doing the right thing by avoiding her, until he was told otherwise. He knew he was wrong for staying away from her, when all he wanted to do was fix what was broken between them but he didn't know how to do that. With the help of his therapist he was starting to learn just how he was supposed to fix it. He needed to be honest with Zoe and really let her in. That's why he was sitting on her front steps waiting for her to come home, the longer he waited the more nervous he got. Seeing her walking up to him, he felt his hands suddenly grow sweaty.

Zoe froze seeing Wade waiting for her on her steps. He was the last person that she thought would be waiting for her. But part of her was happy that he was no longer avoiding her. The other part of her was scared of what he had to say. Ariel took off towards Braxton as he was motioning her over to him. Zoe walked slowly towards Wade, trying to remind herself how to breathe, she licked her dry lips, giving him a weak, "Hi."

"Hey," he greeted, wiping his hands on his pant legs. Zoe sat down next to him. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. Everything he had planned on telling her went out the window. "It means shit, I know that, but I really mean it Zoe, I'm sorry for everything." Zoe looked up at him ready to fight him on this but she saw the remorse and the sincerity that was in his eyes and all the fight in her quickly drained away.

"You're right this doesn't fix anything but thank you because it's a start," she told him, folding her hands in her lap, looking everywhere but at him. Wade nodded, getting up to pace around, finding ways to turn his thoughts into words.

"With the right help I've come to learn that I can't keep pushing you away. I thought it was the right thing to do, to protect myself before you hurt me, like she had done so many times," Wade sighed coming to a stop in front of her. "I built this wall up around my heart and you were able to break it down in a matter of seconds. I got scared and thought if I could push you away then it wouldn't hurt as much and that we could at least still be friends when things went to hell."

"I'm not Aggie, Wade," Zoe stated, standing in front of him. "You need to see that I'm not her and I'm not going to be her." Zoe placed her hands on his biceps. "I would never hurt you for the fun of it, to break you even more. But you can only push me so far before I walk away and never look back."

"I get that," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "I see it but having her voice in my head telling me that I can't be happy with you because I'm not good enough for you. Reminding me that I'm broken," he told her shaking his head, letting a small puff of air out, kicking at the ground. "I'm broken and you deserve someone a hell of a lot better than me," he told her. Zoe let a small giggle out. "This isn't funny, Zoe," he hissed, pulling away from her going back to pacing. She reached out grabbing his wrist.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Wade or even with you," she told him, getting his gaze to land back on her. "I'm laughing because you've gone crazy trying to protect me from what I want. If I want to be with you, that's my choice to make and there isn't anything you can say to make me decide against it." He relaxed hearing those words from Zoe. "But the thing is Wade, you can't keep me out, you need to let me in or this thing won't work between us," she told him.

"I know that, I do and I'm trying to let you in. To voice my concerns," he promised her, leading her back to the steps. He looked down to see that she had slipped her hand into his. "With Aggie I knew it was ending. I was at this age in my life that I was tired of playing head games with my Wife. Things just went horribly wrong before they could truly end. I was coming to terms with a failed marriage."

"Wanna know your problem?" Zoe asked, gently feeling his hand squeeze hers. "Aggie was a manipulative, conniving little bitch that ate you alive. You built this fantasy around her at a young age," she started to explain, holding a hand up when Wade grew pissed at her. "I know that she was an amazing Mother. I have no room to comment on that or on Aggie at all because all I have to go on is these stories that are all over this town," she sighed, wanting him to understand she wasn't bashing Aggie as a mother, just stating the opinion she had formed in her head from what she had been told. "That fantasy you built up crumbled around you and you didn't know how to deal with it or what your next move was. You acted like nothing happened but that got you no where and you tried to find an end. You're still trying now Wade and that counts for a lot," Zoe told him softly.

He nodded wanting to go off on her for what she had said but it was true. He had built this fantasy when it came to Aggie and the second that fantasy burned to the ground, he acted like nothing happened. But that had only made things worse for him and when he tried to find the right way to deal with it all, it was too late and she was dead. "I did love her," he whispered. "I do love you Zoe, but I'm scared that you're going to hurt me or that I'm going to hurt you. I don't want that for either one of us. I screwed up so much already when it comes to us and the kids, I can't do that again," he told her.

"Who says you will, Wade?" Zoe asked, earning a shrug from the man next to her. "The thing about the future, we can make it into anything we want it to be." He nodded, pulling Zoe in for a hug. "You say you don't want pity from people, but you thrive off of it, deny it all you want, but it's the truth."

He was ready to yell at her, but he couldn't. She was right about the pity. "If they give me the pity than they don't have time to question what really went on. They can't hate me for something that wasn't in my control. I should have tried harder, I should have done things different, I should have loved her more, but I couldn't do any of that. Part of me believes that I didn't want to save things with her because I fell out of love with her. Hell I don't even know if I really loved her after we were married. I've come to think that I only married her because she was the Mother of my son," he confessed. "I feel more for you than I ever felt for her."

Zoe wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We can't be together, Wade. It's not our time to be together, I do believe that we will be together again one day. But until that day comes, I'm going to be here as your friend, as a shoulder to lean on, as an ear to listen to you and as anything you need me to be, okay?" She asked. He knew that he could count on her. She had already been honest with him. Telling him things that he needed to hear and he wasn't going to find anyone else that was going to be that brutally honest with him. It was a comforting feeling to have.

Wade smiled, snaking his arms around her, hugging her to his body. "Okay," he whispered, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Having her as a friend was a lot better than not having her in his life at all, he could be her friend. It was the whole romance thing that he needed to work on and with a lot of time, on his side he would be better and past Aggie and the issues she caused him. He'd be free and he'd be able to start fresh with Zoe, as fresh as he could anyway. He'd make it all up to her.

After what felt like hours sitting in the comfort of each other's embrace, Wade untangled himself from Zoe. He turned to face her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Zoe," he said, gaining her attention from where she was watching the kids play a game of something or another. "Thank you," he told her.

"It's nothing really, it's what friends are for," she replied, giving him a warm smile. She was actually happy that Wade had been willing to talk to her about the things he was feeling. It was progress. "I'm proud of you Wade. You're making such great progress." She bit the inside of her cheek seeing the small blush creep up on his cheeks.

"Do you think maybe we could do something this weekend. I do miss hanging out with you and the kids," he suggested. "As friends of course," he quickly added on.

"I would like that. Ariel has been going on about wanting to go to the beach. Though she's afraid a shark is going to eat her for a snack," Zoe responded, looking over at the kids. "But whatever it is that we ended up doing should be fun," Zoe told him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Wade gave her a smile and walked off gathering his son in the process. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It was like he could breathe once more.


	37. Chapter 37

**Just a heads up, this will be the last update for this story until after the weekend. So I hope you all like it. Also to all my fellow Americans I hope you all have a fun and safe 4th. To everyone else have a fun and wonderful weekend. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next few days had passed by rather quickly, the kids spending every second they could together. Things didn't go back to the way things had been with Wade and Zoe after their little talk. Things were still off between them. Around the townspeople things seemed like they were okay and that they hadn't been avoiding each other like the black plaque. At home things were different. Wade would stay on his side and Zoe would stay on her side. Not that they had much time to really talk. Zoe was filling in for a sick Harley. Between Wade having therapy and working it didn't give him much free time. He was still trying to find something that made him happy, every thing he enjoyed doing he couldn't see himself doing it forever. It was more for relaxation. There was no way he was going to become a rock star, not when he had Braxton; he picked Fatherhood every time over spending countless nights on the road, plus he liked his job.

Saturday morning Zoe was getting things packed away for the beach. Wade had informed her on one of the many times she came into the Rammer Jammer that a nice relaxing day at the beach would be good for all of them. Zoe smiled at Wade's words of having a talk with Ariel about the sharks if they became a problem when they got there. With everything Zoe could think of bringing along just in case something might happen, Zoe ushered her daughter out of the house to meet up with the boys so they could get on the road. Ariel was a bundle of joy, not able to sit still for very long. Thankfully Braxton was able to keep her calm on the ride.

The drive to the beach wasn't a very long one. Something both Zoe and Wade were thankful for, because things were awfully awkward between them. Other than the soft music that was being played on the radio, the only other noise to fill the car was the kids chatter about all the things they intended to do at the beach, from swimming to building sand castles to looking for sea shells and wanting to bury Wade in the sand because Zoe had already shot that idea down the day before hand when both kids had ran up to her asking if they could.

"Stay where we can see you at all times," Zoe warned, placing a blanket down on the hot sand. Braxton and Ariel nodded and took off to the water's edge to play. Zoe had spent the last 20 minutes making sure that every inch of exposed skin was covered in sun screen. Wade plopped himself down next to her, looking at all the different people that were there. "Wade," Zoe spoke softly gaining his attention.

"Hmm?" Wade questioned softly, looking at her.

"Would you mind putting some on my back for me?" She asked, biting down lightly on her bottom lip. Wade nodded taking the bottle of sun screen from her.

"We wouldn't want you to burn, now would we?" He asked with a smirk. Zoe smiled and turned so her back was facing him.

Wade squeezed a small amount into the palm of his hand, rubbing his hands together. Softly Wade started to massage the white goo into Zoe's back. It had been hard enough for him not to stare when she peeled off her shirt and let her shorts drop to the ground revealing her small white bikini that looked like it was having a hard time keeping everything covered up.

Zoe had to bit her lip even harder when she felt Wade's hand softly rub over the skin on her back. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she was having trouble from keeping the little noises that wanted to escape her throat in her throat.

Wade smirked to himself hearing the soft moans and purrs coming from the petite doctor. He was finding it hard to keep his hands from roaming to far up and to the side and to far down. He had to keep reminding himself they were only friends not that that was really working in his favor at the moment.

"Thanks," Zoe squeaked out once Wade was done. He nodded tearing his gaze away from her to see what it was the kids were doing. He smiled seeing that they were sitting in the sand not that far away from them in the middle of making a sand castle. The best one on the beach, they were going all out for it. Wade cleared his throat, finding the right way to ask something of Zoe. There was no way that she would turn it down, because she wasn't selfish and she'd do anything for Braxton, which made asking her just a little bit easier, but he still didn't like putting her on the spot in such a way.

"Brax's therapist wants you to come to sit in on a session next week. Would you mind?" Wade asked getting straight to the point, glancing at Zoe from the corner of his eye. She lifted her sunglasses up to look at Wade.

"I don't mind going. Just curious as to why," she told him. She didn't see why it was she needed to go with Braxton; he was going to help him keep things with his mother from affecting him later on in life. Her going with just didn't add up in her head.

"I'm not told about what they talk about in there," he shrugged. "She just asked me if I could talk to you about coming in with him." He wasn't going to mention that he might want her to come in with him at some point; he was going to cross that bridge when he got to it.

"Either day is good with me; I'll just clear my schedule for both days, just to be safe. Whatever day Brax wants to go with me, I'll be there," she replied with a smile. "Same goes for you Wade," she told him softly, placing her sun glasses back over her eyes. Wade smiled leaning back, fixing the baseball cap on his head to keep the sun from eyes, considering he left his sunglasses on the table at home.

Braxton and Ariel were busy putting the finishing touches on their sandcastle, placing some of the sea shells they had found around the outside, a stick was sticking out of the top flagless. Smaller sticks were on the side of the castle being used as the drawbridge from where they had made their moat.

"I'll talk to your Mom and you can go talk to my Dad," Braxton suggested. Ariel nodded, and shook Braxton's hand. They ran off to where their parents were sitting on the beach clearly avoiding any real conversation. "Zoe?" Brax questioned, standing in front of her. Zoe removed her sunglasses giving him her full attention. "Can you help with something?" He asked, digging his foot into the sand. "Over there," he pointed in a random direction.

"Sure," she smiled, getting to her feet and walking away with him. "What do you need help with?" She asked once they were far enough away.

"There's this dance at school next month and you're suppose to bring your parents and dance with them," he started to say growing quiet.

"Ariel was talking about that dance," Zoe told him, seeing that he was starting to get nervous about what else he had to say.

"I've never went to them before, because it's weird to dance with my dad, so I was wondering if maybe I could go with you and Ariel could go with my Dad," he rushed out, looking out at the blue ocean.

"Why don't I talk it over with your Dad, but I think that be lovely, Braxton," she told him, letting him relax. He smiled, turning to hug her before running off to wait for Ariel.

"You mean it?" Ariel asked, looking at the water. "They really don't want to eat me?"

"I swear on it, sweetie. I'm sure there isn't a shark out there," he confirmed for her. He wasn't going to tell her that there could be one further out, because he doubted that would sit with her and he was sure that she wasn't going to go very far from the shore to begin with.

"And you'll talk to my Mom about it?" Ariel asked, growing shy. Wade nodded, pulling her in for a hug.

"I will, I think Braxton is waiting for you," Wade pointed out. Ariel smiled and jumped up from the spot on the blanket she had dropped herself onto when her mom had walked off with Braxton.

"Thanks, Wade," she called out, running off to join Braxton. They met each other with a high five, running into the ocean.

Wade watched them splash around in the water, he frowned when he realized that Zoe should have been back by now. He sat up and looked around to see the two guys that were clearly flirting with Zoe. He grew pissed off watching as she laughed at what they said and let them put their hands on her. He didn't like that. He got up from the ground and marched over to where Zoe was at.

"You should come play a game." He heard one of the guys suggest to Zoe. He didn't give Zoe time to reply, he didn't want to know what it was she was going to say. He was afraid that he wasn't going to like the words that came out of her mouth if she would have had the time. She had promised that she would wait for him and now she was going against that!

"The kids have this problem we need to discuss," Wade hissed, taking her hand in his and gently pulling her off, glaring at the two guys in the process. Zoe kept her amused giggles to herself. After a few seconds Wade dropped her hand, starting to feel silly for the way he acted. Really he had no right to go over there and go all caveman on Zoe, they were friends. But part of him, the part he was letting control him was telling him that Zoe had come to the beach with him and she should be focusing on the kids and not ogling half naked man, not when he looked better, but that was his opinion on the matter.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Zoe asked once they were back at their spot.

"Do you really have to be flirting with them?" He asked in a hiss to hide the pain he felt.

"I wasn't flirting with them. They stopped me and were doing all the flirting. I was trying to find a way to get out of there," she confirmed, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his barbaric behavior.

"Oh," he sighed, sending his hands down his face. He was starting to feel stupid for the way he had acted. "What did Braxton want?" He asked, changing the subject.

"He wanted to know if I could go the dance with him because he doesn't want to dance with you," Zoe told him, daring not to look at him.

"Ariel asked the same thing before the sharks," Wade chuckled. "We could just go together as friends," Wade suggested.

"That would be nice," Zoe commented, getting up. "Why don't we go join our kids in the water and cool off?" She suggested, needing to put space between them and fast. Wade grinned and he tossed a laughing Zoe over his shoulder and ran to the water running into the cool salt water far enough that he could drop Zoe without hurting her.

The rest of the afternoon had been spent splashing, tossing and having fun with their kids in the water. A fun day had by all with the awkwardness slowly leaving them be.


	38. Chapter 38

Just like a blink of an eye it was time for the dance. Zoe and Ariel had actually left before Wade had gotten home from his therapy session. Even if things had started to become less awkward between them, it just felt safer to leave early. All the love Zoe had for Wade were setting on the surface itching to come out once more. But she wasn't going to let herself get ahead of her. Wade was nowhere near ready to for a serious relationship and she need to at least try to move on from him. If she could do that then she knew that everything with Wade would be over and that she was just idolizing him because of the way he was with Ariel. If she truly loved him, like she thought she did then she wouldn't be able to move past him. She wasn't lying when she told him that she would always be there for him, she would always be his friend, that wasn't going to change. But she was tired of not living her life, afraid she was going to miss out on him, but now she was missing out on her life and she couldn't let her life pass her by because of Wade. He'd understand he had too.

As they walked, Zoe's mind drifted back to the therapy session she had joined Braxton with.

_Zoe had sat back in her chair and watched Braxton as he talked about what he had done since the last time he was there, how happy he was to be spending time with his dad and Zoe again. That had caused Zoe to smile._

"_Would you like to tell Zoe why you brought her here?" Mrs. Hurst asked. Braxton nodded, turning from his therapist to look at Zoe, who gave the little boy all of her attention._

"_You're the closest thing I have to a Mom, Zoe. A Dad's touch can only do so much. I didn't know just what I was missing out on until you started to take care of me. You treat me like I'm yours, you don't question me, don't treat me like I'm some dumb kid. I appreciate that, I really do. Even if things with Dad don't work out, I don't want you to cast me to the side," he sighed, his gaze suddenly on his lap. "I know that you don't have to have anything to do with me now that you're not with my Dad, but," he stopped, choking back a sob._

"_Braxton," Zoe told him softly. "I would never just cast you aside because things don't happen to work out with your Dad. My door is always open for you. It warms my heart that you think of me like that, Braxton. Never think that you're some dumb kid, because you're not, you Braxton Kinsella are really smart," Zoe smiled. Braxton looked up returning the smile. "You have wormed your way into my heart and no matter what happens in the future you will always be a part of my life, even part of my family, okay?" Zoe asked._

"_Okay," Braxton beamed. His smile fell, looking over at his therapist, she nodded her head, letting him know that it was okay for him to keep going that things would be okay. "Do you think that maybe you could like um," he paused, rubbing his head. "Like help me talk to my Dad about my Mom?" He asked. Zoe got up moving to his side, pulling him into a hug._

"_I'll be right there the whole time if you need me to be, Braxton." It was a tough choice to make. She knew how hard it was on him to talk to Wade about his mom. She could sense that he wanted to ask before but the words failed him. He hated to upset his father and he was afraid. She knew all to well how that felt. He wrapped his little arms around her neck, hugging her like she was the best person in the world._

"Mom," Ariel said, bringing Zoe back to the present. Zoe looked down at her daughter. "You go to the gym; I just need to use the potty." Zoe nodded and walked down the hall to where the gym was located at.

She frowned entering the dark and very empty gym. She turned around to exit but she found that door was shut and locked behind her. She sighed, shaking her head. Ariel was going to be in serious trouble for this.

"What the hell?" She heard from the other end of the gym.

"Braxton got you too, huh?" Zoe asked, her heels clicking on the gym floor as she walked across it.

"Oh yeah," Wade muttered, turning around to look at Zoe.

They stood in front of each other, avoiding the other's gaze. Zoe darted her tongue out to lick her dry lips. She froze hearing the soft groan that escaped Wade. Like two magnets being pulled together, their lips were locked in a serious lip lock, fighting for control.

Neither one knew how it happened, but there clothes were scattered all over the gym floor, as they lay on the gym mats covered in sweat.

"No, no, no," Zoe muttered, quickly walking around the gym to redress as she came across her clothing, tossing Wade's at him. "That shouldn't have happened, Wade. It was a mistake." The words hurt him, they cut him deep. She was right about the fact that it shouldn't have happened and maybe it was a mistake at this point between them but he couldn't take it back. That's why he dressed and let her leave through the only door that hadn't been locked. He waited a few minutes before he stepped outside. He looked around to see that Zoe was gone. He was numb; he couldn't and didn't want to think. He wanted to sleep and hope that this had never happened. But first he needed to find his son.


	39. Chapter 39

After the embarrassment had worn off with having sex with Wade in the school gym, she was more disappointed in herself for letting things go that far. It had only been a few days but things with Wade seemed to be okay. Neither one of them brought it up. He had convinced her to go with him to therapy. She really wanted to talk to him about their little impromptu sex session, but words failed her when she was alone with him.

"Braxton wants to talk to you about Aggie," Zoe whispered, while they waited in the small waiting room.

"What?" He asked with a deep frown on his face.

"I only know because he wants me to be there, he's scared," Zoe told him making his mind race.

"He knows he can talk to me about anything," Wade told her. She nodded her head.

"He's smarter than people think. He knows how hard this is on you. But the thing is we forget how hard it is on the kids. He misses his Mom, Wade. Things with you and Aggie were horrible but things between Mother and Son were never better." Now he was feeling like a bad father. He knew her death had some effect on Braxton, but he didn't know it was this bad. "Don't take it personal, Wade. You can't help him until you help yourself, it is okay to be weak every now and again," she told him, seeing the fight in his eyes. He said nothing standing and walking to the office now that it was his time, Zoe right behind him.

After the introductions had been made, Wade sat back in his chair, watching Zoe from the corner of his eye. He was wondering if she was thinking the same think he was on how this felt more like couples therapy than anything else. Maybe if Zoe ever gave him another chance they should see a couple therapist, it couldn't hurt.

"Zoe, it's a nice surprise to see you here. I wasn't expecting you this soon, a few weeks tops, but not quite yet. What brings you by?" Zoe looked at Wade, sharing a look with him. To her it felt strange to be here to talk about the sex and what it meant to them, when they weren't even a couple and this was the time he used to help him get over Aggie. She didn't know what he spent the time talking about while he was here, she should have expect him to say things about her, but she was still slightly taken back that he did talk about her in such a setting.

"I slept with her," Wade blurted out, noticing the blush creep up on Zoe's face. "But Zoe I don't feel like it's this big mistake. We both wanted it and it was something that needed to happen."

"How so?" Zoe asked, looking over at him. She had been asking herself questions like that since it happened just a few nights ago. In a sense maybe it was giving her the closure she needed to have, she was happy that he hadn't chased after her and let her be. Because she didn't know what she would have told him if he had forced her to stay there. Truth was they had made a mess of things and now they needed to find their way out of it.

"We can't pretend that there wasn't sexual tense brewing between us since we broke up…" he was saying when Zoe cut him off loudly.

"That doesn't mean we jump each others bones, Wade. We could have ignored the sexual tense." Wade slightly shook his head seeing how adamant she was about that.

"No we couldn't have, Zoe. It would have eaten us alive and made things so much worse between us. We still love each other and after thinking about it, I'm not ready to lose you just yet. I have to work at getting you back. I was stupid when it came to us and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've put you through so much. I'm sorry for ruining everything. Do you think you could ever forgive me enough to give me a second chance?" He asked with pleading eyes looking over at her.

"Having sex might not have been a mistake, Wade. But the timing and the place was wrong. We have so much shit going on between us; the sex didn't help us figure anything out. I want to be with you I do, but I don't know if I can do that right now. Please just give me a few days to think about this?" She asked with pleading eyes. His heart broke looking at her. He understood that she needed time and he was more than willing to give it to her.

"Take your time, but Zoe don't keep me waiting to long," he told her. Zoe smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and walked out of his therapy session with a major decision to make about her life.

"How does that make you feel Wade?" He thought about the question, a ghost of a smile brightening his face up.

"Hopeful," he replied. He had ruined so much when it came to Zoe. He was hopeful that he would get a chance to make amends with her and show her just how much she really means to him. Hopeful that he wouldn't keep bringing Aggie up, because this wasn't about her anymore, she was gone from his mind. Zoe made him happy. Made him happy in ways he hasn't been happy since he was just a little kid.

Zoe spent hours just walking around Mobile, trying to clear her mind of things. She wanted to give Wade that second chance but something was stopping her and as hard as she tried to figure that something out, she couldn't put her thumb on what it was.

"I'm sorry," Zoe said, looking up into bright blue eyes, a smile crossing her lips. "What are you doing here?" She asked the second she realized who it was she had just walked into.

"It's all good, Miss Hart," he smirked and Zoe found that smirk to be all wrong. It wasn't cute or charming the way she had thought it once was back in medical school. "I actually work here now. Just started last month, tired of the snow and the cold New York had to offer. You? I thought for sure the last place I would run into you at would be on the streets in Mobile, Alabama," he remarked, placing his hand on the small of her back, but the only thing she could think of was how his hand was all wrong and didn't feel right.

"I have family in Bluebell, moved to be closer to them," she responded vaguely. "It was nice seeing you again, Greg, but I need to get home," she told him, hurrying away before he had the chance to press his lips against hers. That was the last thing she wanted. She didn't need to feel his lips on hers to know that he wasn't what she wanted. The man she wanted was at home. She found it funny how it took running into an old crush to bring your true feelings to the forefront of your mind, driving you mad.

She had rushed home; relief filled her seeing that the lights at Wade's house were on. She practically ran to Wade's house, only stopping when she got to the steps. She carefully took each step, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. She didn't have anything planned to say to him, she was just going to wing it the second he opened his door. Only she didn't know what to say when a short blonde opened the door wearing one of Wade's shirts.

"What can I do for ya, sugar?" She asked. Zoe shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She glanced behind the pretty blonde to see Wade walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes growing in size.

"Zoe," Wade said. She didn't wait to hear what it was he had to say, she took off running to her house, only letting her tears fall the second she collapsed on her bed.


	40. Chapter 40

_**To answer the question in the guest review, yes the last chapter was all one day and this chapter is still the same day just from Wade's perspective.**_

**_Quickly I want to say thank you to all you guys, means a lot that you are going on this little journey with me when it comes to this story. Means the world to me. :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Wade walked out of his therapy session feeling lighter than he had in months. He would give Zoe a few days and he would casually bring the subject up again with her, if she had yet to say anything to him. He was going to do whatever it took to make her see that he was ready for this relationship this time. That his dead wife was in his past and she was his future. He'd make her see it, he had to come up with ways to get it done and he would. He wasn't going to give up on Zoe. And he sure in the hell wasn't going to let her give up on him. Not if he could help it.

He was brainstorming ideas when he got home. Slowly things were coming together in his head. His smile quickly turned into a frown seeing the blonde on his porch, soaking wet. Ruining his good mood. Shutting his car door, he walked up to the blonde, who stood up seeing Wade pull in. "Tansy what are you doing here?" He asked, moving past her.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," she replied, wiping at her eyes. He nodded, letting her enter his house. "I know we haven't been on speaking terms since that day," she said, "but I really just needed a friend right now, one that won't judge me," she spoke her voice broken.

"It was hard, Tansy, you were her best friend," he sighed, walking around his place.

"For the record I didn't mean it. I thought it would be easier just to stay away. She was really pissed at me. I hated doing that to her," Tansy sighed. "I was drunk and I felt like no guy wanted to me. You never made me feel anything less than loved, even if it was just as a friend," Tansy told him nervously.

"Why come here of all the places you could go?" He asked, stopping to lean against the door, his hands in his pockets. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his night. He didn't want to play hostess to a ghost from his past.

"Because you were the only person I knew that wouldn't judge me. That even though we were barely friends, that you wouldn't turn your back on me, not after..." she trailed off, biting her lip, looking elsewhere.

"Todd's an ass," he shrugged, pushing himself off the door. "He had it comin'; he laid his hands on you Tansy. Just tell me why you're still with him?" Wade asked.

"Because I love him," she whispered. "He hasn't laid a hand on me since you gave him that shiner," she told him with a small smile, but it quickly fell. "He came home drunk and I couldn't take it, so I left him before shit could happen, ya know?" She questioned. Wade nodded, ready to end this little talk, he didn't want to bring the past up anymore than he had to. What took place that night, no longer had any effect on him. Shit happens.

"Just take a shower and you can sleep on the couch," he sighed, getting her a towel and finding her an old shirt to wear. He wasn't going to ask questions, he didn't want to be pulled back into her world. He had left her behind years ago, when she had a falling out with Aggie. The girls use to be tied at the hip. But Tansy had flirted with him when she was drunk and that had led to a fight and he hadn't seen Tansy since, he couldn't even recall if she had showed up at the funeral.

"Thanks, Wade," she replied, shutting the bathroom door. Wade sighed; this was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. He quickly got the couch made up for her. It had given him an unwanted distraction from Zoe.

After Tansy finished her shower, Wade shut the bathroom door behind himself, needing to wash the day off of himself. He needed to start figuring out ways to make things up with Zoe and not let his mind wonder to why out of all the people Tansy could have went to she showed up here. He couldn't believe Todd; it always had something to do with Todd. The ring on her finger told him she was still naïve as ever.

He stepped out of the shower, hearing voices. He frowned trying to figure out who would show up at his place this late at night. He heard Tansy ask, "what can I do for ya, sugar?" He paled, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist; he stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Zoe standing there, tears ready to spill over.

"Zoe," he said, stepping closer. "Fuck," he cursed, as she took off. He ignored the looks Tansy was giving him, finding something that was clean for him to wear. He pulled on a pair of basketball shorts, under his towel and pulled a tee over his head, tossing the towel to the floor and took off barefoot to chase after Zoe.

He took her steps two at a time; he pushed open her front door, saying it was open just a crack. He pushed the door shut, locking it in the process. He slowly made his way to where he could hear the sobs. He lay down next to Zoe, pulling her into him. "I hate you, I hate you!" She screamed, her tiny fists hitting his chest. He let her hit him. "Why?" she asked between sobs, looking up at him. He took it as a good sign that she refused to move from his embrace.

"It's not like that, I swear it," he told her, pushing a few strands of hair off her face. "She's one of Aggie's old friends. I haven't talked to her in years. She showed up on my steps, I let her take a shower and gave her something to wear because her clothes were soaked. And after she was done in the bathroom that's when I took a shower." Zoe nodded against his chest, relaxing against him. "I can be an ass, but I would never do that, not to you, baby."

"I didn't mean to overreact, but I ran into an old crush and everything about him was wrong, because he wasn't you," she sighed. "I was coming over to tell you that I want to be with you and I saw her and you and I assumed things," she explained, looking back at him, feeling a bit embarrassed at her behavior. Wade kissed her forehead, wiping away a few stray tears that managed to escape. He couldn't contain his smile.

"You mean it?" He whispered, against her ear.

"Yes," she smiled. "But even though nothing happened with you and the blonde that doesn't mean that I'm jumping back into this thing with you Wade. I will give you another chance, your last chance actually, but we need to take things slow, Wade and you're not out of the dark just yet," she told him, lifting her hand to rest against his cheek. "Prove to me that man I fell in love with is in there, show me that I'm not wrong in coming back to you. Woo me." He smirked, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I know, Zoe and I'll make it all up to you, I swear it. We move at the pace you feel comfortable with," he assured her. Zoe smiled, cuddling into him, happy that things seemed to be fixed to an extant with Wade. "I'll woo your skirts right off ya," he husked out in her ear, causing her to blush. A look he had missed.


	41. Chapter 41

Zoe woke up a smile on her face, seeing that Wade was watching her, his fingers playing in her hair. It should have been creepy, but she had missed waking up to him, so this once she was going to let it slide. For the first time in months she had a peaceful night sleep. "Mornin'," Wade smiled, leaning down to lightly brush his lips against hers.

"Good Morning," Zoe replied, resting her head on his chest. "I have to pick up Ariel up from Harley's, want me to get Braxton?" She questioned, her fingers tracing his abs, in no hurry to actually get up.

"Thanks for the offer, baby, but Jesse is going to bring him by the Rammer Jammer for breakfast, you and Ariel should join us, if you don't have plans that is," Wade suggested.

"I'll have to run it past Ariel, but I don't see a problem with that," Zoe informed him, snuggling into him more. Wade kissed the top of her head, holding her for a few extra minutes before he had to head home and get ready for work. After the last few months it didn't seem real to have this woman curled up to him, where she fit perfect against him.

Wade frowned walking into his place seeing that Tansy was gone. He shrugged and got ready for work. Tansy wasn't his problem and he wasn't going to waste another second with her in mind. He had better things to think about.

The smile on his face gave him away the second his friends saw him. George patted his back, giving him a knowing a look on his way to work. Lavon had fallen in step with him. From the corner of his eye he could see that Lavon had something to say, but was keeping quiet on the matter. He couldn't take it any longer. "Something you need to say, Lavon?" Wade asked with a slight hiss, his good mood slowly disappearing at his friend.

"Interesting company at your house last night," Lavon commented on. He had saw Tansy last night waiting for him and he saw her leave this morning.

"Does this town know how to stay outta my shit?" He growled, running a hand through his hair. Lavon chuckled lightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Was it really that hard for people to stay out of his life and let him deal with things that needed to be taken care of? Not that he had anything to fix.

"I'm trying to help you out here, Wade. I don't want to see you messing up." Wade got that, he did. But he wasn't messing up. Everything in his life was back on track.

"What makes you think I'm the one messing up?" He asked accusation in his voice. Sure he liked to cause trouble when he was younger, but he grew out of that. He didn't cheat, he wasn't a cheater. He wasn't some messed up kid any longer, he knew what he wanted and he was going to get it and he didn't care what the rest of the town thought of him for it.

"Because it was Tansy," Lavon sighed. Wade was ready to punch his friend.

"Tansy!" Wade yelled. "Is nothing to me, she will always be nothing to me. She was the one that wanted me; I never returned the same feelings for her. I sure in the hell ain't gonna start now. I didn't call her up, she came on her own," Wade hissed, moving to walk away before he did end up in a fight on the streets of Bluebell.

"Does Zoe know?" Lavon asked, quickly catching up to him. "I'd hate for her to hear it through Bluebell's gossip central."

"Zoe does know actually and things between me and the Doc are really good," Wade smiled, turning at the corner. His good mood now ruined with one small conversation. He wanted to believe that Lavon was looking out for him, but to accuse him of doing things with Tansy, cut deep. He barely saw her as a friend. He wasn't going to do shit with her to ruin all the good things in his life. He wasn't stupid. His smile didn't return until he walked into the Rammer Jammer and saw his son sitting at a booth with Jesse. "Hey bud," Wade greeted, placing a kiss to his son's head. "The girls are gonna join us this morning for breakfast," Wade informed him.

"I've gotta run, everything's good then?" Jesse asked, standing up.

"Yep," Wade smiled, sliding to into the booth with Braxton. "Thanks Jesse," Wade told his brother.

"Nah, it's nothing, I love the little man," Jesse responded, messing the boy's hair up, on his way out.

"So," Braxton started to say, looking at his dad. "Things are fixed and no longer broken?" He questioned. Wade chuckled, nodding.

"Yep, thanks to you little man," he winked. Braxton grinned hearing that.

Father and son spent the next few minutes making plans of their own for the weekend. Braxton wanted to spend the weekend camping just him and his dad. Wade thought that was a good idea, he had the weekend off and Zoe would be okay with him doing something with his son.

Ariel talked excitedly next to Zoe as they walked to the Rammer Jammer. Even though she had just gotten back together with Wade, Ariel deserved to have some alone time with her and they were going to get a room in Mobile for Saturday night and do a bunch of girly things. Ariel skipped into the Rammer Jammer pouncing on Braxton hugging him for the fact that their little plan had worked.

"Hi, Wade," Ariel greeted, jumping on him as well, Wade laughed, hugging her back.

"Hey, sweetie," he replied, getting up. "I'll get breakfast started," he announced, pulling Zoe in for a soft kiss. "Hi," he breathed against her lips.

"Hi," she whispered a bright smile on display. "Hey Brax," Zoe said sitting down. "What's new with you?" She asked. He was quick to launch into what he was going to be doing with his dad in just a few days.

"How about we meet you guys in Mobile for a lunch on Sunday," Wade commented coming back to the table with drinks.

"That'd be nice, but we can do it when we get back to town," Zoe told him. Wade shook his head.

"We'll do it in Mobile, Zo. They have more places to eat than here," Wade told her, not wanting to get in to it too much. Mobile was better for what he had in mind and less people that were going to be watching their every move.

"Okay," Zoe told him. Wade winked and headed back to the kitchen. The kids shared high 5's under the table. They hadn't expected their little plan to work out so well so soon.

After they had finalized plans had a good little chat over breakfast, Zoe took Ariel and Braxton to school on her way to work. She was minding her own business when Lavon walked up to her. "Nice day is it not?" Zoe asked him with a smile on her face.

"I take it everything is good with Wade?" He questioned with a smirk. He was trying to look out for Wade earlier today because he didn't want Wade to be hurt. But he also wanted to look out for Zoe, she was his friend too.

"It is now, after that little misunderstanding last night, but he was quick in explaining things to me. But yeah, things are great with Wade. Why do you ask?" Zoe questioned outside of the practice.

"No reason." He responded, going to walk off. "It's just good to see you happy again big Z," he called over his shoulder. Zoe gave him a smile, shaking off his weird behavior.

It wasn't until lunch time that Zoe was able to leave the Practice. The place had been unusually busy. And she found that it was just her working there. Brick was out on a few house calls and Harley had been called away an hour after she had gotten there. She hadn't minded the work, it kept her busy. But now that it was lunch time and there was a lull in patience's Zoe took a much needed break to get something to eat. She was minding her own business walking to the Rammer Jammer to get something to eat and see her boyfriend for a few minutes.

"Zoe Hart?" Zoe gave the same blonde from the night before a questioning look. "Tansy," she told her.

"What can I do for you, Tansy?" Zoe asked with a bit of an attitude.

"You can leave Wade alone. He doesn't need this extra drama you bring into his life," Tansy replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My drama," Zoe scoffed. "How about your drama?" Zoe questioned, placing her hands on her hips. "You can get your little married butt home to your husband and stop running to my boyfriend because you're in love with him. He won't ever be yours, Tansy," Zoe told her.

"It won't last, you and him," she smirked, turning to walk away.

"That's why he's going to therapy to get over Aggie so we can be together. Really seems like we won't last," Zoe smiled. "But go ahead and live in your fantasy world, Tansy. Your life has to be there doesn't it?" Zoe asked, turning on her heel and walking away, leaving a pissed off Tansy behind her.

"What's with you?" Wade asked the second he saw the anger on his girls face.

"Tansy," Zoe snarled, sitting at the bar.

"What'd she uh do?" Wade asked, getting Zoe something to drink.

"Told me to stay away from you, because you don't need my drama," Zoe muttered, taking a drink.

"Hey now," Wade told her, taking her hand in his, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. "Your drama is mine, baby. Just like the drama in my life is yours, I don't want it any other way. Tansy is a bit crazy, I've never wanted her and I still don't, okay?" Wade questioned her.

"I know that Wade, but does she know that?" Zoe asked, looking up at him.

"I think she does," Wade told her a little confused.

"Then maybe you should tell her so she knows for sure, Wade."

It was those words that were stuck in his head the rest of the day. He knew that Zoe made a point. He couldn't have Tansy showing up at his place and ruining things for him. She needed to know where she stood in his life and that she really wasn't even a friend to him. He helped her out because she was friends with Aggie and no other reason.

He tried to find her after work, but didn't know where she went to. He was hoping that she went home and he would never see her again. He smiled seeing his girl and the kids playing at the park, he looked both ways before crossing the street, he sighed seeing the blonde walking up to him. "What Tansy?" Wade asked, keeping an eye on Zoe and the kids.

"You can't be serious with Zoe?" She asked, moving to stand in front of him, catching his attention. "This has to be a joke." Wade scoffed at that.

"No joke, I'm dead serious, Tansy. What I don't get is why it matters to you. Who I see in my life doesn't affect you. We're not even friends Tansy and I don't appreciate you showing up at my house and making a scene with my girl in my town."

"But Wade, we have something special," Tansy said, placing her hands on him. He was quick to remove her hands and move away from her.

"We have nothing, Tansy. I don't like you. I was only ever nice to you because of Aggie. Don't you see that we have nothing, less now that Aggie isn't around. Get over yourself," he told her walking to where Zoe was watching him. He gave her a smile, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, his lips soft on hers.

"You okay?" She asked against his lips.

"I am now," he replied. Zoe smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm sorry if I made it seem like Zoe and Wade were rushing back into things last chapter, that wasn't my intentions whatsoever. I hope the next chapter can clear that up a little better for all of you. Enjoy this one.**

* * *

Braxton helped get the tent set up. He gathered some small sticks they could use for their fire as his dad got the fire pit made and a small fire started, extra wood laying nearby. They grabbed their fishing poles and walked the small path to the lake. Braxton got into the boat as Wade pushed it out. The breeze that hit them felt nice as the sun rays beat down on them. Wade tossed the anchor into the water, at their normal spot. A few other boats were out on the lake but overall it was a peaceful day. Braxton was quick to bait his own hook casting it out waiting for a fish to bite. Braxton sat at the front of the boat and Wade took the back part of the small boat.

"Hey Braxton," Wade said, casting a glance at his son. Who in return looked at his dad, keeping an eye on his pole. "You do know that you can talk to me about anything right?" He questioned. He wanted Braxton to open up to him about Aggie, without him feeling like he needs Zoe to be around.

"I know," Braxton replied, turning his attention back to the water. Wade sighed to himself. If he wasn't going to openly come out and talk about Aggie then he was going to have to take things in a different direction.

"I remember the last time I was out here with your Mom," Wade said a smile on his face. It was before things started to get bad between them. Back when Braxton wasn't even born yet. Back when life seemed like it was going to be a cake walk.

"Yeah?" Braxton questioned, intrigued with his dad. He had never openly heard his dad start to talk about his mom. Hearing stories from their past should be fun.

"We hadn't caught any fish that day," he told him. "See that little island there?" He asked pointing off in the distance. Braxton nodded, looking back at his dad. "We were stuck there for like two days with a couple of sandwiches and two bottles of water. A huge thunderstorm hit and we couldn't make it off the lake so we took refuge up on that island thinking the storm would pass in a few hours, boy were we wrong," Wade chuckled thinking back to how nasty the storm had been. "You're Mom was so ticked at me for bringing her out." He knew there was going to be a storm, the clouds over head were a dark angry grey color ready to open up on them at a moments notice, but he still convinced Aggie to go out with him.

"Is that why Mom always hated storms?" Braxton asked amused with the story his dad told him. Wade shook his head.

"No, she never liked storms since she was a little girl. It didn't help that after you were born you seemed to love a good storm; it was the only time when you would actually sleep through the night. Makes sense now," Wade chuckled. Braxton gave him a confused look. "You were completely calm as a storm raged on outside and buddy you're a storm to be reckoned with." Braxton nodded his head. He reeled his line in, checking that a small fish hadn't stripped his hook clean.

"I miss her," Braxton told him, softly. If they would have been anywhere else, Wade would have never heard his son.

"I miss her too, buddy. Despite things, she had been my best friend growing up. It's okay for you to miss to her, to talk about her, think about her. No one is going to judge you for that. She was your Mom and she loved you a lot," Wade told him, moving to the other end of the boat, hug his son. "Don't be afraid of coming to me to talk about her, ever. Okay?"

"Okay," Braxton replied, burying his head into his dad's chest as a few tears came out. Wade held his son tight, letting him cry.

Zoe and Ariel were sitting in a salon getting their nails done. Ariel insisted on Zoe getting a light pink color on her toe nails. Ariel herself went with a bright sparkly pink color. So far Ariel had spent the time talking about school and that things with Braxton were good after their whole little fight. Zoe smiled happy to hear that things with her daughter and best friend were better than ever.

"Mom?" Ariel questioned, watching the lady paint her toe nails.

"Yes, sweetie," Zoe said, turning to look at her daughter.

"Does Daddy not want me?" Ariel questioned, with watery eyes and a trembling lip.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Zoe asked, reaching out to hold her daughter's hand. She hated that Justin had this kind of effect on her daughter. She really wished she could smack some sense into her ex and smarten him up when it came to their daughter. How was she supposed to tell her daughter that he loves her but he doesn't want to have anything to do with him, because he's not ready to be a father yet? She didn't care how Justin looked in this; she couldn't hurt her daughter any more than Justin already had.

"Some kids at school were talking about Dad not wanting me because he isn't around," Ariel replied, quickly wiping a tear away. "It hurt when they said that. I tried to ignore it, but he's never around and I can't help but maybe think they're right," she sighed.

"Baby," Zoe cooed. "Daddy loves you a lot, but he can't be around like Mommy can be, because he doesn't live here, he still lives in New York and it's hard for him." She was struggling with words that wouldn't hurt her daughter and that wouldn't make her look like she had lied to her daughter in a few years when she would be old enough to hear the truth about the scum bag that was her father. Lying sure it would help now but in a few years it would only hurt more. "Baby whether your Daddy is here or not you have me and I love you more than anything in this world. Not only do you have me, but you have Grandpa Harley," Zoe was saying.

"Do I have Wade too? I know that I have most the town, but that's not the same. Does Wade love me?" Ariel asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Knowing that Wade loved her made a huge difference on things.

"He does love you, baby," Zoe told her with a soft smile. Right now that was the only thing she was certain of was the love Wade had for her daughter.

"And Daddy?" Ariel asked, softly playing with the hem of her shirt.

"He loves you, but it's hard for him," Zoe replied, putting an arm around her daughter the best she could. Ariel nodded her head, satisfied with the answer that she was given.

"You'll never believe what Braxton did!" Ariel exclaimed moving on from her father. Zoe shot her daughter a look of amusement waiting to hear what the boy in question did. Ariel launched into her story about how Jake was picking on her after school today and Braxton strolled up and punched Jake right in the nose. Zoe giggled lightly at the antics. Ariel rolled her eyes going on to say that Jake was cute and a whole year older than them and that she was mad at Braxton for punching the kid. Braxton had apologized a few minutes later and everything was right between them. "He gets on my last nerve," Ariel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I'm happy he's there to have my back," Ariel smiled, giving a small shrug. Zoe gave her daughter a knowing smile. There wasn't anything that she could say to show her daughter just how much Braxton really cared about her, she was sure that her daughter knew that already.

Zoe shook her head, paying for getting their nails done. They got some ice cream and some other junk food and headed back to the hotel to pig out and watch cheesy movies in their Pj's to end their night together.


	43. Chapter 43

Zoe and Ariel were quick to find the park Wade wanted them to meet at. It was only a few blocks over from the hotel they had been staying at, so they walked the short distance, getting the fresh air they needed. She smiled, giving Wade a small kiss hello. She ruffled Braxton's hair up as she sat down on the blanket that Wade laid down with a picnic basket in one of the corners. Ariel and Braxton ran off to the playground that was near by.

"These are for you," Wade told her handing her a bouquet of wild flowers. Zoe smiled, smelling them.

"Thank you," she told him, laying the flowers next to her, she chewed on her lip looking over at him. He gave her a questioning look. "Wade," she started to say the rest of the words falling away, uncertain if she should say anything at all.

"What's going on?" Wade asked seeing the inner turmoil on Zoe's face. Zoe shook her head, giving him a smile instead. "Come on Zoe, it's something," he replied, reaching for her hand. He didn't want there to be anything left between them, they needed to be able to talk about things or their relationship wasn't going to work out.

"It's just that I don't want to rush things between us," she finally said after a few moments of silence. "I know I've said this before but it's the truth. You hurt me Wade, a lot," Zoe told him looking down to play with the flowers she moved in front of her. "I want things to be good between us, so badly, but I don't want expectations to be higher than they should be," she sighed, licking her lips, finding it hard to explain herself.

"So what are you saying exactly?" Wade asked, scratching the top of his head, confused about where Zoe was going with this whole thing.

"I'm saying that I'm afraid that you're going to hurt me again, I don't want to feel like that, but I can't help that I do. And I can't take that, I want to put a little distance between us," she told him, looking up to see the hurt on his face. "I don't want to break up Wade, that's not what I'm saying so don't even think it," she scolded him. She reached for his hand, holding it with both of hers. "I need to be sure that there is no Aggie sitting between us or any Tansy's."

"Tansy has nothing to do with this. I didn't call her to have her come over. Tansy is a small part of my past with Aggie; she has no part in my life in the foreseeable future from now till I die. I'm sorry that I hurt Zoe, I can't take that back or go back and fix it, but I can try from here on out to show you that it's just you, no one else," he said, taking her hand. "I need time to prove that to you Zoe, you can't write me off. Besides you were just fine with us the other day when Tansy was hanging around," he told her, looking at her funny.

"She needed to know that she can't come waltzing in and take what she wants, even though she's married. She needed to be set straight that you're mine even if things aren't the way they once were. I want to be with you and I'm going to give you time, Wade, I just need to actually think things through and not rush things and let them happen," she told him, leaning back, looking to see what the kids were doing. "This little picnic with the flowers, it was a start," she finished saying, giving him a soft smile. She was looking forward to see what else he had up his sleeve to prove his loyalty to her. She wanted this with him; she just had to be more cautious about things when it came to Wade. He was going to need to bend and give this time around and not just her.

Wade smiled moving to sit behind Zoe, his legs on either side of hers. They'd work the kinks out as they went and he was going to hold back from wanting to spend every last minute with her like they had done the first time around. They could still be together and he could still show her that he was serious about her with them being apart. He had this under control. Zoe leaned back against him, basking in the way he was still able to make her body burn in ways that no one else had ever been able to, how her body reacted against his needing him, how he made her feel safe, that with one simple touch everything was okay.

"Can we eat?" Ariel asked, running over with Braxton. Neither Wade nor Zoe knew how long they had been sitting there watching the kids play, both deep in their own heads.

"Of course," Wade responded, moving from his spot. Braxton sat down next to Zoe. She gave him a smile.

"Are you having fun?" She asked. Braxton nodded his head. "Is something wrong?" She questioned, he shrugged looking up at her.

"Are you going straight home once we leave?" He asked. Zoe nodded, daring not to say anything, she wanted to hear what Braxton wanted and she was afraid if she spoke then he would back out of what he was going to ask her. "Is it okay if I ride with you then?" He asked in a whisper. "I just want to talk to you without my dad around," he let her know.

"As long as it's okay with your Dad, I don't have a problem with that," Zoe replied. Braxton gave her a small smile, pushing himself up from his spot on the ground and walked over to his dad.

Wade was busy handing things to Ariel to help get the food and drinks out for them. She had come over to him and silently started to help him unpack the basket. Braxton too quickly got busy helping with what little there was left to do. "Is it okay if I ride back with Zoe?" He asked softly almost afraid to hear what his dad was going to say.

"Sure," Wade replied, thinking that Braxton wanted to spend more time with Ariel. It didn't bother him one bit. Ariel smiled, looking over at her mom.

"Does that mean I can ride with you Wade?" Ariel asked, flashing him big puppy eyes. Wade chuckled wondering what the two of them were up too.

"As long as your Mom doesn't mind, you have to ask her," Wade replied.

"Can I ride with Wade, Mom?" Ariel asked, from the spot she was in.

Zoe gave her daughter a questioning look. "That'd be okay," Zoe replied. Something was going on.

Whatever the kids were up to, they pushed it aside and sat down to enjoy the rest of their lunch, sharing laughs as the seconds ticked past them.


	44. Chapter 44

**I've been planning this chapter for a while now and it seemed like the perfect place for this. I'm sorry if any one doesn't like the direction in which I'm taking my story. With that said I do hope you can enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, Brax?" Zoe asked a few minutes after they were on the road; she was able to steal a glance at the little boy as they came to a stop at a stop sign. "Is this about your Dad?" She asked, after he was silent and was in no hurry to say anything. She caught a glimpse of a shrug from him in the rear view mirror. She sighed, deciding that she was going to remain quiet and wait for him to talk when he was ready to.

"Don't hurt my Dad," he finally spoke up a few minutes later after they were out of the city limits. He really liked Zoe, but he felt that someone needed to warn her. He may be young but he still knows when his dad is hurt or happy. What little kid liked to see one of their parents hurt? He didn't.

"I'm not going to hurt your Dad, Brax," Zoe told him. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted things to be fixed between them.

"But you have," he retorted.

Zoe sighed; the last thing she wanted to be talking about with Braxton was her relationship with his father. This had been the last thing that she had thought he would want to talk to her about. It wasn't like she had set out to hurt Wade. She shook her head, because it wasn't like he had set out to hurt her either. Leave it to a 9 year old to show her that she was causing more hurt than happiness. Maybe she needed to be easier on him; it was easy to forget what he was really going through. Being compared to his dead wife wasn't a good feeling but throwing that back in his face wasn't any better on her part. She needed to sit down with Wade and reset some things. It was a no wonder he kept her away because it's exactly what she was doing to him. "I didn't realize that I had been, Braxton, but trust me that is not my intentions. I don't want to hurt your Dad. Okay?" She questioned.

"I guess so," he replied with a shrug. He was only trying to look out for his dad.

Silence once more filled the car. "You have fun with your Dad?" Zoe asked, finding a topic to fill the car ride.

"It was a blast," Brax grinned. "He uh talked about my Mom," he confessed. Zoe smiled giving him a nod letting him know that she was listening to him, without interrupting him. "It was silly to keep things in when it came to her. He would've understood."

"He would've understood. He wants you to be happy, Braxton and your Mom was a huge part of your life as she should have been. Just because things ended the way they had, doesn't mean he loved he any less," she told him. He nodded. She was happy that he was no longer afraid to talk to his dad about his mom; he shouldn't have felt like that to begin with.

"It's just hard," Braxton sighed, going back to looking out his window as a little town was coming up. Zoe had nothing she could say to that. She had never lost a parent in the way he had and by the way he was sitting staring out the window he had already closed himself off from the conversation. She turned the radio on letting the music fill the rest of the ride home.

Wade was having no problem in getting Ariel to talk to him. She had been talking his ear off the second they had got into the car. They were a few minutes behind Zoe and Braxton. Wade laughed at the stories that Ariel was telling him. The more stories he heard about Braxton protecting her, the prouder he was of his son. He was going to have a serious talk with his son about starting fights even if it was because he was standing up for Ariel. Violence was never the answer. "Wade," Ariel said turning serious. Wade stole a glance at her as he drove down the road. "Mommy says that my Daddy loves me it's just too hard for him to be here all the time. Is that true?" Ariel asked, chewing her little lip. She believed that Wade wouldn't lie to her about something like this.

"Ariel," Wade sighed. He didn't want to be brought into the middle of this whole mess with Justin. He had no clue what Zoe had told her when it came to Justin and he didn't want to say the wrong thing to her and ruin the image she had built up of her father. Justin had made his bed in this whole situation, but telling a little girl that he didn't want to be a father or that he wasn't ready, would just hurt Ariel even more, make her feel like she wasn't good enough and that wasn't the case. "How is school?" He asked, wishing that that would do the tick in changing the topic.

"Wade," Ariel whined from her spot in the backseat. Wade sighed knowing then that she was just like her mother and there was no way that he could get out of this conversation. "Please," she pouted. Yep, she was a mini Zoe and he found it rather adorable.

"I don't know things about your Dad, Ariel. I do know that he loves you very much; it's hard not to love you. He just can't be around," he told her. He really hoped he wasn't overstepping any boundaries here. He didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about Justin with Ariel when Zoe wasn't around.

"So you love me?" Ariel asked, looking in the rear view mirror looking at him with hope in her little eyes. Wade smiled coming to stop seeing the red lights flashing in front of him. That was a question he could answer easily. Ariel was a very loveable little girl. It was hard not to love her.

"Of course I love you Ariel. You make it impossible not to love you. You're a pretty awesome kid," Wade replied, earning a bright smile, a smile that reminded him of her mother.

"I wish you were my father," Ariel sighed, looking down. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that out loud. But the way he's treated her is better than her own father had ever treated her. Sure her Daddy spoiled her when he was around but that wasn't the same.

He was flattered by her words, and maybe if things worked out then maybe he could legally adopt her, but for now he was fine with just being a fill in. He could be there for Ariel when she needed a father figure just like Zoe was there for Braxton and in an odd way that had already made them more of a family than not. He gave her a soft smile, one of the last things he wanted to do was get her hopes up.

"Mommy!" Ariel gasped covering her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. Wade followed where she was looking when he saw the car wreck that was causing this whole mess. Sure enough there was Zoe's car smashed on the driver's side. Wade got out, grabbing Ariel as he did so and he rushed past the people looking for a person that could give him answers.

"Dad," Braxton shouted the second he saw Wade. Relief washed over him the second Braxton's arms where around him tightly. "Zoe," Braxton chocked out.

"What happened?" Wade asked the police officer that walked up to them. Braxton wasn't letting go of his dad's hand.

The officer explained to Wade what he was told. That a car had slammed into Zoe's running a stop sign. The driver of the car had very little damage done just a few broken bones but Zoe wasn't looking so good. She was being rushed to the nearest hospital.

Wade was having a hard time trying to think anything. His problem now that Braxton was okay was Zoe but he couldn't help but feel like this was the worse case of dega-vu in the world. He wasn't going to loose Zoe in such a close way that he lost his wife. He couldn't let that happen.

He got the kids in the car, Braxton sitting next to Ariel, his arm around her as she cried for her mom.


	45. Chapter 45

**This chapter was suppose to be up yesterday but I was having internet trouble, I'm sorry for that. I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter and I'm happy that you guys don't hate me for what I did in the previous chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Wade paced the length of the waiting room waiting to hear any news on Zoe. Harley was sitting in a chair, his eyes watching Wade pace. Ariel and Braxton sat in chairs off to the side. They were the only four in the small waiting room. No one else could put up with Wade's constant pacing. Ariel had tried to fuss over Braxton but he wouldn't let her, he held her close. Wade had the doctors check Braxton out, he had to be sure that his son wasn't hurt. After the haze had left Wade had noticed that he had a cut on his left arm, nothing a few stitches wouldn't fix and Braxton had been a trooper the whole time.

"Did you call Candice?" Wade asked he didn't have her number and he doubted that he could deal with that woman. He stopped by the window to look out at the dark sky that had fallen upon them as they were stuck waiting for answers that seemed like they weren't ever going to come.

"I don't know if she'll be here or not," Harley sighed. He had called and explained what little he knew and the only reply he got was that she would try to make it down to see her daughter but like always work had to come first when it came to Candice. He did hear the pain and worry in her voice so that was something. He couldn't believe how uptight she had gotten over the years. She was carefree when he had spent time with her, that person was now long gone and he was left wondering if she would have became that uptight if things would have worked out between them.

"That's just shitty," Wade hissed under his breath not wanting either of the kids to hear him, especially Ariel. Wade's words brought Harley out of his thoughts, he nodded along. He couldn't imagine not being around while your child was fighting for their life in a hospital.

"I'm sorry," Braxton whispered, wiping at his eyes. Confused Wade moved across the room to his son. "It's my fault," he stated. Ariel gripped his hand tighter, Wade kneeled inform of him.

"What are you talking about, buddy?" Wade asked softly.

"I didn't want her to hurt you," he spoke softly, tears escaping his little eyes. "I told her as much and then everything's a blur," he sniffled. "She even made sure I was okay before she went out. See it's my fault!" He whisper yelled, jumping to his feet, tipping Wade over in the process. Wade quickly got to his feet, catching his son.

"Whoa!" Wade said, picking him up. "It's not your fault, Braxton," Wade told him, holding him close. "You can't help what happened." Braxton nodded his head.

"She's going to be okay right?" He asked, using the back of his hand to wipe the snot from his nose, letting his head rest on his dad's shoulder.

"She will be," Wade told him and Ariel, pulling her in for a hug. "She's a strong woman," Wade assured them as much as he was trying to assure himself. Losing someone you love due to a car accident once is hard enough but losing two people you love due to a car accident is harder the second time around. He was just getting back around to showing Zoe that she meant the world to him and now he could easily lose her before they could finish figuring things out for themselves.

"Wade, do you want me to take the kids to your parent's house?" Harley asked seeing the yawns.

"You wouldn't mind?" Wade asked. His mom had already told him that she would gladly watch both the kids if he needed her to. Jackie wasn't expecting Ariel to stay at the hospital or even for Harley to leave the hospital until he knew that Zoe was going to be okay and nothing was going to make Wade leave the hospital until Zoe left. A child needed a good nights sleep and Ariel was going to need all the love she could handle.

"Not at all," Harley replied, standing up. Honestly he couldn't take sitting around waiting to be told what was going on. He needed some fresh air and he needed to be doing some productive until news about Zoe came about. Spending the night in the hospital wasn't something a kid should have to endure.

"Thanks Harley," Wade told him. "Braxton be good for Harley and listen to Grandma and Grandpa and take special care of Ariel. Can you do that for me?" Wade asked, looking his son in the eyes.

"I'll be good and I've got Ariel under control," Braxton replied, hugging his dad. "Just take of Zoe, I don't want anything bad to happen to her, I didn't mean for it be like I don't like her, I like her a lot, Dad, but you're my Dad and I don't want you to be hurt again," Braxton told him looking down.

"Why don't you focus on building that relationship with Zoe you have been and I'll about her hurting me or even me hurting her, okay?" Wade asked, getting a small nod. "She knows that you don't hate her, she knows that you were only looking out for ol' man, okay?"

"I guess," he replied, kicking the ugly carpet with the toe of his shoe. Wade kissed his forehead, standing up. Wade moved over to where Ariel was sitting in a chair, her face pale, her once bright eyes void of any life. Wade dropped down into the chair next to her.

"Ariel, sweetie," Wade said, getting her attention. She said nothing looking over at him. "Your Mom is going to be okay, and she would want you to go and get some rest. Can you be a big girl and go stay with Braxton?" Wade asked softly. Ariel gave him the smallest nod she could muster.

"If you see her can you tell her I love her?" Ariel asked, chewing her lip, blinking her tears away.

"I can do that," Wade promised. Ariel flung her little arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder, he held onto her letting her cry on him. Wade rubbed her back in soothing circles, getting her to relax. He kissed her temple. Ariel gave him a broken smile, taking the hand that her grandpa was holding out for her.

Wade watched them walk out of the waiting room. Sighing heavily Wade let his head fall back against the cool white wall, his eyes shutting on their own accord. His thoughts swirling around Zoe, as the deep dark abyss pulled him to sleep.

"Mr. Kinsella," a soft voice woke him from his slumber. Opening his eyes he jumped up remembering he was at the hospital. He looked down at the petite nurse.

"How is she?" He asked his voice desperate for an answer, she had to be okay. He noticed that Harley wasn't back yet.

"She's out of surgery, sir. Follow me and you can talk to the doctor," she told him. He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he followed behind her. Earlier when he was looking for answers and Harley wasn't there yet, he had told a little lie to the nurse's that Zoe was his fiancée. They wouldn't give him any answers because he wasn't family and the second that little fib fell from his lips they gave him this little sad look told him what they knew and that they would keep him informed. That one little lie fell so easily from his lips; it was like it was the truth to the rest of the world. The nurse gave him a sad smile and hurried off the second he was standing in front of a doctor. He tried to follow along with what the doctor was telling him but he couldn't make heads or tails of what he was saying.

"Do you have any questions?" The Doctor asked. Wade scratched his head. He had caught something about some internal bleeding and broken bones and something about a coma, but he was still lost on what he had told him.

"Yeah, all of it," Wade told him. The doctor nodded.

"She had some internal bleeding, that's why she needed the surgery. She cracked two ribs on her right side and broke 3 on her left side. Her left leg is broken and her wrist on her right side is fractured. As for the coma she's fallen into, we don't know how long it will be before she wakes, she might not," the doctor explained, walking off leaving Wade standing outside the room Zoe was in.

He fingers tightened around the door handle, he was just having trouble pushing the door open. He was terrified of what lays on the other side of the door. Feeling the tears in his eyes start to well up, he slowly pushed the door open, disinfectant filling his nose, beeping from the machines ringing out in his ears. He fell back against the door the tears pouring out for the first time since being at the hospital seeing a pale Zoe laying on the bed, wires and tubes hooked up to her. Heavily he plopped down in the chair next to her bed.

"I failed you," he whispered, taking her hand in his hand, pressing his lips against the back of her hand. "We're going to fix this once you wake up, Zo. Just don't worry about anything other than getting better, I'll take care of Ariel for ya," he whispered, squeezing her hand. He moved the chair closer to the bed, so he could sit back and keep her hand in his. "Ariel says she loves you and Braxton's sorry for what he said, poor boy blames himself. Come back to us, Zoe."

Wade sat there listening to the machines making noise. Kissing her forehead and letting go of her hand, he walked out of the room. He figured enough time had passed that Harley should be back and wanting to know what was going on with his daughter.

"Have you been here long?" Wade asked standing in the middle of the doorway of the waiting room. Harley looked up from the magazine he was looking at.

"Not very long, any news?" He asked, placing the magazine back on the table next to him.

"Yeah, walk with me," Wade told him. On the walk back to Zoe's room Wade filled him on everything that he had been told. Harley didn't mutter a single a word the whole time Wade explained things to him. He just nodded, pausing outside the room Wade had stopped at. "I'll give you a minute alone," Wade told him.

Harley slipped into the room, sitting in the chair that Wade had been sitting in earlier. "Sweetie," Harley spoke softly, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "Don't stay away from us for to long."

Wade leaned against the wall, his head down as he waited for Harley to finish up with Zoe. He wanted to be back in the room holding her hand. Nothing else mattered to him, none of the stupid shit they had been through mattered, that was nothing compared to nearly losing Zoe. And he didn't even know if she was going to make it out of this coma.

Time seemed to slip past him, it felt hours later at times and others times it felt as if no time at all had passed him by, every hour blended into one. Harley had came out of the room saying that he was going to go home and that he would be back in the morning with the kids. Wade had nodded and slipped back into Zoe's room, his hand reaching for hers. He settled into the chair, letting his eyes close. "I love you, Zoe," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Mommy!" Ariel's voice had woken Wade up from his slumber. He gave Ariel a smile standing up to stretch his sore muscles from sleeping in the chair for a few hours. He found that once he was in the room with Zoe it was hard to actually sleep, he didn't want her to wake up while he was sleeping. Ariel had no problem chatting Zoe's ear off. Ariel looked a little better but she was still struggling with all of this. Braxton stood back by the door, afraid to come further into the room.

Harley had explained things to them on the car ride to the hospital. Braxton was worried that he'd still be at blame for everything. Wade could see the struggle in his son's eyes.

"Figured you could use this," Harley said, handing Wade a cup of coffee. Wade smiled, taking the drink and walking the short distance to where his son stood by the door. Wade crouched down.

"Brax, there was nothing you said or did to cause this. It wasn't your fault or Zoe's fault; it was the other drivers fault. No one blames you, I don't blame you, Ariel doesn't blame you, Harley doesn't blame you and Zoe won't blame you. So you shouldn't blame yourself either. You can go talk to Zoe and she can hear you," Wade told him. That was what he was told, he wasn't entirely sure if Zoe could hear the things going on around her or not, but seeing the ghost of a smile on his son's face, it did the trick.

"Wade, why don't you go home and clean up," Harley suggested. Wade looked down and realized that he could do with a shower and a change of clothes.

"I won't be gone long," Wade informed him. He looked to see that Braxton was standing by Zoe's bed, his little hand holding onto hers. Braxton and Ariel holding hands as they took turns saying things to Zoe, he slipped out of the room.

After his shower, Wade walked over to the carriage house and got some of Ariel's things and brought them back to the gate house, making room for Ariel's stuff. He felt better if he was the one watching her while Zoe was at the hospital, he was sure that he would have to argue his point with Harley and that maybe the choice should really be up to Ariel on where she wanted to stay, but he wouldn't feel right if she was staying else where.

Getting things set up at home, Wade made his way back to the hospital. Walking into the room, he smiled seeing the flowers that took over the window ledge, balloons mixed in with them.

"I've brought food," Wade announced holding the bags up. He got the kids set up to eat and he pulled Harley off to the side. "I was thinking that I would just keep Ariel until Zoe wakes and can come home," he told the older man, getting straight to the point.

"Is that what you want?" Harley asked, glancing over at Ariel. He was ready to bring Ariel home with him until this whole mess was over with, but if it was something that both Wade and Ariel wanted who was he to go against them? He wanted whatever was going to be easier for Ariel to get through this time.

"I wouldn't have said it, if I wasn't sure about this. I think it'd be easiest on her and I want her to stay with me and Braxton," he confirmed.

"Okay, but Wade I think the choice on where she stays should be left up to her," Harley told him. Wade nodded in agreement. He wasn't going to force Ariel to stay someplace she didn't want to be at.

"I want to see my daughter!" Wade cringed hearing the voice.

"Grandma," Ariel said, walking to the door hearing the loud voice that belonged to Candice.

"Ariel sweetie," Candice smiled, hugging the little girl. Ariel slipped her little hand into hers and pulled her into the room behind her. Harley took that as his cue to leave.

"I'll let you know where she decides to stay," Wade told him, stepping into the hall with him. "And if there's any progress with her."

"Okay, thanks, I'm going to go fill the rest of the town in on all of this." Wade nodded and slipped back into the room.

"You can't take her away," Braxton huffed, standing in front of Ariel. "Don't let this mean lady take Ariel away from us, Dad," Braxton demanded seeing his dad enter the room.

"I'm doing what's best for Ariel, she needs to be with family," Candice stated.

"She has family here," Braxton yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. Candice scoffed. Wade bit he tongue. The things that he would like to tell Candice, but that wouldn't do any of them any good.

"Ariel, sweetheart," Wade said, crouching down to look at her. As much as he wanted to tell Candice off, this choice was up to Ariel and if she wanted to go back to New York with her grandmother he couldn't stop that from happening. "Do you want to go back with your Grandma?" Wade asked. Ariel shrugged. She didn't want to be away from her mom. "It's up to you, sweetheart. You can go with your Grandma or you can stay with your Grandpa and Norma or lastly you can come and stay with Braxton and me," Wade told her, letting her know what her options were.

"You mean it?" Ariel asked, looking hopeful. "I can stay with you," she tacked on. Wade nodded.

"You can stay with us for as long as you want," he informed her. Ariel turned to look at her grandma stepping around Braxton.

"I'm sorry Grandma, but I have a home here and I'm with family and I'm not leaving the people that I need or the ones that need me." Her gaze fell to her mom. "I'm not leaving Mom."

"Ariel you don't know what you're saying. You're coming home to New York with me and that's final," Candice stated.

"NO!" Wade hissed under his breath. "Ariel's home is here and I'm not going to let you waltz in here and take her away. You don't have that kind of right." He didn't care who Candice was, but he wasn't going to stand for the way she was acting. She had another thing coming if she thought that she was in control. "I suggest you leave now," Wade seethed, pulling the door open. Candice huffed, storming out of the room muttering that this was far from over with.

"Thanks Wade," Ariel said, launching herself into his arms. Wade smiled, kissing her head. Like he's said before there's nothing he wouldn't do for the little girl in his arms.


	46. Chapter 46

Wade had spent his day at the hospital, his mind still reeling from Candice and the stunt she was trying to pull. The more he thought about it the more he realized that Candice might actually hold all the power when it comes to Ariel. Justin had given up his rights as a father to Ariel, as far as he was concerned he was just a friend of her mother's that had no say over her and Harley might have a few rights, but then he wasn't in Zoe's life thanks to Candice, he wanted Zoe to pull out of this coma sooner rather than later for the sake of everyone, because the devil was going to take Ariel back to hell with her and he would do anything to stop that from happening, he just didn't think that there was anything in a legal stand point he could do to putting a stop to it.

He looked over at the kids that were playing quietly on the floor. Throughout the day people from Bluebell had stopped in for a few minutes, but the kids had stayed in their own little world. Braxton was doing everything he could to keep Ariel's mind from wandering to far away. Stealing a glance at the clock Wade sighed; they'd have to leave soon and try to get back to their regular schedule. He didn't want Ariel or even Braxton to go to school tomorrow, but they both had insisted that they would be okay and it did give Ariel 8 hours where she would have to focus on everything else but her mom. As much as he wanted to spend every hour of every day right next to Zoe's bed he knew that he couldn't do that. He was a father first and Braxton needed him and now Ariel was counting on him as well and it wasn't like he could do anything for Zoe while she was in the state she was in.

The following day seemed to be hard for everyone. Braxton was being his normal self and refused to get up for school, Ariel wanted her hair done in a certain way and Wade couldn't do that, not the way that Zoe did. Everyone was on the grumpy side after the night they had. After leaving the hospital things had been good. They grabbed a bite to eat and when they got back to the house the kids had crashed after they got ready for bed. Ariel had taken Braxton's bed over and Braxton had flopped down on the couch. Wade was the one having trouble sleeping and the second he did get to sleep Ariel was there her face wet from the tears that she could no longer hold in. Wade let her sleep in his bed, giving her comfort. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling with things, she kept them bottled up and put on a fake smile acting if things were okay, when she didn't have to do that.

"I've changed my mind," Wade muttered, getting both kids to sit on the couch. "Braxton you're going to school so go get ready," he told him. Braxton nodded hearing the no questions asked seep through his dad's voice. "Ariel, sweetheart, why don't you go stay with your Grandpa for the day, I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for and school is going to be tough on you." Ariel nodded, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I can't stay here can I?" Ariel asked her voice filled with sadness, keeping her focus on what her fingers were doing.

"No," Wade sighed, sitting next to her. "I want you to be here Ariel but I don't have any say on where you go, if you're Grandma comes back with lawyers I can't do anything to stop you from going with her. I'm sorry," Wade told her. Ariel shrugged and got up.

"It's not your fault Wade," Ariel gave him a sad smile and walked out of the house. Wade ran a hand through his hair. Braxton appeared a few minutes later.

"Can't I just go stay with Grandma today?" He asked giving his dad his best pout, the one that he couldn't refuse.

"Yeah," Wade replied ruffling his son's hair, getting them out the door.

An hour later saw him sitting with George and Harley at the Rammer Jammer while Lavon kept Ariel occupied. "I'm sorry Wade, but in order to keep Candice from trying anything she needs to be with family," George stated.

"I know," he replied.

"It's just until Candice is out of here. I don't want this to be any harder on Ariel than it already is," Harley spoke up.

"We need to do what's best for Ariel here, if she can't be with me than I want her to be here in Bluebell, Harley has just as much right as Candice does," Wade stated. "Right George?" He questioned.

"I believe so, it doesn't help that Candice kept Harley from Zoe all her life," George sighed. "But then we should be able to use that against her. I'll do everything in my power to keep her here. It won't be an easy battle if she does take this to court to get temporary custody of Ariel until Zoe wakes from her coma," he explained, sitting back. "Both of you have to be ready for the worst, I can only plea the case for Harley to have Ariel."

Wade didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them come crashing down around him. He couldn't lose both Ariel and Zoe at the same time. But there wasn't anything he could do, because he just wasn't anything more than a friend and the father of her best friend. She wasn't old enough to make her own decision on where she wanted to live until Zoe woke up, if she woke up that was. "Just do what you can, Tucker and do a lot of digging, this case is your most important one yet to date," Wade quipped, getting up. "I'll bring Ariel's things over later tonight."

"I know you don't want to do this, Wade but…"

"I know," Wade replied cutting him off. He didn't need to hear how this was the right thing to do yet again. This right thing sucked.

Wade had left the Rammer Jammer and went straight to Mobile to the hospital. He gave a nod to the few nurses that he been acquainted with the day of the accident. He frowned seeing that the door to Zoe's room was open. For a split second hope grew in his heart that maybe Zoe had woken up, stepping into the room his heart fell seeing Candice standing there, holding her daughter's hand.

"You may think I'm this horrible person," Candice said, her gaze on the motionless body of her daughter. "But I'm doing what's best for my Granddaughter," she finished, turning to look at Wade.

"Taking her from her home, from her mother, from her family, from everything that she knows, that's what you think is best for Ariel? Turning her life upside down even more than it already is?" Wade asked, shutting the door, his eyes growing with anger as he spoke.

"This isn't her home. Her family is in New York," Candice huffed.

"How so?" Wade tossed in her face. "Her mother is laying there in that hospital bed, her Grandfather is in Bluebell; her extended family isn't that far from here. Who are you to take that little girl from everything she has grown accustomed to over the last few months? Do you even have a heart?" He asked, his voice rising in anger.

"Yes, I have a heart," she hissed, placing her daughter's hand on the bed. "I'm that little girl's family, the only family she has known since she was born. What makes you think that Zoe will be staying in this hospital?" Candice asked a glint to her eye.

"You are a heartless cold soulless human being," Wade seethed. "Not only are you willing to rip your Granddaughter away from everything she knows, everything she wants, just because you can for the hell of it, but you're also going to have your own daughter transferred to a hospital in New York because you can't stand that your daughter picked her own happiness over yours. The only reason you're the only family she's known since she was born is because you kept Zoe from her father, shit would be different if Zoe would have known since she was a little girl, but you couldn't do that, because you're a selfish bitch," Wade stated, venom dripping from his voice.

"I don't appreciate the way you're talking to me," Candice hissed.

"To bad, it's not like I appreciate that you think you can walk back into your daughter's life and call the shots. We both have to deal with shit we don't like, so get use to it, because I won't let you get away with this," he stated, sitting in the chair, inching it closer to Zoe's bed. "You have a fight on your hands, Candice," Wade told her with a smile on his face.

"And I'll be winning that fight," she tossed out, walking out of the room. Wade sighed, taking Zoe's hand in hers, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Zo, you gotta wake up, like yesterday. I don't know what's going to happen and there's only so much that I can do," he whispered on the brink of tears. "I'm trying, but I can only do so much."

Two weeks later found Zoe still in a coma. Candice had flown back to New York. Wade was doing his best to watch Braxton and Ariel when Harley had to work. She had spent nights with Wade, but for the most part Harley was being her guardian. Wade would spend the nights at home trying to focus his attention on Braxton and Ariel when she would be there and leave everything with Zoe at the hospital; it was easier said than done. He did spend his days sitting next to Zoe, holding her hand. Saturday's and Sunday's both Braxton and Ariel would come with him.

Work was the last thing on his mind, but he knew that soon enough he would have to get back to work. He only had been given so much time off of work. He needed his job so it wasn't like he could just quit and spend his time at the hospital for Zoe and he knew that she would understand that he couldn't be there at all times because he did have a kid and he did have a job and he needed his job to take care of his kid.

Over the last few days had seen George file paper work for Harley to have custody of Ariel until Zoe woke up. There was no way they could deal with having a court case in New York. They weren't going to let Candice make the first legal move either. She wanted to come in and stir the pot well they were going to fire right back at her.

The best news of all though was that Zoe was making progress, he had gotten his hopes only for them to come crashing down around him when another two weeks had flown past him and Zoe was still in the same state as before hand. He was actually thankful that he had to spend his days at work where he had very little time to think about Zoe. The townspeople didn't talk to him about Zoe which he found helped him out a lot. He tried to keep his mind on Braxton and things that were in front of him. He tried to make each day normal as possible but there was always a few hours that he would sneak away and sit in silence holding Zoe's hand, wishing that she would wake up, when she would become to much on his mind.


	47. Chapter 47

Zoe woke to a black abyss. She could hear the voices around her, but she couldn't make out who the voices belonged to or what they were saying. She was finding it hard to move, hard to breathe even. The more she struggled the blacker everything around her got.

"Zoe," Braxton whispered, poking Zoe's arm, looking at the door to see if his dad was still there watching him. He had promised to be on his best behavior while he waited in Zoe's room for them to return. Didn't mean he was going to stop being a curious little boy.

"Hmm," Zoe mumbles, her eyes fluttering open, making Braxton jump backwards.

"Z…Zoe?" He questions, stepping closer to the bed, his eyes still wide. Zoe nodded, reaching out to the boy, her fingers playing with what little hair he has on his head.

"Where's your Dad at?" Zoe asked, her throat dry and scratchy, looking around her empty room.

"He's with Ariel," Braxton shrugged. "You don't hate me do you?" Braxton asked, looking at the white tile floor. Now was as good as any to ask Zoe what's been plaguing him since the accident a month ago. Zoe lightly shook her head, the movement hurting.

"Would you mind getting me some water?" Zoe whispered, pointing to the cup that sat next to her bed. Braxton quickly got Zoe water. She smiled and took a big drink of the water. "Why do you think I hate you for?" Zoe asked scrunching her face up. The little boy seemed familiar but she was having a hard time placing a name to his face. Names period were hard for her to remember.

"The accident, I told you not to hurt my Dad and the next second the car hit us," Braxton explained, holding back a sob.

"That's not the case," Zoe explained, reaching for his hand. Hearing Braxton explain what little he had, brought everything back for Zoe. It flashed before her eyes like she was living the crash over again. "I don't blame you, Brax. If anyone is at fault it should be me, I should have noticed that the car wasn't slowing down. You had no idea that the accident was going to happen. Not your fault and I could never blame you, honey," Zoe soothed, running a hand through his soft hair. Braxton smiled nodding his head in understanding. Zoe moved over enough to let Braxton climb into bed with her. Braxton was careful not to bump anything on accident lying beside her. Zoe yawned, closing her eyes, letting the steady rhythm of Braxton's breathing lull her back to sleep.

"Braxton, get down," Wade scolded walking into the room with Ariel. They had got to the hospital room and Ariel decided that she wanted to get her mom something from the gift shop. Only problem it took Ariel for ever to pick between flowers and a little bunny that was dressed as a doctor. Finally Wade having enough of the little pickle Ariel put herself in, told her she could get both of them, but Ariel protested that she only had enough money for one. So Wade gave her the extra money that she needed.

"But," he protested.

"Oh no, bud," Wade said, walking over to pull Braxton from the bed. He honestly couldn't believe that his son would do something like that. He knew that he wasn't allowed to climb on the bed let alone lay in the bed next to Zoe. Something could happen and he didn't want his son to be in the middle of some horrible trouble. With a heavy sigh, Braxton carefully got out of the bed.

"Zoe told me I could," Braxton protested the second his little feet were on the floor.

"Buddy, Zoe can't tell you anything," Wade sighed, crouching down to be at his level. "Remember she's in a deep sleep?" He asked.

"I remember, Dad, but it's the truth, she was awake," Braxton stressed his point. Why couldn't his dad believe him? Wade took another deep breath ready for some sort of battle with his son.

Ariel moved over to her mom while father and son had a little battle of the wills in the corner of the room. She looked at her mom with bright eyes. She heard what Braxton said and she believed him. "Mommy?" She questioned, lightly poking her mom's arm. A smile took over Ariel's features seeing her mom's eyes flutter open.

"Baby," Zoe whispered, motioning for Ariel to climb on the bed. Ariel did so, being careful of the wires that were hooked up. Ariel flung herself at her mother, missing her hugs and her cuddles over the last month. Zoe planted a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"Ariel," Wade hissed in warning. "I just got done getting after Braxton for playing on the bed," he scolded, walking over to get Ariel down. "Zoe?" He questioned, coming to a stop.

"Surprise," she smiled. "Can I have my other little snuggle buddy back now?" She asked, glancing behind Wade at Braxton.

"When did you wake up?" Wade asked, helping Braxton back into the bed. "Have the doctors checked on you?" He asked, starting to panic.

"In the night and yes they did," Zoe confirmed. "Told me they will be back this morning to see how I'm doing. Who wants to fill me on with everything that I've missed for the last month?" Zoe asked, looking at the three sets of eyes, her eyes staying settled on Wade's.

"Grandma wanted to take me away," Ariel said sadly. "But now she can't," Ariel piped up happily, hugging her mom as tight as she dared too.

"What?" Zoe asked feeling outraged at her mother.

"She also wanted to pull you from this hospital and take you to a better one in New York, but don't worry we got Harley and George on the case. George had done a lot of digging and your Mother hasn't tried anything, at least not that I know of," Wade explained, seeing the anger in Zoe's eyes.

"I've been staying with Grandpa and Wade. I wanted to stay with Wade until Grandma wanted to pull me away, but now can I come home again because I've really missed you?" Ariel asked, with puppy eyes.

"You'll have to stay with Grandpa a few more nights, sweetie. I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to leave the hospital." She thought it was pretty amazing of Wade to take in Ariel when he didn't have to do that. To be there for Ariel when she couldn't be there for her daughter, he was there for her as well, in just as many ways.

Braxton and Ariel talked for an hour straight, giving Wade no chance to say anything that was on his mind. He wanted to be in that bed, holding her and placing loving kisses to her face. He really thought that Braxton was making an excuse up so he wouldn't get into trouble lying in the bed with Zoe. And when he turned around to check on Ariel, he couldn't believe that she would be doing the same thing. He had started to think that Braxton was getting to Ariel with doing the wrong thing, but that hadn't been the case. Seeing Zoe laying there awake, made him want to cry happy tears but he didn't, he was able to hold it together. He hated that she had to wake up alone in the middle of the night, not knowing what was going on. He wanted to be right there by her bedside when she woke from the coma, but as hard as it was to get over that, he had to because Zoe was awake and doing just fine.

"Good Morning," Dr. Thomas greeted walking into the room.

"Morning," Zoe replied. Wade was up from the chair and moved both kids from the bed.

"I'll take these two to get something to eat and call your Dad for ya and let him and the rest of the town know that you're awake," Wade stated, leading the two kids out of the room.

Sitting down in the cafeteria with some breakfast sandwiches, Wade pulled his phone out, the phone he rarely used and called Harley. After explaining to him that Zoe was up and that the doctor was in there checking on her, Wade went to end the call when Harley's voice stopped him.

"Wade, I know that you wanted to be there for her, but don't beat yourself up over it. You have your own family to look after. She'll understand and she wouldn't have wanted you to sacrifice Braxton for her. That's not who she is. Just let it go and be happy that she's awake now," Harley told him.

"I know, it's just that," Wade paused, shaking his head. He had promised himself that he would be there for Zoe when she woke up and he wasn't; he was at home sleeping in his own bed while Zoe woke up in the hospital more than likely afraid and panicked on why she was in the hospital to begin with. He hated knowing that he could have been there for her, but he wasn't. It was a Friday night and his parents had offered to watch Braxton so he could be at the hospital if he wanted to be, but he declined wanting to spend the night with just his son relaxing and having fun with video games. He was having fun while Zoe was freaking out. He couldn't escape how messed up that was.

"It's just nothing, Wade. You have your own life to live; she won't hold that against you. She wouldn't want you to miss out on things for her," Harley stated, hanging up the phone with a bye.

Wade put his phone back in his pocket taking in what Harley just told him. With the kids done with their food, they headed back up to Zoe's room. She was sitting up in bed a smile on her face. "Everything good?" Wade asked, shutting the door behind him. The kids jumped on the end of the bed, turning on the TV.

"Everything's healed nicely, all but my leg, but that will be healed in another week or so," Zoe told him, holding her hand out for him. "The amnesia that I did have earlier seems to be gone or so they say, but there's still a few things about the accident that are a bit hazy, but they say that's okay," she rambled, looking up at him, seeing the soft smile on his lips. "You okay?" Zoe asked, seeing a quick flash of regret in his eyes that gave him away.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling the chair closer to the bed, so he could keep Zoe's hand in his.

"My nurse told me that I've had a very sexy fiancé sitting with me everyday, spent a night or two over the last month. You wouldn't know who that could be do ya?" Zoe asked, in a playful tone. Wade chuckled, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Guilty as charged," he winked. "It was the only way they would tell me anything until Harley showed up. I didn't mean to lie like that, but it slipped out so easily before I could stop it. I'm sorry," he told her, worry filling him that she thought he was crazy and wouldn't want anything to do with him now. Her giggles didn't do anything to assure him on what way she was leaning.

"I think it's cute and I'm honored that you would do that, because you had to know. I'm not going to hold it against you, Wade," Zoe told him with a smile. Wade breathed a sigh of relief, kissing her hand.

"I should have been here last night when ya woke up," he sighed.

"Wade, I appreciate that you wanted to be here, but you were right where you needed to be at home with your son. I can't thank you enough that you were willing to let Ariel live with you while I was in the coma. That you did everything you could do to keep Ariel here. You've just proven to me what kind of man you really are," she told him, with a tug on his hand. "Once I'm able to come home, we have things to sort out, but for now, I just want," she said, pulling his face down to hers, so her lips could be on his in a sweet kiss. Wade smiled into the kiss, tangling his free hand in her brown locks.

It was the throat clearing that had them breaking the kiss. Zoe's cheek a light rose color seeing that it was Harley standing inside the door. "Not much has changed, huh?" He asked, walking into the room, setting the flowers from the town in the window, before hugging his daughter, happy that she was awake.


	48. Chapter 48

Zoe was sitting up in bed, Ariel laying on the foot of the bed on her tummy her little feet in the air, her giggles filling the hospital room watching Wade and Braxton gathering the bundle of flowers, balloons and other miscellaneous items that people had brought for Zoe during her stay at the hospital.

"You are allowed more than one trip to the car, you do know that don't you?" Zoe asked, trying to keep her laughter in check.

"Yes, I know that," Wade grumbled. "It'll be faster with one trip though," he stated pointing the obvious out. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Dad," Braxton whined, "I can't hold no more, can't we just come back for the last of it?" He asked, trying to look at his dad through the arm full of flowers he had, his little arms getting sore from holding them already.

"Yeah," Wade sighed, walking to the door. Ariel giggled harder watching as they struggled to open the door. "Uh can I get a little help here?" Wade asked over his shoulder with another heavy sigh. Ariel climbed off the bed, running to pull the door open for them.

"Use your elbow for the elevator," she told them with a goofy grin on her face. Wade mumbled under his breath walking out of the room. Braxton shook his head and followed after his dad. Ariel softly shut the door and went back to the spot she was in.

It had been a week since Zoe had woken up from her coma and the doctors were ready to send her home, everyday had been better for her and there was no need to keep her any longer than necessary. Zoe was ready to go home, though Harley and Brick had both been in and weren't allowing her to come back to the practice for a few more days and just a few hours at a time. They didn't want to over work her.

20 minutes later Wade and Braxton showed back up, ready to take the last of the things down. By the time it was time for Zoe to be checked out all the things were taken down to Wade's car. Wade and the kids followed behind the nurse that was pushing Zoe in the wheel chair. Wade had tried to convince the nurse that he could handle pushing her down but they wouldn't let him. Braxton wanted a ride in the wheel chair when Zoe was out of it, the nurse gave him a smile and ruffled his hair up while telling him that she couldn't allow for that to happen. Ariel rolled her eyes at the way Wade was acting and the pout that Braxton was sporting because he hadn't gotten his way.

Wade was right there when they got to the doors leading outside, helping her to stand and wrapping his arm around her to help her walk the short distance to the car that he had moved closer so she wouldn't have to walk across the parking lot. He helped her get in and she gave him a smile and a soft kiss on the cheek when he helped with her seatbelt.

"I figured we could get you home and then get some take out, I don't want to stress you out to much too soon," Wade spoke after they had pulled out of the parking lot. Braxton had perked up a little bit after not being allowed to ride in the wheel chair, but he only wanted a little ride it just wasn't fair that they wouldn't let him just go for a little ride.

"That's fine," Zoe replied. She really wasn't up for much today anyways. She really wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed and just spend the time with her daughter. Wade and Braxton were more than welcome to join them. A bright smile on her face she looked over at Wade. He stole a glance at her. "Thank you," Zoe told him.

"What for?" He asked, coming to a stop sign, he could feel Zoe tense up beside him. Braxton had been the same way for a few weeks after the accident, he couldn't blame them. Nothing good had come from a stop sign the last time she was at one. He moved his hand over to rest on top of hers; gently squeezing her hand letting her know that he was here for her, always.

"For everything," Zoe shrugged, moving her hand under his to thread her fingers through his. "For being there for me every step of the way, for not giving up on me, for helping with Ariel, for being here now, I really don't know what would have happened if you would have walked away from it all that day, it would have been easy for you. I did endanger your son," she told him softly, fighting back her own tears. "You've had to deal with it all before with Aggie, just thank you," she finished up, looking out the window, cringing when she saw a car coming at them as they drove through the intersection. She was able to breathe again once the car had come to a stop and they were safely through.

"I did what I had to do, Zoe. What I wanted to do. Walking away wasn't an option to me. I was worried about you every single day. I wanted to be there next to you every second of the day, but I couldn't be and I do feel bad about that, and that you had to wake up alone in the middle of the night, I didn't want that for you," he told her. "Accidents happen, Zoe we can't control what other drivers do. I don't put blame on you for getting into an accident that you couldn't control. Braxton is fine and he has a scar that he'll be able to brag about for the rest of his life," he laughed, looking at his son and Ariel in the rearview mirror to see them laughing at something one of them had said. "I love you and I love Ariel that hasn't changed Zoe, I would do anything for her, just like you would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed."

"How do you know that?" Zoe asked with a small smirk. "The fact you weren't there wasting away your life makes me feel better. I wouldn't want you to drop your life and family to be there when I really wasn't there, Wade. You had Braxton to take care of you; I would never ask you to leave him for me." The need to assure him that he had done the right, had to be done. He needed to know that she didn't feel any remorse for what he had done; she praised him for finding the time to come to the hospital to sit with her a few hours of the day. She understood that he had his life and his son that needed to come first and the fact that he had put Ariel in that little group, warmed her immensely. He had proved everything that he had to prove to her in a matter of a month of her being in a coma. "Actually I'm happy that you weren't there when I first woke up. I was a mess and I didn't know anything, I believe that having you there would have made matters worse for me," she confessed, thinking back to the night she had woken from her coma.

"I know that because of what you just said," he replied, giving her a smile. "You haven't changed the month you were in that coma, Zoe. You care about everyone in your life. I want to believe that you still love me and I know you love and care about Braxton. You'd do everything in your power to make sure he was taken care of, while fussing over me in the hospital," he added on with a wink, causing the blood to rush to her cheeks.

"I do still love you; I never stopped loving you, Wade. It just hurt to always be compared to your ex and judged and pushed aside, for what she did to you. I'm not her, Wade," Zoe told him softly, licking her lips looking down at their hands twined together on her lap.

"I know and I'm sorry for that Zoe," he told her, sincerity clear in his voice. "It won't happen again, I promise you," he tacked on, getting a smile from her. That's all she wanted to begin with.

The rest of the drive was one with laughs and singing along to the radio. Wade pulled up to the carriage house turning his car off. He quickly made his way around the car to help Zoe out. When she was standing in front of him, she gently tugged his head down to hers, capturing his lips in a soft and sweet kiss. He pulled away breaking the kiss, placing his forehead against hers. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Can we go inside already?" Braxton asked with a huff. Zoe giggled, going to move away from him. Wade was right there, his arm around her.

"Yeah, come on," Ariel called out, running up the steps to open the door.

"I've got you," he smiled, helping her up the steps. Ariel held the door open for everyone, getting thanks from everyone that had passed her into the house. Wade got Zoe settled in her bed. "I'll go get some food from the Rammer Jammer and be back in a few minutes," he told them.

"Okay," Zoe replied, moving to get comfortable on the bed. Braxton and Ariel had made themselves at home on the floor, a game between them.

Wade shared a quick kiss with Zoe before he hurried to the Rammer Jammer. He burst through the door to see the town waiting on him. He gave them a nervous smile. "She's not up for anything today, tomorrow should be a better day for throwing her a party," he informed them, walking through the crowd, shouting answers over his shoulder as the questions came hurling his way on how Zoe was doing. By the time he had the food in his hand, he was more than ready to get back to Zoe and the kids and spend the night with them watching movies and playing games.


	49. Chapter 49

A few days later Zoe was bored out of her mind. Wade refused to let her go out by herself, said he was worried so she was stuck in her place. Most days hadn't been that bad, people would stop in when Wade had to be at work and the kids were at school just today was a bit different. Wade had already left for work, taking the kids to school. She wanted a few hours to be left alone and have time to herself and she told Wade just as much. And looking around her place a thought had occurred to her seeing Wade and Braxton's things scattered all over the place. They had pretty much moved in since she had been back. It wasn't a bad feeling seeing their things mixed in with hers and Ariel's stuff. It was cute and unexpected. Most the time she was annoyed with Wade, she could do most things herself but she didn't have the heart to tell him and part of her did enjoy him taking care of her. But she wasn't broken and she could look after herself. Ever since she was a kid she never had the luxury to rely on anyone but herself. It was nice, but it was weird for her at the same time. She knew that she was perfectly able to look after herself, she had a feeling that Wade was doing this because he hadn't been there when she had woken up and he was trying to make it up to her or even himself she wasn't sure which one that was yet.

With a warm smile on her face and fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach picking up Wade's things along with toys and other things that belonged to Braxton she found that she could get use to doing this, picking up after Wade, folding his clothes and putting them where they should be. Tossing his dirty clothes in with hers, it felt normal.

With the place picked up and a basket full of dirty clothes Zoe made her way over to Lavon's she did want to talk to him while their clothes were in the laundry. Lavon went to take the basket from her, but she had sent him a look and he chuckled and sat back down on his couch, going over some papers that he needed to read and sign.

"How's it going, Big Z?" Lavon asked, placing his pen on the coffee table, next to the papers that had littered the small table in front of him.

"Weird," Zoe replied, her mind going back to the feeling she felt seeing Wade's things mixed in with hers. She wasn't ready to live with Wade yet, but yet it felt so natural and so perfect that it shouldn't be any other way. Seeing the confusion on her friend's face, she spoke up explaining that one word the best she could, "I know we're not ready for it, but seeing Wade's things mixed with mine and Braxton and Ariel's things, it makes me giddy to think that maybe one day it really will be like that, Lavon. In a few more days or so he's going to be move his things back to his place and I'm not entirely sure I want that," she sighed, tossing her head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Zoe," Lavon stated, gaining her attention. "Only you and Wade know when it's right to move in with each other, you can't let anything else or anyone else dictate that for you. What society thinks doesn't matter here, because what does society know about the love you and Wade share?" He asked, reaching over to place a comforting hand on her arm.

"He did say he was my fiancé at the hospital," she mussed. She had found that sweet, that he cared that much about her, even thinking about it now, made her heart flutter at the idea of them getting to that point in their relationship, that he saw her like that, saw her as the one person that could take over being a mom to Braxton, to being that one person to make him put his heart out there for the world to see. Where she kept her heart just out of his reaction, she had no reason to keep her heart guarded from him and she was going to do something about that.

"What do you have in mind Z?" Lavon asked with a soft chuckle seeing the determined look on her face.

"A little something," she stated, getting up. "Thanks for the little talk Lavon," she stated, walking to check on the laundry.

With the clothes in the drier she got busy arranging plans for that night. It was important that things go according to plan for her. She had to call and make sure that Harley was okay with watching Ariel for the night and once that was done, she had to call and explain herself to Jackie on why she needed her to watch Braxton for the night and not tell Wade why. In the end Jackie had agreed. She was happy for her son and only wanted the best for him and she told Zoe that and warned her about hurting her baby boy. Zoe had smiled and told her not to worry, even if it was a mother's job to worry.

"Lavon," Zoe smiled, sitting next to him at the kitchen counter. Lavon looked at her with an amused look on his face. "I need a really huge favor," she told him, a little pout on her lips.

"What can Lavon Hayes do for you, Big Z?" Lavon asked, a smile twitching on his lips.

"Wade gets off in an hour, just in time to get the kids from school, but Harley and Jackie are taking the kids for the night, I need you to distract Wade until I text you and let you know that he can come home," she told him a giddy smile on her lips mentioning Wade, herself and home in the same sentence.

"I got that covered, Zoe," Lavon told her, putting her at ease.

"Thank you Lavon, I owe you majorly," she stated, rushing out the door. Lavon chuckled and went back to what he was doing, keeping a close eye on the time.

Zoe smiled seeing the handiwork she had done. The picnic table at Wade's house, had a red checkered table cloth over it, wild flowers in the center, food from Fancies lined both sides and tea candles inside of mason jars lit the picnic table up, giving them a soft glow, even with the clouds hiding the sun from sight. With a soft smile on her face, she rushed into Wade's place and pulled on her little gold dress, pulled a brush through her hair and added another coat of red lipstick. Picking up her phone and walking back outside she went to text Lavon when she heard, "Zo, baby?" With a blush on her face she looked up to see a shocked Wade standing before her.

"Hi," she greeted, walking down the steps.

"What's this?" He asked, motioning to the dinner that she had worked on. "Not that I don't like it, it's just a surprise is all," he told her with a huge smile on his face.

"You've done so much for me as of lately and I wanted to repay you for that, do you really like it?" She questioned, looking up at him, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No," he told her, he pulled her closer seeing her face drop. "I love it," he whispered, gently pulling her closer, relishing in her soft giggles, right before he crushed his lips against hers in a hungry fashion. "But you didn't need to do this, Zo," he stated, resting his forehead against hers, his green eyes, locked on her brown ones.

"I did, though. You have bared yourself and put your heart out there for me and I've kept mine under wraps, not wanting to get too close to you and for that I'm sorry and this is my way of making that up to you as well. I want you to be able to take my heart, Wade. Because I do love you, so damn much."

"Then I've already broken that barrier and taken your heart Zoe," he whispered seriously, kissing her nose. Zoe beamed up at him, pulling him over the table, pushing him to sit down.

The first few minutes were filled from the noise's that came from around them. The frogs, the crickets, dogs and cats and if they listened closely they could hear Burt going back into the swamp. "I hope you don't mind but I tossed your clothes in the wash today with mine," Zoe told him casually. Wade shook his head an ever growing smile coming out.

"Not at all," he remarked. "Didn't think I had that much stuff over there," he shrugged.

"I didn't either, but it's like you and Brax have moved in," she told him.

Moving in together was something they wanted to address but weren't sure how to approach the topic. It was too soon to move in together, especially with things going to shit with them for a while and them only getting back together recently and Zoe's coma added in it made things more complicated for them. It wasn't a topic that they could take lightly either; they would have to talk it over themselves and then talk to the kids about it and go from there. They couldn't force Braxton and Ariel to be okay with it, it was going to be a huge step for the four of them, when they got that far.

But right now they were going to enjoy each other's company.

Their laughter rang far into the night, the sky turning a black color from the bright blue it had been after the clouds had cleared up. "Baby, make a wish," Wade whispered in his girlfriends ear. They were sitting on the ground, a soft blanket under them with one tossed over them as well. Zoe was sitting in between Wade's legs, her head resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, her fingers linked with his. Zoe looked up at the sky seeing the one and only star that had made its appearance thus far for the night. With a smile she tilted her head to look back at Wade.

"I already have everything I could possible wish for," she stated, kissing his lips lightly.

"Me too," he mumbled, against her lips, pulling her in to deepen the kiss.


	50. Chapter 50

A month later saw Wade and Braxton back at their place. The first few nights back it was weird for them to be without Zoe and Ariel and the same thing could be said for Zoe and Ariel not having Wade and Braxton with them. The topic about moving in together had been dropped as soon as it had had came up. They knew they weren't ready for that step in the relationship, wouldn't be for quite some time and they were okay with that. They had no reason to rush into anything that they weren't ready for just to ruin what they did have. They were just fine going their own pace. They knew what was best for them and this was working for them, they weren't in a rush for anything more to happen.

With a sad smile Zoe sat on the couch next to Lavon. He gave her a questioning look, but she had ignored it off in her own world. Summer vacation had started and Ariel was off for the week with Harley and Norma. Ariel had been so happy about being able to go there was no way Zoe could crush that excitement and she did want her daughter to have fun and a strong relationship with Harley. She trusted that Harley would take good care of Ariel and nothing bad was going to happen, so she let her daughter go. "Where's Ariel?" Wade asked, sinking down next to her, kissing her cheek.

"Where's Braxton?" Zoe questioned, leaning into her boyfriend's side.

"I believe I asked you first," Wade chuckled. "He's on a camping trip with my Dad for the week weather permitting," he easily explained. It was something Earl did every summer with Braxton ever since he was old enough to go, Wade had stopped going along years before hand.

"She's with Harley for the week at Chestnut Bay Resort. He promised that she was going to have fun. Other than missing her like crazy, I didn't see the harm in her going along," Zoe told him.

"That means I get to spend the whole week making you forget just how crazy insane you miss your daughter," he husked in her ear, erupting her into a fit of giggles.

"Ya do know Lavon Hayes is right here?" Lavon questioned looking at the couple a soft smile on his face.

"Didn't even notice, man," Wade stated in a cocky tone. Zoe rolled her eyes, lightly hitting him on the stomach.

"We should go on a double date," Zoe announced getting stares from the guys in the room.

"Why would we want to do something crazy like that for?" Wade asked.

"Because I feel bad for making Lavon the third wheel and I want him as my friend to be lucky in love like we are, don't you want that for your friend as well?" Zoe asked with a pointed look, daring him to go against her.

"Yes I do, babe," He agreed with a nod. Lavon watched the couple amazed at how well they were together. "Anyone ya fancy Lavon?" Wade asked, turning to look at him.

"There might be someone," he answered vaguely. The couple gave him looks of curiosity. With a chuckle he told them, "Lemon."

"As in Lemon Breeland?" Zoe asked. They hadn't gotten off on the right foot when she first got to town and she spent very little time trying to get in the good graces of Lemon, but she knew when she showed up that Lemon was planning a wedding to George. "Isn't she getting married to George?" Zoe questioned.

"Yep," Wade announced. "Are you crazy?" Wade asked in near hysterics. "Can't you find someone else to set your sight on?"

"I know it's messed up. I don't want to lo…like her I don't," Lavon told them, nearly slipping up with the world love. He had loved her at one point, before she went back to George. He didn't want to feel all broken up inside about loving his friend's fiancée; he didn't want to feel like he lost the one person that was made for him. He wasn't going to do anything to ruin their happiness; he was going to go on with life being miserable. "But there isn't a switch that I can just turn off."

"You just need to find someone else," Zoe stated.

"I don't think that's a good thing," Wade started to say.

"Nah, I think it'll be good," Lavon said cutting him off. "I need to move on and I need to start somewhere, have anyone in mind?"

"What about that assistant the works for George? Didi?" Zoe asked. "I'm friends with her and she's really sweet and such a lovely person, you'd like her Lavon."

"I've talked to her a few times, I know she's from Georgia, she seems nice so why not?" Lavon agreed. Wade shook his head, knowing that this was going to be a bad idea right from the start. They weren't going to listen to him so he was going to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Since you have that worked out, I'm going to take my girl back to my place and start working on that promise I had made," Wade stated with a wink in Zoe's direction, helping her off the couch.

"Must you inform Lavon of that?" Zoe asked with a playful huff.

"It's not like he isn't going to hear you screaming," he laughed, watching Zoe's face not only fall but turn a bright red color. Regaining her composure, she turned on her heel, some of her brown locks wiping Wade in the face. He shook his head, picking her up and hauling her over his shoulder.

"Wade Kinsella, put me down!" Zoe stated, pounding on his back.

"Not gonna happen, this view is to die for," he remarked, slapping her on the butt.

"This view could use some help," Zoe replied back swatting him on the behind.

"You'll regret those words, Doc," Wade growled, making Zoe giggle at his actions.

Lavon shook his head laughing at his friends. He wanted that, he wanted someone that he could be serious with one second and the playful next, someone to share his secrets with. He thought that was Lemon but she ran back to George the second he came back from New York and she had ignored everything they had together, what they had was special, he thought so anyway but she thought otherwise. It was time for him to move on and stop moping around about a lost love. He was ready for this date tomorrow night.

The following night had approached them quickly; Wade dressed in his best pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt. After he was done getting ready he headed through the woods to the carriage house to see if Zoe was ready. Wade's eyes were slowly raking over his girlfriend's body seeing her standing in front of him in a silver shoulder dress that hugged her body in all the right places. "You look beautiful, baby," he whispered, having a hard time finding his voice. Zoe smiled, gently kissing him. With a soft laugh she used her thumb to wipe off the red lipstick that had gotten smudged on his lips.

"You clean up nice yourself," Zoe stated, slipping her arm through his offered arm. Together they walked to Lavon's house under the stars. Zoe really thought it would be best if they went out for their date but Lavon had insisted that he cook them their meal and they just have the date at his place. Less pressure for him this way and he wanted to be at ease going into it. "It smells lovely in here," Zoe announced, hugging Lavon. "Looking sharp, Lavon." He was wearing black slacks with a light grey button up shirt.

They made small talk until the door bell went off. All the nerves that Lavon had gotten rid of when his friends showed up were now back in full force. He walked to the front the door expecting to see his date for the night but instead Sheriff Bill stood there.

"I sure am sorry to interrupt your nightly plans, but you're needed at the station Lavon," Bill told him remorse in his voice.

"What's going on?" Wade asked, linking his fingers with Zoe's, not liking the feeling that was in the pit of stomach.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, Wade," Bill told him. With a mall nod to Lavon, Bill took off.

"Go and figure out what's going on and we'll do this another night," Zoe told him. Lavon gave her a small smile and headed out the door to find out what was going on.


	51. Chapter 51

It was a few nights later and their mayor had been absent since the night Sheriff Bill came and got him. No one in town had any idea on where he was or what was going on. The whole town was worried about him. Zoe and Wade were worried about him but they had another little thing that they needed to worry about. "Is he doing any better?" Zoe asked. Wade shook his head, collecting his thoughts.

"He's scared shitless, Zo. I've never once seen him like this," Wade sighed, dragging a hand over his face. "I don't know what to do. My Ma's got him settled in the best she can and she's there for him, but I don't think it's enough for him, not like having his own Mom."

"Is there possibly something that I can do? Maybe I can step in and fill that void; do you think that would even work, would you even be okay with that?" Zoe rambled asking as many questions as she could, before Wade silenced her, placing his hand on top of hers. Having Wade wake her up in the middle of the night, to look at Braxton's throat and seeing what she had, she was scared, but she had to remain calm telling him that Braxton need to be at the hospital, no questions asked. On the way in she had explained the whole situation to him.

"I think it has a good chance of working and I'm more than okay with that," Wade told her. He saw how worried and concerned Braxton was when Zoe was in a coma, he knew that Braxton would be more than okay to have Zoe there with him right now. He was relieved when Zoe had come with them to the hospital to begin with. Harley had come over to stay with Ariel before they had left, because Zoe didn't want Ariel to be stuck doing nothing at the hospital while they waited. "Come on, let's go see him," Wade told her, holding his hand out for her to take. Zoe easily slipped her hand in his and walked down the hallway to where the room was at.

Zoe had yet to see him since they got to the hospital nearly an hour ago; she really didn't want to overstep her boundaries here, with the doctors and nurses in and out of his room it was easier to wait in the waiting room then anything. With all the progress that they had made together, stepping in to be his mother was a line that they hadn't crossed since they had fought about it and the last thing she wanted to do was fight with anyone today of all days, not when they needed to be focused on Braxton. She had went through this with Ariel a little over a year ago, so she knew to an extant what they were going through.

"Hey buddy, look who I got to come see you," Wade whispered, seeing just how out of it his son was. He would do anything to help his son, to take his son's place. Seeing your kid in fear and pain was never an easy task to do. Braxton smiled, holding his hand out for Zoe. She smiled, gripping his little hand in hers, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. She could see that he had relaxed some but he was still worried. She ran a hand through his hair, softly singing him the same lullaby that she would sing to Ariel, soothing him the only way she knew how.

Wade squeezed his mom's shoulder walking past her to go to his son. He took Braxton's little hand in his and saw the smile that he flashed him, before looking back at Zoe. Wade was happy to have Zoe there with him. She had easily eased the fear from Braxton; Wade on the other hand was trying not to let his fear be seen by anyone. He had no idea that his son waking up in the night with a sore throat would lead them to be in the hospital while they got Braxton prepped to take his tonsils out. There was no way that Wade could relax until Braxton was out of surgery and everything went well. Seeing the nurse's walk into the room, Wade pressed a kiss to his son's forehead, whispering he loved him, he saw Zoe do the same thing, before Jackie had joined them, taking the place Zoe had been in.

After they explained things to Wade and they had wheeled Braxton from the room, Zoe found herself on his lap. Jackie had excused herself leaving the couple alone. "He's going to be okay," Zoe whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You don't know that," Wade pointed out a little harsh, Zoe let it go. She was nervous for Braxton, but she knew just how tough that little boy was.

"I do know that, Wade. He's tough and strong and he can bounce back from anything that's thrown his way. He's been through so much already, this is nothing compared to that. He's going to be just fine, Wade," Zoe told him, rubbing small circles on the upper part of his back. He let his head fall onto Zoe's chest, her free hand, caressing his scalp.

"That's the thing, Zo, he's been through shit that he shouldn't have been through for a kid his age," he sighed, closing his eyes. Zoe pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You can't promise that he's going to be okay, that he'll make it out of this," he whispered, choking back a sob.

There was no way that she could promise him that, because she didn't know, she just wanted to keep things positive for Wade, but with him thinking the worst was going to happen it wasn't going to be easy to get him to change his mind, she had learned that quickly when it came to Wade. "I can't promise things that I don't have any control over, you're right about that, Wade, but that little boy still has a lot of life to live and you can't think the worst no matter how easy it is Braxton is going to be just fine."

"I know," he whispered, tightening his hold on Zoe. "I've heard the horror stories, they're kinda everywhere, and I hate that I can't do anything for him when he needs me the most," he sighed.

"You're doing everything that you can do by being here Wade, that's enough," she whispered, resting her cheek on top of his head.

They let the silence take over as they waited for what felt like the whole day for them to bring Braxton back. Jackie had kept herself busy coming and going from the room every so often. Both Wade and Zoe had their phones on silent not wanting to be distracted from what was going on. Zoe had called Harley to see how Ariel was doing and promising her that once Braxton was back in the room that she could come up and see him.

When Braxton was back in the room, the tension had eased up on them and they sat around, Braxton wanting to hold Wade and Zoe's hands. Zoe found that as they sat there and watched the cartoon that Brax had picked out, that whatever the future held for her and Wade that she would always be there for Braxton as long as he wanted her to be around. Her mind had drifted off on her.

_"Why do you treat her like that Braxton?" Zoe sat next to him at his therapy session, waiting to hear what he had to say, she was going to listen to everything he had to say, take it all in and come up with the best way to ease whatever was going on his head._

_"Because I loved my Mom and she left me," Braxton explained. Both adults in the room could see that he had more to say, so they remained quiet letting him have all the time he needed to finish what he wanted to say. "I feel that if I let myself get any closer to Zoe then she's going to leave as well. I've already heard that she's only going to be in town for one year, I don't want to get hurt when she leaves," he stated sounding defeated. Zoe took his hand in hers, getting him to look at her._

_"I'm not going to leave you, Braxton. It doesn't matter if I live in Bluebell or on the moon, whenever you need me, I'm going to be there for you, no questions asked," she told him. She was certain that she wouldn't be leaving Bluebell in the short time she's been there it's been more like home then the city had ever been to her._

_"You mean that?" He asked just a little bit skeptical. Zoe nodded her head._

_"Every word, you're special to me, Braxton," she responded softly, easing his fear away._

_"Can I live on the moon with you? That would be so awesome!" He exclaimed. Zoe giggled, leaning back in her chair, Braxton keeping his hand in hers, liking the way it felt, like he had a mom again._


	52. Chapter 52

"How's your Dad doing?" Zoe asked, glancing over at a sleeping Braxton. He had been home a few days now and he really liked to sleep. Ariel was quietly coloring on the floor. Other than Braxton complaining about his throat the first night being out there Earl had caught a cold so they had ended their little camping trip with just one night under way.

"It was just a cold, Zo," Wade commented, handing her water. "He's fine. Unlike your Father's car," he chuckled, nudging Zoe. She rolled her eyes. She was finding it hard to refer to Harley as her father but she was finding it that Wade had no problem when they where joking around. Though she was slowly warming up to the idea of Wade calling Harley her father, it was the truth and maybe with a little more time she would be able to call him dad.

"It's that bad huh?" Zoe asked, laying her head on his shoulder, moving his arm to lie around her.

"It'll cost him less to buy a new one than fix his old one," he retorted, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Zoe closed her eyes, relishing in how wonderful it felt to be in his arms.

"Have you heard anything from Lavon?" She asked, surpassing a yawn.

"Just that he'll be back bright and early in the morning, didn't say what was wrong or where he was," Wade stated, dropping a kiss to her head. He was worried about his friend, but he knew that Lavon could take care of himself and once he got back that everything would make sense on why he had yet to inform anyone on his whereabouts.

"Do you think anything bad happened to him? You don't think that he's actually sitting in jail right now do you?" She pondered, hearing Wade chuckle at that.

"If Lavon Hayes was in locked up we'd all know about it," he said with a few laughs slipping out. Zoe rolled her eyes, jabbing him with her elbow.

"It's not funny," she pouted. "I just don't know what else it could be."

Wade shook his head, resting his chin on top of her head. The last thing to ever enter his mind about Lavon was him sitting in jail. He was positive that if Lavon ever did anything crazy and reckless enough to land himself behind bars that he would call and have someone bail him out of jail. There is no way that Lavon would just sit willing in jail for who knows what reason. He let his eyes shut, listening to the soft hum that was coming from Ariel on the floor as she colored.

"I should really get her home." It was Zoe's voice that had him coming to from the slumber that he had found himself in. Looking out the window he saw just how dark it was outside. Glancing to the floor he saw that Ariel was passed out, feeling Zoe's weight against him, he could tell that she was having trouble staying awake.

Without saying a word, Wade picked Zoe up smiling when she cuddled into him. He gently placed her on the bed, pulling the blanket around her. He moved to where Ariel was at, carefully picking her up, smiling yet again when she had snuggled into him, mumbling things under her breath that he couldn't make out, but it was cute. He placed her on the couch, getting her a blanket and a pillow, tucking her in. Dropping a kiss to her forehead he turned the remaining lights off and got into bed, pulling Zoe into him. "I should really get home with Ariel," she mumbled, making herself comfortable on top of Wade. Rubbing her back and kissing her head he chuckled softly.

"Shh baby, go to sleep," he cooed softly in her ear. It was a few seconds later when her breathing evened out. With a smile on his face and a comfort deep within himself, a comfort he hasn't felt in ever, he drifted off to sleep holding his girl close to him.

Zoe woke up to the smell of coffee; she smiled slowly opening her eyes to see that she was still at Wade's in his bed. Wiping the remaining sleep from her eyes and stretching she looked around to see that Ariel was eating breakfast at the little table Wade had sitting next to Braxton who was working on eating some applesauce. Her smile brightened seeing Wade walk over to her way with a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Mornin' baby," Wade spoke softly, dropping a quick kiss to her soft lips.

"Morning," she smiled, taking the cup from him and gently blowing on the black liquid inside.

"There's food on the table for ya," he informed her, "I'm just gonna hop in the shower really quick." Zoe nodded, pulling him down for one more kiss letting him go shower. Careful not to spill her coffee, she pushed the blankets off of herself and got out of bed. She kissed the top of Ariel heads and played with Braxton's hair, sitting at the table seeing that Wade had already made her a plate of food. She smiled taking a bite. There was no denying that she was lucky that Wade was all hers.

"You feeling okay, Brax?" She asked. He nodded his head. The worst part was that he hardly ever talked anymore, and she was missing the sound of his voice. Ariel had been the same way, she just didn't like it.

Ariel and Braxton had finished way before Zoe and they headed over to the TV to play video games. Zoe slowly ate her food watching the two of them play. She let herself think about how this whole thing seemed to feel just right. Waking up with Wade being there, eating with both the kids while Wade was in the shower, it seemed more real than anything else ever had. She had grew use to the four of them living together when Wade and Braxton had moved into the carriage house when she came home from the hospital, but that was different, they were there because they wanted to take care of her, they wanted to be there but waking up in his place today it was something totally different. Maybe they were getting closer to where they could discuss the possibility of living together with the kids, but for now spending nights at each others place was enough.

"Mom, Braxton cheated!" Ariel yelled, glaring at the boy in question. He was shaking his head, his hand up in surrender. Zoe knew nothing about the game they were playing as she wasn't into video games at all, board games was a different story though, so she was happy to see that Wade was finished in the bathroom and taking care of the problem. With both kids happy once again, Wade walked the short distance to where Zoe was, bending down to kiss her.

"You sure you got them under control?" Zoe asked, finishing off her now luke warm coffee.

"They won't be any trouble," Wade stated, glancing over at them, before settling his full attention on his girlfriend, placing his hand on top of hers. "It's not like they can really fight."

"I just don't want to leave Ariel here with Braxton feeling a little under the weather," she confirmed a little worried about heading to work leaving Ariel under Wade's care while Braxton wasn't feeling all that well to begin with. She trusted Wade and she wouldn't be questioning him on this if Braxton was 100 percent.

"I've got this, you just go home and get ready for work," he responded, squeezing her hand.

"Okay," she stated. Getting up she kissed Ariel giving her the run down on being good while she was at work. She kissed Braxton's head wishing him well. Walking over to Wade she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I'll be back at one so you can go into work at three," she informed him, gazing into his eyes.

"I know this Zoe," he chuckled lightly, softly grazing his lips on her forehead. "Have a good day at work and I'll see you at one for a quick lunch before I have to go in," he responded, walking Zoe to the door. Kissing him one final time, Zoe headed over to the carriage house.

After quickly showering and getting ready for work, she took one final glance at the gate house and headed off to work. She smiled coming across Lavon. "Care to explain where you've been?" Zoe asked, coming up behind him.

"Family trouble," he stated.

"You will fill me in at dinner tonight," she stated, earning a deep chuckle from Lavon. He nodded and headed on his way as Zoe entered the practice. Saying her hellos to Brick and Harley, she made her way to her office to start on the paper work that was waiting for her. They still were taking it easy on her, not wanting her to over do it, keeping her hours down to minimum and she was finding that the hours she was being given was working out in her favor.

Hours later, with more paper work and patients then she's seen in days, she was free to go. She stopped off to grab food on the way back to Wade's. Walking into the gate house, she smiled seeing Wade and Ariel playing video games. Braxton was playing on the floor with his cars. Dropping the food on the table, she moved to the floor to play cars with Braxton.

Hearing the laughter coming from behind him, Wade turned around to see what was going on. "When did you get here?" Wade asked, turning the game off, earning a pout from Ariel.

"A few minutes ago, I didn't want to interrupt your guys' video game so I just started to play with Brax," she explained with a shrug, getting to her feet. Wade pulled her into a hug kissing her temple. "I brought food," she stated, squeezing his hand walking over to the table, she had made sure to get something that Braxton would be able to eat as well. She really didn't like eating food that he couldn't eat in front of him, it made her feel bad.

They chatted while they ate, Ariel filling her in on what they had been up to since she had left for work earlier in the day. Many laughs later it was time for Wade to head into work. "Are you sure that you can handle them?" Wade asked in a mocking tone, a smirk on his face, as he pulled Zoe on his lap. She rolled her eyes.

"I have it easy," she smirked, placing her forehead on his. "You wore them out, they look like they are ready to crash for a few hours," she stated, looking at the two kids that were on the couch watching a movie. Wade shook his head, pulling her face to his.

"Of course," he remarked, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth, gently biting on it. Zoe giggled, pushing him away.

"Can't have you being late now," she stated holding her laughter back seeing the pout on his face. "Oh we're having dinner at Lavon's tonight, he's going to fully explain what family trouble really means," she stated, fixing his shirt. Dropping a kiss to her forehead, Wade said his goodbyes to the kids and checking that Braxton was still okay, he turned to look at Zoe. "I know often he needs his medicine Wade, I've got it all under control," she told him.

"He just had some 20 minutes before you showed up."

"Okay," Zoe told him, gently shoving him out the door, a smile playing on her lips. Wade rolled his eyes and headed off to work in a good mood. He was going to be worried about Braxton but his son was sick and he hated that he had to leave him like this, but he knew that he was in good hands with Zoe. Part of him was screaming at him that this felt more right then anything ever had before. As much as he wanted to ignore that feeling, he couldn't and it actually put him in a good mood.


	53. Chapter 53

Later that night Wade and Zoe were sitting by each other on the couch with Lavon in the chair; Braxton and Ariel were off playing. They had made it all through dinner without asking Lavon any questions on what he was doing. They were trying to wait until Lavon was ready to tell them. Zoe was playing with Wade's fingers mindlessly as Lavon and Wade were talking about guy stuff that she wasn't really paying attention to because it held no interest for her. Wade would squeeze her hand every few minutes or so and it made her smile.

"Seriously man, what happened?" Wade asked, bringing Zoe's interest to the conversation.

"Like I told Zoe, it really was just a family matter with my Uncle, nothing big or even major, he just needed my help."

"Then why send Sheriff Bill?" Zoe questioned, looking over at him. If it really was nothing then why didn't he call himself instead of sending the Sheriff to get him?

"I had to save my cousin Lynly. She was on her way to get me and she got pulled over for speeding and she kinda went off," he chuckled. "But seriously guys it just took a few hours to get things to calm down and figure out how to go about fixing their house from the fire damage. No one was harmed and everything is good," he informed them.

"How'd their house catch fire?" Wade asked, removing his hand from Zoe's, to slip his arm around Zoe's shoulder. She smiled, leaning into him, her hand falling to land on his thigh.

"It was only a little kitchen mishap," he stated, leaning back in the chair. "I see that Brax is feeling better."

"Each day is different, some good, some bad," Wade stated he really couldn't wait until his son was feeling completely better and his throat was no longer an issue.

After learning that Lavon's impromptu trip sounded a bit scary but wasn't anything like Zoe had thought it was they were able to relax and get back to enjoying their night. "You really thought I was in jail?" Lavon asked with no expression on his face. Zoe winced looking down.

"It wasn't as if I really thought you would be it was just something that crossed my mind. I just wasn't sure if Sheriff Bill is one of those state officials to let you off the hook from a speeding ticket or any outstanding tickets just because you're the mayor or a famous football player," she explained.

"I'm not really sure where Bill stands on that," Wade commented thinking about it. Bill had let him go plenty of times when he was younger but Bill had a soft spot for him since he had been good at getting into trouble and he was friends with his parents. He got plenty of warnings and had to spend countless nights in the holding cell, but he was never booked and charged with things. A warning was the most he got. It wasn't until after he was told he was going to be a father that he had really turned his life around and after losing Aggie he had went back to his old ways once or twice when Braxton wasn't around, but that never meant that he was a bad father, he was just trying to deal with things in his own way.

"We won't ever find out," Lavon stated. He didn't want anything that could be used against him. He needed to have a clean record. He loved being mayor and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin that for him not even himself. He knew how to bide by the rules of authority.

The rest of the night was spent with mindless chatter. Zoe was happy to hear that it wasn't anything too serious they had taken Lavon from them. It was terrible for his uncle's place to catch on fire, but thankfully no one had been hurt. It was her yawn that had Wade looking at the time.

"Why don't you go home, Zo," he suggested. Zoe nodded ready for bed. She looked at the kids trying to figure out how she was going to get Ariel home without waking her up. "I'll carry her home for ya." Zoe smiled, moving over to hug Lavon.

"I'm happy you're home," she stated, walking to the door holding it open for Wade to walk out. The walk to the carriage house was done in silence. "Thanks," Zoe told him softly watching as he tucked Ariel into bed softly kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome," he stated pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Zoe smiled locking the door behind Wade.

"I'm gonna need your help with something," Wade stated, walking into Lavon's.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" Lavon asked, looking up from cleaning up the mess from dinner.

"A surprise for Zoe," Wade stated, picking up the mess the kids had made. "I'll go over things with you tomorrow; I wanna get my kid home to bed." Lavon nodded, holding the door for him.

"You know where to find me," Lavon stated, curious to know what this plan of Wade's was for Zoe.

Over the next few days found Wade and Zoe spending time apart. Between work and their own families they just couldn't manage time for each other. They had seen each other in passing. They had stolen a few minutes on breaks during work and it was enough to get them through even though they were still missing each other.

The night Wade had been waiting for was finally here and he was freaking out just a little. He had triple checked that Lavon had done his part and that the rest of them knew what they were supposed to do. He didn't want anything to go wrong tonight. It had to be perfect. This was the first time that he had put this much effort into anything when it came to planning a date.

Zoe slightly frowned seeing Ariel standing on the porch. "Shouldn't you be with Grandpa?" Zoe asked.

"Grandpa's waiting inside for me. I just have to give this to you first," Ariel stated handing her mom a card with a riddle on it. Zoe carefully read over the words.

"What is this about?" She asked. Only no one was there to answer her questions. Looking down at the dress she was wearing she considered it good. She did check in to make sure that Harley was there, happy with what she saw she read the words once more._I was the one that stole your fry; you can find me with Burt._ Chewing her lip she set off in the direction that Burt called home at this time of day. Walking through the woods Zoe smiled seeing Braxton sitting on a log. "Are you feeling better?" He looked up a grin on his face.

"Huh uh. Before I can give you the next clue you must answer one question." Zoe nodded, ready to hear her question. "Me or my Dad?" He asked his voice growing quiet from his throat.

"Who do I love more?" She asked earning a nod. "That's really hard to answer, Brax. I love you like I love Ariel but I love your Dad like a mother and father love each other," Zoe explained. Braxton beamed up at her pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Zoe kissed his head taking the paper from him. Braxton headed off for Lavon's place. Smiling Zoe unfolded the paper. _Through the woods, past the pond to your boyfriend's house, you may go._ Giggling Zoe made her way to the gate house. By the time she got there she was gasping for air. She pulled off the paper that was stuck to his door. _Your next clue is hid where I use my creative juices or signing to Braxton._ A soft smile crossed her lips as she entered his place. She looked around having no such luck finding what it was she was in search of. She was ready to give up when the instrument caught her eye in the corner. She let her fingers strum the strings. Pulling the note from the back of the guitar she read the riddle. _Where it all started._ Zoe had to actually think about this one. It could be one of two places. Going with her gut feeling she headed off to the Rammer Jammer.

Entering the Rammer Jammer she looked around but nothing looked different or outta place. She was ready to walk out and head back to Lavon's house thinking that was where she should have gone to start with.

"Miss Zoe Hart," Wally called. Zoe walked up to the bar.

"What can I do for ya Wally?" She questioned with a smile. She really did just want the next clue and to be stuck making small talk.

"I've got a clue for you but only if you can tell me one thing that Wade is allergic to?" Hearing those words she felt relief wash over her that she had came to the right spot.

"Birch beer," she smiled. They had just talked about that a few days ago.

"Excellent now go to the place where the sick and injured go," Wally stated, confusing Zoe for a very brief moment. The walk to the practice was short. Walking in she saw that Brick was waiting for her.

"Hello Dr. Hart," Brick greeted.

"Hello Dr. Breeland," she replied back.

"What school was Bluebell playing when Wade blocked a play saving George Tucker but caused Wade to walk away from the play with broken ribs?" Zoe rolled her eyes a smile evident on her face.

"Daphne," Zoe answered.

"Now you must return to the place where your heart feels at home." Zoe walked from the practice completely lost on where it was she was supposed to go. Where did her heart consider home?


	54. Chapter 54

Zoe looked around debating on what the answer to that last question really was. Home, for so many years she considered home to be New York but that wasn't the case now. She knew what she wanted to be home and where she wanted to go, but she wasn't sure if that was where Wade would be waiting for her. It was worth a shot. So she set her sights on going home. She smiled seeing the tea candles that lit her path to the pond. Only she frowned when she saw Lavon standing there.

"No worries Big Z, you are in the right place," Lavon told her letting relief fill her. She looked around but saw no sign of Wade. "This is your final clue, you figure that one out and you'll be where your heart is the safest. You ready?" Lavon asked.

"Like yesterday, Lavon. Just tell me I don't have to answer anymore questions about Wade. I mean it was sweet that he would have them ask those questions but I know him and now he'll know that as well, is this whole thing like a test on how well I know him and just how much I love Braxton?" She asked, staring off into the darkness that had fallen around them since she had left the Rammer Jammer.

"You have to ask him those questions Zoe," he chuckled pulling an envelope from his pocket.

"You're sure that he's going to be here?" Zoe asked, fingering the envelope.

"He's there waiting for you, so you best get a move on," Lavon told her. Zoe smiled, opening the envelope up and pulling out the slip of paper. _Think back to the clues and the answers that were given to you tonight and you'll find me._

She thought back to the first one where she had to find Braxton. The only thing that really stuck out to her about that was the number one. Woods, pond and the gate house stuck out to her. That had made no sense to her. She couldn't make them connect for her life. Looking outside of the little box she was in she started to think about the things they had in common. You did find woods and maybe a pond in the forest, maybe it had to do with four because of forest. So that left her with 14. She thought long and hard about gate and all the different meanings it could have. There weren't any gated communities in Bluebell so she could forget about that one. If she went out on a limb then she could have the number three if she used gate as a verb and with the way things were going then it would be likely that was the cause so now she had 143. She was even having a harder time trying to figure out the song. He sang Braxton a mix of different songs every night but no more then 5, come to think about it he never played less than 5 either. So now she had 1435. The clue from the Rammer Jammer was an easy one it was Birch.

"So 1435 Birch, what?" Zoe asked, starting her walk back to town. What did Daphne and ribs have to do with anything? If she remembered correctly he had said that he had broke 3 ribs during that game. But that made no sense. If she went with the color a Daphne flower was then she was looking on the pink side of things, but again that made no sense. She skipped over that and went to think about what Brick had told her. Home and heart. She looked at the street names; did she go down Birch Street or Birch Avenue? Taking a quick look down the streets she saw that only one of those streets had a pink house. It was the third house from where she stood. Going with not only her head but her mind as well she headed down Birch Street. After passing the 3rd house she looked at the numbers and quickly found the house with the address 1435, and in front of the house was a for sale sign. She smiled seeing the flower petals lining the path to the back yard, where she could hear faint music being played. Looking around she quickly followed the path to see that Wade was standing in the back yard. "What are you doing?" She asked, stopping short of him.

"I knew you'd be able to figure it out," he smirked, holding his hand out for her to take and she gladly slipped her hand into his. "Can you do me a favor?" Wade asked. Zoe nodded her head. "Just don't saying anything until I've said everything I need to say, okay?"

"Okay," Zoe told him, starting to freak out just a little on what was to come. She wasn't that worried that he was going to end things with her, he wouldn't go through all this trouble to break up with her. She was going to trust him and hear him out.

"It took loosing you to realize that I want more with you Zoe. I love you like crazy, I don't go around pretending to be just anyone's fiancé and saying that we were engaged it came out so easily and I do see that for us in the future, but right now, I think we're ready to live together, we're ready for this Zoe. I know you are too, especially with what you had told Braxton tonight," he chuckled lightly seeing the shock cross Zoe's face. "I was there every step of the way with you, I had faith that you would figure it out, but I had to make sure that you ended up here," he paused, trying to get the rest of his words in order. He was ready for this, there was no doubt in his mind, and the days they weren't together were hell for him. He almost lost her once and he wasn't going to let that happen to him again. "I've talked to Ariel and Braxton about this and they want this, they want to be a family, so what do you say?" Wade asked. Zoe looked back at the house for a moment collecting her thoughts.

"I love you and you doing this tonight proved just how much you love me and that we're ready for this and that we both know each other, Wade. I'm touched that you had talked to the kids about living together. I've been avoiding the whole you calling me your fiancée because I was beyond flattered that you would do something huge like that and Wade when the day is right I would like nothing more than to be your fiancée," she blushed, looking down. Daring to look up to meet his eyes she saw nothing but the love that was in them. "This house is it yours?" She asked. Wade shook his head. Zoe went to talk but he put a finger over her lips.

"It's ours if you want it to be. The kids love the place, but it's up to you."

"Can we go in?" Zoe asked. Wade nodded, lacing his fingers with hers. He led her into the house through the backdoor. Every room they walked through Zoe found she loved the house more and more. There were three rooms upstairs.

"Ariel picked this room," Wade commented as he pushed a door open. Zoe smiled taking in the pale pink and purple walls, the room screamed little girl. "And Braxton picked the room right across the hall." Taking a peek into the room she saw the dark green walls with a bright blue outline around the room. It did remind her of Brax.

"Is that why he had to ask me who I love more you or him?" Zoe asked, looking into the third room that had white walls.

"Yeah," Wade told her sheepishly.

"I think it was cute," she told him, taking a quick look into the bathroom that was at the end of the hall. Wade smirked and led her downstairs to where the master bedroom was at. "Were you looking to get lucky or something?" Zoe questioned, seeing the bed in the middle of the room, candles casting a soft glow around the room, rose petals covering the bed.

"You could say that," he remarked, pulling Zoe into his embrace. "So?" He asked against her lips.

"You are home, Wade," she answered, pressing her lips against his, letting him direct her to the bed.

* * *

**To the Guest review on the last chapter yes, yes she is, I'm not sure how I had overlooked that one detail, but it's been fixed.**

**When I first started this story I wasn't expecting for it turn out into what it has. Since I'm only 1 review away from 300, I'm going to go up a few in reviews so whoever is reviewer 325 I will either let you have a sneak peak into any future chapter of this story, dedicate a chapter of this story to you with what you would like to happen or write you a one-shot of your choosing, totally up to you. Or you can have the first chapter of a future story to replace the next one I finish.**

**Thank you to everyone that has left reviews on this story, they keep me going. This story would have never made it this far without them. Thank you to those that read the story as well.**

**On a small side note, I didn't even know that I could get that from the clues, until I started to look into them, she really was suppose to meet Wade where Lavon was, it just took a turn all on it's own, thought you guys would like to know that bit. **

**In case any of the clues left you confused, here's how I figured them out.**

**_Braxton was one.  
_****_FORest_****_ is four  
Gate-__ verb_ _BRITISH  
_****_verb: gate; 3rd person present: gates; past tense: gated; past participle: gated; gerund or present participle: gating._**

**_So that's where three comes from.  
and 5 is from the number of songs.  
So there you have 1435  
Birch is easy enough.  
As for Daphne it is a flower and different colors of pink, from what I can see.  
And lastly Home as you can tell is with Wade and the kids._**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55

Zoe took a deep breath looking at the boxes that were piling up all around her, a smile tugging her lips. Most everything they had had been packed away. She sat on the couch looking at what little was left, she felt sad leaving this place behind. Being so close to Lavon, this was the first place she knew as home in Bluebell. She was ready for the next stage in her relationship with Wade. She was ready to be a family. And they couldn't do that in either the carriage house or the gate house. Moving was essential.

"Mommy," was being called softly, breaking her thoughts.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Zoe asked seeing the smile that her daughter wore not even minutes ago was now gone and her eyes were all watery. Ariel sat down next to her mom.

"Now that you love Braxton does that mean you no longer love me?" She asked, her lower lip trembling. Zoe pulled Ariel in for a hug, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"No, I'm always going to love you Ariel, nothing you can do will change that. It doesn't matter how many people come into our lives, I'm gonna love you forever," Zoe replied. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Ariel replied, a smile on her face. She went to get up, but Zoe kept her in place. "What Mom?" The little girl asked.

"Are you done packing?" Zoe asked, getting a nod for a response. Zoe gave her a smile. "Good, I wanna talk to you about something," Zoe stated. She was shocked and pleasantly surprised that Wade talked to the kids about living together, she just didn't like the fact that he had done so without her. She had thought that they would have sat down and discussed this together like they had talked about. She liked the surprise she really did, she just didn't like the way he went behind her back to do so. Living together was a major step and she felt like she deserved to be a part of that topic when it came to the kids.

"What's that?" Ariel asked after her mom had been quiet for a few minutes.

"I know you told Wade that you're okay with living with him and Braxton, but I want to make sure that you're not just saying you are. Are you okay with this?" Zoe asked.

"I think this will be awesome. I love them both too Mom. Yeah it's going to be weird at first, but that's okay. And I know this what you want," Ariel sighed.

"Sweetie, this isn't about what I want, we're in this together. So if you don't want to move we don't have to, just say the word," Zoe quickly replied back. She didn't want her daughter to think that she had to move just because it was something Zoe wanted to happen. This was about the both of them. "It's okay if you're not ready for this."

"I'm ready, I miss them when they're not here or if we're not there," she replied, looking down. "I want to be a real family," she sighed.

"We are a real family, nothing except the love we share matters in making a family."

"Got it Mom, can I go now?" Ariel asked. Zoe nodded letting her run off.

"She sure was in a hurry to get outta here," Wade chuckled walking into the carriage house. "Are you about done?"

"Just a few more things, you can start to take the boxes out if you want to," Zoe told him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Wade asked getting the cold shoulder from Zoe.

"Wade," Zoe sighed, turning around to keep filling a box up with things. "I love that you went out and found a house and talked to the kids about living together and I do want this for us," she started to explain growing quiet.

"But," Wade said, egging her on.

"But I feel like it should have been something we talked about together between ourselves before mentioning anything to the kids. I love that you put so much thought into it and that you surprised me the way you had, I just would have liked to be there when you talked to the kids about it. You think that from now on you can talk to me about major decisions?" She asked, looking up at him.

Wade sighed running his hands through his hair. "We've talked about moving in together so I didn't think it was that big of a deal and I'm sorry that I didn't consult you about it. I really did want to surprise you. But I guess I still could have huh?" He asked, earning a small nod from Zoe. "I'm sorry, Zo. Next time and every time after that, I'll make sure to talk things out with you."

"Good," Zoe replied, maneuvering through the mess of boxes to wrap her arms around his neck. "You do know that now that we're gonna be living together, we're gonna have to change rules where the kids are concerned, they can't have separate rules, that wouldn't be fair and we both need to be able to punish them accordingly," she stated.

"I know this and I also know that it won't be easy, but we'll manage and it will work its self out. I wouldn't expect anything less than for you to get after Braxton when I'm not there and vice versa when it comes to Ariel. I'm prepared for that. Are you?"

"Of course I'm ready for that," Zoe responded, pressing her lips against his, happy that they really were on the same page for everything it seemed.

"And I am sorry for not talking to you about things," Wade said breaking the kiss.

"I know," she whispered, moving from his grasp. There was no point in starting a fight about something that could no longer be helped. "Now get the boxes outta here so we can go home," Zoe smiled, loving the way that had felt to say. Wade smirked, grabbing a box up.

"Yes Ma'am," Wade mocked, walking out the door. Zoe giggled walking into the bathroom to pack what little remained.

It took a few hours and few different trips to get all of their belongs to their new home. Boxes had been marked and sent to the room they needed to be in. Braxton and Ariel were busy getting things unpacked in their rooms. Zoe had unpacked her things and left Wade's things for him to do. She ventured out to the living room to start getting those boxes unpacked. They had gotten all new furniture for the place, including bedroom sets for the kids and themselves. They had needed a lot of kitchen supplies and new things for the living room. But they had been brought in the day before and Wade, Lavon and even George had helped get those things set up for the family.

With most everything unpacked Wade and Ariel left to get some pizza for a late night dinner. Zoe took a break from unpacking a few of the miscellaneous boxes and made her way to Braxton's room. She sat on his bed, as he started to get his video games in order. Wade had helped him get the game system hooked up to the TV. "Are you really happy to be here?" Zoe asked. Braxton grinned looking at Zoe.

"YES!" He yelled, getting Zoe to laugh. "I have my own room, my best friend is just right there," he stated, pointing across the hall. "And I have my Dad of course but I get you too. What's there to be sad about?" He asked, going back to pulling games from his box and setting them on the stand.

"Nothing," Zoe smiled, getting up. "For the record Brax, I'm happy that we're here together too," she told him, walking out of his room. Braxton kept his grin on his face the rest of the night.

"What's with him?" Wade asked, after dinner. He was helping Zoe clean up.

"He's just happy is all," Zoe replied, turning to look at her boyfriend.

"Aren't we all?" Wade asked, placing his hands on her hips. "So I was thinking and I know I told you that all major decisions would be talked about, but there is going to be one that I can't talk to you about or it would ruin everything," he stated. Zoe smiled, kissing his nose.

"When you feel is the right time to pop the all too important question, you go right ahead and plan it all without talking to me about it, because I don't want to know when you plan on doing that, just know that I'm ready whenever you're ready for that, Wade. But know that I'm not in any kind of rush either. We're here together and for now I'm just fine with that," she told him, knowing where he was going to go.

"I feel the same way," he replied, pulling her closer, letting his lips seek hers out.

"Seriously!" Two little voices broke them from the lip lock. They laughed, looking at their kids, standing in front of them their eyes shut.

"You can look now," Wade stated with a laugh.

"You do have your own room for that," Braxton stated, rolling his eyes.

"We have a whole house to kiss in," Wade retorted.

"What was it you two needed?" Zoe asked, stepping in.

"We wanted to come say night, it's been a long day and we're really tired," Ariel said.

After hugs, good-nights and I love yous were exchanged the two went up to bed, Zoe laid her head on Wade's chest, her arms going around his waist, his hands resting on her back, his head lying atop of hers. "How long do you want to wait before we bust them for still being up?" Wade asked.

"Give a few more minutes," Zoe replied, not ready to move from the spot she was in.


	56. Chapter 56

_**This chapter is filled with some flashbacks in Italics. With everything that I had going on within the story I had skipped over a birthday, holidays and other things in between. When I started this story I had Zoe and Ariel show up in Bluebell late September and now it's around the middle of July. The flashback for the 4th of July, will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Zoe smiled going through the pictures that were scattered on the bed around her from the last 10 months from her and Ariel's life since coming to Bluebell. Wade had made her stay home from work. She had woken up feeling a bit under the weather and Wade refused to listen to anything she would tell him. She gave up finding it was the easy way to go about that. Wade had taken the kids to his parent's house while he went in to work, after Zoe assured him that she was going to be okay.

The first stack of pictures she looked at was from Ariel's birthday 7 months after they started to call Bluebell home.

_"I want a jungle theme with hmm a leopard cake," Ariel beamed, playing with a fry. "Do you think Daddy will show up?" She asked. _

_"I don't think so sweetie. Now about this leopard cake, I'll see what I can do."_

_"Did someone say a leopard cake?" Lemon asked, rather cheery, interrupting them. "I can have that done for you."_

_"Really?" Ariel asked. Lemon nodded pulling paper out to help plan Ariel's 8th birthday party. "Can Lemon do it Mom, please?"_

_"Of course," Zoe agreed. She had faintly heard about the catering business that Lemon and Annabeth had started, heard how quickly it had ended as well, but this was a chance she was willing to take. She trusted Lemon on this. Had no reasons not to. _

_The days leading up to Ariel's birthday had gone by fast. Lavon had offered up his house for the party. It had taken most of the morning but when it was time for the party the mayor's house had been transformed into a jungle. Lemon and Annabeth had even delivered on the food and cake. Ariel was in love with the cake Lemon and AB had made. It was a two layer chocolate cake that was orange with black spots. Happy 8th birthday Ariel was spelled out in white among the spots. In the upper right corner of the cake were trees and a small leopard._

_Ariel had invited everyone in her class. Even though she had friends that didn't care for Braxton, she still managed to spend plenty of time with all the kids that had shown up. Braxton right there next to her, because she was the birthday girl and she wanted to be around Braxton._

Zoe smiled at the memories placing the last of the pictures in the photo album. It sure was going to be a birthday that Ariel wasn't going to forget anytime soon. She moved onto the next set of pictures seeing that they were from Christmas.

_They had spent the morning together just the two of them as Ariel opened all of her presents and Zoe opened the few that Ariel had gotten for her and the few that had came in from her mom. They moved over to Lavon's for lunch where they had opened even more presents from Wade, Braxton and Lavon, Zoe and Ariel had gotten the guys gifts as well. They had spent their afternoon with Lavon. Soon enough it was time for all of them to head out. Wade and Braxton were headed to his parents house, Lavon was headed to his parent's house and Ariel and Zoe were headed over to Harley's place._

The next set of photo's had to do with Planksgiving. Zoe had to laugh out loud at the reaction that had got from her daughter.

_"Mommy are we going back to __New York__ to be with Grandma for Thanksgiving?" Ariel asked, curled up to Zoe on the bed as they watched a movie._

_"Not this year, Sweetie. Grandma has made other plans. Besides don't you want to stay here and see what Planksgiving is all about?" Zoe asked pausing the movie._

_"With real pirates and everything?" Ariel asked a glimmer in her eye._

_"I'm not sure about that one, but you can dress up as a pirate and Braxton was saying that you get to look for treasure, that should be fun," Zoe said._

_"I'm gonna find the treasure all by myself!" Ariel exclaimed, getting to her knees. "What do you think is in the treasure?" Ariel asked, thinking over the plenty of possibilities that it could be._

_"What do you think it is?" Zoe asked._

_"Money, candy, chocolate coins, gold, crowns, jewels, Mom it could be anything!" Ariel exclaimed jumping to her feet. "How much longer till Planksgiving?"_

_"Just tonight," Zoe replied laughing._

_After the feast and after Ariel and Braxton and looked all over town they hadn't found a treasure. They were sulking in Lavon's living room. Wade walked in sending a nod to Zoe. Lavon just shook his head, sitting back to watch it all unfold._

_"What do you have there, Wade?" Zoe asked, earning the attention of the two bummed out kids._

_"Just some old paper that was lying in town square," Wade replied, seeing that the kid's interest was getting the better of them. Zoe helped him unroll the paper he had._

_"This seems to be a map, wonder where it leads; do you want to find out Wade?" Zoe asked, glancing at the kids._

_"Sure does look like a pirate made this map, so I'm all for looking for treasure," Wade smirked to himself seeing the kids jumping up and rushing to see what their parents were looking at._

_"You don't think?" Ariel asked looking at Braxton._

_"YES!" Braxton yelled. "Can we help?" He asked, looking at his dad._

_"Do you think we should let 'em?" Wade asked looking over at Zoe._

_"Hmm I don't know it could be rather dangerous," Zoe said, watching as both Braxton and Ariel's faces fell. "But I do believe they can handle the danger."_

_Braxton and Ariel grabbed the map and ran outside, following the directions to the tee. Wade and Zoe followed behind them. The map had led them all over town ending on the back side of the mayor's plantation, near Burt._

_"I didn't know it was so close to us," Braxton pouted, as he started to dig. Ariel not wasting any time started to dig as well. Neither one of them even thought to ask why there were shovels there for them to begin with._

_"Oh my!" Ariel exclaimed hitting something hard. _

_Wade helped them pull the treasure chest out. Braxton and Ariel wasted no time in lifting the top off. Both squealing when they saw the treasure inside. Ariel grabbed the princess tiara and placed it on her head, Braxton grinned pulling the sword out, as he pretend to fight off some bad pirates._

_"Why don't we take this back to the house," Wade suggested. Both kids ran ahead of them once again leaving Wade and Zoe to carry the treasure back._

_"Thank you for doing this Wade," Zoe said as they started to walk._

_"It was nothing and you helped with the plan too," he replied, shrugging his shoulders._

"What are you doing?" Wade asked, sitting next to Zoe on the bed.

"Just looking through the pictures as I place them in a photo album," she told him. "What's that?" Zoe asked, looking at the container he had.

"Chicken soup for my girl," he said, handing it over with a spoon.

"Thanks, Wade," she smiled, taking a bite of the soup.

"No problem, baby," he replied, kissing her cheek, picking up a set of photos from Halloween. "How did the kids talk us into going as Raggedy Andy and Raggedy Anne?" He laughed, showing Zoe the picture.

"Because they're evil, but we were cute," Zoe pointed out.

"Maybe so," Wade chuckled. Looking at the picture with the four of them together. Braxton was Batman and Ariel was Miss Wonderland. "We've had some good times," Wade smiled, leaning back on the bed.

"And they're only going to get better," Zoe responded, sitting her soup off to the side. "But there are going to be some not so pleasant ones as well."

"Bring 'em babe," Wade retorted, pulling Zoe to lay down with him.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Like promised I have a flashback to the 4th of July in this chapter and after that it's a time jump. And I have a list of town events that I had happened to jump over but they will be making appearance's in upcoming chapters. I'm just going to do them a little differently is all. I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter, I really hope you like this one just as much.**_

* * *

Feeling better than she had for the first part of the day, Zoe got up from the bed and went out to the living room, leaving a sleeping Wade in the bed. After a week living in the house together as a family, things were slowly starting to mellow out after all the excitement. Sitting down on the couch she grabbed the newest set of pictures that had just come in yesterday. Flipping through the stack of them she couldn't help but smile and let a few laughs out as she went through them.

_"Do we even have to go?" Ariel asked, from her bed, her little legs swinging back and forth as she waited for her mom to finish getting ready. Zoe walked from the bathroom to the main room walking around the boxes that had started to take over their place as the started to pack things up so they could move to their new house in just a week._

_"Yes we have to go. Why don't you want to go?" Zoe asked, sitting next to her. "We're going to have fun."_

_"But it's nothing like the fireworks in the city," she pointed out with a sigh._

_"No it's not and you know what?" Zoe asked, earning a head shake from her daughter. "That's okay. We can't judge Bluebell's fireworks on New York's. We are going to go out there and have fun. The whole center of town is filled with rides and games and now you have someone to go on the rides with, and sweetie I'm not talking about Braxton." That had earned smile from Ariel._

_"Just the last time we did something like this, everything ended badly. I don't want that to happen again," she voiced._

_"I promise you it won't. Next week we're still moving into our new home together, okay?" Zoe asked. Ariel nodded, jumping off the bed._

_"Do you think I can go on all the rides? Play all the games? Did you see if they have the game where you can win a goldfish?" Ariel asked, walking out the door to meet up with the guys._

_After they had gone on all the rides that they didn't consider to be for babies and playing the game's that grabbed their attention, they walked away with poster's, stuffed animals, plastic light up swords and Ariel had walked away with a new goldfish, Braxton didn't want one saying that goldfish were lame and he wanted a dog, something that Zoe and Wade were going to talk about at a much later date in time. _

_After getting their things and the goldfish back to the carriage house, the kids ran in front of them with sparklers. Zoe tried to protest knowing just how dangerous they could be, but Wade had pointed out that she was a doctor if anything had went wrong and seeing the look on her daughter's face, had her caving in with pleas to be extra careful._

_"I'm happy," Zoe sighed contently, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked._

_"Me too," he replied, kissing her head making Zoe smile._

_Once back in town they found a place to sit to watch the fireworks. They both kept an eye on their kids as they ran around having fun with the other kids. Something else Wade was happy about. It wasn't that long ago that Braxton refused to make friends and now he couldn't stop making friends._

"Braxton Royce Kinsella," Zoe yelled, storming upstairs, stepping over toys left on the stairs.

"What now, Zoe?" Brax sighed not even pausing his game, brushing her off.

"Oh no," Zoe stated walking into his room. She turned his game off taking the controller from him. "You have a mess in the living room that follows you up the stairs to clean up. You won't get this back," she was saying holding the control for him to see, "until you clean your mess up. I'm not your servant," she finished walking to the door.

"You clean up after my Dad so ya coulda fooled me," he smirked. "Besides Dad it'll give it back when he gets home."

"We'll see and so ya know you've lost it for the next week and a half and you're ground for the rest of the day," she informed him. "The thing is Braxton he cleans up after me as well. We offer to help each other out. You were told that if you make the mess you need to clean it up," she finished walking away leaving a sulking Brax in his room.

The first month of living together had been a huge adjustment to all four of them. It took that month for them to fall into a certain routine. It took that month for both kids to become comfortable enough to start acting up. So far Ariel had done as told from both Wade and Zoe with a slight attitude problem. This was the first time Braxton had forgone listening to Zoe while Wade was gone. He had been called into work. It had also been a few weeks since she had been sick and she had only been sick for a day.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zoe asked watching Braxton try to sneak past her.

"Outside," he stated in a duh tone.

"What part of grounded don't you understand?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that I can't even go outside?" He asked pleasantly shocked. This was the first time he had ever been grounded. He was use to getting things taken away and timeouts but being grounded was all new to him.

"Nope, I might reconsider if you go into the living room and clean your mess up. You're old enough to pick up after yourself."

"And you're not my Mom so you have no right to tell me what to do," he shot back. That had hurt hearing Braxton say those words.

"You're right about me not being your Mom but I'm the one in charge here so you have to listen to me. It doesn't matter if you don't like it," Zoe told him setting him straight.

"Just wait till Dad gets home," he replied going to his room. Zoe sighed, sitting in the nearest chair. She suspected that they were going to have trouble with the kids but she wasn't expecting the attitude Braxton had suddenly came up with. Taking a deep breath she went to check on Ariel who was playing in her room as soft music played from the radio.

"Sweetie, you need to put the toys away you're not playing with and make your bed, please," Zoe told her waiting to see what kind of reaction she was going to get.

"Okay, Mom," Ariel smiled, getting up from the floor, tossing the toys in the toy box in her room. Zoe smiled, turning to check on Braxton. She walked away letting him sit in his room if that was what he wanted to do, she was going to let him do it. She had barely made it downstairs when the phone started to ring.

Braxton had spent the rest of his afternoon sitting in his room bored counting down the minutes until his dad was set to return. The second he heard the car door shut he ran down the stairs. "Dad," Braxton excitedly said. Wade took one look at his son and Brax knew he was in for it.

"Go to your room and I will be there in a few minutes. While you wait you can think over your words and actions today towards Zoe," Wade told him seriously.

"Okay," he mumbled stomping up the stairs. "I can't believe she called you," he said under his breath, but he had heard him.

"I called her Braxton," he called after his son, taking his boots off to leave them by the front door. "Hey baby," he said stopping to kiss her quickly before going to shower and change. Zoe had smiled telling him hi as he had passed her by. "After I'm done talking to Braxton we have to head over to my parents house for dinner," he told her. Zoe nodded.

"Just have to wait on you and Braxton. Ariel's ready to go and in the living room coloring," Zoe informed him, digging through the closest to look for her shoes. Wade shook his head, walking to Braxton's room. Wade sat on his bed next to him.

"Why didn't you clean your mess up?" Wade asked. "Do you really think that Zoe should clean up after you?" Wade asked. Braxton only shrugged his shoulders. "Zoe and I have an understanding, we help each other out. Even before we moved in here, you had to clean up after yourself, that doesn't change because Zoe and Ariel live with us now. I do expect you to clean up after yourself."

"It's just not fair," Braxton protested.

"How is it not fair?" Wade asked. "Ariel cleans up after herself." Braxton remained quiet. "Alright, get ready to go; we've got to be at Grandma and Grandpa's for dinner. And Brax you are grounded until school starts up again."

"What! Why?" Braxton asked, jumping off his bed. "That's still a week and a half away!"

"Because you refused to clean up, you talked back to Zoe and you thought that when I got home you were going to get off the hook, that's not how this works and your game system, I don't know when you're gonna get that back. You really don't deserve it. You can't ignore your responsibilities just to play a video game," Wade explained, unhooking the system. "Oh and Braxton I do expect you to come up with an apology to Zoe and for that mess in the living room that trails up the stairs to your room to be cleaned up after we get home," Wade told him sternly, walking out of the room.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, seeing Wade walk into the room, placing the game system in the top of the closest. Wade quickly filled things in for her. "Don't you think you're being a little tough on him?"

"No, he needs to learn now and not later on," Wade sighed, leaning against the wall. "I don't understand what's gotten into him."

"He thinks that he can pit us against each other and get away with more things, it won't be the last time he tries it, I'm sure Ariel will try her hand in it as well. But we have to talk to each other to make sure we're on the same page or they'll run over us every time they want something and get away with everything."

"I know, but I really didn't think it would be this hard," he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"It'll get easier, at least I hope it will," Zoe commented, moving over to him. "Let's go before we're late."

"I've put all my things away; does that mean I'm still grounded?" Braxton asked, the second they appeared in the living room.

"Yes it does, buddy," Wade informed him, walking over to the door, to put his shoes back on. Braxton rolled his eyes turning to look at Zoe.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean the things I said to you. Just 'cause you're not my Mom, doesn't mean I should use it against you," he told her. Zoe smiled, crouching down.

"Apology accepted, but Braxton just because I'm not your Mom, doesn't mean that I don't care or love you any less," Zoe told him.

"I love you too, Zoe," he told her, hugging her tightly, Zoe hugged him back.


	58. Chapter 58

The weeks had passed them by and before they knew it the kids were back at school. This year they had different teachers. It was something that Wade had been worried about. He didn't want Braxton to revert back to his old ways now that Ariel wouldn't be there next to him. Zoe had tried to assure him that Braxton was going to be just fine. Braxton still had Ariel in his life outside of school and on the playground and at lunch that it wouldn't matter if they had different teachers, but she also told him that if he gets to be too much and Braxton starts to cause trouble and close himself off again then they would go into the school and see what they could do, but first they needed to give Braxton a chance.

With school starting up that meant that it was time to figure out a party for Braxton's 10th birthday. He was dead set on having a theme of classic cars. The house and the back yard were decorated accordingly. He had invited a few kids from his class and a couple from Ariel's class since he wasn't friends with nearly everyone like Ariel was.

The party had gone off without a hitch. Lemon had once again made the cake. It looked like a real '69 Ford Mustang. Presents had been opened and put away, the trash had been picked up, decorations taken down and kids and adults had went home and a sad looking Braxton sat on the couch. Wade had gotten him a few video games and a guitar, he wasn't too young to learn how to play and Braxton had goofed off with his. Wade had thought it was time to upgrade him from the little kiddy one he had to a real one.

"What's up with Braxton?" Wade asked, helping with the dishes.

"I'm not sure," Zoe replied. "Why don't you go talk to him, I've things covered here," Zoe told him. Wade quickly kissed her, dried his hands off and headed to the living room to see what was going on with his son. Zoe smiled when Ariel had taken the spot Wade had vacated.

"Hey buddy," Wade said joining Braxton on the couch. "You okay in here?"

"Yes," he sighed, his eyes locked on the carpet beneath his feet. Wade remained quiet knowing that if he just sat there not saying anything then Braxton would open up to him. "She didn't get me anything," he said after a few silent minutes.

"Who didn't get you anything?" Wade asked trying to remember what present was from whom.

"Zoe," he stated, finally looking at his dad. "I thought she loved me."

"She does love you," Zoe stated, standing in the entry way. "I have your present it's out in the garage."

"Really?" Braxton asked jumping up. Zoe nodded a small laugh playing on her lips as she watched Braxton head through the kitchen to where the adjoining garage door was at. "A car!" He yelled running back into the house to hug Zoe.

"You got him a car?" Wade questioned, growing pissed that she would just go out and buy a 10 year old a car. A 10 year old that wasn't even hers, she should have talked to him about this. "When I suggested a car I was talking about hot wheels," he tried to joke bringing a little light to what was going to be a fight for them.

"They didn't match up, but Wade it's not just any car," she informed him. Wade cocked an eyebrow waiting to hear more about this car. "It's just the frame. You were saying not that long ago that you wished you could rebuild a car like you, Jesse and your Dad did when you were his age. It seemed like a good present at the time," she confessed. Her heart had been in the right place, he couldn't be mad at her for that, but he didn't like that she had went out and bought a frame of a car even, it was one of those things that they needed to talk about.

"You should have talked to me about this Zoe. You can't just go out and buy him things like a car without running it past me," he sighed.

"I know but it is for the both of you. I'm sorry, I know I should have told you about it, but that would have ruined the surprise and well just go look at it. If you hate it, I can sell it back to them and we can try to forget it ever happened." She just wanted something special for Braxton and for Wade. Really it was his idea, he just didn't know that and she wasn't going to add that in. She took full responsibility for this. She had bought it with her own money.

"No need for that Zoe. Like you said when I bought the house, we need to talk these things out," he replied, moving to pull her into his arms.

"Dad come look" Braxton yelled. Wade let a chuckle escape. Kissing Zoe's forehead he went to the garage to check out the car. Walking around what was just a hunk of metal he smiled. He was going to have fun rebuilding the whole thing with Braxton. Zoe was right he wanted to do this with his son. He had greatly enjoyed doing the very same thing with his dad and brother at that age. A lot of his childhood memories revolved around being covered in grease helping put together the motor and just working on the car in general. He'd rush home from school and get his homework and chores done so when his dad got home from work he was ready to help with the car. And now he was given that chance to build memories like that with his own son.

"Where did you find a 1969 Pontiac GTO Sport Coupe?" Wade asked, holding a grin back.

"A junkyard in Fairhope," Zoe replied, standing in the doorway. "You like it?" She questioned, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth to bite down on.

"I love it and thank you for this," Wade told her. Zoe nodded and let the two of them talk about the things they wanted to do with the car. She knew the second she bought the car or rather the lack of a car that she would have a fight with Wade on her hands about it. But it was either she buy it or watch it get crashed, it was a split second decision. And the memories that they were going to make rebuilding it would be worth it.


	59. Chapter 59

Over the following weeks school had been easy and Wade had been called to the school twice for Braxton. He was goofing off in class and once again refusing to do his work. Wade had sat him down and explained that Ariel wasn't always gonna be there to keep him from trouble and that he was gonna need to start behaving and doing his school work before teachers decided to hold him back. That was something Braxton didn't want so he buckled down and started doing his work, he left the goofing off for the playground.

With September ending meant the craziness of the Founders day parade. Ariel was excited since last year she wasn't feeling good enough to go.

Zoe shook her head walking through the house. Backpacks were tossed on the couch and homework was half done on the kitchen table. Three plates and the cups lined the counter. Pushing the door to the garage open Zoe smiled, shaking her head at the sight of in front of her. If you would have told her over a year ago that you would see her girly little girl turn into a gator lovin' tomboy she would have laughed in your face, but as much as she wanted her little girl back she wasn't disappointed in Ariel she was happy and that happiness was worth everything to Zoe.

"Okay Brax hand me the 3/4 wrench and spell dictionary," Wade called from under the car. Braxton found the wrench.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked letting Braxton think about his word for a moment. She did however cringe when she got a full look at her daughter covered in grime and grease from head to toe. She wanted to help with the car saying it wasn't fair. Wade and Braxton had easily caved letting her join them. He wanted Ariel to know how to do everything when it came to her own car and this was the easiest way to teach her. He didn't want her to get ripped off at any body shop.

"Spelling and workin'," Wade called from under the car. "Just waitin' on Brax to spell his word."

"Once Brax spells dictionary you all need to come in and get cleaned up for the parade this afternoon," she informed all three of them.

"The three of us decided we don't wanna go," Wade called from under the car, biting back his laughter hearing the tools drop on the cement garage floor.

"Speak for yourself ol' man," Braxton stated.

"Yeah dad," Ariel stated walking past her mom. Braxton smiled and vanished before they could remind him that he had a word to be spelling. He had all weekend to practice his words. Wade wheeled himself out from under the car. Zoe held her breath because the last time Ariel used the dad to describe Wade, things hit the fan.

"I can't get enough of that," Wade smirked, wiping the grease from his hands. "She asked earlier after she claimed to have a talk with Braxton about it all. I told her it was ok as long you were ok with it because the last thing I want to do is..." he never had the chance to finish what he was saying when her lips were hot on his. Dropping the grease covered rag he pulled her closer by the hips, nipping at her bottom lip. Zoe gasped into the kiss, Wade using that as his opening to deepen the kiss letting his tongue battle with hers.

"Parents," Braxton groaned. "Should I come back?"

"Yes," Wade replied. Zoe smacked his arm.

"What is it you need?" Zoe asked.

"I need to ask dad a question," he said shyly. Zoe nodded and headed into the house to check on Ariel, giving them the privacy they needed.

"Whatcha need buddy?" Wade asked putting tools away, Braxton quickly helping him.

"It's just about Zoe and Mom," he sighed, closing the tool box. Wade had a gut feeling this talk would be coming back up and he was ready for it. He had learned how to get over everything with Aggie and to do that he needed to let Braxton move on as well.

"You think she'll be mad that you're replacing her," he guessed, picking the rag up and wiping some more grease from his hands, his eyes trained on his son.

"Yeah," Braxton admitted looking down.

"She wants you happy and if Zoe being your mom makes you happy, your mom wouldn't be mad at you for that she'd be happy that you're happy," he explained. "If you want to call Zoe mom then ya gotta talk to Zoe about that." He had plenty of time to think and come to terms with Braxton calling Zoe mom. In order for them all to move on it needed to happen if Braxton ever felt comfortable enough and it was starting to look that way.

"Okay," Braxton smiled walking to the door. "You're okay with it right?" He checked.

"Of course buddy," Wade replied, shutting the light off behind them. Braxton ran to his room to finish getting ready and Wade walked past the rooms hearing Zoe and Ariel talking. He walked past the room letting them have their little moment.

"Promise you're not mad?" Ariel asked from her spot on her bed, looking down. She had forgot that she still had to talk to her mom and she had promised herself that when her mom was around that she wouldn't call Wade dad until she had the chance to talk to her mom, but the word had once again just slipped out and she wasn't going to take it back, because it came from the heart.

"Sweetie, why would I be mad? I'm thrilled that you can see Wade as your dad. Ariel we both know that your own father has been..."

"An utter disappointment. I love daddy but he," Ariel sighed hugging her teddy bear to her chest.

"Isn't made to be a dad?" Zoe filled in. "That's okay because he stepped back and is letting someone else be there for you in that roll and if you're comfortable enough to call him dad and he's fine with it than call him dad, sweetie. There is no pressure here. Dad or Wade whatever one you are comfortable with, okay?"

"Okay," Ariel smiled. Zoe kissed her head and went to change her clothes from where Wade had gotten some grease smudged in.

"Everything okay?" Zoe asked changing shirts.

"Perfect," he smirked, standing behind Zoe pulling her against him with her hips, his lips attacking her neck. "Everything good with Ariel?" Wade questioned against her neck.

Zoe giggled pulling away from him. Wade whined. "Later," Zoe promised. "Perfect," she told him using his word. Wade smiled and pulled her close for one more kiss before they left the house for the parade.

Wade wanted to watch the parade from a roof but Zoe and Ariel put a stop to that. So instead they sat with Earl and Jackie. Jesse had even made it to town for the big event. "Why aren't you Belle?" Ariel asked looking away from the over done Belle float. That got Wade's attention. "Aunt Maureen was a Belle so you're like Belle royalty."

"Is it true? Our very own doctor is a Belle, scandalous," Wade gasped looking at a chuckling Braxton. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"The Belles aren't me," Zoe replied. "Sweetie if you want to be a Belle when you get older go for it."

"I might," Ariel smiled.

"I thought you promised that you wouldn't try to cook like ever?" Wade asked slightly amused entering the kitchen to see that it looked the food being made had attacked. There was red splatter everywhere, with chucks of something or another mixed in, he wasn't too sure what it was.

"We thought it would be fun to try our hand at the gumbo cook off this year now that we have a stove," Zoe told him holding a shrimp up.

"And no one thought to wait for the master chef to return home from work?" He questioned looking around shaking his head. It was going to be one long night to clean the mess up.

"We thought we didn't need you," Ariel giggled. Wade finally taking her in saw that she was covered in well he didn't even know what.

"Why don't you two go clean up and I'll try to clean this mess up and then together we'll make the best pot of gumbo in the south, deal?" Wade asked. Zoe and Ariel shared one look with each other and headed off to get cleaned up.

"What happened in here?" Braxton asked, walking through the back door.

"Mother and daughter," Wade replied. "Where were you?" Wade asked, wiping the counter off.

"Tate's house, Zoe told me I could go over there for a while," Braxton replied, grabbing a cookie from the jar.

"Alright," Wade responded sighing to himself hearing Braxton refer to Zoe as Zoe and not mom. It had been a few days since they had the conversation and he thought for sure that he would have sat down with Zoe and talked to her about things. It wasn't something he was going to force Braxton to do he'd talk to Zoe when the time was right for him and pushing him into it wasn't going to help.

Nearly 45 minutes later all four of them were standing around the kitchen counter listening to what Wade was telling them to do. He made sure they followed his directions to the T. As they cut and stirred things they shared laughs and memories as a family, things were good. Things were even better when days later their gumbo tied for first with Brick's gumbo.


	60. Chapter 60

_**To the guest reviewer that brought this up, I want to kinda clear this up for anyone that doesn't understand my logic behind Ariel referring to Wade as dad. I understand where you're coming from because my dad married (he never married my mom) when I was around 4 to my step-mom and to this day I use her first name to address her, because I find it strange to call her anything else because I do know my mom so I get it but I do know people who refer to their step-parent as mom or dad. I feel it is up to how comfortable the kid and parents are and like you said it works for this story at least where Ariel is concerned and Braxton is having a harder time because his mom was there for him unlike Justin was for Ariel. I'm not saying this to be mean or harsh; I want you all to understand better where I'm coming from with it all.**_

_**Also the end of this chapter was not supposed to be this way, I had something else in mind entirely until I sat down to write and it came out. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Weeks had scattered past them, bringing with them the Junior league Turtle Derby, the pre-homecoming party hosted by Lavon, the game and the dance. Wade had been the only one to witness the turtle derby as Zoe had to work and the kids found it better to have their own little race in town square with their friends. Harley and Earl had taken the kids to do something that was kept under wraps the night of the pre-homecoming party letting Wade and Zoe mingle with the rest of the town and have fun for a night, when they returned home the kids were sound asleep in their rooms. Bluebell had managed to squeak out a win at the football game with a field goal. And as far as the dance was concerned it just wasn't for any of them.

It was a rare day off for Zoe and Wade on a Saturday. Deciding to put working on the car aside for the day, they decided to have a family day. They spent the morning together having breakfast together. They spent time together just doing things around the house, there were three of them really wanting to go out into the garage and get a little further on the car, Zoe had told them at one point in the morning to go out there and to do something and it was Wade that put a stop to that saying they could go a day or two without being under the car's spell. Zoe had shaken her head and laughed going back to what it was she was doing.

For lunch they headed over to Harley and Norma's place. It made more sense to go as the family they have become then to go their separate ways considering for dinner they were headed over to Earl and Jackie's place. Braxton and Ariel ran through the house saying their hellos and went right out the back door. Wade shook Harley's hand and pulled Norma in for a hug. Zoe on the other hand gave her father a hug and shared a small smile with Norma.

Conversation had been kept light and at one point Wade and Harley had ventured off to talk about guy stuff. Zoe had watched them walk out of the room wondering what it was they could possible be talking about.

"You really love them, don't you?" Norma asked, breaking Zoe from her thoughts.

"With my whole heart," she replied smiling into her cup of tea. "When I first came here nearly 14 months ago I wasn't sold on this being the right thing for me or for Ariel but now I'm happier than I had ever thought I would be and I know for a fact that moving here was worth everything."

"I know we got off on the wrong foot," Norma sighed, "but you gotta know that it wasn't really anything personal, just me being paranoid."

"But why were you?" Zoe questioned taking a sip.

"Because Bluebell is a family dear, I'm sure with your time here you've come to realize that."

"I really have and I love that about this town," Zoe smiled. Quickly thinking about how the town kept an eye out for everyone. You knew everyone and you bickered with people and that was a family, you cared and loved each other but you had falling outs and you made up with them. This town was more a family then just a community.

"I can see whatever it is you have to say is bugging you, Wade. So now what is it?" Harley asked watching the young man before him start to get nervous with each passing second.

"I know Zoe's only been in your life for the past 14 months or close to that anyway and well I was raised to ya know ask first," he rambled out. He stopped seeing the amused look on Harley's face. He took a deep breath. "I want to marry your daughter," he finally got out. The thought of asking Ethan this question just never crossed his mind, Harley was her father and the person to ask and if he had even tried to get a hold of Ethan he wasn't so sure that the man would answer or even get back to him. As far as he knew Ethan didn't even know that Zoe was dating anyone let alone living in Bluebell.

"Wade I know that you're a fine young man and I would love to have you as a son, you have my blessing but I need to ask if you're sure about this?" Harley asked, he wasn't being disrespectful he saw what Wade had went through in the past and he needed to be sure that Wade was ready to go through marrying someone again, because it wasn't just them but the kids were mixed in as well.

"I can understand your concern and this is something that I've been talkin' about a lot in therapy and I'm ready for this because this time I'm not rushing into a marriage for any other reason than I love your daughter. I have thought about the kids in all of this. It feels right, Harley. We're already a family and it's time for the next part, but most importantly this is something that I wanna do for no other reason then the fact that I love Zoe and I love Ariel and I know that's something that you can understand, Harley," he spoke from the heart.

"It is something that I understand, Wade and well it may be a little early but I've gotten a chance to know my daughter over the past year and welcome to the family, son," he smiled big, pulling Wade in for a hug. Wade smirked, relaxing into the hug. He had no reservations about Zoe turning his proposal down. "Have you talked to Braxton and Ariel about this?" Wade shook his head.

"Not yet, I wanted to ask you first, but I plan on talking to them, I don't want to ambush them with this though, it's a huge step for them as well," Wade responded. Harley nodded, motioning they head back to the other room not wanting for Zoe or Norma to question what they were really discussing.

After that their afternoon had went back to be a good one with the serious talk out of the way. Wade still had to approach the subject of marriage with the kids because he did want to make sure that it was something they were ready for as well, to bring them together as brother and sister.

By the time they left the Wilkes place it was time to head over to the Kinsella's home and get ready for dinner. Wade walked into the house leaving the kids, Earl and Zoe playing in the backyard. "Don't you like I don't know have your own place?" Wade asked dropping onto the couch next to his brother. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do but this is the only time I get to see my nephew," he retorted.

"Then why are you in here and not out there with him?" Wade smirked. "Also it's not like you're banned from seeing him any other days," Wade chuckled.

"I know that," Jesse retorted. "What's with you? Ever since you walked into the house you've had this goofy grin on your face," Jesse pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wade easily lied going to get up.

"You're up to something," Jesse remarked eyeing him up. Wade had almost made it to the kitchen, when Jesse hollered, "I know what it is!"

"You know what, Jesse?" Wade asked, turning to look at his brother.

"You're forgetting that I've known you since you were in diapers, I can see things, you're gonna ask her aren't you?" He questioned an ever knowing smirk on his face.

"Ask who what?" Jackie asked, making her presence known.

"Wade's gonna ask Zoe the very important question."

"I've got your grandmother's ring if you want it," Jackie piped up a grin on her face.

"Ma," Wade smiled. "I'd love that, but how'd you know, dude?" Wade asked eyeing his brother up.

"What do you need with great grandma's ring?" Braxton asked. He had walked into the house not wanting to interrupt the adults talking so he waited and he couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about.

"Buddy, we'll talk about this later at home, okay?" Wade asked. Braxton shrugged and went to get something to drink saying hi to his grandma on his way through.

"I have my ways," Jesse smirked, walking outside. Jackie turned to her youngest son.

"You haven't talked to him about this?" She asked.

"No," he sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm going to talk to him and Ariel about this, I just wanted to talk to Harley about it first, ya know?" He asked, helping his mom with dinner. She nodded going about chopping vegetables up for the beef stew she was making.

"Jesse told me the news," Earl smirked, clapping Wade on the shoulder. Wade in return groaned and headed outside, he was so over his family making a big deal out of this. It wasn't like anything was official yet. He still had to plan the perfect way to ask her and put it all into action.

After that the subject had been dropped thankfully. While Jesse and the kids along with Zoe and Early played a game of Sorry, Jackie pulled Wade with her upstairs to hand over the ring. It wasn't promised to either kid, Jackie had promised that she would give it to her first kid to get married and Wade refused the ring when he married Aggie because it was something that she wouldn't like because it wasn't her style. But Zoe would love the ring.

"She's gonna love it," Wade whispered looking at the ring in the white box that housed the ring. It was a 1950's vintage platinum diamond split shank ring. The diamond was an old mine cut that is lofted above eighteen glittering single cut diamonds pave set in swirling ribbons of platinum.

It was a few nights later when Zoe had to work late leaving Wade with the kids. It wasn't the first time he was left alone to make sure they had their homework finished and that they were in bed on time for school come morning, just this time that wasn't really necessary with the following day being Planksgiving. Wade had it all figured out but first he needed to have a little talk with the kids.

"Are you gonna ask my mom to marry you?" Ariel asked, picking at her pasta. She had overheard her Uncle Jesse talking about it with Earl the day before hand. She was actually really excited about it.

"Is that why you needed the ring?" Braxton asked with a mouthful of food.

"Brax eat your food before you talk," Wade reminded him. "Yes that's the plan that is if you two are okay with that."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ariel asked. Wade shrugged.

"Because it's a big deal," he responded after a few minutes. "I want you both to be okay and comfortable with this. It makes us a real family."

"We've been a real family for a long time already, dad," Braxton replied. "Might as well make it official," he stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Ariel asked.

They spent the rest of their night coming up with the perfect plan. He really thought that they weren't going to take to the news that easily, he really thought that they would have made a bigger deal out of everything, he was happy they hadn't and Braxton had made an excellent point they were already a family and it was time to make things official, even if they were dating for a little less than year if you took out the few months they had broken up because of his stupidity. But now things were back on track and they were good and it just seemed like it was time and it wasn't like they had to rush off and get married. He didn't care if they stayed engaged for a full year, as long as he was able to call Zoe his wife in the future.

When Zoe had gotten home that night Wade the kids were already in bed sound asleep, Wade like most nights when she joined Wade in bed after he was already passed out, instantly pulled her into his frame sighing contently in her ear. She had woken up in the morning in bed alone. She frowned at that because it was Planksgiving once more and Wade was supposed to wake up with her. She sat up and got a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye. Looking closely she saw a scroll sitting on Wade's pillow. She carefully unrolled the paper. There in front of her eyes was a treasure map. With a grin on her face she quickly got ready for the day and followed the map that had taken her all around town.

She gasped walking to the very spot where they had buried treasure for the kids the previous year. Wade was on bended knee and Braxton and Ariel were standing off to the side with smiles on their faces dressed up in their pirate gear. She stood in front of Wade, biting her lip.

"Zoe," Wade said, reaching up to take her hand in his. "I love you and these past 14 months hasn't been easy for us, but we've had by far more good times then bad ones. We've been through hell and back again. I can't see my life without you in it. What I'm trying to ask is Zoe, will you marry me?"

"Hey now, what about me?" Braxton called from his spot. Zoe smiled.

"Will you marry me and have Braxton as your kid?" He asked a smile on his face. Braxton grinned once more.

Zoe nodded her head, giggling when she saw the little treasure box that held the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "I'd be honored too," she whispered, pulling Wade up to kiss him once he placed the ring on her finger. "But we're not having a pirate themed wedding," she said into the kiss.

"You sure I can't convince you to change your mind?" He whispered brushing his lips against hers. She didn't get a chance to answer when they were bombarded by the kids. After things settled down, they walked back to town; the kids running in front of them, Zoe rested her head against his shoulder, feeling like she was on cloud nine. "We were thinking about burying your ring and making you look for your treasure, but at the last minute we went against that," he confessed. "I started to think and realized that might not have been very romantic for ya."

"Thanks for not burying my ring," she told him with a kiss to the cheek.

"It was my grandma's ring," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"It's lovely," she replied, pulling him to a stop before they got to town. She wanted a minute to soak this up before they were attacked by the whole town.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked concerned laced in his loving eyes.

"I just want a moment just us before the town finds out and goes crazy on us," she simply explained, wrapping her arms around his waist. Wade smiled, resting his hands low on her back, letting his lips connect to hers, letting her deepen the kiss.


	61. Chapter 61

Wade frowned watching his fiancé read her book; they had spent their morning in Fairhope doing a bunch of nothing. The kids were spending the day and the night at a friend's house and that gave them time to go out and have a day together. She would be reading it if she actually turned the page. For the last half hour she had been staring at the same page. Reaching over he took the book from her and slipped his hand into hers. "What's on your mind?" He asked quietly.

"My mom," she sighed.

"What about her?" Wade asked by passing the jokes that were sitting on the tip of his tongue.

"I miss her. I never had the best relationship with her but she was there when I absolutely needed her to be no questions asked until moving here. I should be sharing this amazing news with her. We've been engaged for a week and I really want her to know but I'm afraid to call her after the falling out we had after the whole mess when she was taking Ariel from here," she explained, resting her head on her fiancé's shoulder. She was happy really happy with Wade and where they were headed, but the little part that should be happy and excited, gushing about wedding details with her mother found her depressed. She really wanted her mother.

As much as he wanted to demand that she pick her phone up and call her mom , he couldn't do that. He wasn't there for the fight that Zoe had with her mother, he was there to see the tears and the pain the fight had caused. He never pushed her to open up to him about what happened and knew that when she wanted to she would and over the past months since it all went down, he had forget all about the trouble that she was in. He couldn't come out and say that it was going to be okay, because that wasn't the truth and he didn't like to lie to his fiancé, even if it was something so small. "You could always call her, baby and go from there, I know you don't want to be the first one to cave on this, but if you don't she isn't going to either. I've never meant a woman hold a grudge like your mom," he told her. He also never met a woman that could be so could childish. "Someone needs to be an adult and make the first move."

"I know," she sighed. She was afraid of the fight that was going to come with the phone call she had to make. She didn't want to fight with her mom she wanted to enjoy this time. The town had been excited for them and that excitement still hadn't died down over the last week. They had yet to make any plans for their wedding and that was okay because for a while they just wanted to enjoy this stage in their relationship before it did get taken away from them with the up coming form of tension and stress from the wedding about making every little detail perfect.

"Call her," Wade told her, handing her the phone. "You'll feel better once you do, baby," he promised, kissing her forehead. "You don't have to, I just feel like you should," he stated, walking out the door.

Zoe looked at the phone, hearing the door shut and Wade retreating down the hall. With a deep sigh she dialed the number that belonged to her mother.

_"__Why would you even threaten to take her away?" Zoe asked over the phone. "This is what she knows now, do you really think that it would be easier on her if she was miles and miles away from me and the people that she loves."_

_"__I love that little girl, Zoe. Don't try to make me out to be the bad one here; I was doing what was best for her and you. You needed to be at a hospital that knew what they were doing and maybe you wouldn't have fallen into that coma. If you would have stayed in New York__you would have never been in that coma. You need to stop living this life of a fantasy and come home," Candice screeched into the phone._

_"__I am home, Mom. I can't stress that enough to you," Zoe sighed; her head was starting to hurt with the volume her mother was speaking. She really wanted to end this conversation on good terms and rest. "I know you love Ariel, I have never once in my life questioned that, mom. I just don't get how you could rip her from her life like that. I don't even know why you didn't finish going through with it, but I'm happy you didn't," Zoe told her._

_"__You can thank Justin for that," Candice huffed. "I can't stress enough that you need to come home no matter what you say New York__will always be your home"_

_"__That's where you're wrong, Bluebell is my home now and that isn't going to change."_

_"__You're throwing your life away and I can't be apart of that," Candice threatened._

_"__I'm not throwing anything away, I'm making a life for myself and I'm happy and if you can't be happy for me then maybe…" she couldn't finish that sentence, she couldn't kick her mother out of her life or even threaten to like she had done to her._

_"__I see, goodbye Zoe," Candice replied, hanging the phone up. Zoe let her phone fall to her lap as the tears streaked down her face._

"Hello?" Candice asked, bringing Zoe back to the present.

"Hi mom," Zoe said softly.

"Please tell me that you're calling to tell me that you finally came to your senses and you're moving back home," Candice stated, filled with false hope, she knew that wouldn't be the words coming from her daughter's mouth, but she had to try.

"Bluebell is home now, mom, I'm not leaving but I do have news to tell you," Zoe replied, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Do not tell me that hillbilly knocked you up," Candice cringed at the very thought.

"Uh no, but it wouldn't be a bad thing if I was having his baby," Zoe harshly told her mother, a small smile on her lips at that thought. "I love Wade and I'm marrying him, he asked a week ago, I thought we could move past things and move forward but I guess that's not possible is it?" Zoe asked, letting a puff of air out. "I love you mom, but my life is here in Bluebell and that's not going to change ever, can you please understand that?"

"I have no choice in the matter, now do I?" She asked bitterly. "I'm happy for you," she said her voice softening. "Despite what I think of your future husband, I can see that he cares a great deal about you and Ariel and as your mother that is what I have always wanted for you, to be happy."

"I am happy, so is Ariel, you have to know that if Ariel would have hated it here we would have been on the first flight out of here, but she's free here and I have never seen her happier, Mom. Ariel and her happiness comes first and if you could really see her, you'd agree that we're meant to be here. This is our home now."

"I may not like it, but I get it. You're doing what's best for Ariel and for you. I don't get a say in it," Candice sighed. Zoe took a deep breath happy that she was on good terms with her mother. It didn't take them long before they got right into talking about the wedding and Zoe promising to come to New York soon to look for a wedding dress and a flower girl dress for Ariel.

Wade walked into the bedroom to see the smile return to his fiancé's face. "Did things go okay with your mom?" He asked cautiously, sitting down.

"Yes and thank you for giving me that little push," Zoe replied kissing him.

"I know the perfect way you can repay me," he smirked, nibbling on her neck. Zoe bit her lip letting a soft moan out.


	62. Chapter 62

**Just a heads up, this story is coming to an end. I'm not entirely sure at this point on how many chapters are left. I'm trying to get all the loose ends tied up so if there is something that I'm forgetting to mention, let me know. Fear not I've already started on the sequel for this one and a hint of things to come; it will be needed when this story ends.**

**Also I meant to address this in the last chapter; to the guest reviewer I wasn't offended by your comment by the whole mom/dad thing. And what I had meant about things being different a few chapters ago was the marriage proposal was going to be different. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Think we can talk?" Zoe asked, sitting on the couch next to Wade. She flung her legs over his lap. He turned the TV off and started to rub her feet, starting with the left one first. Zoe gave him a content smile. "Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Brax is at the kitchen table doing homework and Ariel is in her room listening to music as she does hers. They have math and a spelling worksheet," he told her. "What's up baby?" He asked, moving to her right foot.

"I want to talk about having a baby," she stated, he froze up. Zoe looked at him worried, trying to find a better way phrase what she had just told him or even take it back completely, it was just one of the things they had yet to really talk about, even when she did have the pregnancy scare they weren't together and they never sat down once things were good between them and talked about the future of bringing another baby into the world, not that they should have because up until they moved into the house together they weren't ready for this talk, she thought that maybe now that their future seemed to be secure that it was time to approach this subject with each other.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked, slowly turning his head to look at her, his eyes falling to her stomach.

"No," she quickly told him shaking her head. "I'm not pregnant, I want to talk to you about having more kids in the distance future," she clarified for him. Wade relaxed, going back to the task at hand with his girl's feet. "After having Ariel and waiting until I had things figured out, I thought I'd have more kids. I want more kids but I no way am I not saying that I have to have another kid to be happy with you because I do see Braxton as mine in a way, I've grown close to him over the last year and couple of months," she was explaining to him.

"Baby relax," he told her. She nodded looking at him. "I can see Ariel in the same way," he let her know. Taking a moment he thought his words over. "I want more kids when the time is right. I don't want to put all this pressure on you or put this stress on our relationship that we need to have a kid. At this point I'm fine with when it happens it will," he told her getting her to relax further. "If we have another baby that'll be amazing but if we don't, it's not the end of anything for us because we have two amazing kids now."

"That's what I was feeling as well," she told him, moving so she was closer to him. "At this point I don't think we should even have a baby until after we're married," she told him softly.

"I'm more than okay with that," he replied. "You promise you're not pregnant now? I'd be okay with it if you were," he quickly told her, his eyes dropping down to her flat stomach.

"I'm happy that you'd be okay with it if that were the case," she told him with a few soft giggles. "But I'm not pregnant, I'm sure I'd know if I was." He nodded, moving his hands up to rest on her bare knee. "A baby is a lot of work…" she was in the process of saying when Ariel stormed into the living room.

"What about a baby?" Ariel asked. "Am I gonna be a big sister? I don't know if I'm gonna like that," she told them, walking out to find Braxton. "Braxton did you hear the news?" She yelled.

"Ariel honey," Zoe called after her daughter, but it was too late, she had already told Braxton.

"What do you mean we're getting a baby?" Braxton asked feeling outraged.

"There's no baby," Wade replied. "We're talking about the possibility of having another baby in the future," he tried to tell them.

"No," Braxton stated.

"Bud, the choice isn't up to you; don't you want to be a big brother?" Wade asked. Braxton shrugged.

"Technically I am. Don't you love us?" He asked. Ariel was a few months younger than him, making him the oldest.

"Of course we do," Zoe replied, "But that doesn't mean we don't want to add a baby into the mix," she explained. Braxton shook his head and run up the stairs. Wade went to get up but Zoe shook her head and went after him. Wade looked at Ariel who was looking at the floor like she was in trouble.

"Ariel sweetie, come sit," he said, patting the spot next to him. Instead Ariel sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly.

"It's alright. Why don't you want another brother or a sister?" He asked.

"'Cause you'll love the baby more because it'll be yours and I'm not yours, not really," she explained with a small sniffle.

"That would never happen," Wade told her. "I'll always love as much as I love Braxton or a new baby, that won't change. I promise."

"You can't promise me that," she stated. She may only be 10 but she knew that not all promises were kept, not after the things she had been through with her real dad.

"Would it make you feel better if I became your legal father?" Wade asked. Ariel looked up at him curiosity filling her eyes.

"You can do that?" Ariel questioned in astonishment.

"Yes I can," Wade replied.

"I'd like that," she smiled, jumping up to hug him. Wade smiled into the hug, hoping things with Braxton and Zoe was going just as good upstairs.

"Brax?" Zoe questioned, pushing his bedroom door open the rest of the way. He looked up at her from his spot on his bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are we not enough for you?" He asked.

"Oh honey, that's not the case," Zoe assured him, sitting next to him. "You both are more than enough, but sometimes parents want to add another child to love them as well," Zoe explained. "But that doesn't mean we won't love you any less, Brax."

"You won't decide that since I'm having trouble calling anything other than Zoe that you won't get tired of me and decide that a new baby will be easier to love?"

"That's crazy talk, Braxton. I will never stop loving you because it's too hard to stop loving you, it'll never be hard to love you. I don't need you to call me mom to know that you love me. I want you to feel comfortable with whatever you decide to call me and if that's only going to be Zoe than I'll be fine with that. A name doesn't define that love we have Braxton, its how we show each other and what we do for one another, okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I get it, Zoe and I do see you as a mom and I do love you and I talked to dad about it, but I don't know if I'm ready to call you mom yet."

"That's fine, Braxton. I'm okay with that," she assured him.

"Maybe having a sibling to boss around wouldn't be so bad, but can you make sure I get a brother, a sister is more trouble for me," he sighed, resting his head against Zoe.

"I can't promise anything," she giggled.

"It was worth a shot," he shrugged.

"Everything okay in here?" Wade asked standing in the doorway, his hands on Ariel's shoulders.

"Perfect we decided that we want to go have some pizza for dinner and then have some Sundaes," Zoe explained getting grins from the two kids in the room.

"Then get ready," Wade told the kids. Zoe got up meeting Wade in the hallway as the kids went in search for their shoes. "Everything is okay right?" Wade questioned, resting his forehead against hers.

"More than okay," she replied. "How are things with Ariel?" Zoe asked, hearing the yells coming from downstairs telling them to hurry up.

"They're better, do you ever think about adopting Braxton?" He asked, catching her hands with his.

"No, I've never thought of it before, why? Have you thought about doing that with Ariel?" She asked.

"Not until a few minutes ago when I was talking to her and baby she was so happy that I would do that for her, do you think that you'd be okay with that?" He asked. She gave him a small smile.

"I do love the idea of that, Wade," she was saying.

"Are you guys coming?" Ariel asked, racing up the stairs.

"Just a minute, sweetie," Zoe told her. She nodded and headed back downstairs.

"It's not something you need to decide on right this second," Wade told her.

"I would hope not because this is serious and I do like the idea of it and when it comes to them it's not going to change much except for the legal things and it would be easier for us in that way. I do see Braxton as mine and you see Ariel like that so it's not like it's changing anything in that way so yeah I think we should do that, but is Ariel and Braxton going to be okay with that?" She asked after she had talked herself into doing it. She didn't see any bad in what they were doing. It was the only way that she could be closer to Braxton when it came to legal things. The same for Wade when it came to Ariel.

"Ariel loves the idea, I'm sure Braxton would be okay with it as well," Wade commented.

"With what?" Braxton asked, standing on the top stair. He was only coming to see what was taking them so long.

"If legally I become your mom," Zoe told him.

"I know you love me Zoe, but you love me enough to do that?" He questioned.

"Of course I do, Braxton, why wouldn't I?" He shrugged.

"No reason, I guess."

"What is it buddy?" Wade asked.

"That's like a mom's love," he sighed, "and I can't even call Zoe that, so why would do you want to be my mom for?" He asked, ready to run.

"Because I love you Braxton, didn't we just go over this. A name or a title is just that a name and title. You can call me Zoe and still love me like you would a mom. Just because people have the title of mom or dad that doesn't make them a mom or a dad, it's the love between the parent and kid."

"Oh in that case, I'd like that, nothing changes does it?" He asked, looking up at his dad and Zoe.

"No sweetie nothing changes, I'm just given more privileges when it comes to things so that way we don't always need your dad's permission for things."

"Like you can sign my permission slips for school?" He asked with excitment.

"Yes, like that," Zoe replied with a smile.

"Cool, can we uh go now?" He asked.

"Sure thing, buddy," Wade said.

Just like that the topic was dropped for the night and they went out to enjoy their night as a family leaving everything they had discussed home. They were determined to have fun and that's what they had done.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?" Harley asked, watching as his daughter kept glancing at the clock every few seconds.

"I'm just meeting Wade. We have a meeting with George so we can start the process of adopting the kids. We talked about it last night and it makes the most sense," she explained seeing a look on her father's face.

"It does make sense, Ariel calls him dad and Braxton well he loves you and he looks up to you like you're his mother and maybe one day he can get over the whole thing. Just be patient with him," Harley told her.

"I am I want him to be okay with whatever he decides. It's about him and not me, I know that with Ariel. She can so easily call Wade dad, because she is attached to him and sees Wade as a father figure more than she had ever seen Justin in that roll," she explained.

"Why don't you go, I can cover the few people that happen to come in on my own," Harley told her letting her go. She gave him a hug and headed out the door, only to stop on the middle step. "Justin, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought things were good," she commented.

"They are, think we can talk, it won't take long, I swear." She nodded, having him follow her inside the practice to her office so they were away from prying eyes and ears.


	63. Chapter 63

Zoe sat at her desk studying the man in front of her. For so long she wanted him to man up and decide on what he wanted. She thought for sure that after he officially signed his rights away she wouldn't have to see him ever again. At one point in her life she had thought she loved him enough to settle down with him and be the family they should have been. Looking at her life now she couldn't fathom the idea of marrying anyone other than Wade.

"What Justin? You're not here to decide that you now want to be a part of Ariel's life again, are you? Because that's not possible, I can't let you do that, not again."

"How is Ariel doing?" He asked. "I'm not here for that. I love her but Wade is her father now. I guess I just wanted to know how she's doing and that maybe when she gets older you can tell her that," he paused looking at the wall. Coming here was harder than he had anticipated.

"I'm not telling her anything. I'm not going to break the news that her father saw that another man was being a better father to her so he walked away. You can tell her that news in person. I'll find a way to reach you," she told him, ready to dismiss him.

"Don't you ever question why I stopped your mom from taking Ariel from here?" He asked changing his tactic around. Zoe nodded, she was curious as to why he would stop it. "Other than the simple fact that she belongs here, it wasn't fair to her. I wasn't meant to be her father, Zo. It took a trip down here to convince you that we belong together that I saw that wasn't true. You and Wade that is true love and I couldn't ruin that. It wouldn't be fair on me to take you away from any of it. Can you just please just tell her that I love her and I was doing the best thing for her?" He asked in a pleading tone.

"No," Zoe told him shaking her head. "This is what you wanted and you can deal with it all of it."

"I can't do that," he sighed.

"Why not?" Zoe more so demanded than asking him.

"Because that short time I was here I had some tests done in Mobile and it's not good Zo. I'm sorry for what I have put you through with Ariel I can't change that even if I want to. Something has came to light and Ariel has a wonderful life here and who am I to ruin that?"

"Are you dying?" Zoe asked, falling back in her chair. It was the only reasonable conclusion she could come up with.

"I'm sorry, Zoe," he told her, starting to fidget in his chair.

"Maybe I can help you," Zoe suggested.

"There is nothing anyone can do to help. Can you please just make sure she knows that what I did it was the best thing for her, please?"

"I will but I think it'll be better if she heard it from you. Write her a letter and I'll give it to her when she asks once she is old enough. Write and drop it off tonight. Maybe you can spend a few hours with her before you leave," she suggested.

"I'd like that," he told her with a smile. "Where do you live? I stopped by the plantation and well you know," he chuckled. Zoe smiled and wrote her address down for him. He gave her a smile of thanks and together they head off ready to go in different directions.

"Oh hey man," Wade said looking at a sad Zoe.

"Hey Wade," Justin greeted. "Any specific time tonight Zo?" He asked confusing Wade even more.

"7 should be good," she told him. Justin nodded and took off down the street.

"What's going on? He's not trying to weasel his way back in, is he?" Just the thought of that crushed him deeply.

"No he wants a final goodbye with the child he has handed over to you to raise because he knows that you're the best father for Ariel," Zoe explained, slipping her hand into his.

"A final goodbye? What's going on?" Wade asked coming to a stop outside of the law office.

"He's dying. He refuses to say from what but I can respect him enough to let it go. He had tests done in Mobile and everything. He wanted me to explain things to Ariel, I refused so he's writing her a letter for me to give to her when she gets older and she starts to ask questions. It is the least I could do."

"You sure he wasn't lying? I get that I don't know him as well as you do but you sure he's telling the truth?"

"Why would he lie? The one he's hurting is himself," Zoe said, opening the door to enter.

"I was wondering when you two would get here," George mussed putting the paper down he was reading through.

"There was a little hold up at the practice; can you give us a moment?" Zoe asked, giving George a smile.

"Sure," he nodded, heading out of his office, shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Wade asked, turning to look at his fiancé.

"Even with Justin showing up unannounced do you still want this? To be Ariel's legal father? I would understand if you didn't," she told him in the manner of a short ramble. Wade chuckled drawing her close, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I want this; Justin showing up doesn't effect my decision. Taking her on legally is a lot to ask for but I'm asking the same thing from you. Are you certain that you want to have legal rights to Braxton?"

"I want those rights, Wade. Blood doesn't make you a family, it's the love we have for one another. I'm ready for the work it's going to take to make us that family. This is the right thing to do, there's no second guessing what it is I want to do. I love our son," Zoe told him. Wade smiled, stealing a kiss.

"Whoa," George laughed walking into his office. "Can we maybe not do that here?" He asked.

"Can't help myself, Tucker," Wade smirked, taking a seat. Zoe rolled her eyes sitting down as well.

"I've went over things and I know that things between you are going to last for the long haul," George said, pulling some papers out. "I do have everything that you need to finalize it all, but you need to know that in order for either one of you to adopt the other's child you need to sign your rights away," he explained.

"So you're saying that I need to sign my rights as Ariel's mother away for Wade to fully adopt her?" Zoe asked, needing that to be cleared up.

"Yes," George nodded. "But," he quickly added, holding a hand up. "It'll give Wade the rights to seek custody and ask for child support if you don't happen to make it to the altar, and vice versa with Braxton. Or you can simply wait until after you're married and do a stepparent adoption, which Justin already agreed to."

"Will I still be Ariel's legal father?" Wade asked. He didn't care what way they did it, as long as the end result was him being Ariel's father legally. And Zoe legally being Braxton's mother.

"Yes and it is easier, since Justin signed his rights away and gave his consent to let you adopt Ariel as your own. Personally I recommended waiting until after you're married," George said giving them his opinion.

"Give us a few days to go over things and we'll get back to you," Wade told him, taking it all in.

"No problem, this is a huge step for the both of you. If I'm not here you guys know where to find me," George told them.

After finishing up with George they headed home. Zoe already had the afternoon off and Wade took the rest of the day off. They had left George's office with papers that they needed to go over.

"Which one do you think is for the best?" Wade asked, tossing a paper down.

"I don't really know. Either way custody is being established. But George knows more about this than we do, maybe he's right about us waiting until after the wedding before we move forward in this," Zoe told him, getting up to get more coffee. "I want to do this the easiest way and it seems waiting is the way to go here."

"Like I said, either way is good for me," Wade responded, walking up to Zoe and wrapping his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. "I'm fine with doing things this way, waiting. For now it probably is the way to go and I'm not saying that something is going to happen before then, but shit happens and this is the best for all of us," he said. Zoe nodded leaning back against him.

"Then we wait," she told him looking up at him. Wade smiled pressing his lips against hers.

With that decided Wade headed off to call George. Zoe sat looking at the calendar trying to figure out the best day for them to get married. She wasn't picky on the day as long she was able to call Wade her husband then everything else would just fall into place and if it didn't she'd make it fit.

"Are you guys having a long or a short engagement?" Justin asked sitting at the table. Ariel and Braxton had left with Wade to get dinner and Zoe stayed home just in case Justin was to show up before they would get back.

"We haven't really talked about it," Zoe told him, spinning her engagement ring around her finger. "I feel like we should have a long one but again, I don't want to waste all this time being his fiancé when I could have been his wife," she sighed, pouring him some coffee. "You're really okay with Wade being Ariel's father?"

"Of course I am. No one is going to treat that little girl like their own like Wade has been doing. I know very little about that man but the way Ariel talked about him, proved to me that I don't need to know him to trust him with Ariel. I trust him enough to look after her because I can't."

"How bad is it?" Zoe asked, sitting across from him.

"Bad," he told her. "It's gotten worse over time. They thought that at one point it was getting better, but it turned and it is worse and there is nothing to take it away, there's no hope for me."

"Whatever this is," Zoe said licking her lips. "It's not going to have any effects on Ariel as she grows is it? It's not something that's hereditary is it?" Zoe asked.

"No, she's in the all clear. It's nothing that was passed down to me or that I could pass on to her. She's a healthy little girl with a very bright future ahead of her." Zoe nodded placing her hand on top of his.

"Are you sure there's nothing that I can do for you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Just make sure Ariel is happy and gets this once she can fully understand everything," he said, pushing the letter across the table to her. "You can read it if you want to," he commented.

"It's not mine to read," she replied shaking her head. "I'm going to go put this up," she told him, getting up and leaving the room.

Justin looked in the direction of the living room hearing Ariel's sweet little giggles drifting through the house. Ariel stopped in the entry way seeing her father sitting at the table, causing Braxton to bump into her. "Jeez Ariel a little warning next time," Braxton mumbled, walking around her.

"Buddy be nice," Wade told him placing the food on the table. "Wasn't sure what kind of pizza you liked, so we just got our normal toppings."

"That's fine," Justin replied, looking away from Ariel.

"Hey dad," she whispered in turmoil, looking from Justin to Wade.


	64. Chapter 64

Wade looked at Justin before he crouched in front of Ariel. "Sweetie," he started off to say, catching a glimpse of Zoe entering the kitchen. "You have every right to call him dad because that's what he is. It doesn't hurt my feelings, okay?" He asked after his explanation.

"I guess," she whispered.

"We both can be your dad. Don't you ever feel guilty about that. You have an amazing father there," he told him, getting two different sets of eyes on him. It was true. Justin was giving everything up, he was dealing with so much but yet he was taking the time out to make sure Ariel was going to be well taken care off. That was an incredible person. He may not have been the best father a kid could have but he was trying now before it was too late to even try to make amends.

"Wade is going to be your dad just like he's been. Me being here doesn't change that. I'm okay with you calling both of us dad. It's more than okay," Justin spoke up from where he was sitting.

"Okay," Ariel replied.

"Can we eat now?" Braxton asked looking at the adults in the room.

"Of course," Zoe stated. "Here take these to the table," she told him, handing him a stack of plates. Wade got the drinks.

All throughout dinner they tried to start a conversation but every single one they started turned out to be awkward. For the first time since being together they had ate in an awkward silence. After dinner Wade made an excuse for him and Braxton to leave the house for a few hours. It was a school night so they couldn't be gone long, just long enough for things to get sorted out with Ariel and Justin.

The three of them had moved to the living room and Ariel was sitting next to Justin. "What are you not telling me?" She asked eyeing her father up.

"I'm not going to be around," Justin told her carefully.

"You're leaving again?" She asked, ready to get up. Justin looked downed.

"It's not like that Ariel, if I could stay around I would. It's not that easy," he tried to explain. There was never a class in telling your daughter that you were dying. He didn't want to upset her or make her think he didn't love her. Sending a letter to explain things to Zoe kept sounding better in his head, he wished that he would have done that instead of showing up here. But this way he might be able to spend a few extra days with his daughter. This way he was getting the closure not only he needed but Ariel and even Zoe needed as well. It was the right thing to do for all of them involved.

"Sweetie," Zoe said softly, gaining her daughter's attention. "Remember when your Grandpa Ethan's daddy went to heaven to live with the angels?" Zoe asked. Ariel nodded.

"Are you going to live with the angels too daddy?" She asked in a small quivering voice.

"Yes," Justin confirmed for her on the verge of tears. Ariel jumped on his lap, her arms wrapping around him. Zoe got up walking upstairs letting the two of them have a moment alone. She went straight to Ariel's room and packed her a bag. There was only one more day of school for the week and Ariel could miss that day, spending a few days with Justin was far more important than anything else right now. Ariel wasn't going to fall behind by missing one day of school.

"You are staying close by?" Zoe asked from the middle of the stair case.

"I'll be in Mobile for the rest of the week. I was hoping to spend a few days with Ariel, if that's okay?" He asked.

"Of course, her bag is already packed. Have her home Sunday night or if you want you can bring her to school on Monday morning."

"I'll let you know," Justin told her. Zoe nodded, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"Be good for your dad and have fun, okay?" Zoe asked.

"I will but what about school tomorrow?" Ariel asked, not wanting to let her mom go.

"I can bring you back for school," Justin piped up, taking Ariel's bag.

"Okay," she nodded.

With a final hug and a goodbye Ariel was leaving with Justin. Zoe took one look at the kitchen after they left and started to clean it, needing to take her mind off the fact that Justin was dying. She didn't want to believe it, not for a second. But there was no way that he was lying to her and Ariel; he wouldn't do something that horrible to either one of them. He may not have been the best person or the best father around, but he wouldn't lie about dying.

"What did the kitchen table do to you?" Wade asked, walking up behind her taking the sponge she was using and tossing it across the kitchen to the sink only it fell to the floor. He left it lay, turning Zoe around. "Where's Ariel?" He asked softly.

"I let her go with Justin until Monday at the latest. I want her to have memories she can smile about after he's gone. I want her to really know her father," she replied, letting her head fall to his shoulder. "Thank you for earlier," Zoe told him, locking her hands together behind his back.

"I can't change him being her father, alive or dead he's going to be a part of her and I want her to know him as well. I don't want her to feel like she's betraying either one of us by calling me dad. I love her and I want her to be happy," he whispered. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know how I want to feel. I'm sad that he's dying because I had feelings for him and I do care about him because he is Ariel's father, but I don't know," she told him, closing her eyes.

"That's okay. You're going to have feelings for him. I love Aggie because she was Braxton's mother, but that's the only way I love her. You can feel anyway about Justin and I'm not going to judge you on it. You have a long history with him," Wade responded.

"Thank you for understanding, for being so okay with all of this," Zoe told him. She wasn't sure what to expect when it came to this whole thing from Wade, but him being so calm and so helpful was nice because she didn't want to fight with him on things.

Wade kissed her temple and mumbled that they should get to bed. Zoe nodded heading in the direction of their room. Wade went around the house locking things up and turning lights off. He checked in on Braxton to see that he was sound asleep. Wade crawled into bed, pulling Zoe against him.


	65. Chapter 65

Zoe and Ariel stood in the center of Times Square. Zoe was happy to be back in the city to an extant. For starters she had missed the snow that had blanketed the ground. Snow in Bluebell wasn't the same. She nearly broke her ankle when it snowed there. Snow in Bluebell was a curse. New York city still held the charm it had when she was a little girl just the longer she took everything in the more that charmed fell away because it wasn't what she had dreamed home would be. It was different. It was overcrowded and everyone seemed to be in a hurry. With a second glance it wasn't like she had remembered it to be. Tightening the hold on Ariel's hand they headed into the throng of people.

"What's with you?" Candice asked as they looked through dresses in a little upscale wedding boutique. Zoe shook her head. The last week had been a busy one for all of them with the emotional train wreck. The time she had spent with her mom had been good so far and Candice hadn't tired to get her to move back to New York or make any rude comments about Wade. They were able to leave everything that happened in the past there and not bring it up and it was a welcome change for Zoe.

_Zoe had spent her weekend worried about her daughter as she tried to push away the tears that were building up. Justin had been a huge part of her life for so long. She hated it. The doctor and the mother inside of her wanted to find the cure to this. She refused to give up but in the end that was the only choice she had. _

_Ariel and Justin's weekend had been filled with laughs. Ariel hadn't asked for much, she didn't want anything other than a fun weekend with her dad. _

_"I love you daddy," Ariel said hugging him one night. _

_"I love you too even if it never seemed like it," Justin explained, pulling his little girl into his arms for a tight hug. One Ariel gladly recuperated. "Even after I'm no longer here I'm always going to be with you, did you know that?" Ariel looked at him shaking her head. "I'm going to be right here," he told her pointing to her heart._

_"__Am I here?" She asked placing her hand over his heart. Justin smiled._

_"__Always sweet pea," he replied, kissing her head._

_"__Daddy?" She asked giving him the same doe eyes that her mother use's when she wants something._

_"__Yes?" He asked, hiding his amusement._

_"__Can I get my ears pierced?" She asked batting her little lashes._

_"__What does your mom say about that?" Justin asked. Ariel shrugged. "I can't just take you out and get them pierced without your mother's say in this. Let me call her and ask her and we'll go from there okay?" He asked._

_"__Okay," she sighed. _

_That's how Ariel walked away with her ears pierced. Zoe had been reluctant at first but finally caved the more Justin begged and pleaded with her to let him do this one thing for his daughter. So that way she would have one memory that would last a lifetime with her at all times. Zoe found it was hard to refuse that kind of plea, she didn't want to be the person to take away something like that. She did have to admit that Ariel was getting old enough to take care of them herself._

"What about this dress mom?" Ariel asked, running over with a fuchsia halter ball gown dress. The top part was white with fuchsia and diamond beads, a few of the diamonds one went down to length of the skirt. There was a lace tie in the back. The dress matched what Zoe had in mind for the bridesmaid dresses. And the color was the same one Zoe wanted to tie into her wedding dress.

"Why don't you try it on and we'll decide, okay?" Zoe asked. Ariel nodded her head. Zoe was there to help Ariel with the dress.

All three of them together easily agreed that it was the dress that Ariel would be getting. It was a beautiful match for her and it was perfect.

"Are you going to answer me or is my question going to go unanswered?" Candice asked as they now looked for a wedding dress for Zoe. Ariel was busy looking over the selection of shoes and jewelry that could work with her dress.

"It's nothing," Zoe told her mother simply, taking a few dresses into a dressing room with help from the assistant. She wasn't going to talk about Justin, not with her mother.

_Much to Zoe's surprise Justin was staying around __Mobile__ a little longer than he had planned but that was because of the doctors. He had talked to Ariel every day on the phone because even though it was a short drive he still couldn't make it back to see her. Zoe was finding it was easier to put her mind at ease the more she talked to a professional about it all and Wade had been right it was okay for her to feel hurt because Justin had been a huge part of her life at one point and the father to her daughter._

_It was the weekend after Justin's little visit when it was time for the annual lighting of the Christmas tree in town square. Zoe and Wade walked around hand in hand as Ariel and Braxton ran off and enjoyed the festivities with their little group of friends. It was the one night in the past week that Zoe was able to fully forget that there was anything else going on in their lives._

_"A wedding at this time of year with the tree in the background would be beautiful," Zoe spoke up. Wade stopped pulling Zoe back into his chest, a smile gracing his lips._

_"Is that a hint or something?" He asked, bringing a hand up to cup her face._

_"Maybe," she smiled, placing her free hand on his face. "It would be next year though, because there is no way that we can plan a blown out wedding this year. We haven't done a single thing."_

_"I can wait that year to marry you Zoe, I could wait a hundred years as long as you're right here with me," he assured her._

_"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him, standing on her toes to softly kiss his lips, which he quickly took charge of deepening it. Zoe giggled pulling away from him. "Come on I heard it was your dad's turn to be Santa this year and I have to see him all dressed up looking like Santa," she told him, tugging on his hand. Wade chuckled, slinging his arm over her shoulders._

_"Do you want the picture as well?" He asked amused._

_"Of course I do and don't think you're getting out of it either," she replied hearing a groan come from her fiancé but the smile never fell from his lips. He would do anything for her, even if it was childish and silly. He loved her._

Zoe stepped out of the changing room wearing a satin and lace ball gown that was ruched, the skirt was completely fuchsia. The top was a white corset with fuchsia embroidery with a sweetheart neckline. The back was uncovered. Zoe paired it with a long veil and she had found the dress to make both her mom and her daughter speechless. Needless to say this was the dress she was getting.


	66. Chapter 66

"With a smile like that on your face, New York must have been a good few days," Wade said, helping Zoe and Ariel with their luggage. He had been counting down the hours until he could get his family from the airport. He had a fun few days with Braxton while the girls of the house were away and it was something that Braxton and Wade needed. But he was just happy to have his fiancée home again.

"More like it's good to be home," Zoe told him, stopping him long enough for a kiss. "I missed you," she told him pressing her lips against his.

"Same here baby," he mumbled in agreeance. "Did you have fun, munchkin?"

"I'm not your munchkin, Wade," Ariel shrugged getting into the car. Wade gave Zoe a funny look she shrugged not knowing what was going on with Ariel. She had been just fine while in New York and before they had left. So this sudden change in her attitude was new to even Zoe but she had feeling it had something to do with Justin.

"Give it a few days," Zoe suggested, her arms going around his waist.

"Maybe," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "I wanted to think I would be wrong about this. I had thought that Justin coming and saying his piece wouldn't have made her so cold towards me." It was like the worst feeling in the world to be kicked to the curb by little girl that you loved with your whole heart.

"She's only 9, Wade. She'll be 10 in April. This can't be easy on her. She's going through something hard and she's trying so hard for it not to bother her but she needs time to come to terms with it all."

"I know this hard for her, I just wish she wouldn't shut me out and treat me differently because of it. We were doing so well until this bomb was dropped on us."

"I know," Zoe sighed. "In a few days we'll see how things are going with her. And if they haven't gotten better we can figure out what the best thing for her is going to be. Okay?" Zoe asked. Wade nodded his head pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I'd like to have my little girl back," he whispered, opening the car door for her.

"I know," was her reply getting in.

Those few days had passed and her attitude towards Wade hadn't changed. She was lovingly towards her mom and Braxton but when it came to Wade she was cold and refused to do what he had told her to do. Wade had understood for the most part but now he had enough of it. He had tried talking to Ariel directly but she brushed him off. She had even refused to help them remodel the car.

"Ariel you can't watch the TV any longer. Not until after you clean your room and make that messy bed of yours," Wade said turning the TV off on her. She sent Wade a glare crossing her arms over her chest. "Ariel," Wade warned.

"You're not my real father so I don't have to take orders from you," she smirked. Wade took a deep breath, a hand going down his face.

"But you are my responsibility and I'm the one in charge here. You do have to listen to me and do as I say," Wade replied. Ariel shook her head, leaning further back into the couch. "I'm not telling you again, Ariel, you need to go get your room cleaned up and your bed made," Wade told her in his authoritative voice. Ariel rolled her eyes and picked up her book that was lying next to her. Looking back he saw Braxton was at the kitchen table. "Care to explain where this sudden attitude for me came from?" He asked. Ariel shrugged her shoulders never looking up at him. With a grumble Wade stormed outside. He paced the length of the walkway to calm himself down.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked coming home from work too see Wade in the front yard.

"Ariel is driving me crazy. She won't do anything I say. She refuses to clean her room and make her bed. I've already grounded her and still nothing. She just shrugs her shoulders and goes back to ignoring me," he vented out. Zoe kissed his cheek.

"I'll go talk to her," she told him. Wade only nodded stuffing his hands in his pockets and started a walk around the neighborhood. "What's going through that head of yours sweetie?" Zoe asked sitting next to her daughter on the couch.

"No idea what you're talking about mom," was her bored reply. Zoe sighed at her the response that she was given. Taking her in to see a grief consular looked like the best way to overcome this whole thing. She hadn't really lost Justin yet but it was close enough. "Can I go now?" Ariel asked, ready to push herself up from the couch.

"No," Zoe told her with a shake of her head. Ariel snapped her head over to look at her mom with wide eyes. "I don't like that fact that you're being cold towards Wade, the very man who you wanted to be your dad, the very same one who you love and just so happen to call your dad. What changed?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing," Ariel scoffed.

"Is this about you loosing your father?" Zoe asked softly. Ariel looked away. "Are you afraid?" Zoe asked carefully, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Ariel sniffled nodding her head.

"What if it happens to Wade too?" She asked, burying her head into her mom's chest.

"You don't have to push him away, Sweetie. Wade isn't going anywhere," she assured her daughter.

"You don't know that," Ariel bit back.

"I know that," Wade spoke up from the door. "I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be stuck with me for quite some time to come. Don't push me away, munchkin, it hurts too much when you do that. I just want to be your dad and love you and watch you grow up with a smile on your face," Wade said, walking further into the room, taking a seat on the coffee table. "I know it's a promise that none of us can keep, but I'll try my hardest not to let anything happen to any one of us. Okay?" Wade asked. Ariel looked perplexed.

She wasn't stupid she knew that someone couldn't promise to keep you safe, but the words were enough to soothe the panic that had been rising since she learnt the truth about her father. "Okay," she agreed, getting up to hug Wade. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you were just scared. But instead of shutting us out, come talk to us. You have every right to be scared and we wouldn't have made fun of you for it, we would have talked and assured you that things are going to be okay," Wade told her softly. Ariel nodded and headed upstairs. She did have a room to clean and a bed to make.

"I love you," Zoe said, moving to sit on Wade's lap.

"I love you more," Wade stated. Zoe went to protest but Wade cut her off with a kiss.


	67. Chapter 67

Ariel hated that she had to go see someone to talk about what she was going through but after a few times of going she was enjoying it and it helped her out more than she had thought it was going to. There were a few times that she would get herself in trouble with Wade but she really was working on that.

With Ariel's therapy sessions added onto the ones that Braxton and Wade still attended and just spending time together as a family the days had easily dwindled away leaving them at their first Christmas together. They tried not to go too overboard with it all but when it came to their kids they couldn't help themselves. Together they had blended in Zoe and Ariel's Jewish roots nicely.

"I don't wanna get up," Zoe whined looking over at Wade. Who in return chuckled kissing the crown of her head. They head a busy day ahead of them. They were having breakfast together before opening presents. They then would proceed to have lunch with Lavon a long standing ritual that Wade and Braxton had been practicing since Braxton was a baby. From there they were headed to the Kinsella house where they would have dinner with not only Earl, Jackie and Jesse but Harley and Norma. There was talk that Jesse would be bringing his girlfriend off the past 4 months.

"We have to."

"Can't we send them and stay in bed all day?" She questioned, snuggling into his warm embrace. "That's what I want, is to stay in bed with my very hot fiancé," she told him seriously.

"I wish," Wade mumbled, glancing at the clock. "I'll start working on breakfast; think you can keep the two of them from the presents?" Wade asked Zoe shot up out of bed. "Something wrong, Doc?" Wade asked watching as she paced and talked to herself. He did find it cute, but he did want to know what was wrong with his fiancée.

"The presents," she hissed, stopping to look at him. "How can you be so calm about this?" She questioned. "I can sneak the kids out the back door for a walk," she told him brightening up.

"Why would you do that for? What about the presents?" He asked holding back his laughter. He knew exactly what she was going on about but it was by far way to cute to see her in such a panic over nothing.

"The presents, I don't remember putting them under the tree after they fell asleep," Zoe told him.

"That's because you didn't," he told her, climbing out of bed.

"See that's why I need to get the kids out before they notice," she stressed. Wade no longer able to hold his laughter in shook his head, earning a very evil glare from the woman he loved. "What?" She demanded crossing her arms over her chest, putting her weight on one leg.

"You fell asleep early, I didn't have the heart to wake you so I took care of the presents," he clued her in.

"How long were you going to let me think that they weren't under the tree?" She questioned, her smile coming out on how caring Wade was last night.

"Until you ran downstairs, you were just so damn cute, and I was enjoying the show of watching you walk around the room half naked." Blushing Zoe looked down to see that she was only in one of his shirts. A habit she wasn't willing to break. "When you turned and flung your arms in the air, I got quite the show and tell," he winked, dodging her hand.

"You're so lewd," she scoffed, walking over to her dresser.

"One of the many reasons that you love me," he stated, heading out of the room. Zoe smiled softly as she got dressed leaving Wade's shirt on until she was able to take a shower a little later. It was one of the many perks of loving Wade depending on how you looked at it.

"Can we open them now?" Ariel asked for the fifth time in under 30 seconds. Zoe shook her head.

"You've already opened one from your Christmas stocking, you don't need the other ones," Zoe replied, hiding her amusement with them.

"Why not?" Braxton whined, his eyes never leaving the biggest present that was leaning against the wall with his name on it.

"Because all parents are evil and want their kids to suffer on Christmas," Wade seriously told them entering the living room.

"Dad!" Braxton shouted. Zoe shook her head, catching his eyes.

"Braxton," Wade whined.

"If we can't open them now, when can we?" Ariel asked, breaking father and son up.

"After we eat and we're not going to stuff our faces either," Zoe warned. With two little sighs they headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

After they had eaten breakfast Ariel and Braxton sat on the floor as Wade handed them the presents that belonged to them. Anything that wasn't clothes they had liked. Zoe had sat back on the couch and watched the kids with fascination as they tore into their presents, sending bits of wrapping paper in every direction.

"Maybe next year to save on time for all of us we can just skip wrapping the presents up," Wade commented, sitting next to Zoe and handing her a small box. "This is from the kids," he explained. Zoe eyed him up and took the little box. Unlike the kids she slowly and very carefully opened her present. With all the wrapping paper off she lifted the lid on the velvet box. She gasped seeing the 14k Gold leaf and vine earrings with her birthstone of an Opal situated near the top of the earring. It was beautiful. Wade was placing another box in her lap before she had the time to get up and hug the kids in thanks for their present. "This one is from me," he told her wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You shouldn't have," she told him.

"Yes I should have," he responded. Zoe smiled kissing his cheek. Once again she took her time in unwrapping the present. Sitting inside the long rectangle box was a 14k gold necklace with an opal gem in the shape of a heart on the chain to match the earrings.

"It's beautiful Wade," she whispered.

"Like you," he whispered cupping her face, their lips meeting in a warm intoxicating kiss.

"Now I feel awful that I didn't get you anything," she told him her thumbs ghosting over the stubble on his face.

"You have given me more than enough," he assured her. She kissed him once more and headed to get ready for the day.

They had ate more food than necessary at Lavon's place and he had given the kids a few presents that yet again they had tore right into sending wrapping paper in every direction possible. Wade became suspicious when he saw his fiancée and his best friend trading secrets in the corner.

"What's going on?" Wade asked slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Just thanking Lavon for his wonderful present," Zoe answered him.

"Why did I get the number 2 jersey?"

"Honey we all know that in this relationship I'm first," she remarked patting his cheek.

"That's why," Lavon chucked walking off. Wade stopped Zoe from going anywhere boxing her in against the wall.

"Yes?" Zoe questioned looking up at him.

"What were you two really talking about?" Wade asked, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"It was personal and you will find out soon enough," she replied kissing his cheek and ducking under his arm to play with Ariel.

"It's best you drop it. You'll never figure it out and it will eat away at you and then you'll snap. And dude none of us want that. All you need to know is she really loves you," Lavon informed him.

"How am I supposed to forget now?" He questioned with a sigh.

"You just do," Lavon replied back.

"Very helpful, Lavon," Wade told him sarcastically. Lavon chuckled, walking off. Shaking his head Wade quickly joined his family.

Later that night the family sat down to dinner bringing both families together. The girlfriend that was coming with Jesse went home instead. Jackie and Earl refused to let any presents get open until everyone finished eating. Ariel and Braxton didn't think that would ever happen with the way Jesse and Earl were eating like they were bottomless pits.

"Now I see where mom and dad get their evilness," Ariel sighed, feeling sick watching Jesse stuff even more sweet potatoes in his mouth. "How can you eat so much?" She asked getting sick and amazed at the same time.

"Not sure," Jesse chucked.

What felt like a whole lifetime later to the kids which was only about 45 minutes they were seated before the tree as Earl and Harley passed out presents. Yet again for the third time they wasted no time in tearing into their presents.

Wade looked around suspicious seeing the fancy new watch that his parents had given him. Normally they get him hunting or fishing things and he was okay with that so this was more than just a little out of character for them. All thoughts about someone being up to something flew out the window seeing Zoe in tears hugging her dad. Seeing the bracelet that matches the necklace and the earrings she had gotten earlier in the day.

Jackie had even gotten Zoe a sweetheart neckline white dress with black floral print with a black ribbon under the bust line. Zoe was in love with the vintage looking dress.

"I still don't see why we had to take a walk," Wade commented holding Zoe close to his side.

"Are you complaining?" Zoe asked humor in her voice.

"Wade Kinsella does not under any circumstances complain. Ya do know that the Jammer is closed today right?" He questioned when they walked up to said establishment.

"I do know that. But we have a special meeting here," Zoe clued him in.

"What?" He asked trying the door only for it to pull open. He looked over at Zoe to see a grin on her pretty little face. "Care to explain what's going on now?" He asked seeing Wally at a table.

"Your Christmas present that is if you want it," Zoe told him.

"I was talking to Lavon who mentioned it to Zoe who came to me. But I'm ready to retire and I hear that you want your very own bar. I've talked the money stand point over with Zoe but I'm willing to discuss everything with you. George even wrote everything up. But the Rammer Jammer is all yours if you want it," Wally explained further.

"I made no decisions just talked to both George and Wally. You make the final choice in this whole thing. Whatever you decide I'm going to support you," she told him taking his hand. He had told Zoe a handful of times that he wanted to have his own bar and she was giving him that if he wanted it and who was he to pass up an offer like that?

"Hell ya I do," he grinned. After reading through the paper's he signed on the dotted line. "Thank you," Wade told Zoe pulling her in for the kiss of her life.

That night was spent in the living room watching Christmas cartoons. Wade and Zoe were curled up on the couch and the kids were sprawled out on the floor a bowl of popcorn between them.

The days between Christmas and New years moved along nicely. As a family they decided to stay in and have their own little party. They had let Braxton and Ariel invite a few friends over. Jesse had showed up with a broken heart his girlfriend breaking him up with him days after Christmas.

Zoe leaned back into Wade as their house was filled with laughter. There TV on one of many stations that would have the ball drop from Times Square.

Wade spun Zoe around as the countdown started. Zoe smiled up at him, hers hands clasping behind his neck, his fingers digging into her waist. Happy New Year was yelled and Wade's lips were moving against Zoe's.


	68. Chapter 68

_**A/N: I'm sorry for a shortish chapter, but I only have two more to go after this one and this story will be wrapped up and I'll get the sequel posted for all of you. So if I have happened to leave you with any questions or if I have happened to let something go unresolved please let me know and I'll get that fixed in one of the final two chapters. I'm hoping to have the final chapter posted for all of you on Friday but that might not happen and as a result of working on this story, I've put my other stories off until next week when I'll have a little more time to work on them. With that being said, enjoy this little chapter.**_

* * *

January had passed them by with very little incident. The Rammer Jammer was now Wade's and he loved it. Being his own boss was great. A few Bluebellians had their reservations about Wade taking over but seeing the way Wade had taken over and how amazing he was the worries they once had quickly vanished. But other then that things had been good for the little family. They spent what time they could together. With taking over the Rammer Jammer the car had to be placed on the back burner for a while, Wade was getting use to making time for his family and running his bar. At first it was hard and exhausting but it took a little over two weeks to really get a routine down but now everything had smoothed out.

It was time for the annual sweetie pie dance but Wade had gotten sick and Zoe was there to take extra care of him. He had protested the whole time but Zoe would shush him. Secretly he loved every second of it. Every time she left his side she would kiss his forehead. It was comfort thing that Wade had quickly gotten use to.

"You really don't have to do all of this," he told her. Zoe shook her head, setting the soup on the bedside stand.

"It's my job to take care of you Wade. I want to do this. Someone does you've been in bed sick for the last two days," she told him. "Your ma was worried the kids were going to catch what you got so she took the kids and doesn't plan on bringing them back until you're one hundred percent better. Also Wanda called and said they have everything under control at the Jammer." She paused going over things in her head to make sure she wasn't missing anything.

"So you're tellin' me we've got the whole house to our..." he was in the process of saying when he started to have a coughing fit. Zoe was right there next to him with a cup of water as she rubbed his back.

"You okay?" She asked, running a hand through his hair. He smiled up at her lying back on the bed.

"Better now," he replied in a whisper, taking a sip of his water. "Who knew having a hot doctor for a fiancée would pay off," he smirked, sitting his cup down. Zoe rolled her eyes, getting off the bed.

"Eat," she demanded in a soft and caring tone. "I've got a few things to handle and I'll be back to cuddle with the sick," she replied kissing his forehead lingering a few extra minutes. Wade smiled setting up to eat his soup.

"Just hurry up," he told her. She would have never guessed that Wade of all people loved to cuddle when he was sick. It was however one of the things that she was finding out about her soon to be husband that she couldn't get enough of.

By the time that Valentine's Day rolled around Wade was feeling better. He had put an appearance in at the Rammer Jammer, convinced Brick and Harley to keep Zoe late while he got things set up. Jackie and Norma had plans of taking the kids out for dinner before meeting up with their husband's where they'd go get ice cream. The kids would be staying with Harley and Norma for the night.

"Sorry I'm late but Brick and Dad made me stay a little longer," Zoe called out rushing upstairs to get ready.

"No worries," Wade called. "Take your time," Wade said through the bathroom door.

Zoe stepped from the bathroom a towel wrapped around her. She smiled seeing the dress and the jewelry that she had gotten for Christmas laying on the bed.

"You planned all of this, didn't you?" Zoe asked, wrapping her arms around his waist her head resting on his back.

"No idea what you are talking about babe," he replied turning around, his hands resting on her lower back. Zoe looked up at him.

"The dress the jewelry, it was all you," she said moving her hands to his neck.

"No it wasn't," he smirked. So maybe he had planned it all. It all started with the bracelet that Harley had and things just went from there and worked out in his favor. Surprising his fiancée like this was the moments he really enjoyed. "I'm happy to hear that you think I'm capable of such things," he whispered pulling the clip from her hair and fisting a handful of her brown locks, crashing his lips against hers wasting no time in letting his tongue trace along her bottom lip.

"We both know that you are more than capable," she whispered breaking the kiss.

"I'll show you just what I'm capable of doing," he husked into her ear pulling her hips flush against him.

"Is that so?" She asked seductively.

"You know it, baby," he smirked nipping at her neck. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked pulling away to lock eyes with her.

"You haven't," Zoe responded, biting her lip.

"Well you do," he smirked. Zoe smiled with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "I have a confession to make," he stated.

"Is that so? What did you do?" She asked with amusement dancing in her brown eyes.

"I took a peak in that little bag in the closet. Red is my color but I don't think it'll fit," he smirked. "Have you seen this body," he winked, Zoe shook her head kissing the tip of his nose.

"Yeah well wait till you see it now, cowboy," she winked. "You'll really love it," she told him biting her lip. Wade smirked, tossing her over his shoulder. Zoe giggled, smacking his butt as he walked into their bedroom sending the door shut with his foot. Wade tossed her on the bed with a wicked smirk and a gleam in his eye to match.

His dinner plans were ignored; they'd eat later, the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates forgotten about as they became one, love filling the space around them.


	69. Chapter 69

**For anyone that is wondering about Justin, he will be addressed briefly in the next chapter, which I have to edit but it will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy this one.**

* * *

Braxton and Ariel were helping Wade do little things around the Rammer Jammer since it was that time of the year for the MOTY award. Between Valentine's Day and the end of February nothing exciting had happened for the little family.

Wade stood behind the counter wiping an imaginary dirty spot on the counter top. He wasn't even paying attention to what was being said, it was the same every year. He rolled his eyes catching a glimpse of Brick trying to be extra polite. He shook his head and was headed to the back room to get some things that needed to be stocked up when he caught the tail end of what Dash was saying.

"Our pasts don't tell us who it is we are going to be, our past does not define who we are or what we can achieve, heartbreak is only a step back but it can never keep us down, if you don't let it. And for a while we all thought that was going to happen to one of our very own, we had tried everything to help him along but he didn't want that help. He wasn't ready for that help. One must be ready for the help in order to receive the help. He had opened his heart at the right moment and in that moment we have all seen the man he once was but better because he knows what can happen. At times this past year had been rough for him, but it's how he and his little family has came out of it all and Wade you deserve this award," Dash finished.

Wade nodded and made a detour from the back room to where the podium was set up. "Thanks Dash and the rest of the Owls. Any good man would tell ya that they don't need an award to be man of the year. It's not about that, it's about being you and doin' what you think is right. That's all I had done this past year with a few minor setbacks but in the end I'm here with the people that I want to be with," he said, looking down at the trophy that was his. "I didn't anything special, but thank you for seeing that behind this front was a man that has changed greatly, for knowing when to push and when to step away. Y'all kept me going," he smiled picking the trophy up. "Word of advice Brick, you're trying too hard, just be you. You help this town out more than you know, you get kind scary this time of year, tone it down and next year you might be walking away with this," Wade said, stepping down.

Zoe was there to give him a hug and a kiss. "This calls for a celebration," Zoe told him, sitting at the bar as he walked behind it, getting her something to drink.

"Can we I don't know not make a big deal about this?" Wade asked, resting on his elbows. Zoe placed her hands on top of his.

"Why not?" She asked, locking her eyes with his. Wade shrugged, moving a hand to put on top of hers.

"It's huge, I get that, but I didn't want this award, I didn't change for this town. I did it because I had to," he told her.

"They know that Wade. You changed for you and that's why you got this award. Look at Brick trying to change for the award, they know that. Not only has Bluebell been there for you, but you have been there for Bluebell. This is them thanking you in one of the best ways they know how to," she explained for him.

"I get that I do," Wade told her. "I just never thought I'd have it," he shrugged.

"Why? No matter what everyone is deserving of what the world has to offer, Wade."

"With the way things were I just didn't think I'd end up here. It was messed up but other than taking care of Braxton I gave up on everything else. It was easier that way."

"You have the award and it's fantastic and we should go out and have dinner for your win, for everything that we've been through. Mainly because you are the best and we want to show you off."

"You've made plans haven't you?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Of course, Fancies at 7. The four of us," she replied with a grin. Wade rolled his eyes leaning over the counter top for a quick kiss.

"Ya know I can remember when I was around 9 and my dad won this award, I was so proud of him and I sat in that back corner eating my ice cream thinking that one day I was going to be just like him winning the MOTY. Then after everything, I gave up on ever thinking I'd win," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. It seemed unreal to be standing there now being the MOTY.

"But here you are just like him. An amazing man and father and everything else, Wade," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I've got to get back to work. I'll see you at home, okay?" Wade nodded, pulling her back in for a real kiss.

Wade went about the rest of his day as normal as possible. If it wouldn't have been for the congratulations he got from every single person he talked to then maybe it would have been a normal day or at least close to normal as possible.

Dinner that night was spent with the kids on their best behavior; laughs had been shared over stories told. Nothing with his family had changed because of an award, they didn't see him any different and for that he was happy about. The three people surrounding him were the only ones that really mattered to him and what they thought about him and he knew exactly what it was they thought about him and the only thing he needed from them was there love which was something he cherished deeply.

"Dad," Braxton said, setting his glass back on the table. Wade turned to look at his son. "I love you and I know I can be a handful and until last year I gave you more headaches then hugs and I'm sorry for that. This town has it wrong; you've been amazing for years now. They just couldn't see it," Braxton smirked in a very Wade like manner.

"Thanks for that buddy," Wade smiled ruffling his son's hair up. "I love you too Brax."

"It's the truth," Brax shrugged.

"I know things have been rocky between us these past few months, but in every way of the word dad that's who you are. I don't know what you were like before I moved here but you couldn't have been nothing short of amazing. I love you and no stinking award can say how great you really, it's just a really cool piece of hardware to show off," Ariel told him.

"And you are my daughter, sweetie, just because we're not blood doesn't mean we're not related. I love you too," he told her with a big bear hug and kiss to her head. Ariel kissed his cheek and retook her seat.

All in all it was a good night out, Braxton and Ariel were very proud of Wade and they made sure he knew just how much, it wasn't just because the town saw him in a different light, it was because they knew the person he was all along. The man, the father, the fiancée, he was one of the best and they thought it was about time the town saw the amazing man he was, the very same man they've know for a while. Zoe had shared just how proud of him she was behind closed doors later that night.


	70. Chapter 70

Zoe smiled looking in the full length mirror. Today was the day that she would forever remember, the day she joined her life with Wade's. Over the past year there had been a lot of panic that had went on not just over the wedding but everything in life it seemed. Over the summer they had flown to New York to attend Justin's funeral. Ariel had shut herself off for the longest time during that period of her life; she hadn't even opened up in therapy. The only one to really get through to Ariel was Braxton. They had built a bond that didn't look like it was ever going to be broken. They had all been worried about her, but slowly she had come back to them. Braxton had tried to stay out of trouble but it was by far way too easy for him to get into trouble, it was like the trouble just came to him.

But after all of that they were stronger as a family for the downs that they had to go through over the last year. This was the moment where they were going to be bring them together officially, it was the icing on the cake for them. This was the moment that they had been waiting for over the last year. This was the moment that was going to change their lives but at the same time it wasn't going to change anything about their lives.

"I wasn't happy when you told me that you were taking Ariel and moving down here," Candice stated with a sigh, standing behind her daughter. "The whole idea of it was just beyond ridiculous; I had high hopes that you would come back home," she spoke holding her hand up seeing that Zoe had something to say. "But now that I've seen how this place makes you and Ariel, this place was made for the two of you. You've made a wonderful life here for Ariel and yourself. Now that you're marrying Wade the wonderful life is only going to grow more. I'm happy for you," Candice told her with sincerity in her voice.

Zoe smiled blinking away the tears that wanted to escape. There was no way she was going to ruin her make up before the ceremony even started. "Thank you, Mom," Zoe replied hugging her mom tightly. "You have no idea how much I needed you to say that, it really does mean a lot to me," she said softly. Candice smiled, dabbing at her daughter's watery eyes. "I love you Mom."

"I love you to sweetheart. I've only ever wanted the best for you and I honestly thought this place was going to bring you down, but I was the one in the wrong, it's made you better," Candice said, placing the veil atop her daughter's head. "Wade despite his many flaws; I don't know a better guy for you to be marrying today." Zoe smiled a light blush coming to her cheeks, she didn't know a better man either.

"You ready Zoe?" Harley asked stepping into the room.

"Yes," Zoe said taking a deep breath. "Thank you for everything mom," Zoe said, walking out with Harley. "It is okay that I start calling you dad now right?" Zoe asked as they got into place. Harley smiled holding his arm out for her to take. Zoe easily slipped her arm through his.

"I've wanted to hear you call me dad since I learned that I was going to be a father," Harley told her. "It was you that needed to get use to the idea of having me as your dad."

"You've been an amazing dad to me since I showed up here over two years ago now. So much time has been taken away from us, I'm just happy that I've been given a chance to know you, to know who my dad is."

"You've brought a joy to my life, you and Ariel both," Harley smiled.

"She loves you just like I do."

"I love the both of you very much," Harley told her in reply. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her as the music started up.

"It's now or never, right?" Zoe questioned with a bright smile on her face.

"Right," he answered.

"Let's do this," she smiled taking a small step forward.

Wade stood next to his brother and George, Braxton joining them. He smiled watching Ariel walk down the aisle tossing the rose petals. He straightened up hearing the music change, his eyes locking on Zoe. For a brief second he had forgotten how to breathe.

_"What's going on here?" Wade asked amused leaning against the wall, seeing Zoe and the kids covered in what looked like flour._

_"We are trying to make the greatest dad this side of the mighty __Mississippi__ breakfast in bed for Father's day and you ruined that," Ariel replied._

_"Yeah dad, go back to bed wouldja?" Braxton asked in his most demanding voice._

_"Okay, I'm going," he chuckled. He winked catching the thank you Zoe mouthed. He plopped himself down on the bed turning the TV on._

_The breakfast wasn't the best but he ate every bite of it with a smile on his face. He had enjoyed his day. They had spent lunch with Jackie and Earl and dinner with Norma and Harley. Wade had enjoyed being at home eating dessert the most though he did have to admit that it was the handmade cards he cherished. He couldn't ask for a better way to spend Father's day, then with his kids and his fiancée._

"Wade, do you take Zoe to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Reverend Mayfair asked.

"Heck yes I do," Wade grinned.

_Zoe woke up to an empty bed. Taking a quick glance at her fiancé's side of the bed she spotted the little note with mom written on it. Sitting up she opened the note. 'We love you' was written on the top part of it. Below that 'Follow the path' was written. Confused Zoe put the note down and looked around the room. Her confusion turned into a smile. Slipping from bed Zoe followed the path of flower petals to the bedroom door. From there she followed the arrows, leading her outside. She smiled seeing her little family sitting at the picnic table with breakfast._

_"Now isn't this a splendid surprise," Zoe said, resting her hands on top of Wade's shoulders. He smiled kissing her fingers._

_"Nothing but the best for you," Wade responded. Smiling she sat down._

_"Thank you for this," she said looking at the kids._

_"You're our mom, of course we're going to do something special for you," Braxton replied. "Happy Mother's day," he tacked on, handing her a card that was filled with love and appreciation._

_"We couldn't have asked for a better mom, thank you for everything that you've done for us," Ariel said, handing over a card to show just how much she loved and cared for her mom. Zoe smiled, getting up and giving both of them hugs._

_"I couldn't have asked for a better mom for Braxton then you, Zo. I love you so damn much," Wade told her sliding a box across the wood of the picnic table. "To show just how much you mean to all of us."_

_With shaky hands Zoe opened the box to see a Star of David necklace with not only her birthstone but the kids' birthstones as well. "It's beautiful and you guys are just so amazing," she told them wiping away her tears, the grin never leaving her face._

_She could spend time talking to her mom on the phone and they could spend time with Norma and Harley and they could have a wonder feast with Jackie and Harley but that would never compare to her own breakfast with her family. She was truly blessed to have each one of them in her life._

"Zoe, do you take Wade to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Rabbi Paymer asked.

"I do," she smiled.

"By the state of Alabama we now pronounce you husband and wife," Reverend Mayfair said.

"You may kiss your bride," Rabbi Paymer told them.

Wade wasted no time in pulling Zoe in for a heart stopping kiss as their family and friends cheered for them.

They had danced their first dance as husband and wife. Zoe had danced with her father; Wade had even danced with his mom. They had a special little dance with the kids. The flowers had been tossed, the garter tossed as well. Cake had been eaten and smashed in each other faces. Love and care had been shared. Smiles worn that had hurt their faces but they couldn't stop from smiling.

"I don't want to ruin this time," George spoke getting their attention as they took a break from the dance floor. "But I figured you would both want to sign these now," he told them referring to the papers that they needed to sign to adopt Ariel and Braxton.

"I'm ready to make it official," Wade stated with a grin. "Are you Mrs. Kinsella?"

"More than you know, Mr. Kinsella," Zoe smiled. It was strange being referred to as a Kinsella but she loved it. Dr. Zoe Kinsella sounded rather lovely to her.

"Great, just sign here," he told them, pointing to the places on each piece of paper that they needed to sign at. "I'll get them filed away but congratulations on everything, you both deserve it," George told them walking off.

"How does it feel?" Wade asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Amazing," she whispered leaning back into him. "Purely amazing."

Wade nodded in agreement. To be here was simply amazing. They had made it through so much to get to this point and that had made it that much sweeter to finally be standing there as husband and wife.

Being told that you were going to be a father again that was a priceless moment where nothing could possibly go wrong. His life was cloud nine, for all of that to be taken away from you in a blink of an eye was just wrong and it felt like his heart was being ripped right out of his chest and to not know how his wife was doing because the doctors wouldn't let him in to see her or tell him anymore was slowly killing him, all he could do was sit in the stupid uncomfortable chairs the stupid hospital had to offer. If he wasn't sitting he was pacing the room. Jesse and Lavon had tried to get him to relax multiple times.

"She's my world now and I can't relax until I know what's going on. I lost my baby, the baby I won't ever get to know, I can't lose Zoe too, not after everything," he gulped, falling to the floor holding his head in his hands. "You can't understand what I'm going through," he sobbed. "I can't go through this again," he whispered looking up towards the heavens.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for leaving it off this way, that had never been my intentions to do, it was just the best place to add in the miscarriage that I've had planned since it had been brought to my attention a while ago. I promise that I won't be leaving any of you with questions for too long. The first chapter of the sequel which is called A Beginning to End will be posted on Monday at some point.**_

_**Thank you to everyone that has read, alerted and favorited this story. It means a lot. A major thank you to the following people for leaving reviews.**_

_**yotoots, Honay 1x11, Celia Toma, Simone, KSD17, daisesndaffidols, cadenf, zade12, CalleiaNeal1988, Neecee81, alli211, MusicLuver21, Daniela34, JB, Terinkaa, Zade all the way, DixieFlowers, cailley1995, Dixiefan100, TeamZade, LongLiveTheHart, and to the multiple guest reviewers I can't thank you enough for the wonderful feedback that kept this story going.**_


End file.
